The Hardest Challenge Yet
by Writer Fairy
Summary: Full Summary inside. To melt a heart so frozen, to steal a kiss from lips so untouched, to love a person so distant will be the hardest challenge Sebastian will every face. She will be his hardest challenge to face, but his sweetest victory to win. T for swearing.
1. Prologue

Sebastian knew he was the crowned prince of hell, the eldest son of Lucifer the Almighty. He'd known and had been raised that way since birth. Everyone knew.

The moment Lucifer lay eyes on his first born son with Lillith, his mate, he knew he'd be strong. So he said. _"I know you'll be powerful, my son, but first, we must make you strong."_

Hardship after hardship, Sebastian always bounced back stronger and more powerful. But Lucifer never thought he was as strong as he could be. But, alas, he was summoned by a soul so delicious, so pure, so radiant, that he'd have to be mad to refuse. Lucifer knew this would make his son and heir strong, but Lillith worried dreadfully for her son. So Lucifer accepted her only request - that he would be happy. And for a long time - almost 3 years - he was. He still is. But Lillith grew scared. This contract could last years, and, although he Lucifer wasn't ill, anything could happen between now and when this contract would be over. Lucifer saw his wife's struggles and threw his only son the hardest challenge he would ever face - To make a girl with eyes lighter than the sky on the clearest of days, skin paler than snow, and lips as red as cherries. To make this girl fall for him, without knowing he had already fallen for her.


	2. Chapter 1

**I have no idea how I came up with this, I was just in school and I started to write this story, and now, we're here. I wasn't going to upload this but I thought, 'fuck it' so here it is. It might just be a one-shot or more, don't know yet, but ah well. ENJOY!**

* * *

The door creaked open, waking the sleeping girl. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing a beautiful yet eerie blue, the only thing that could rival this beautiful blue was the sky on a clear blue day. Her long, wavy, blonde hair spread out across the bed. The curtains were opened soundlessly and light poured in, illuminating the plain white room. The dust danced around the room like that of a ballet.

"Yuri you'll be late..." The covers were pulled from the girl, revealing her in a night shirt, most of her pale skin was covered. "Ryu is gonna give you hell if you don't get up soon." The girl groaned and rose from her bed. Her pale feet hit the ground as she stretched her arms. She stood and yawned, her hair falling down, past her waist. She walked over to the large wardrobe and pulled out a pair of dark denim jeans, a simple white top, and a red denim jacket. She grabbed a grey scarf from her desk. She pulled it on and covered her mouth. Yuri stared at the other girl, with dark brown eyes and dark brown shoulder length hair.

"Well, what's the damage, Khun?" Yuri asked the other girl, Khun. Khun pale brown eyes fell slightly before she brushed her short black hair from her face.

"It's not too bad, we didn't loose anyone but..." Khun said and Yuri sighed again.

"There is always a but... go on," Yuri said as he sister handed her a small silver pocket watch which the girl proceeded to place in her pocket

"The police are becoming suspicious, they're closing in." Khun finished. Yuri let out a groan. "I know," Khun said, sighing herself.

"They won't be able to get in, I've made sure of that much," Yuri said opening the large doors. A small girl fell down, her long black hair falling down behind her. Clearly, she was leaning against the door, trying to listen in. She stood up quickly and glared at Yuri, her light brown eyes trying to pierce her. Yuri laughed at her attempt.

"YURI! You know I'm out here every day, yet you still continue to let me fall." Yuri smiled.

"Well, maybe you should stop waiting there, shouldn't you, Mei," Yuri said resulting in Mei scowling.

"Mathew has been out again," Mei stated. Yuri sighed.

"Curse that damn boy, always leaving!" Yuri said. Another girl walked over, laughing. "Shut up, Mai. Honestly, why I took you two in, I have no idea. Children."

"We're not even a year younger than you! Plus it's not like you had much choice." Mai stated.

"Still children!" Yuri argued. "Plus, Khun not that much older than you and she doesn't act like she's four!" The two girls scowled as Khun smiled, happy with the compliment. She sighed again. "You two give me headaches. And I did have a choice, but-" She faced them. "Don't cross me, you two would know that better than a single person here, well maybe except for Ryu, but still!" She sighed. "Headaches are a thing of the past, you've moved on to giving me Migraines!"

"We're called the terror twins for a reason!" They said in unison.

"I would know, I gave you the damned name!" She rubbed her temple before walking out of the room, Khun following her, leaving the twins in the room, holding back laughs. "Would you two hurry up!" The twins jumped into action and followed Yuri and Khun down the hall. The floorboards creaked bellow them, they had seen much better days, much like the four girls walking on them. A loud crash was heard and Yuri sighed. She followed the sound and stopped at the kitchens. Broken plates and cups lay on the floor in the small white and black tiled room. Yuri sighed for the hundredth time that morning. "I'm not even up an hour and I've already been dealing with too much." A boy walked out from the mess with a dustpan and brush. "Ren, get away, you'll cut yourself, look, have you seen the other two?" Ren shook his head, his curly bush of black on top of his shook widely. His dark green eyes brightened at the sight of Yuri.

"Mornin' Yuri!" He said cheerfully. "Hiya Khun!" He blushed slightly as Khun waved back at him. The twins smirked behind them. Yuri nodded.

"Morning," Yuri said, smiling. Ren looked at the girl. She smiled before taking the saucepan off her, "You should be in bed, you're sick" The boy sighed.

"I'm not anymore!" Ren protested. "I'm all good now, ya see?" She remained smiling.

"Ren." The boy gave her his attention. "Go to bed." He nodded his head miserably and made his way back to the boy's area. Yuri turned back to the twins. "Don't think I don't know you're handy work when I see it." The girls averted their gaze from Yuri, who then proceeded held out the dustpan and brush. "Clean this up, you know my rules, you can play pranks, but nothing that could damage or harm anyone in this house. Consider this your final warning, and I mean that." With that, Yuri turned her heel and left the twins to clean. She continued down the hall and eventually stopped outside a large living area. She pushed open the large creaking door. Inside was a plain black leather sofa, a chipped wooden table, a bar in the left corner with about ten in total bottles on top. Yuri scanned the room before her gaze stopped on a boy, he was hunched over about twenty books, analysing them all.

"Ryu, you'll strain your eyes..." She said before walking over to the bar. The boy looked up, his dark blue eyes looked the girl over, he smiled at her. She filled two glasses before walking over to the boy and handing him one.

"Well someone needs to do it." He said, smiling. He took the glass and swirled it around. "Well, I could say the same about you and your drinking." He teased.

"A glass of vodka a day keeps the demons at bay." She said, linking glasses before downing the glass. "I'm good with figures, but not as good as you..." The boy laughed, tossing his head back. He ran his hand through his thick black hair.

"Understatement of the year." He said. She stuck her tongue out at the boy before walking over and pulling a chair over and she flopped down across from him.

"How bad are we?" She asked.

"Quite bad, we're short a good couple hundred." The girl cursed under her breath,

"The night teams?" She asked hopefully.

"Most of them came back empty handed, though Mathew came back with a wallet or two, honestly, that boy scares me, where did you find him?" Ren asked

"Back alley outside London, apparently he's part of the Hutch family." She said. Ryu stared at her dumbfounded.

"Wait, as if the Hutch family, as in the Mafia of Dublin?" He asked The girl nodded.

"I'm not 100 percent sure, he never talks to anyone but his eyes..." Ryu hushed her as the door opened. A sixteen-year-old boy stepped through the door, his incredible black eyes scanned the room before resting on the two nineteen-year-olds. He proceeded to walk over to them, he pulled off his hat, revealing a head of white hair, slightly dirty from his adventures. He dropped a few jewellery pieces and wallets on the table before turning away and walked over to the door across from the one Yuri had entered.

"Mathew." The boy turned at her voice. "Have a shower, and don't go out till tonight, we've been over this. Come to me before you go out." The boy turned back around and nodded, then proceeded to leave the room again. Yuri sighed. Ryu looked up at her.

"Maybe he'll become less difficult over time?" He said.

"You say that every day." She answered, rubbing her temple again.

"It's called optimism." He said. The girl laughed.

"It's called false hope." Ryu smacked her arm softly. "Ok, fine. I need to stretch, so I might as well do my part. Hopefully, Sting will keep out of our area." Yuri said, smiling.

"Yea, but his men can't tell their left from their right so they'll probably end up on our side, let's hope they don't end up in Bone's area," Ryu said. The girl nodded in agreement before shivering at the thought.

"Ya don't get a name like bones for nothin'," Yuri stated just as the door opened and an eight-teen-year-old girl stepped through it, she turned over to Yuri,

"Don't think you're leaving without me." She said.

"Miki, good morning, nice to see you've finally woken," Yuri said, yawning. Miki smiled slightly, her hazel eyes looked around and stopped at Ryu,

"Morning." She said. He waved his hand in return, his head was bent back over the books. Yuri sighed.

"This place could blow up and he wouldn't notice," Yuri said, grabbing her jacket. Miki smiled. Yuri sighed at the state of Miki's elbow-length black hair. "Let's go!" They left the room, being sure to lock the door behind them. They proceeded to walk up the long staircase, to the trap door inside the broken down house. An underground base, untraceable. Perfect for this 'family'. They were no ordinary family, but I have said too much.

The arrived at the huge are. Nobles stood all around the place. Yuri smiled.

"Perfect." Her gaze scanned the area before she sighed at two boys who stood, on the sidelines, obviously trying to stay hidden. She made her way over to the two boys before standing over them. "You two." The boys jumped at her words, before turning fearfully over to look her in the eyes. "The night squad goes out at night, you both know this."

"Mathew." They protested.

"He is different cause he is SIXTEEN you two are two years behind him, I'll give you the same grants as him when you're that age, but until then." She sighed. "Home." The boys nodded.

"Okay, Yuri." The boys said miserably before running back in the direction they came. Yuri sighed before turning around. Bumping into a tall man, dressed in all black.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She lifted her head and stared at the man before her. He had black hair which was slightly messy. He stood with a boy around thirteen if not a bit older, though he was quite small for his age. His one blue eye stared at her as if trying to guess her whole life story. The other was covered by a black eye patch, he was dressed in quite expensive material, Yuri guessed he was a noble and the man in black was his butler... or maybe his father? No, not a father, based on the way they walked, the man always stood behind the boy, implying they were more colleges than friends or family... and many nobles had butlers which followed them around. She jumped as Miki placed her hand on Yuri's shoulder, walking her from her thoughts. "Well, again, sorry. We'll be off." She turned and began to walk away, pulling Miki with her. She could feel their stares on her back but she didn't turn. She walked to the other end of the square. Her eyes scanned the area, looking for targets. A tap on her shoulder brought her out of her concentration as she slowly turned around, annoyed to have another interruption. The same two from a few moments before stood behind her. She looked over at Miki, who seemed just annoyed as she was. "Can I help you?" She didn't even try to hide the annoyance in her voice. The tall man looked at her, shocked. The young boy seemed angry.

"Do you know who I am?!"

"Not the slightest idea, but by the look of things, it seems you're gonna tell me anyway." The boy's face seemed to grow redder and she sighed. "Look, I don't mean to be rude but I have better things to do than this." A police whistle went off in the distance and Yuri cursed under her breath. She tilted her head and peered past the two in front of her. A group of about six policemen had spotted her and were know running right for her. "Hate to cut this lovely meeting short but." She gave them a sort of two-fingered salute. "Sayōnara." She grabbed Miki's wrist before they broke out into a sprint, running straight through the crowd. Dodging people as they were chased through the crowd before reaching the other end. They raced faster through the alleyways, twisting and turning. The stopped after the had successfully thrown off the police. They caught their breaths as a certain Butler and Master appeared at the end of the alleyway. Yuri sighed.

"Honestly, I would just report you but.. well you can see the problem with that." She said, still trying to catch her breath. There was an awkward silence as the two girls caught their breath. Yuri let go of Miki's wrist before beginning to walk away from the two of them, Miki not far beyond. She pulled out a small golden pocket watch before shoving it back into her pocket. "This pushes behind schedule guess we'll have to-" A tug on her wrist caused her to stop as the two girls turned to face a shit eating smile. "Can I help you?" The butler merely continued smiling.

"We need information."

"Good for you, I assure you, you won't get it out of me." She turned to Miki. "Go home and tell them what's going, don't worry, I won't be long behind you." Yuri smiled. She returned her attention to the other two as Miki ran off. The noble sighed.

"I am Ciel Phantmhive, the-"

"Queen's guard dog." Ciel stared at her, shocked. "I can assure you, I do not live under a rock, in my community, everyone knows who you are."

"Your community? Elaborate" He demanded.

"No" A vein appeared in Ciel's forehead as he grew angrier at the girl.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well, it's not like you're being very nice, by the way-" She turned her attention back to the butler. "I'm going to have a bruise there tomorrow if you keep clinging onto my arm for dear life." He loosened his grip just long enough for Yuri to get her hand free. She reached int her pocket and pulled out the small golden pocket watch again. She checked the time before returning it to her pocket. She stared up at two surprised faces. "What? Surprised a street urchin like me would have such an expensive pocket watch? Well, you are not the first." She turned on her heel and made her way back to the square unfollowed.

"What are your orders, young master." Ciel stared up at his butler.

"Something about that girl. Bring her to the mansion, but not now, later. Nightfall." The butler bowed low.

"Yes, My Lord. If I couldn't do that,-"

"What kind of butler would you be." The girl's voice was heard but where it came from was unknown. Ciel sighed.

"Let's hope she goes quietly, I'm quite of sick of all these adventures we seem to get put through. I wonder who's pulling the strings?"

The sun slowly set as Yuri flopped down on the sofa in the large open room of their underground hideout.

"I knew the guard dog would get involved eventually, but why us, compared to the others, we are practically angels," Ryu said, sorting through another set of papers and documents.

"Plus, his butler is just like his rumours, egotistical, strong, inhuman..." Yuri said, sharpening the blade on her lap.

"If the guard dogs involved, how long till the spider?" Miki asked, handing the two a drink of something stronger than life.

"He doesn't show up till after, a clean up of sorts. So we won't worry about him for now... but the dog..." Yuri said. She didn't quite know how to express what she knew about him. "But they said something, they were asking for information, and something told they were gonna search hell or high waters to get it..."

"You are correct." The three whipped their heads around, before getting into their fighting stance. Yuri raced over to the doors, bolting them shut before hiding the key in her bra. The butler stared at her, shocked that she would go to such lengths. "I am not here to fight, I'm simply here to take you back to my master."

"No." Yuri turned to Miki. "Go." Miki left quickly, avoiding the butler's gaze.

"Not a wise decision, not very polite either." He stated, giving the two shit eating smile.

"I'm sorry, but you are the one who barged in, uninvited, to take me away from my home and family. Yet you expect me to go quietly?" Yuri said, clearly dumbfounded by the butler's logic.

"Well, yes, Miss..." Yuri remained silent. Ryu looked from her to the butler.

"I suggest you leave." He said. The butler frowned, he looked over at Ryu, who was composed and calm. Yuri stood beside him, just the same. She placed her hand on his shoulder. Sebastian stared at them momentarily before he pounced. They both dodged the attack and disappeared from sight. Ryu lunged for the butlers head but was blocked.

"Too late." Ryu smiled and Yuri stepped from the shadows and landed a single punch to the butlers gut, causing him to cough blood. He stared at the two surprised before they both legged it up the stairs only to be blocked by him. Yuri turned to Ryu.

"889." Ryu took a step back at her words. Much to the butler's surprise, Yuri stared at him.

"Well, where is your master's house? If he wants to talk to me, then he better be damn quick about it."

They walked in silence beside on another. Yuri was constantly looking up at the stars.

"What's your name...? Butler is very impersonal."

"Sebastian Michaelis, My Lady. And you?"

"Yuri." She stated.

"A traditional Japanese name. What does it mean."

"Lillith." She said, not paying much attention to the conversation. Sebastian gasped as the girl stared up at the stars.

"As in Lillith the wife of satan?" Sebastian asked. Yuri nodded. She continued down the path. They walked in silence until they eventually reached the large gates of the Phantomhive manor. Yuri continued walking through the gates, only stopping when Sebastian didn't follow. "Most street people are surprised when they see and extravagant house. Why aren't you?"

"You must think me awfully shallow to think the size of a house is what is important. A house is a house. It is the memories inside that show its worth." She continued up the path before Sebastian lifted her up bridal style and whisked her into the manor. The arrive outside the study as the girl kicked at screamed to be dropped. The door opened as she fell to the ground. She stood up quickly before almost falling over. "Head rush" Ciel motioned for her to sit in the seat across from him. She took the seat before staring at Ciel.

"Do know about the cereal murder 'Jack the Ripper'" He asked. The girl refrained from laughing.

"Who doesn't?" She said through splutters. The vein reappeared s Ciel grew tired of her attitude.

"Do you wish to share your information, I believe it was a member of a gang in London-" He began.

"Impossible." She cut him off.

"What makes you so smug?!" He said.

"The trademark isn't there." She stated, clearly bored.

"What?!"

"Each gang has a symbol that is usually burnt into the victim's skin to show what gang they were murdered by. Gangs are too proud to let their killings go unknown. Have any marks appeared on the body?" She asked.

"They were hacked to pieces." He stated. The girl pondered this statement before coming up with an answer.

"If you are looking at gangs, there are two possibilities." She began. The boy simply stared at her.

"And they are?"

"First option, Stings. The kill their victims brutally, not caring much for law or kindness. Then theirs... lost boys."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you."

"What?" The girl rose from her seat.

"God night, next time, call me, I don't need your butler to force me here." She smashed through the window before running deep into the woods and back into the streets of London. "What a night."

The next morning went the same as the last. Caos.

"I don't think you should be going out today..." Ryu began.

"We need the money," Yuri said and Ryu sighed.

"Be careful!" He added as she stepped to the door.

"Don't worry, I will." With that, she waved to him before leaving with Miki. They reached the large square. The walked through the crowded square, stealing what they could. At around noon. The took a break in a back alley.

"No incidents. Plus neither Scotland yard or the dog have shown up." Miki said but Yuri remained silent.

"I was just thinking." Yuri began.

"You! Thinking?!"Miki teased. She faked surprise which earned her a hard dig to her rib cage by Yuri's elbow.

"Ciel Phantomhive waits for nobody or nothing to get a job done, so if it was a gang in London, surely they would be bragging about it now?"

"Unless it was us." Miki finished.

"Yeah, I was thinking that too, but who would do it. The only people capable of such extreme crimes would be Me, You, Ryu and..." Yuri trailed off slightly.

"Mathew," Miki said quietly. They were both silent for a moment.

"Would he..?" Yuri asked.

"It's a possibility... but whether he would do that to you is a different story..." Miki said.

"Who is Mathew?" An arrogant voice called out. Yuri sighed.

"Fuck off." She said.

"Rude," Ciel called out from the shadows of the alleyway.

"Aso pretty damn rude to stalk people." Yuri sighed again. _"Watashi wa kono tame ni kyūryō suru hitsuyō ga arimasu!"_ Miki looked over at her.

 _"Shitte iru!"_ Ciel looked at the two girls, slightly confused.

"What language are you two speaking?" Ciel appeared at the entrance to the long, narrow alley. The two girls faced each other, smirking.

"None of your business."

"My Lord, I believe it is traditional Japanese," Sebastian said.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner," Yuri stated. The two girls rose from their seats and began to walk towards the to men. "We'll be off." The girls walked past the two and Yuri managed to avoid grabbing hands. They walked back into the square, keeping their heads down. Two large looking men came slouching into the area as Yuri scowled. She walked over to the two men.

"Get out of my area!" The two men looked down at the girl, their faces blank.

"Make us." One of them stated. She smiled wickedly.

"You both know you don't stand a chance." With one kick, they were both lying on the ground dazed. "Learn your left from your right, north from south." With that, she turned on her heel and retreated back to the other side of the nearly deserted square. Ciel and Sebastian kept a close eye on her. Eventually, as the sun became to set, she sighed.

"Looks like we should wrap it up for a day." She said stretching and yawning. "Ryu' gonna kill me..."

"Ryu?" A voice called.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Ciel goddamn Phantomhive! I don't have time for your damn games! tell me what you want-"

"I know what your want." Ciel interrupted the fuming girl.

"And what's that then?" She asked angrily, tapping her foot and crossing her arms.

"Money." The smug look on his face was enough for Miki to have to hold the Yuri back before she punched him.

"So? Everyone on this earth needs something? That doesn't make you so smart that you know what I need." She insisted. Th noble smirk.

"Show me your skills. Win a fight against me, and I'll give you all the money you need." He said, cockily. The two girls looked him up and down then looked at each other.

"You're like 6?" They said in unison, causing the noble's face to heat with anger and embarrassment.

"Not me you idiots! My butler." He said, furiously. The two girls then looked to the butler.

"hmm~ Tall, strong looking." Miki began.

"Strong stance, cocky smile. Hmm indeed." Yuri said, looking the butler head to toe. "We'll accept-"

"No, there is no 'we'. It is only you." Ciel said, looking at Yuri. Two pairs of colds eyes met as she hesitated. He smirked. "What can't do anything without your special friend?" This set Yuri blood a boil as her face turned to a scowl.

"Fine. I accept. What happens of I loose?" She asked, still glaring at the fourteen-year-old.

"You work for me. Don't worry, I will pay you. It's a win-win situation. For you at least." Ciel said. Yuri sighed and pulled off her jacket. She was only wearing a loose top and half corset underneath, neither of which were very covering. Her dark trousers clung to her long legs and her boots were worn. The only thing decent looking was the white scarf around her neck, which she then pulled off before handing both the scarf and the coat to Miki. She took her stance and waited to pounce.

The sun had almost completely set by the time the two began their fight. Sebastian was quick, Yuri could not deny it. His offence was stronger that her defence, but if she could just turn the tables. It was like he could tell what she was going to do before she did it. She took several punches to the gut before he stopped.

"I guess we have our winner," he said, smirking. The girl scowled as she could barely stand.

"Asshole." Her knees gave way and she lost consciousness and she fell, banging her head off the ground. Miki couldn;t catch her in time and she landed with a thud on the damp alley grounds. Miki glared at the two in front of her. She picked up Yuri's head carefully and gagged as she saw her hand was covered in blood.

"You've gone and done it now!" Miki screamed in frustration. "Ryu's going to kill me!"

"Damn right I am." A man's voice called through the alleyway. A boy walked out, he had the same pale blue eyes as Yuri but his hair was a dark brown, almost black.

"Ryu," Miki said, avoiding eyes contact with him.

"Who are you?" Ciel called out to the boy. Ryu looked up and glared at the boy.

"Ryu. Yuri's twin brother." He picked up his sister and began to walk back to the den. "Damn, Yuri, you can be such an idiot."

Ryu brought his sister home before laying her down on her bed. He went to get teh first aid kit but was stopped by her grabbing his arm.

"Ryu. I made a deal." She said. She always got straight to the point, many people saw it as a flaw but Ryu knew she only did it because she hated people dragging things out.

"And what does this deal entail?" He asked.

"I have to work for the Dog." Ryu sighed.

"You always have to get yourself into-" Ryu began but wa cut off by Yuri's door opening. Khun poked her head around the door.

"You okay?" She asked, walking over to her older sister. Yuri nodded.

"On the mend." She said, smiling.

"Yuri, Ryu, can I g out with the night squad today?" Khun asked, shocking her siblings.

"But you love the day squad!" Ryu said, confused.

"I do but I have sorta outgrown it. I wanna try something new." Teh two siblings looked at one another.

"Fine." Ryu said.

"But stay close to Mathew, he'll keep you out of trouble!" Yuri said. Khun jumped up and kissed her sister's forehead and strangled her brother into a hug.

"Thank you!" She said before leaving. The twin looked at one another smiling.

"Remember when you were that excitable?" Ryu said.

"Or when you were that easily pleased?" Yuri teased. The two siblings smiled.

"Now, about this deal..."

Once again, Yuri had to be pried from her bed the next morning. She cursed the earth and all its inhabitants for her luck. She sighed before pulling on her jeans, her half corset and a blouse ("all maids must look slightly presentable!" Ryu had screamed at her when she arrived down in her old jeans and worn shirt). She turned to the looking glass before sighing.

"The money better be damn worth it." She muttered under her breath as she ventured out into the cold with Ryu's winter coat - because she had lost her own somewhere along the way - and an old scarf. The harsh autumn air finally beginning to catch up with her. She sneezed slightly as she walked through the crowded streets of London. _Why are people out this early?_ She thought to herself but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a trail of blood down an all too familiar alleyway. Pushing past people and children, she forced her way into the alleyway. Her heart nearly stopped. Khun lay down, her pale brown eyes now lifeless. Yuri had to take a step back to be able to take all of this in. A policeman went up to touch her but Yuri screamed. "Don't touch her! Oh my god! Please don't touch her!" tears fell down her face and she couldn't breathe. _'Let this be a joke... let this be a dream... please...'_ It was neither a dream or a joke. Khun lifeless body lay in an alleyway so far away from her home. Her black hair and body stained with blood. Her face, etched with fear, was pale and hard. Yuri said no words and she walked slowly to her little sister's body. "Ryu..." She said, pulling the coat from her body and placing it over the young girl's dead, cold body. She looked to all the people who were watching her, their faces full of false pity. A red blur disappeared among then. It was quick and Yuri wasn't sure whether she had really seen it. "Jack The Ripper... You're not part of any gang, are you?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay. So it's not gonna be a one-shot then. It was like 5 thousand words and I was like 'uhm, maybe two chapters won't hurt.' but because I have no self-control, it's probably gonna end up as like 20 chapters. But I refuse to let this go too far. Chapters will be long. I got too much time. Well, ENJOY!**

* * *

Yuri never made it to the Phantomhive manor that day. Instead, she spent the day with her twin brother as both of them grieved the loss of their younger sister. A day of darkness it was. Even Mathew didn't dare leave the small underground house that the two hundred or so members called home.

"I suppose we must have a funeral," Ryu said bitterly. "She was sixteen... She was..." Yuri placed her hand on his and fought back the inevitable tears.

"She was sixteen and killed on the streets. On our streets." A tear slipped from Yuri's eyes, surprising most of the members that gathered around the two of then. In all the years each of them had known her, she'd never openly cry. "She is not the first and won't be the last." Yuri stood, squeezing her brothers hand. "If for only one day, let us be a family. And that begins with taking back her body."

 **~o/0\o~**

The siblings walked around the cold streets of London. Everything seemed to be moving too fast or too slow. How did people do this? How did siblings bury a younger sibling? They finally reached the side street and followed the dark dusty streets until they reached the run down building. A large purple sign was at the entrance. A coffin was beside the large, old purple door.

"Are you sure this is it?" Ryu asked his sister.

"This is where they said they placed her body," Yuri said. She went to knock on the door but heard voices. "Huh?" She knocked loudly before entering. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness as the two siblings stepped through. Yuri's gaze flew around the room before it landed on Lord Phantomhive.

"About time you showed up! Where were you yesterday?!" He yelled at Yuri. She simply stared at him before her gaze swung to the butler. He seemed just as pissed. She sighed before she turned to the only other living person in the room.

"Is she here?" Yuri asked, her voice cracking in the middle. The man paused for a moment, as if unsure what her question meant, but, after a few moments, he nodded sadly and walked over to the nearest closed coffin. He opened the lid slowly and Yuri let out a cry. Ryu walked over quickly and supported her as tears fell down his own face. Khun's skin was pale, but it illuminated in the dim room. She was dressed in a long white gown and she held beautifully lilies in her hands. Yuri walked over slowly and placed her own hand on her baby sisters. They were cold but she didn't let go. Ciel and Sebastian could only watch as these two strong people broke down in front of them. Yuri slowly turned to the Undertaker. "H-how much d-do we owe you?" She asked, barely managing to get through it. The Undertaker shook his head. This was the first time Ciel and Sebastian had seen him so serious.

"You don't owe me anything, My Lady. You're going through enough." He said and all Yuri could do was nod as tears streamed down her face.

"Thank you," Ryu said, shaking the Undertaker's hand. He looked at his two sisters, together for the last time. "Yuri... I think... I think we should go. We'll get the funeral details to you and collect her soon." He walked over bent down and kissed the young girl's forehead. "I've never believed in a God, Khun, but I pray you finally get some rest." He choked and took a step back. Yuri kissed her sister's forehead as well.

"Khun. Goodbye, my beautiful sister." Tears streamed down her face and her vow to try not to cry was broken. She turned slowly and looked to the door. The two left quietly and the Undertaker closed the coffin slightly.

"And there we have it. The only victim of Jack the Ripper, not a prostitute. The poor girl was at the wrong place at the wrong time." The Undertaker said, sighing.

"Wait, that girl, she's the newest victim of Jack The Ripper?" Ciel asked and looked to the coffin, then the door. "Undertaker, who found the body?" Ciel asked.

"Why her sister, Yuri I believe her name is. I presume something foreign?"

"Lilith," Sebastian answered. Ciel looked up at his butler but did not question how he knew this. The Undertaker nodded.

"The only body not mangled to pieces, the only body that still held its womb." The Undertaker nodded sadly once more. Ciel looked to the Undertaker, then to his butler.

"Sebastian, we must go after hat girl and see what she knows!" Ciel shouted. "That's an order!"

 **~o/0\o~**

Yuri sat in a park, alone. She wasn't moving, just sitting there. She looked out at the rich society, The Nobility, and how they laughed and talked and ate their dainty food and their posh dresses and how the children looked uncomfortable in tight fitting clothes. She then looked at the middle class, who's children raced each other and danced and jumped in mud in worn boots and old clothes, and the parents who laughed and smiled. And finally, she looked to the lower class, the scum as they were referred to as. Families huddled together on this cold yet sunny day, young children pale and thin, mother's and fathers doing everything they could for their children with the little they had. Children coughing violently and shaking so much you could see their lungs. ' _If Khun was here, she would be helping them.'_ The thought entered her mind without warning but she didn't stand. Most of the children and teenagers in her group had all been found in the same way; on the streets. Hell, she and her family and come from the streets just before they formed the gang. She was lucky enough to have people who took her in, taught her what she needed to know to survive. So she vowed to do the same.

"Yuri..." His voice was sweet and luring.

"Sebastian." Her voice was quiet but he heard it. She didn't stop looking at everyone in this park and just focused on his voice. "If you're here because you want information, then you're not going to find it here." She stood and looked at him. Bloodshot blue eyes met his browny-red. "I just lost my sister." She said.

"And we want your help to destroy the person who did it." He said, taking a step forward. Yuri's eyes widened. She took a last look at the three groups of society. Nobles, Middle Class, Peasants. She had made a decision, one she hoped she wouldn't regret.

"Fine. I'll help you."

 **~o/0\o~**

Ryu was not happy about the change of events when Yuri returned.

"No. Absolutely not. I've just lost one sister, I'm not about to lose another." He crossed his arms.

"I know these streets, plus I'll be with the two of them. I'm going, Ryu. If not for Khun, then for the gang. We ain't gonna survive without the money." He knew she was right. He nodded slowly.

"First sign of serious trouble and you'll come back?"

"Yes. I promise." He sighed heavily.

"Fine, but be careful." Yui smiled and pulled her brother into a hug. They hugged for a long time, neither of them wanting to break it.

"Khun wouldn't want to be like this, doing nothing. We're going to pull through with this gang and we're gonna make it great. You and me. Khun will be with us every step of the way."

"Count me in." Mathew stepped into the room.

"Me too." Miki came out from behind him. Ryu and Yuri smiled.

"We are a family," Yuri said, smiling at all four of them. "And family's stick together."

 **~o/0\o~**

Yuri did her best to arrive on time at the mansion in the harsh autumn weather. A week. It's been only a week since the death that rocked her life. No, the murder. Death implied it was normal and Khun's death was not normal. Khun was murdered without a cause. Yuri looked at the cold weather that graced this forest outside of London. She sighed and neared the mansion. When she eventually reached the door, she knocked. The door opened immediately and Sebastian greeted her.

"You're late." He looked at his pocket watch. She sighed and looked at her own.

"By two minutes, chill." He sighed and let her walk in. Peace graced the mansion for only a mere moment before a loud scream was heard. Yuri jumped and grabbed knives from her pockets. Sebastian tapped her on the shoulder, smirking.

"You won't be needing them. Hand them over." She scowled at him before she, reluctantly, handed over the blades. Sebastian smirked as a tea trolly rushed past them, a man glued to the front of it. Yuri raced over trying to stop the carriage but she stopped. She looked around quickly. If she was correct... She jumped in front of the blonde hair boy just as the tea flipped from tray few into the air. The scolding water hit her body and she cursed under her breath. Everyone in the room looked at her. She did her best to control her breathing, but the scolding water made that damn near impossible. Everyone continued to stare at her.

"Who are you?" A blonde man said. Yuri guessed he was the chef, due to the chef outfit. He stood beside a maid who wore large glasses. Her hair was like a purple and pink mix. She adjusted her glasses on her nose as Yuri was trying to push through the pain.

"Hi. I'm Yuri." She took a deep breath. "I'm-"

"The new maid." Ciel finished his breakfast. "And you're late." He walked off as Yuri felt like ripping off her shirt. Or ripping him to shreds. She hadn't quite decided. The younger blonde smiled.

"Hi, I'm Finny. I'm the gardener/ handyman." Yuri smiled at him. The older blonde stepped forward.

"I'm Baldroy, but call me Bard. I'm the chef here." Still, in a lot of pain and discomfort, Yuri nodded again.

"I'm MeyRin, the maid." MeyRin stepped forward. "Let's get you out of those scolding clothes and into something else." Yuri nodded thankfully and the maid. MeyRin led her up to the servants quarters. "It may be a bit tight since I don't know your size, but if you tell Sebastian he'll fix it for you." Yuri nodded. She closed the door softly before pulling off the scolding top. She walked into the bathroom, only in her bra and a corset. She dipped a cloth in cold water and pulled off her corset before placing it on her scolding stomach. It cooled the burn down slightly but it still stung painfully.

"I can help with that," Sebastian called from the door, causing the blonde to jump. She covered herself with a nearby towel. Sebastian produced a small first aid kit. He sat her down on the bed, ripped the towel from her frame, before rubbing aloe vera on his fingers. He carefully spread it along her stomach, cooling it down. He wrapped bandages around her stomach, hoping for the pain to cease. She nodded that it had done just that and he left her to get into her uniform.

 **~o/0\o~**

She sighed in the mirror and tried to pull the skirt down. It was at a scandalous level. After ten minutes, she sighed and gave up. She adjusted the apron before opening the door. The dress was slightly too tight and emphasised her chest. A lot. Finny went bright red, Bard went all awkward and Mey-Rin had a nose bleed when they saw her blushing. She cringed. Sebastian took a double take.

"Yuri..." He paused. "The master requests you in his study." Yuri all but ran there. She knocked on the door and heard a murmur in response.

"You wanted to see me, Little Earl." Yuri walked in through the door before closing it behind her softly.

"Call me Master." Yuri almost choked.

"Excuse me?" She asked, flustered. "You're like 12! You're not even legal, there is no way in hell I'm calling you Master!" { **I am Sin** }

"I'm your employer, so you call me Young Master." Relief fell over Yuri's face at Ciel's words.

"I thought you meant something very different." { **I am Sin** } She said, sighing with relief. Ciel opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a knock on the door.

"My lord, the carriage is ready."

 **~o/0\o~**

The three entered the shop and the man behind the register smiled. Sebastian pulled out a note as Yuri walked around the shop. She walked over t a glass cabinet before freezing. In the reflection of the glass, she saw that same blur of red. She was startled as Sebastian tapped her and told her they were leaving. She nodded before following them out. The second she stood away from the door, her gaze swung in every direction hoping to see where that flash of red had come. What her gaze did land on, however, made her freeze up. Dark brown eyes pierced through her cold blue. A tall man with long white tied in a ponytail stood in an alleyway across the road to her. Her crossed his muscular arms over his chest and wanted, daring Yuri to make a move. The girl smirked before walking across the busy road without a care in the world. Car's came to sudden halts and drivers began to scream at the girl. The commotion caused Demon and Master to stop in their track. They had been unaware of the exchange between Yuri and this man. Sebastian brought himself and Ciel over the road quickly and efficiently before eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Yuri" The man's voice was deep and coarse.

"Bones." She said in reply. "Haven't heard you say my name that way in a while. Last time you were screaming it pretty load." Posin dripped from her words. "I remember that night quite well. The neighbours must have been very annoyed with you screaming so much - screaming my name."

"Hey! That was an 'i was drunk' kinda night, don't go thinking anything else!" Ciel looked up at Sebastian, not understanding the conversation. Sebastian, who did not want to tell him what this exchange meant, decided to remain silent.

"Jeez, it was just a damn fight that you lost, no need to get all defensive about it!" She screamed back. Relief fell over Sebastian's face. Mostly because he would not have to explain what he had believed the conversation was about to his young master. Though some part of him felt relief for a reason he could not pinpoint. "Why are you here?" Yuri's voice forced him to place hit attention back on the exchange. Her voice was cold. The man, bones, took off his hand and held it in his massive hands.

"I heard about Khun." His words shocked the girl to silence. "I'm here to offer my condolences." Yuri just blinked at him before shaking hr head slightly.

"N-no it's fine-"

"No, it's not. I know we have our fights, but we are friends, Yuri. I understand this hurts. It's gonna damn well hurt. For a long time, but you're strong, and I know you can get through it." She nodded, willing herself not to cry. _'It's been a week! I should be better... right? Will I ever be alright?'_ Bones placed a hand on her shoulder before nodding, turning and leaving. Yuri took a long breath before she stepped away from the alleyway and looked around for the butler and her new master. She practically jumped out of her skin when Sebastian tapped her shoulder.

"I suppose we should get back then." She said, looking up at him. Sebastian nodded and, with Ciel in front, returned to the manor with Yuri. The girl was quiet throughout the entire road, keeping her gaze to outside the carriage. Sebastian sat in the front driving while Yuri kept in the back. Ciel kept looking at her, not knowing what to say.

"Lord Phantomhive?" Her voice rang out in the silence. Both Ciel and Sebastian listened in to what she had to say. "You don't trust me and I get that. But I will protect you." She turned and looked into his eyes. Her eyes had a sadness that the young lord couldn't quite figure out and her emotions were unreadable for the demon. "But I will protect you. Even if it cost's me my life." Ciel's eyes widened.

"W-why?" He stuttered. Even Sebastian, as smart as he was, could not see her angle.

"Becuase everyone deserves a chance. A chance at salvation." She said, causing both demon and master to suppress a grin. "A soul is never truly lost, only delayed on its path."

 **~o/0\o~**

Stepping into the mansion, the three other servants were running around like madmen.

"Hey!" Yuri said loud enough for them to stop. "What's wrong?" She asked, concerned. But her gaze travelled the room and she saw. All the pink. "So... much... pink..." She stammered. "H-how...?"

"What happened to mansion?!" Ciel cried.

"What on earth happened here! It's a disaster!" Sebastian cried. He and Yuri had spent so long just cleaning this up. The trio continued running away.

"She's crazy! Absolutely crazy!" Bard screamed. "Yuri! Quickly before she gets you too!" He grabbed her wrist and something inside Sebastian ticked. He wanted to whip her hand out of Bard's grasp but he had to restrain himself. Ciel brows furrowed.

"Who's crazy?" He asked. Choking was heard from the other room, and, in a matter of moments, Yuri had pulled weapons from her skirt and was armed and ready. She raced into the room before stopping. She gasped, dropping her knives to the floor with a shatter. Sebastian came running in, fearing the worst. He was somewhat relieved at the sight of Grell hanging from the ceiling, a noose around his neck. Yuri wobbled backwards slightly her mind flashing back.

* * *

 _"Aiki! Aiki...! Aiki?" The young girl cried, looking up to the woman, the rope round her neck. The young girl scrambled forward, hoping to pull down her mother. "Aiki, please?! Please don't go! I need you! Papa ... Papa! Help me!" A man came running in. A shocked cry erupted in the and daughter cried out to their wife and mother._

* * *

Sebastian knew the girl was agitated but she quickly shook her head, trying to compose herself and stop shaking. She just managed to compose herself as a loud screamed erupted the room.

"CIEL!" All three of them turned into the direction of the voice. A young blonde girl came out wearing low heeled pink shoes, a pink frock with a matching pink bonnet. Yuri couldn't help but think she looked like one of those beautiful dolls you would see in the shop windows that no one could ever afford. The girl ran forward and Yuri quickly bent down, grabbed the knives before moving away from the blonde's grasp. "Oh, Ciel! I missed you so much! Have you been avoiding me?" Her voice was too high and too cute for a girl around her age. Fifteen, Yuri guessed. _'Obviously a noble, considering the expensive clothes. But, as of wich family, it would have to be someone close to the Phantomhive's, due to the free reign of the house. Maybe a family member? But in saying that, the two seem awfully close. So, a betrothed, maybe?'_

"Elizabeth, what a surprise." Ciel managed to stammer out. The girl, Elizabeth, sulked.

"I've told you to call me Lizzie!" She said, pouting like a four-year-old. Sebastian, having removed Grell from the roof, bowed to the young girl. Yuri could only be amazed but she bowed as well, careful not to upset the lady. "Oh, Sebastian! How nice to see you!" Her gaze flicked to Yuri. "And who's this? Finally found a wife, Sebastian?" Yuri flustered.

"N'-no, my lady. I'm just a maid." Yuri stammered out. She personally cursed herself for acting in such a way. Sebastian rather enjoyed seeing her flustered because of him. She took a deep breath and composed herself. "I'm the new maid, Yuri." She bowed again and Elizabeth looked her over before smiling again.

"Oh, you took him down!" The girl said about the butler.

"Yes, he detached from the beauty of the room," Sebastian commented.

"But I made a lovely decoration of him!" The blonde complained.

"I do believe he was dying, My Lady, and it would detach as I hear the smell of a dead body can be putrid," Yuri said, helping Grell to his feet. She brushed off his coat before smiling at the butler. He gave her a slight smile but Yuri saw something in his eyes, something so quick that she almost didn't believe she had seen it. A look. A sinister look. _'Stop being so paranoid! Get a grip!'_

"Well, ah well, look how cute the salon is though! Don't you agree?" Ciel looked around the room.

"It's so ... pink." Yuri face palmed.

"Only the cutest things belong in the Phantomhive Manor!" Lizzie explained. "Don't you agree, Antoinette?" Everyone turned to see an old man sitting in a corner sipping tea.

"Oh, Tanaka," Ciel muttered. _'Tanaka?'_ Yuri thought.

"The past Butler," Sebastian whispered into Yuri's hear. The girl jumped, for she had not realised how fast he had gotten there. She nodded slightly. Elizabeth turned to the butler.

"I've got a present for you too, Sebastian!" Before he had time to react, Elizabeth had stuck a bright pink bonnet on his head. Yuri covered her mouth and tried to hide her laughter. "You're always wearing black, so I thought a change would be pleasant." The other three servants joined Yuri's attempts to stop their laughter. Sebastian glared at them and their laughter soon ceased.

"Thank you, My Lady. I am deeply honoured that you would go to such trouble for a lowly servant." Sebastian bowed again and Yuri could sense the lies.

"You can tune it down a little." She whispered with a smirk. Low enough not to let Lizzie hear it, but loud enough for Sebastian to hear it. The demon fought a smirk.

"Too much?" he asked/whispered.

"A little." The girl replied, laughing behind her hand to hide her smirk. Elizabeth looked at Yuri.

"I know what'll look nice on you!" Just as quick as she was with Sebastian, Elizabeth placed black cat ears on the girl. "There we go, all lovely!" The girl took her chance. And, boy did she run with it.

"Oh, Lady Elizabeth! This is too much! After all, you did so much to make this mansion so beautiful, but now you extend your kindness to the servants! You truly are a kind soul." Sebastian fought the intense urge to laugh, and even Ciel spluttered behind his hands. The servants excused themselves before running out the room laughing. Grell even cracked a smile. Yuri felt like bowing but all of this fell on deaf ears to the Lady Elizabeth.

"My, Yuri! You are too kind." The girl smiled widely as Yuri bowed. Ciel cleared his throat and the girl turned around.

"I win," Yuri whispered to Sebastian. The demon smiled.

"You did indeed."

"At any rate, Lizzie, why are you here? Does Aunt Francis know you're here?" Ciel asked. The girl ran over and hugged the boy.

"I snuck away to see you!" Ciel's eyes widened.

"Lizzie, why did you sneak away?" The young blonde looked scared at the boy racing his voice.

"That's beside the point. The point is she has left unaccompanied, and we need to make sure she is safe then maybe you can spend time with her?" Yuri suggested, hoping to defuse the situation. Ciel calmed down and nodded.

"Now that the house is decorated," Lizzie began. "We should have a ball!"

 **~o/0\o~**

After twenty minutes of Lizzie's whining and sulking, Ciel gave in. Demon, master and Maid sat in the study. Yuri was absent-mindedly watching all the things in the forest outside the gate.

"You do know how to dance, My lord?" Sebastian's voice brought the girl back to life as she turned to Ciel, who had gone quiet.

"He doesn't know how to dance..." Yuri said, shocked. "All nobles learn to dance..."

"What, it's not like you know to dance." Ciel snapped at her. Yuri's jaw hardened.

"I do, actually." She stated. She stood. "Follow out lead." She held her hands and to Sebastian and he took them. A shock wave went through her body when his gloved hands. She brushed it off as he led her through the Waltz. The two kept eyes contact and their movements were graceful. Sebastian and Ciel were amazed at her skill level in dancing. When the song finished the pair bowed.

"How did you learn to dance so well?" Ciel asked.

"My mother taught me," Yuri said, sitting down again. The two had many questions to ask her but none were asked aloud as Sebastian then taught Ciel to dance.

"All you are missing now, My Lord, is a smile." Sebastian placed his hand on the boy's mouth. The boy snapped and raised his hand and swung. The slap, however, did not hit Sebastian, but Yuri. Both demon and Master were shocked at her speed. Her cheek turned bright red as she bowed.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but I do believe Sebastian never meant to harm or upset you." She resisted the urge to raise her hand to her inflamed cheek. She smiled strongly before excusing herself to check on Elizabeth. Both Ciel and Sebastian were too shocked to speak. But Sebastian had a rage inside him and he couldn't quite put his finger on why it involved Yuri.

"I can't smile," Ciel said hoping to defuse the tension and the quietness of the room. "I've forgotten how." Yuri looked at the boy, in this sate of such vulnerability.

"You'll learn to." She said. "To fake a smile, to force a laugh. Heavens knows I did."

 **~o/0\o~**

Sebastian and Elizabeth stood in the ballroom, waiting for Ciel and Yuri.

"You'll love how she looks, you'll wish she was your wife!" Lizzie kept repeating and the demon was to rip her voice box straight from her neck.

"Of course, my lady." he bowed but the girl's squeals brought him back to a standing position. His breath left him from the moment his reddish brown eyes met her sparkling blue ones. Her hair crowned her face so effortlessly and hung in loose girls that gave her a heart shaped face. Around her neck were a range of false crystals but when they hit the light, they made her face glow. She wore a long light red dress that hit the floor. She even swapped her leather boots for red pumps. The dress bodice was simple but it hugged her curves and her chest. The dress flared out at the waist and she had rested her hands on the skirt. Picking up her skirts slightly, she walked down gracefully. She bowed the two of them.

"Thank you for the dress, my Lady, I'll have it cleaned and delivered back to your house personally," Yuri said with a bow before standing beside a still in shock Sebastian.

"Quite the beautiful lady you make, how did you learn all that?" Sebastian whispered, trying to stop the unbearable silence as Lizzie waited for Ciel. Yuri smiled

"My mother was very insistent on me growing up well." She said. She brushed a loose girl away from her face as Ciel stood at the top of the stairs. Elizabeth squealed, forcing butler and maid to abandon their conversation. Yuri smiled as the earl walked down. Lizzie rushed over to him.

"Ciel! You look adorable!" The girl squealed an octave higher than humanly possible. Something caught her eye and she frowned. "Why aren't you wearing the ring I bought you?" Yuri's gaze flew to the purple gemmed ring on his thumb. Ciel and Sebastian both turned their attention to the ring. Ciel shrugged.

"This one will work fine," Ciel stated and Yuri face palmed, this wasn't going to end well. Something snapped inside the young girl.

"No! I went to so much effort! That ring isn't cute at all!" She shouted.

"My lady, it is surely just a ring," Yuri said trying to calm her down. She tried to calm the girl down but Lizzie swatted her hand back and hit Yuri, the girl tripped over the dress and fell backwards. Sebastian caught her just in time as Lizzie continued her rampage. The girl slumped to the floor, crying. Ciel felt helpless but h would not give up his family's ring.

"Why wouldn't you wear the ring I picked out especially for you? You're so cruel!" She wept. "I just wanted everything to be perfect for our lovely ball and you're ruining it!" She wept harder. _'I may just hit her.'_ Yuri thought, growing tired of the girl.

"The thing is.." Ciel began to explain.

"Ha!" Everyone's eyes widened. "Fooled you." She was quick as she snatched the ring from the boy's thumb. _'I'm really gonna hit her.'_ Yuri thought. "It's mine now."

"Elizbeth, give it back!" Ciel demanded.

"My Lady, surely if you just talked with -"

"The ring is far too big for you. The one I picked out will fit perfectly for you. So just put it on and we'll-" She babbled happily.

"Elizabeth! Give it back!" Ciel's voice boomed in the room. _'She's gone and done it now.'_ "Give me that ring back!" Lizzie could not seem to register why he was so mad.

"Why are you so angry! I just wanted..." Unable to continued because of Ciel's dark eyes glared at her, she began to grow angry herself. Her next action caused the whole room to drop degrees and everyone's eyes in it widen.

"I HATE THIS RING!" She flung the ring with all her might to the ground. The sound of the metal band breaking caused Yuri to blink slightly. Fury hit Ciel like a truck. His pupils narrowed and he rushed forward and raised his hand.

SLAP!

The room was quiet as Yuri was flung across the room by the sheer force of the slap. Her back hit the wall and blood dripped down her mouth. She sat up slowly, groaning.

"You've got quite the slap, My Lord." She said, holding her cheek, the same cheek as she was hit with earlier. Sebastian felt anger race through him as he lay eyes on her messy hair and her torn dress. "Looks like it might take a bit longer to return the dress to you, My Lady." The room was silent. Ciel was silent as a small smile graced Yuri's lips. Sebastian walked over to the girl and helped her stand, before shooting a dark glare at his master. Both of them were surprised by this.

"Master. Maybe we need to reconsider out actions." Sebastian spoke coldly as he helped the girl sit.

"Yuri... I am so dreadfully sorry." Ciel said. She only smiled.

"There no need to apologise, I'm fine." The last part was directed at Sebastian, who was helping her. "I'm fine." Sebastian didn't believe her. "I've been hit harder by people a lot stronger than Ciel." She stated. Unsure of whether to believe her or not, her turned to Elizabeth.

"Please forgive my master, My Lady. You see, the ring was something important to him. It was a precious heirloom, passed down through generations to the head of The Phantomhive family. he had quite the attachment to it, so please try to understand why this upset him." Sebastian explained, trying to keep his voice at a normal level, as not to scare the trembling Yuri.

"It was i-important..." Lizzie stammered before her tears only poured down harder. Ciel picked up the broken ring before walking slowly to the window. He sighed before flinging the broken pieces deep into the garden and forest below. The whole room gasped. "Ciel! What are you doing!" Lizzie cried.

"It doesn't matter. It was only an old ring."

 _'An old ring that angered you enough to send me flying across the room.'_ Yuri muttered quietly to herself, touching her cheek softly. Sebastian resisted the urge to smirk.

"Even without the ring, I am still head of the Phantomhive household!" He said loudly. "And that won't change."

"Okay, bud, we heard you the first two million times," Yuri muttered. Sebastian had to place his hand over his mouth to hid his smile. "Damn, I'm savage when I'm in pain." Elizabeth continued to cry.

"How long are you going to cry?" Ciel asked the blubbering girl. He extended her hand. "How am I supposed to ask a lady with a runny nose and bloodshot eyes to dance?"

 **~o/0\o~**

Yuri sat on a chair in the large hall as Ciel and Elizabeth danced together beautifully. Mey-Rin and Finny play danced to the music by Sebastian and Grell. Bard slowly walked up to her before extending his hand.

"My lady." He bowed low, half kidding. The girl bowed herself.

"My Lord." The two smiled as thy danced gracefully, Bard being helped by the girl. They talked and laughed and Sebastian couldn't help but feel jealous at the sudden closeness of the two. The way Bard was holding her waist, and they way he laced her hand with his own... Sebastian cut those thoughts off before focusing on the violin once more. The two sniggered as Bard made comment after comment about Grell. "You're terrible," Yuri said, smiling.

"Well, I don't remember you being much better yourself." He said, smiling. She laughed, tossing her blonde curls back before letting out a soft laugh.

"Well, at least he is embracing his new outfit. Love the hair, by the way, you should keep it like that."

 **~o/0\o~**

Night fell all too quickly as Yuri changed from the dress before placing it on the bed, ready to sow it in the morning.

"Are you leaving already?" MeyRin asked, stepping into the room. Yuri nodded.

"I'll be back tomorrow, my older brother is probably worried sick already." yuri stated before pulled on her jacket and scarf. "See you tomorrow."

She knocked on Sebastian;s door softly before opening it slight.

"I'll be off." the door quickly opened, revealing Sebastian in just his trousers. Hard muscles decorated his chest as Yuri blushed. "Sorry, just wanted to tell you I was off." She raced from the room before anyone could stop her and all but slid down the stairs. She opened the door quietly before closing them and leaving into the night's darkness, her cheeks.

 **~o/0\o~**

Finally reaching the hideout, she climbed in quickly. Ryu greeted her, his head bent over more paperwork with a glass of whisky by his side.

"Do you know what time it is?" He asked as Yuri tried to sneak past him.

"Yes, and since it is so late, I am going to bed, otherwise lord knows I'll never wake up in the morning." She walked past him and down to her room. Pulling off her clothes, she pulled on one of Ryu's oversized shirts before climbing into bed.

As she lay in the silent room, her hand went to her cheek. She smiled at the memories of the young couple's happy faces. Even Sebastian cracked a smile or two. She closed her eyes as Sebastian's smile filled her mind. It lulled her into one of her most peaceful nights of sleep.

 **~o/0\o~**

Sebastian lay in his bed like he did every night, except this particular night, his mind wasn't empty. It was filled with her. Her smile, her laugh. Everything about her. Another thing different about tonight was that he actually slept. He slept peacefully and, for once, didn't hate the feeling of having to wake-up as it would mean seeing Yuri. What on earth could all this mean?


	4. Chapter 3

**I now have a writing schedule, so if you wanna go to my account, you should be able to see it there. I don't know if I'll stick to it, but I'll try my best. Now, let us go and ENJOY!**

* * *

The clocks dimmed in London as the Phantomhive carriage was pulled through the streets of London. Sebastian sat up front, managing the horses. Ciel and Yuri sat in the back. The girl fidgeted with the hem of her apron. Her mind was blank as Ciel stared at her curiously.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking back down to the letter. Yuri recognised the Queen's seal.

"I've been better, but I'm fine, please don't worry." Yuri knew it was unlikely that he did worry, after all, she did not know him, nor him her. Nor did he trust her. But little did she know, someone was worried about her. But he was quite preoccupied with keeping the horses moving to ask her about it.

 **~o/0\o~**

Pulling up to the Phantohive townhouse, Yuri let the boy out first before walking out herself.

"I hate this." The boy groaned. "There are too many people in London."

"There is no helping it, My Lord," Sebastian remarked. "It's tradition for the nobility to migrate from the country to the city every season."

"You think you have it bad?" Yuri said. "The hunt for my kind of people get increased due to all the nobility. Not to mention everyone is looking for an assassin to kill off a country noblemen that only come to town now." Ciel turned to the girl.

"Why do you never tell us who your people are?" He asked. Yuri nearly choked on air.

"You're not serious? Haven't you guessed? Even after our talk?" The boy shook his head. "I'm a gangster. And a pretty damn powerful one at that. West side of London and some south is mine."

"Yours?" Ciel mused.

"Yes, they're my hunting grounds." The girl all but growled at the boy. "Second best place in the city."

"Second best?" Ciel asked before walking up the stairs slowly.

"Yes. The North is the best area." She informed him.

"How is an area determined?" Ciel asked, quite intrigued by all of this.

"Three things determine the value of an area. Housing, economy and population. The more a place has of all three, the better the area."

"And, which area is the worst?"

"The east. The area is mostly just the lower class and the homeless. It's decent in terms of population, but they're all either too sick, too old or too frail." Ciel was quite surprised by how ruthless the comment that Yuri had made was but how easily it just slipped from her mouth.

"I' guessing the market is quite cruel?" He asked. Yuri nodded.

"Korosu ka korosa reru ka. Kill or be killed." Opening the door, the trio found a woman dressed in red with short red hair and a Chinese man dressed in traditional clothing rummaging through the room.

"Where do they keep the tea in this place?" The woman asked the room.

"Madam Red!" Yuri presumed this to be the woman dressed all in red. "Lau!" Again, Yuri presumed that to be the only other person in the room. "Why are you here?!"

"Ciel, you're early, dear." Madam Red said. Yuri could all but gaze at the woman's appearance. She was quite beautiful, that part was true. She had no idea of the connection between Ciel and this Madam Red.

"Your sudden appearance here in town must mean..." Lau began.

"The Queen's Guard Dog has a new scent to follow."

~o/0\o~

The three of them sat around a large table, drinking tea. Yuri and Sebastian stood behind their master.

"I see you've gotten a new maid." Madam Red stated, looking Yuri up at down.

"She is none of your concern," Ciel said coldly.

"Does 'she' have a name?" Madam Red's gaze once again flew to Yuri. Yuri looked down to Ciel who gave her a slight nod.

"Yuri, My Lady. My name is Yuri." Madam Red nodded at her.

"What's your second name, dear?" The woman asked. Yuri remained silent. Ciel and Sebastian both looked at her, expecting an answer.

"I'm afraid, I cannot tell you," Yuri said at last. Ciel made a mental note to ask her later, but, as for right now, he had other, more pressing matters to discuss.

"He struck again. He claimed two victims in two days. A prostitute and a bystander. The bystander was killed just last week. The prostitute much sooner, however." Ciel said. "These killings are far from normal. The level of violence we're seeing is unprecedented."

"The most recent victims was a woman named Mary-Anne Nickles," Sebastian stated.

"And the bystander?" Madam Red asked.

"Khun. Her name was Khun." Yuri said.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Sebastian began. "it appears a special type of blade was used on both of them. The prostitute was torn up beyond recognition. The bystander, however, was not as unrecognisable. But it was still quite gruesome."

"The murderer's distinctive style of killing had earned him a nickname by the press. Jack the Ripper." Ciel said.

"A frightening name," Lau stated, holding his cup.

"That's why I'm here earlier than expected, I hurried into town to look into the situation for myself."

"But do you think you'd be brave enough to stomach the scene?" Lau asked.

"What do you mean?" Ciel responded with a question.

"The sight of the dismembered body will surely be horrific." Lau placed his cup down and stood up. "And one can only imagine the stench." He made his way over to the Earl, resulting in Yuri putting up her defences, ready to attack. "Blood and gore everywhere." He came closer and closer to the Earl. "Surely, it's more than enough to drive some mad. Are you prepared to see such a thing?" Lau's hand reached out and touched Ciel's ear. Sebastian held back Yuri as she tried to remove Lau's hand from Ciel. "You're just a young boy after all."

"I am head of The Phantomhive's and in service to my Queen." Ciel's dead eyes pierced into Lau's closed. "Don't ask foolish questions."

"You're right. So sorry." Lau said. 'I'm hinting just a bit of sarcasm here...' Yuri thoughts as she looked at the Chinese man. She loosened up and managed to calm down her fighting instincts. Madam Red remained silent and drank her tea, Grell right behind her.

 **~o/0\o~**

People gathered around the scene of the newest kill. A man stood outside the alleyway, looking over the papers in his hand. As the bell of the BigBen chimed, he lifted his head to see Ciel, Yuri and Sebastian walking towards him. Lau and Madam Red stood back, both of them sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Sorry, my boy." The man said enthusiastically as Ciel tried to walk past him. "I'm afraid a crime scene like this is no place for a child." he looked back over his documents. "Now why don't you just run along home."

"I am here to see the victims body." The man jumped at Ciel's words.

"The body?!" The man exclaimed. "Surely you're kidding me?!"

"Abberline." A man's voice called out. "Well, if it isn't lord Phantomhive." A man stepped from the shadows of the night, a scowl on his face. "What are you doing here?" His gaze flew to Yuri. "You're the girl who we talked to about the deaths just last week? What are you-"

"I'm here to help, Sir Arthur." Ciel interrupted with a smug smile. "Seems your investigation is dragging a bit." He raised his hand and showed the men the letter with the Queen's seal. "You know who sent me, of course."

"So this is where he gets his fun," Yuri muttered under her breath. Sebastian smiled at her.

"Among other things. What, is it not to your taste?" He asked her. The girl looked at him, a smug smile on her face.

"Now, I never said that." Sebastian was about to respond but Ciel took the documents from Abberline's hands before leafing through them himself.

"It seems you haven't found any major clues yet." The documents were taken from Ciel's hands before Yuri could memorise what they said.

"We, at Scotland Yard, are more than capable at handling this case, I assure you." Sir Arthur said coldly to Ciel. "There's no need for you to interfere."

"Splendid, shall we go Sebastian, Yuri?" The two nodded and followed their Master from the alleyway.

"Yes, sir." They said. They walked to Madam Red and the others, who followed behind.

"Now what dear?" She asked.

"Now we see someone, who may prove useful." Lau looked shocked.

"My lord, you mean..." Lau trailed off.

"Yes. Indeed."

 **~o/0\o~**

As the six of them stood outside the large ominous building, Yuri couldn't help but fidget. Sebastian noticed this and leant down slightly to her.

"You do not have to enter if you don't want to," he whispered to her. She looked up at him hopefully before shaking her head.

"N-no... it's okay." She stuttered.

"So... Where are we?" Lau asked and a vein appeared in Madam Red's forehead.

"You don't know?! Then what was all that about?!" She shouted down the line to the Chinese man.

"It's a funeral parlour run by an acquaintance of my Young Lord's," Sebastian explained. "We were there about a week ago." He shot a quick look at Yuri, who just continued to stare blankly at the wooden door.

"The Under Taker." Madam Red read from the sign above their heads. Sebastian opened the doors and everyone stepped inside.

"If we're looking for answer's, this is the place," Ciel said. Everything was just as Yuri remembered. Her gaze swung to the coffin that still held Khun. Her and Ryu had been too scared to face the funeral preparations. A devilish chuckle erupted in the room.

"Welcome, I thought I'd be seeing you once again." Grell, Lau and Madam Red looked around nervously as Yuri, Sebastian and Ciel stood tall. A coffin from one end of the room slowly opened, revealing the Undertaker. "My lord, it's so lovely to see you." Much to Sebastian's shock, Yuri remained rigid and still. "Do I have the pleasure of fitting you for one of my coffins?"

"No, that isn't why I'm here," Ciel said, still dead faced. "I wanted to-" The Undertaker latched his hand onto the boy's face before he could finish.

"No need to say. I'm already aware. Very well aware." The Undertaker said. "One of my most recent customers was a bit unusual, shall we say. I help though. I made her look beautiful again."

"I would like the details, please," Ciel said, staring blankly at the man before him.

"I see now. So the funeral parlour is only your cover business." Lau said. "How much is it?" The Undertaker was shocked. "For information." The Undertaker wasted no time and pounced on the Chinese man. Madam Red and Grell watched in shock and horror.

"I have no need for the Queen's coins!" He said. "There's only one thing I want from you!" He turned to Ciel. "Please, My Lord!" He begged. "Give it to me and I'll tell you anything!" A wide goofy grin spread on his lips. "Give me the gift of true laughter! Just one joke and all me information is yours!" The man swirled in pure delight as Madam Red and Grell look so mortified on the man's behave. Yuri tried to hide her smile but her efforts were in vain.

"Lunatic," Ciel stated.

"Leave is to me, My Lord," Lau said bravely, a look of sheer determination on his face. "Here is my joke. It's a classic. On which side does the tiger have the most stripes? The outside." The room was silent. "Get is? Haha." Everyone in the room cringed.

"My turn." Madam Red said, stepping out of the shadows. "I live for gossip! This story is so funny it will make yu curl up and die!" A look of sheer joy washed over he as she began to tell the story. Sebastian covered Ciel's ears. And Yuri listened in mild amusement. When the woman finally finished her story, Sebastian turned to her.

"You don't seem fazed by the any of this?" He said.

"Well, not a lot of this surprise me anymore. Plus, I also live for gossip, so I can relate." She winked at the butler. With Madam Red and Lau incoherent, the Undertaker turned to Ciel.

"Now, My Lord, it seems like your the only one left." The lord remained unamused.

"Seba-"

"I got this," Yuri said, rolling up her sleeves. She turned to everyone else in the room. "Please leave the room and make no attempt to listen." Her voice was firm and it sounded more like a command than a question. Everyonpileded outside, and the last thing Sebastian heard before he closed the door. "Okay, so one day I was out in London and..."

After a few silent moments, the entire building burst and shook with laughter. The group walked back in and were met with the Undertaker howling with laughter as Yuri stood nearby, mildly amused.

"What an earth did you say to him?" Madam Red asked.

"Nothing, in particular, Madam," Yuri replied. "Just a story I remember from a while back."

"I've now seen the face of ultimate bliss~" The Undertaker stated as he caught his breath. "How saucy of you, my dear." Yuri smiled.

"All in day's work." She winked at the man, before giggling herself.

 **~o/0\o~**

The group seated themselves around the shop, ready to hear the Undertaker's explanation.

"An interesting pattern I've seen these days..." he began. "I often get customers who are incomplete..."

"Incomplete?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, the uterus is missing. Which is quite odd." As Yuri looked around the room, she was greeted by the shocked faces of the others. "The killer makes a particular mess with the body but that part is always exiled." Sebastian remained straight-faced as the Undertaker explained.

"He did it on a road that was public, but not high traffic." Sebastian thought aloud. "Wouldn't an armature have difficulty carrying out such a difficult task quickly enough?" He questioned. _'Then again, we'll have to take in the skill level and time management skills this person or people would have... Not to mention how long they could maintain composure... for such a difficult operation as well...'_ Yuri thought to herself.

"You're a clever one, butler." The Undertaker said. "That is exactly what I was thinking." The man made his way over to Yuri, without her realising it. The man placed his hand on the girl's neck. "You see, first, he slits their neck." With a swift motion, he cut his hand across her neck. She jumped, unaware of the sudden movement of the Undertaker. Sebastian's blood boiled as the Undertakers hand travelled down her stomach. "Then he rips into her right here." he made a ripping sound with his tongue as Yuri froze. It was too late for her to jump him. Sebastian sensed his discomfort but it only made his blood boil more. "And takes her precious womanly part." Poking her cheek softly, the Undertaker removed himself from the girl's frame. Yuri had to rebalance herself. "There will be more slain, I'm certain." Sebastian met the Undertakers gaze with a sharp glare. He could quite understand his emotions towards this girl. If someone looked at her or touched her, he felt a burning hatred as if.. as if he should be the only one to look at her that way or the only one to touch her.

"Is there any way to determine who?" Yuri asked, trying to keep her voice calm and to recompose herself. Sebastian admired her strength.

"Sadistic killers like this don't stop till someone makes them." The Undertaker said, not answering the question. "Will you stop him? Can you sniff him out? Like a good little guard dog?" The Undertaker teased.

"I am bound by the honour of my family. I'll eliminate any threat the queen asks me to." Ciel responded. "By any means I find necessary."

 **~o/0\o~**

As Yuri, Ciel and the other three arrived at the Townhouse after a very confusing carriage journey, they found Sebastian there to greet them. And as everyone filled into another room with the promise of tea, Yuri found herself still in the hall, mouth wide open.

"How...?" She asked Sebastian. He winked, causing her face to flush, before responding.

"If I couldn't do this much-"

"Wait, let me guess, what kind of butler would you be?" Yuri finished for him, a satisfied grin on her face. In that moment, with that smug look on her face, Sebastian wanted to pin her against the wall and leave marks along her neck. It took almost all of his willpower to resist the urge to do just that.

 **~o/0\o~**

As carriage pulled up to the only remaining suspects house, Yuri could do just about everything but take a breath in this moment. The corset she wore was cutting through her flesh as though it was sand. Why she volunteered to take Ciel's place, she could not remember. Sebastian adjusted his glasses and looked at the girl. Her hair had been teased up ever so slightly into a sophisticated bun on her head. Her fringe refused to stay up and fell past her face, covering her left eye ever so slightly. Her dress had a soft pink silk skirt and a cherry blossom effect on the corset. Tease into her hair, was a cherry blossom which complemented the blonde hair. Sebastian couldn't help but smile at her girl, it had only taken about for hours. Her lips were pale and a soft pink and Sebastian would give anything to feel them against his own.

"The Viscount Druitt." Yuri snapped her attention to him. "Also known as Alister Chambers. He graduated from medical school, but never went into practice. Lately, his thrown several parties at his home." Ciel looked at Yuri beside him.

"Are you sure about this?" He found himself asking. She only smiled back at him.

"I'll be fine." He didn;t look convinced. "Truly. There's nothin' this girl can't do." She giggled to herself. "I'll never say that again."

"I heard he's into black magic and that there those sort of meetings." Madam Red said.

"Oh come on," Yuri said. "If black magic was really the source of these meetings, a lot more people would end up dead. My bets on human trafficking."

"Tonight is the last party is the last party of the season." The door opened and Ciel stepped out. He was dressed in a dark blue suit and tie. Next Lau, then Madam Red and finally Sebastian. Sebastian extended her hand and Yuri took a deep breath, well as close as she could to a deep breath, before stepping out of the carriage. The footman took a double take as the girl extended her fan and fanned her face slightly.

"Merci," Yuri stated sweetly. Eyeing the man. The man turned bright red and she smirked behind the fan. As she walked past Sebastian, she spoke softly. "Still got it."

 **~o/0\o~**

"Yuri, you will pose as my niece and Ciel as my nephew. Though Ciel, I warn you, stay away from the limelight, only come out if you have to." Madam Red warned her nephew. During the many hours it took Yuri to get ready, Sebastian informed her of all she would need to know about Ciel, leaving out a few major details. "And Sebastian will play Yuri's tutor. Keep a close eye on her, for she will have to throw herself and the Viscount." Sebastian nodded as Yuri's pale eyes scanned the room.

"Why does she have to play your niece?!" Ciel demanded of his aunt.

"Because, darling, I've always wanted a girl." Madam Red answered.

"Really?!"

"Besides, Ciel, you're a Phantomhive, you'll be noticed, whereas Yuri, no offence dear, but no one knows her." madam Red said, looking the girl up and down. "Well, at least I don't think I do."

"You don't," Yuri said quickly. "I'm a nobody. Madam." Sebastian could tell she wasn't being completely honest but he chose to ask her later.

"Besides, I've heard that Lord Druitt has an eyes for any pretty little thing in a skirt. And we do want to catch his eyes right?" Madam Red said as Yuri's face fell slightly. _'Great story to go home and tell Ryu. 'Guess what I did today? I threw myself at a murder victim and tried to become a prostitute. Yup, great story for the grandkids.'_

"By any means necessary," Sebastian said. The girl looked at him, a smirk on her face.

"Then let's get out there and give 'em hell." Sebastian nodded and smiled at her words.

 **~o/0\o~**

Sebastian and Yuri walked side by side through the party.

"First things first, we need to find this murderous Viscount," Sebastian stated. Ciel walked up behind them.

"At least Elizabeth isn't here. If she say us here, she'd only insist we dance." Ciel groaned.

"Oh, that dress is so adorable~!" Lizzie's high pitched voice rang out and the three of them had a double take. "I adore all the dresses here!" ' _Is she... blushing? It's a dress, get over it...'_ Yuri sighed to herself. Ciel twitched in the corner as Sebastian looked at him.

"Sir, surely you're not the one to be embarrassed here," Sebastian said. Yuri's mind race for an answer.

"Ciel, go back to your aunt, don't worry about me, I have Sebastian." Ciel was shocked. "Um, I know I'm being very rude, but if you don't go, Lizzie will blow our cover, my lord."

"Let's move quickly." The three began to creep away.

"Oh, you in the cherry blossom dress! Your dress is majestic." Elizabeth screamed after them. Yuri turned to them quickly.

"Sebastian, dance with me." She pushed the Earl towards his aunt before apologising. She took Sebastian's hands quickly and moved him effortlessly to the dance floor. Sebastian placed is hand on her waist and pulled her close while threading his fingers in hers. He glided her across the dance floor, away from Lizzie, all while never breaking eye contact with her. The two got absorbed into the music and the dancing that Yuri almost didn't hear the chatting girls.

"Lord Druitt looks as gorgeous as ever!" "Yes, his hair shines just like the sun!" "Oh! What I would give to dance with him!"

"Thas the Viscount Druitt?" Yuri asked, not seeing the hype for the man. "He's so... ordinary." She shook her head. "I need you to lead me closer to him." Sebastian didn't want to break the contact her had with the girl, but he ultimately led her across the dance floor, avoiding Elizabeth. As they reached the other side of the dance floor. Yuri bowed low to Sebastian, smiling behind her fan. They both heard a slow clap coming from beside them. Looking up, Yuri saw the Viscount. "My Lord." She bowed to him before beginning to stand up.

"Oh my, dear, no worries. Are you sure you want to get up, you'll end up on your knees later anyway." Yuri choked and the Viscount's words. Sebastian boiled with rage but he knew he could not act. Yuri stood up slowly.

"Oh, Viscount, how you tease a girl. Don't say such vulgar things in front of my tutor, he'll be scarred." yuri said, hiding her face behind her fan.

"Your dancing is exquisite, like a cherry blossom blowing in the wind." Sebastian decided it was his cue to leave.

"Young mistress, I'll get you something to drink." He bowed to Yuri before leaving the two alone.

"Good evening, My Lord Druitt," Yuri said, bowing again.

"I do hope you're enjoying the party." The Viscount took Yuri's hand and kissed it gently. "Dear one."

"Yes, it's been absolutely delightful." Yuri placed her hand behind her back and pushed her already big chest out ever so slightly and the Viscount looked her over hungrily. "But, my Lord, I've been waiting to talk to you all night."

"Oh?"

"I'm terribly bored of all this dancing." The Viscounts smiled grew.

"What a spoilt princess you are." The Viscount said before placing his hand on her waist. "Looking for something more interesting?" he asked, his fingers tracing down Yuri's waist.

"You know of other amusements?" Yuri said coyly. "I'd love to hear about them."

"Of course, I'd be more than willing to show you." He said, taking her chin. Yuri bit her tongue and looked up at the man, her eyes full of innocence.

"How gentlemanly of you. Would you really?" Yuri asked.

"You want to know?" His asked.

"I am absolutely dying, My Lord."

"Mhmm. Might be a bit young." He commented.

"Oh, my Lord. I'm a lady." Yuri stated, almost giving up. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Elizabeth, standing, waiting for the dance to end so she could come over. _'Quick, Yuri! Think!'_ The music came to an end and Yuri began to panic. ' _Ciel, Sebastian! Do something!'_ Yuri looked and found Lizzie racing over to her. The Vicount cupped Yuri's chin and moved it back to him.

"What has you so distracted, My cherry butterfly?" He asked.

"O-oh nothing, My Lord." Yuri doomed this day as Lizzie came exceptionally close to her. A loud bang distracted Lizzie and it caught everyones' attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen. If everyone would gather around, this night's magic show will begin." Lizzie's eyes sparkled as Sebastian addressed the crowd. Yuri took her chance.

"My Lord, I do believe it is too crowded in here. Maybe we should go elsewhere?" The Viscount, who had been confused at the entertainment, turned his attention back to Yuri before smirking.

"You are a feisty little butterfly aren't you?" He said but Yuri only batted her eyelashes at him innocently. "Of course my dear." The two excited quietly and he led her down long corridors and Yuri fiddled with the sash of her dress. She pressed the button to let Ciel know that she was with the Viscount. As he finally opened and door, he waited for Yuri to enter first. The drug hit her the second she stepped inside. She covered her mouth, but she knew it was too late, she had already inhaled it. She fell to her knees and the Viscount looked over. "I told you that you would end up on your knees. And the night is still young." The girl's vision faded slowly. ' _Sebastian...'_

 **~o/0\o~**

"Ah... Ah... Ah!" Yuri screamed, her hand balled up in a fist against the wall. "Seba-Sebastian! Ah!" Sweat laced her body.

"Hold on just a little, Yuri. I'm nearly done."

"Ah." Yuri's cheeks were pink as she struggled to breath. Her head shot up. "For the love of all things! Sebastian! It can't be tightened anymore." Sebastian stood behind her, tying the strings to her corset.

"It can be if I pull it harder." he yanked on the strings and Yuri cried out in pain.

"You enjoying this, aren't you!" Yuri accused. Sebastian stopped.

"Why would I enjoy hurting you?" Yuri froze.

"I-i don't know! It was just a thought!" Yuri said. Sebastian nodded before handing her the dress.

"I'll be back." The girl nodded as she blushed softly. As Sebastian left, she remained still for a moment before pulled out a bottle. She let her hair down from the towel and began spraying it her hair. As she sprayed, she heard a knock. "Yuri?" Sebastian called.

"Wait! Don't come it!" She quickly brushed in the substance into her hair before shoving the bottle under the bed. She let out a sigh before opened the door for Sebastian. "I'm nearly ready."

 **~o/0\o~**

As Yuri slowly regained consciousness, her head wa spinning. Her eyes were covered but she could see no light.

"Tonight's crown jewel." She heard a cloth being removed from whatever she was in. "I'm sure she'd make a lovely decoration. You can keep her while and health or sell her for parts." The Viscount looked at the girl. "And she does look nice on her knees, does she not." Yuri almost gagged. "Her eyes are not naturally blue, but to the smart buyer, that only adds to her value." yuri panicked _'M-my eyes! How did he know...?'_ She put those thoughts aside. _'So this is the black market auction that I've heard so much about. Oh jeez. The things I've heard... Sebastian, hurry up... Does he take the prostitutes then sell them for parts? But... but how does he come across prostitutes? He can hardly wait around in the dark of night... especially if he's holding these parties?'_ Another woman removed Yuri's blindfold. "Shall we begin the bidding?" People began screaming prices as Yuri opened her eyes.

"Sebastian! Please!" She screamed. She saw the flames in the room flicker.

"Yuri. Please close your eyes." Sebastian's voice called. The girl closed her eyes and kept them closed through all the screaming. As the screaming stopped, Sebastian looked to the girl. "Open your eyes." Yuri's eyes opened and widened at the scene. Sebastian cursed as her fear increased. Her gaze flew to him, both eyes full of panic. He shook his head. "Keep your eyes on me." After he broke the bars of the cage and untied the girl, she slowly walked out from the cage, leaning on Sebastian for support. The man picked her up bridal style, making the girl's cheek go a slight pink.

"Can I ask you something?" Yuri turned to face him. Sebastian smiled at her boldness.

"Ask me anything you want." he said.

"How did you kill all these people?" Sebastian nodded.

"I'll tell you when we are back." Yuri looked at him sceptically. "I promise."

 **~o/0\o~**

Sebastian delivered the girl to the room she had been getting ready in a few hours earlier. He lay her on the bed and called on Mey-Rin to change her. After she was changed into her sleepwear, he entered once again. Yuri was sitting up, sipping water slowly.

"I ask Ryu to make you a bag and he obliged. He didn't look happy." Sebastian said, looking at her. She nodded slowly.

"You owe me an explanation." He smiled at her boldness once again. His face fell, however, as he began to tell her.

"What I am about to tell you can never leave this room or I will have to kill you." Yuri's eyes widened slightly before she nodded. "I'm a demon and I am contracted to the Young Master to help him obtain revenge against the people who killed his family. Once I have killed said people, I will devour his soul and move away from here." Sebastian explained every last detail to the girl, who sat there silently, taking it in. After he had finished, he looked at her and saw how tears were falling down her face. "Wh-whats wrong?" She looked at him.

"I don't know... I don't know why I am crying..." Sebastian soothed her until she fell asleep and then he stayed with her a good while after she had fallen asleep. As he was leaving, something under the bed caught his eyes. He bent down and picked up the bottle.

"Blonde hair dye?" He looked back over at the sleeping girl. "First that comment about her eyes, now this?" He sighed before shoot her one last glance. "Just who are y, u Yuri?"

 **~o/0\o~**

Ciel screamed out in frustration. Yuri took the newspaper from his hand and read the title.

 _"Jack the Ripper strikes again."_

* * *

 _ **PLEASE READ! IT IS LIFE OR DEATH!  
(okay maybe not, but please read)**_

Yes, this is late. Yes, I am sorry. Yes, there will be no chapter this Sunday. Yup, I'm an asshole. Yup, I am very sorry.

Anyway, in case you're confused. the stuff that Yuri had put into her hair at the scene were Sebastian was doing up her corset, that was the blonde hair dye. I didn't know where I made that obvious or not.

okay, it's that time where I sign off, but because my name should be 'Awkward Fairy', instead of 'Writer Fairy' I'm gonna engage a conversation. Well, more I'll ask you opinion. How do you want Sebastian to realise he's in love with Yuri? And *drum roll please* who thinks they know where this story is going? Obviously, it's going to end with SebastianxOC but still~~ what are you thinking! You never know, you could get it right. Also.

NO SPAM IN MY GOD DAMN COMMENTS. WHY THE HELL DID SOMEONE COPY AND PAST THE MOTHERFUCKING BIBLE INTO MY COMMENT SECTION. LIKE CHILL AND STOP FORCING YOU GODAMN RELIGION DOWN MY THROAT. UGH.

okay. i'm chill.

~~ Goodbye Pixies

 **Fairy OUT!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I'm two days late. But I warned Y'all. But ANYWAY! Please enjoy and btw, your comments, WOLFJADE28, have me actually dead. But please, ENJOY!**

* * *

Soft opera music played as a woman struggled with tied hands. She whimpered in fear until someone, a man, removed the cloth that gagged her mouth. She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears and fear. The man smirked and bent down.

"Shh."

Outside, the rain slipped down from the sky, and on the cobbled ground of a London alley lay a newspaper. _'Jack The Ripper Strikes.'_

 **~o/0\o~**

"Is this really a time for a game of chess?" Ciel asked his aunt as they sat opposite each other. She moved her pawn as an offensive move on Ciel's hand.

"Obsessing about it won't help you solve the case." the woman said. Yuri agreed with her. She wanted this case over and the murder killed as much as Ciel did, but obsessing over it was only going to get her in trouble. The woman leant on her arm. "Why not just leave it all to Sebastian and Yuri, dear?" At this moment, both Sebastian and Yuri stood to the back of the room, analysing files. Sebastian noticed how the girl had deliberately put space between them. He noticed and he was sad to see she'd done that but it was perfectly normal for people to do these things when he revealed himself to them. But, then again, he'd never revealed his true for to a human he was not contracted to.

"Because they are simply my chess pieces. I'm the one who moves them by giving orders." Ciel stated, moving his pieces. Madam Red looked at her nephew sadly. "But Sebastian's no ordinary chess piece. He can move as many squares as he needs. And Yuri, she's unpredictable. She can move whenever and wherever she wants." Ciel moved his king piece, knocking down Madam Red's knight. Her face fell.

"That's against the rules, you know?" She said to her nephew. Ciel leant forward and rested his chin on his knuckles.

"Indeed it would be if this was a real game" Ciel closed his eyes, a smug smile on his face. "But rules such as that have no true meaning in the real world. There are always knights who break the rule and betray. If you left your guard down..." Ciel took his final move. "It's checkmate."

 **~o/0\o~**

Opera music still played in the background as the woman looked at the man fearfully. The man picked up and painting brush and painted a red substance on the woman's lips. Lightning boomed outside, causing the woman to jump, resulting in the red smudging her lips. The man growled, bearing sharp teeth. He took the girls chin and held in tightly in his grasp. The lightning boomed, illuminating a box of tools that sat, clean and sparkling, behind the pair. The light faded and the room was dark.

 **~o/0\o~**

"You must have other options in life besides policing London's underworld? I am sure my sister, your mother, wanted something else for you." Madam Red looked at her nephew, her eyes full of sorrow. "Yet, after their death, you returned to be the Queen's Guard Dog. Is it because you're trying to avenge your parent murders?" Yuri could see the woman was trying. She was trying to help her nephew. Her eyes held that same sadness, that same regret that Yuri always found herself looking into. The doctors and the nurses. The people who tested her when she first came. They all had the same eyes. They all had that same look. Yuri shook her head, stopping her train o thought before she brought herself to tears. She'd done enough crying. She was stronger than this. She had to be.

"The need for revenge is a funny thing." Ciel let his own mind wander.

 _He stood amongst the rubble, Sebastian behind him._

"It won't brings back the dead, nor with it bring them happiness."

 _Something glistened among the wreckage of the house._

"To answer you question, I didn't return to the House of Phantomhive for my parents."

 _Ciel held his family ring in his hands._

His memories stopped and he found himself staring at that same ring that lay on his thumb. He looked up to his aunt.

"I did it for myself." Her eyes were full of sorrow as she looked to her nephew. "I want to find the people responsible for what happened, and I want to make them suffer the same pain and humiliation that I suffered." Madam Red look down at her knees and nodded. A small smile graced her lips.

"I still remember when you were born, though it seems so long ago." the woman rose from her seat before walking over to her nephew. "You were so tiny and fragile. I remember thinking, no matter what, I have to protect him." She placed her hand on his head gently. "You know I was never able to have children of my own. But there was you. And in time, I began to think of you as my own son. Which is why I wish you would quit this." Ciel removed his aunt's hand from his head.

"This is a task I've freely chosen, and it's still my choice to make and no one else's." His icy blue eyes met his aunt's own red eyes. "I don't regret my decision and I won't be coddled." Madam Red's face held pity and sorrow. "By anyone."

Yuri helped Madam Red adjust her coat moments later, Sebastian stood behind her.

"I have it now, thank you." Yuri smiled slightly at the woman.

"My lady." she said.

"Promise me." Her voice was firm. "Promise you'll never leave his side. This is a dangerous world for a boy, make sure he doesn't lose his way." Yuri was silent for a moment before nodding.

"I will be by his side as long as he wants me there," Yuri said, bowing low. "And forever protect him after." Madam Red nodded before turned to Sebastian, waiting for his answer. He bowed low to the woman.

"Fear not, I swear. I shall stay by his side till the very end." The door opened and Grell waited outside with an umbrella. Yuri smiled at the butler and waved but only received a glare in return. Her face fell to a look of confusion as she stood back, slightly hurt.

"I'm here to escort you back home. My Lady."

"Here take another-"

"We'll be fine." Grell cut Yuri off before the two left, closing the door in her face. She stood there, silent for a moment.

"I would be careful around him," Sebastian said to the girl, who had remained quiet. She nodded slightly before turning around.

"It's about that time. Shall we wake him?"

 **~o/0\o~**

Ciel lay asleep until he heard a knock on his door. He opened his eyes slightly and looked around the room. The door opened and Sebastian and Yuri entered.

"Well then?" He asked.

"No matter how I look at it, the result is still the same," Sebastian said, walking to the bed. Yuri chose to stay by the door.

"Yes, the recent murder, the Viscount didn't do it," Ciel said.

"Exactly, none of the people in his mansion could have done it either." He continued.

"Indeed, no person could move that quickly." He reached for his hair. "Anyway, tomorrow, we'll start-" His mind clicked. "Sebastian, you did it!" The demon smirked.

"Of course I didn't, my lord. I told you. I never lie." The demon said. Sebastian explained to the room about alibis and the only human being able to do it being the Viscount Druitt, but at this stage, Yuri had drowned out. She could help but think about how scared her sister's eyes had looked. How much she had tried to crawl away. Yuri could help but close her eyes and force these images from her brain.

"Yuri! Are you even paying attention." Yuri snapped her eyes open at Ciel words.

"Did we ever stop to think about this may have something to do with someone who isn't exactly human?"

 **~o/0\o~**

The three of them stood at the entrance to the alleyway, waiting.

"He'll show if we just wait here." Ciel stood back in thought. "I realised the murder victims all had something in common, besides Khun, other than their profession." As both men drowned on about something, Yuri fund herself looking to the buildings.

"East wing. Left alleyway. The second street." she muttered under her breath. "The area with the lowest interference but the highest volume..." A blood-curdling scream echoed among the alleyway and they all snapped their heads to the door.

"How'd someone get passed us?!" Ciel screamed as the three of them raced into the alleyway. Ciel, who was ahead of the other two, raced up to the door before opening it quickly. A splash of blood landed on his cheek and his eyes widened. The sight of blood caused Yuri to step back ever so slightly, almost tripping herself up. A hand reached out from the blood covered floor. It lay there, lifeless and cold as hair, bloody, tangled around it. A blood covered face and dead blue eyes greeted them as Yuri gagged. Sebastian's gaze flew to her and he knew her mind was on Khun. And he was right. This woman, she had the same dead eyes Khun did and Yuri, who had been refusing to admit to herself hat Khun was dead, finally began to see some real light. Ciel stood, his gaze holding firm on the woman. Yuri raced forward, quicker than Sebastian had ever seen her run, and covered the boy's eyes.

"My Lord, come away." She said softly but firmly. Ciel's hat fell to the ground and Yuri led him backwards. The boy shook in her arms and she pulled off her jacket and secured it around his shoulders. Water gushed from a nearby drainage pipe. Yuri held Ciel close and he did not push her away. In this moment, he needed someone to hold him and Yuri... He didn't view her as just another servant anymore. The clouds were dark and rain fell from the skies. As Yuri held Ciel, a footstep splattered among the blood.

"Well, you've made quite a bloody mess of things in there," Sebastian called to Jack The Ripper. Ciel stayed in Yuri's arms and the girl didn't let him go. "Jack the Ripper, or rather, Grell Sutcliff." Grell stepped out, most of his body covered in blood.

"No... No, you're wrong! I- I heard the scream the scream and rushed to help but-"

"You can drop the act!" Yuri shouted at him. "It's over. We know you killed them." Her voice was forceful but tears clogged her eyes. "I know you killed my sister."

"You know." Sebastian cut in. "This is actually the first time I've met someone like you in the human world. You played the role of helpless butler well. Your act had almost everyone completely fooled."

"You-you think so?" Grell's voice was quiet. What was once a look of reevaluation, now changed to a murderous grin. "How kind." Yuri shivered slightly as the man's eyes took on a murderous look. He pulled the ribbon tying his hair out. "That's great to hear, after all, I am an actress. And quite a good one at that." He pulled a comb from his chest pocket before brushing through his hair. What was once was is straight brown hair now changed to a fiery unkempt red. "Though, you're not really Sebastian, are you?"

"Sebastian is the name my master gave me, so that is who I am. For now." The demon replied. Yuri kept Ciel close but had moved her left hand to the blade at the waistband of her skirt.

"Ah, you're playing the faithful dog. Well, you're handsome enough to get away with it. Anway, here we are, Sebastian." Grell flicked his red hair behind him. "No, I'll call you Bassie. Let me introduce myself, the benite butler, Grell Sutcliff. Let's get along." Grell blew Sebastian a kiss that caused every hair on Sebastian's body to stand. "Ah, it's so good to talk to you in my true form. I will admit, I was surprised when I first met you. I've never seen a demon playing a butler." Sebastian kept his cool, though Yuri was close to running at him with her daggers pointed. The only thing stopping her was the fact that Ciel was still shivering, despite her own coat on top of him.

"I could say the same for you," Sebastian smiled cooly. "I never thought I'd find one of your kind playing a butler either. You're supposed to be a middle man between humans and God. A grim reaper. Why would a divine being like you pretend to be a servant?"

"Why indeed," Grell commented, a deathly grin still on his lips. "For now, let's just say it was out of love for a certain woman." Yuri felt Ciel tense in her arms so she loosened them slightly, knowing he was going to make his move.

"That woman would be?" Sebastian's eyes were dark and his voice was deep.

"You don't really need to ask, do you?" More footsteps were heard from the blood splattered room. Ciel shifted Yuri's arms slight, allowing himself to see the cause of these footsteps.

"Madam Red," he said. She stood at the door frame. She smiled.

"Well, I wasn't counting on this. I didn't think anyone would be able to tell what Grell truly is." She said, shrugging. Yuri stepped back and let the boy go.

"Naturally, you were a suspect all along," Ciel stated, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "But all of your alibies seemed flawless."

"You mean you actually doubted your own aunt?" Madam Red said.

"I was looking for a murderer, the degree of relation to me did not matter," Ciel spoke bravely and Yuri admired him. Yes, this boy was less than three years younger than herself, but as he spoke, she shook slightly in the cold.

"No n of the humans on the suspect list could've been behind the killings," Yuri said coming into the like. "But if the murderer had a non-human companion, well, that would've changed the game entirely. This person had to leave and enter a room without being noticed. Someone who could travel in seconds."

"In the end, you two were the only ones who could be 'Jack The Ripper'." Ciel finished. "You, Madam Red, and Grell Sutcliff. I began to look into what the murdered had in common besides their profession. And then, I noticed they'd all undergone a surgery in the hospital where you work." Ciel reached into his waistcoat and brought out a list of all the victims. "We made a list of all the victims. One, the only one who was still alive was a woman by the name of Mary Kelly. We knew if we'd waited around here, you'd come for her eventually." The images of the mangled corpse appeared to the minds of those who had seen it. "But we were... too late."

"My darling nephew, how unfortunate this turned out to be. If you'd had let it go, we could play chess again. But now-" Madam clenched her hand into a fist. "Now! You've taken everything!" Madam's faced clenched with pure wrath as the sound of a chainsaw reared up. Yuri's eyes widened before setting back to stilts. Wth a brief swish, she had broken the buttons connect her skirt to the waistband and it fell to the floor. She wore dark trousers underneath, and tied to her legs were guns and blades, and a whip tied to her hip. Grell rushed forward and made a move for Ciel, Yuri tried to jump in front but Sebastian was quicker, he blocked both of them from the blade as Yuri pulled Ciel over to a wall. Sebastian pushed the blade away from his face causing Grell to flip back into the hair before landing on his feet again.

"W-what is that!?" Ciel asked, horrified.

"Reapers use tools to harvest souls, that is his death scythe," Sebastian said.

"Oh, don't call it that! It is so much more than that!" Grell whimpered. "This is a scythe of my own design! It can hack anyone to pieces." Grell's gaze swung to Yuri and a murderous look took over his face, one Sebastian was extremely uncomfortable with. Yuri, however, was unfazed.

"You're gonna have to try harder if you want to break me!" She yelled at the reaper. Grell only smirked.

"Oh, I've been getting out of shape, I've been dying to show off my skills. So, Shall. We. Play." Grell said, blowing a kiss to Sebastian.

"Perhaps you could be more considerate of my position, I am on duty after all." The demon said, unamused.

"What a stoic man you are!" Grell stated, waving his scythe up and down. Yuri and Ciel sweat dropped. "That makes you more irresistible." The man stepped forward. "You know, red is my favourite colour." Madam Red looked at the group, her eyes cold and her posture straight. "It perfect for hair, for clothes, for lipstick. So, I painted all those women with pretty, pretty red." He shot a dark glare at Yuri. "Your sister, she looked the most beautiful of all. With those eyes. Oh, they were such a delight to watch the life drain from them." Yuri gritted her teeth. "Do you know you were her last word? You and some Ryu. She said to me as the blood pooled out of her. She said; 'I'm sorry, Yuri, Ryu, I am so-' and then she died. Ah well, she did make a beautiful corpse." Yuri's hands tightened on her blade and she lunged forward.

"DONT YOU DARE TALK ABOUT KHUN YOU FILTHY MURDERER! YOU KNOW NOTHING! YOU ARE DESPICABLE! YOU MONSTER!" She screamed as loud as she could, tears running down her face. Grell smirked and readied his blade. Sebastian caught the girl at the right moment.

"Yuri, please calm down-"

"NO! I WILL NOT BE CALM AS LONG AS THIS FREAK BREATHES!" She screamed at him, struggling to break his grip on her.

"He won't be breathing for long." Sebastian hit her pressure point on her neck lightly and she calmed down. She breathed heavily, tears still running down her face. She stood up slowly before shooting a glare at the Reaper. As reaper and demon exchanged words, Ciel reached up to his eyes patch.

"In my name and that of the Queen's, I order you, Sebastian, kill Jack the Ripper!" Ciel ordered.

"Indeed, my young lord." Sebastian raised his hand pulled off his glove with teeth. His mark glowed and Yuri felt a burning feeling on her chest. She rubbed it soothingly, but nothing help. She down the pain and tried to act casual, but Sebastian had noticed and he was puzzled, but he kept his mind on the battle in front of him.

 **~o/0\o~**

As the two non-humans went at it, Grell seemed overly excited.

"Oh yes! Bassie! We can play tag!" He screamed loudly as Sebastian dodged all the Reaper's attacks. As the butler was backed into a wall, he lunged to the side and scraped along the ground. Grell caught his off guard and came at him from behind. Sebastian's eyes widened and caught the blade in his hands before they were both pushed into a wall. The scythe dug into the wall and Grell pinned it there. "This is what happened when you're not fast enough, you get cut!" Grell moved his scythe and it cut through Sebastian's shoulder. "It's more fun when it hurt a little bit, isn't it?" Yuri shifted her focus back to protecting Ciel from his murderous aunt.

"You're still the Queen's Guard Dog which means that now, I'm your prey." Ciel kept his gaze to the floor. "So if it's hunt or be hunted." She pulled a dagger from her sleeve. "There's only one thing I can do!" Madam Red lunged forward but Yuri was quicker, she moved Ciel out of the way and the dagger caught her arm. She pushed Ciel against the wall as Madam Red's eyes were clouded in anger. Yuri stepped in front of the boy. The woman pounded her dagger repeatedly into the girls back and all she could do was resist herself from coughing blood onto Ciel." She held her hand to her mouth as the metal dug into her back so many times so lost count. Every inch of her body cried out in pain and all Ciel could do was watch. He was so surprised by the girl's actions that he didn't have the chance to react or to even move. She was willing to throw her life away for him...

"Yuri!" Sebastian called out. Yuri could barely move her head but she heard him. And he saw her. He saw as Madam Red threw the girl's body away and how it landed against the wet pavement. He saw how she curled up. And he saw the blood pooling from the girl. And like that, it clicked. A sudden urge to kill both the reaper and Madam Red came to him, stronger than anything he'd ever faced. His eyes glowed dark and he began to fight. To fight for Yuri. Madam Red took her chance. She turned around slowly, out of breath

"You're a doctor! How could you do it?!" Ciel shouted to his aunt. His gaze swung to Yuri, who's eyes were wide.

"You could never understand, even if I told you!" The woman swung around a mad look in her eyes. "You're just a child!" She grabbed her nephew's neck and pinned him against the wall. The boy shivered and struggled against the arm around his neck. Yuri cried out.

"No! Stop! He's your nephew!" She screamed out, she forced her body up and fought the through the pain. "He's your family and in this fucked up reality, Family is all we have!" Her words fell on deaf ears, but she didn't give up. "Please, Madam, don't let your rage and hatred block you! You can-"

"You should never have been born!" Madam Red raised the knife high but Yuri's words were on her mind.

"Master!" Sebastian screamed. Her raced through the reaper's chainsaw and blood got everywhere. He raced over a dark aura around in that moment, she stopped. She dropped the knife as an image of her sister came to mind. "I-I can't... I can't kill my sister's boy..."

"Wait, Sebastian! Don't kill her!" Sebastian stopped at his master's words. And in that moment, she stopped too. She dropped the knife as an image of her sister came to mind. "I-I can't... I can't kill my sister's boy..." Sebastian panted heavily behind her, but Yuri's eyes were on the reaper.

"Really? How sweet you are. Like a prince." The reaper removed his scythe from the wall, smiling like a mad man. "Sacrificing your own poor limb to save that kid. On the other hand, you're a disappointment, Madam." Yuri's good arm through a dagger straight for the Reaper, who dodged easily. "You'll have to do better than that." He stopped hen he saw the girl smirking, despite her blood stained hair and face.

"Oh no, I got where I wanted to hit." She smiled madly. The reaper looked down at his scythe and found the dagger stood in the engine. He attempted to start it but it only resulted in the entire scythe breaking into pieces. "We don't require you, but I can tell that my master isn't going to let you go freely," Sebastian smirked at the girl's quick thinking and intelligence.

"Very well done," he said, walking past her. She only smiled.

"If I couldn't do that, what kind of Phantomhive servant would I be?" He only chuckled darkly at the girl. Her dark gaze flew to the reaper. "Make him feel more pain than any of his victims. Tear him limb from limb." Grell giggled nervously. Yuri tried to move but she winced in pain.

"S-surely you wouldn't hurt a face this pretty?" Yuri's smirk only grew, as did the returning pain. She picked up her sharpest and longest dagger before aiming. She threw. She winced and stumbled slightly but she managed to regain her composure. She watched as the dagger grew closer to its target. A long pair of garden scissors appeared from nowhere, knocking the dagger away. Yuri frowned. She looked up to the darkened sky and saw the outline of a man. Grell looked up and relief flashed over his face.

"William... you came to get me-"

"Shut up. Do you know how much paperwork and overtime you've caused?" William shouted at Grell, adjusting his glasses on his nose. Yuri began to lose her vision as the sharp pains returned in her back.

As William took Grell away, Yuri fell to the floor. Sebastian raced over and check her pulse.

"Weak." He muttered. Her body was limp and he needed to act fast. Placing the girl on his back, he picked up his master before turning to Madam Red. "We'll be in touch."

 **~o/0\o~**

Sebastian lay Yuri on the bed carefully as her pulse only grew weaker. He was surprised by his own actions, but he put that surprise aside as he felt her life force draining away.

"Young master, I may have to ask you to turn around." Ciel, who had never followed an order given to him from a butler, turned. Not for him, but he knew that what Sebastian was about to do was hardly going to be something he wanted to see. Sebastian removed the girl's shirt with one quick motion before untieing the corset, leaving her top half exposed. He placed a towel on her front half before carrying her gently to the bath. he placed her in and her body tensed as she hit the hot water. Sebastian washed her wounds gently as the water began to turn a murky red. Never, in all he could remember, did her ever hate the sight of so much blood. He took the unconscious girl's hand before sighing. "I'm sorry, Yuri. I never wanted you to get hurt like this." He lifted her slowly from the bath before bring her back to the room. Ciel still stood at the dresser, his face to the wall.

"Sebastian. This is an order. Save Yuri." Sebastian nodded and Ciel left. The demon brought his attention back to the girl. He pulled a knife from his pocket slowly before slitting his wrist. He let the blood pool on the girl's back and she whimpered.

"Sh, my dear, it will only sting slightly." He said calmly. The girl continued to wriggle with discomfort before settling down. The blood pooled into the cuts and into her blood stream. They mixed with her own blood and burned her body. Her body began to sweat as the blood began to regrow her skin. It felt as if thousand of tiny needles were sowing up each cut in the most painful wy possible. Sebastian held the girl's hand and tried to distract her. He found no enjoyment of seeing her in so much pain and discomfort. As the last wound slowly closed, Sebastian flipped the girl on her back. He pulled out one of his shirts from a drawer before pulling it onto the girl. As he was pulling it on over her chest, he stopped. An engraving on her chest caused him to stop. He had remembered to had been complaining about a burning feeling on her chest but he had just decided it would be nothing. He traced his ungloved fingers over the marking on her chest as she lay asleep. His mark. He looked at the girl and suddenly her.

 _This was going to be his Hardest Challenge Yet._


	6. Chapter 5

**YO! IT'S YA GURL! WELCOME BACK to my sad little story cause I have no life...**

 **:')**

* * *

Yuri woke the next morning with a sharp pain in her back. It was still dark on this cold December morning, but she still pushed the blankets from her thin frame. She looked down, puzzled as to why she was wearing an oversized shirt.

"I'm sorry, Yuri, but you had to change, and your brother could make it until later today..." Sebastian said, stepping from the corner of the room. Yuri shook her head.

"No, no. It's fine. Jeez, my back doesn't hurt anymore. Is this like a demon power or something?" the girl asked, rubbing her shoulder softly. Sebastian smiled at her.

"Yes and no. We can heal those if we need to but we usually choose not to," he explained to the girl. She nodded again. They were both silent as Yuri looked around the room.

"Wait, how did you change me? Unless..." The girl's face went bright red as the realisation sunk in. "oh... uhm..." Sebastian smiled at the girl's bashfulness.

"I promise you, I kept your modest as best I could." Yuri nodded, still bright red.

"One more question. Uhm, where am I?" Sebastian took a double take.

"You're in The Phantomhive-"

"Oh, I know that much! Baka! No, we're obviously in a servants room, but I don't know which one..." Yuri looked around the room again.

"You in my room." The girl choked on air.

"W-wait, w-what!" She screamed at him.

"Sh, please. The young Master is asleep"

"Ah, yeah, okay, uhm so, sorry uh yeah..." The girl rambled on before Sebastian placed his gloved hand over her mouth. Both of them fell silent due to the extreme closeness. Sebastian looked into her widened eyes and could seem to get a single word out. They were both silent for what felt like an agonising hour until a knock was heard. Despite not talking for an hour, both of them had failed to notice the sun had risen by now. Sebastian stood up and walked over to the door, leaving a very confused and red Yuri sitting up in his bed. As he opened the door, Ryu burst in, followed by Finny, Bard and MeyRin.

"Yuri! God dammit!" Ryu screamed at his sister. " _Oroka ikani atta ka shitte iru ka. ! Shinpai shita watashi ga ikani atta ka shitte iru ka! (do you know how stupid you were?! Do you know how worried I was?!) Watashi wa hitobanjū no ue ni atta! Soshite hotondo shinda koto o watashi wa watashi ni tsugeru yobidashi o eru koto o anata ga shitte iru tsugi no koto! (I've been up all night! And next thing you know I get a call telling me you almost died!)_ "

" _Gomen'nasai_ " Yuri bowed her head to her brother. Ry walked over and wrapped his arms around the girl. She buried her face in his shoulder.

"It's okay, just... don't scare me like again" Yuri wrapped her own arms around him.

"I won't. I promise"

 **~o/0\o~**

Later that day, the twins sat in their living room, both holding a glass. They were both silent until Yuri sighed.

"Today is the day," She said, looking to her brother. "Khun's funeral" Ryu nodded bitterly. Yuri drained her glass before standing up. "Sitting here won't delay the inevitable. I'll be in my room" Yuri opened the door and began to followed down the hallway. She took the same path to the same room, the last room on the right, that she did every morning, but today it felt longer. She stopped two doors before her own room. Pushing the door open softly, she stepped inside. The room was a pale pink, almost cream. Old white furniture was placed around the room, a bed in the centre, a desk beside it and a chest of doors across from the desk. The was a small mirror nailed to the wall beside the door. Pictures in frames of the three siblings sat on the desk. Khun's favourite perfume and the silver chain lay on her bed. Yori collapsed to the ground, breathing in the scent of her sister for one last time. Tears slid down her face as she picked up a small pink teddy bear that lay beside the bed. It was Khun's only gift from their parents. Yuri held it tight, remembering her brave little sister. Yuri's only regret was not being able to say I love you one more time.

 **~o/0\o~**

"Thank you for coming," Yuri said shakily. She looked down to the white coffin beside the stand she was speaking from. "Not too long ago, I lost someone who I never thought would go so early. I lost my little sister, Khun. Not a second goes by that I don't think about 'what if?'. What if I had been there? What if I had told her she couldn't go? What if?" She took in a shaky breath. "What if we had never gotten into this life? But, I learned something through all these 'what ifs'. It was a lesson Ib thought I'd learned a long time ago. The lesson was really simple. I learned that the past was only a memory. And I know what you're thinking, duh. But, the past doesn't define who we are. Like you," She motioned to the crowd. "I am in a gang. We are all members of different gangs and tribes. And, after today, we will continue our fight with one another. We will continue our wars. But, on this day, we come together and celebrate the life of a girl who most of you didn't even know. We'll celebrate her life, even though it should not have ended. For one day, we put the past aside and make new memories. Family members you have lost, by both death and separation, will see each other once again. Friends you were forced to leave. Ex's that you'd rather not discuss. We will see them all, and we will forget our hatred for one day." Tears ran down her face. "Hell, we even have the Queen's Guard Dog here. Who is here on a vow of silence. But we have people who have all gone trough something or another here together. The one thing that Khun did over and over again, despite all the pain or sorrow it could bring here, the one thing she did was make connections. She helped those in need, no matter of their class, race or religion. She protected those she could and saved those that needed to be saved. She broke free of social standards and created a new path. A path I wish I could follow. A path that I will continue to build with my every moment." Yuri took one last look at the coffin. "I am not just burying a girl who was killed on the streets, someone who was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I am burying my little sister, one of the joys of my life. So, let us raise a final glass of the strongest damn thing in this house." Yuri rose her glass. "And let us forgot our differences for one day, and celebrate this life like the batshit people we are. To Khun. May you rest in piece."

"To Khun!"

 **~o/0\o~**

As the three of them stood in the cold, looking at the prostitute's new gravestone.

"Very noble, my lord." yuri said. Sebastian helped support her as she refused to stay in bed. "Giving her a proper resting place." Ciel shook his head.

"The noble thing would have been to save her." He commented.

"Not everyone is meant to be saved," Yuri said. Her gaze went along the gravestones.

"Do you know someone buried here?" Sebastian asked her. She smiled.

"One day." Ciel turned to Yuri.

"Why?" Yuri looked at the boy, s if she was trying to figure it out herself. She began to walk down the path before stopping and turning to the two of them.

"Come on if your coming." They followed her through the graves. She kissed her fingers and rested it on Khun's gravestone before continuing on. Eventually, the three of them reached the graves from about seven to eight years ago. She stopped at a grey headstone. Ciel read the family name up the top.

"Masters?" he asked looked at the girl. "What has this got to do with anything?" Three names were displayed on the stone.

"Ryan, Lily and Kiera." Sebastian read aloud. Yuri pointed to the first name, Ryan.

"Ryu." She pointed to the last name, Kiera. "Khun." She pointed to the middle name. "Me." Both men looked at her before Ciel's mind clicked.

"I've heard these names! These are the three children that just disappeared overnight! The only thing left of them was this gravestone... They were part of Lord and Lady Master's family, Sebastian, the old couple at that ball a few months back." Sebastian nodded, remembering the grouchy old couple. "This was one of the few cases my father could never crack..."

"I guess they're still the life of the party," Yuri said before she sighed. "They always cared more about parties than the three of us. We were just heirs." Yuri looked up at Ciel, who was now trying to put the pieces together. "We ran away because we had to. Then, someone saved us and taught us everything we needed to know."

"And that was?" Ciel asked.

"Bones. He took us in and helped us. Khun was just six and Ryu and I were eight."

"Why did he need to help you?" Ciel asked. "And why did you have to run away." Yuri looked down at the boy, a patient smile on her lips. Ciel, for a split second, saw his mother in this girl. The same soft feature and positive attitude.

"Curiosity killed the cat, my boy." Yuri bowed before turning around and making her way out. "It was a pleasure working with you, my lord. And thank you for the generous payment. As the deal said, I helped ou catch Jack The Ripper." She willed the two of them to stop her, to tell her that they wanted her to stay. By the time she'd made it through the entire graveyard and back to the gate, she lost hope. She threw a penny into the beggar's cup by the metal gates and turned for home.

"WAIT!" Ciel's voice called out to the girl. She stopped. "You see, the thing is..." he took a deep breath. I want ou to become a maid. A full-time maid." A goofy grin spread on Yuri's face as she turned around.

"I thought you'd never ask, my lord." Ciel sighed, but a smile was creeping up on his own lips.

"Aish! I'm going to regret this." He said, fighting back a smile. The girl patted his head lightly and smiled down at him.

"I promise I won't let you regret this." She looked up to Sebastian, a goofy smile spreading and softening her features. "I guess that means you're stuck with me a little while longer." Sebastian smiled down at the girl.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

 **~o/0\o~**

As day turned to dusk, Yuri stood at her sister's grave. Ciel and Sebastian had waited with her, afraid to leave her alone. She had a small bouquet of white roses.

"She never liked plain colours," Yuri stated, breaking the long silence the three shared for some hours now. "She hated the colour white. I never understood why white was used to symbolise death. It was so plain. Khun... she loved blue. She always said it was because she loved my eyes. She said my hair and my eyes were her favourite colours." tears slid down Yuri's cheek.

"She sounded great," Ciel stated awkwardly.

"Agh, look at me! I'm always crying now! Aish~ Sorry." she wiped her tears away. "I didn't mean to make things so awkward." She put on her best smile and held it all the way back to the manor. The three walked up to Ciel's room. Yuri took off his eyepatch and was slightly surprised by the mark.

"I should've guessed. I thought you just had a horrible scar from when you were taken." She said. Ciel chuckled.

"You know what they say about presumption," Ciel said yawning. "It blinds a man then sets him off running." { **Did no one else hear this saying? My teachers used to say it all the time** }

"Hmm. I guess so." She turned as Sebastian dressed the young boy. When he was dressed, Yuri walked over and ruffled his hair. "Goodnight, my lord."

"Goodnight." the boy said snuggling down into the bed. Her and Sebastian sent closed the door. Almost the moment the door closed, her smile fell and her eyes filled with tears. They streamed down her face as her knees gave way and she fell to the ground. Sebastian bent down and wrapped his arms around the girl within an instant. He held her close until she fell asleep in his arms. Her carried her bridal style up to her room before laying her on the bed. He called MeyRin and the maid changed the girl while he waited outside. After the maid left, he went back inside. Her breathing was still slightly irregular, but she was asleep. Sebastian looked at the girl's soft features. Bending down, he kissed her forehead softly.

"Goodnight, my mate."

* * *

~A/N~

YO! HOW'S YOU! WASSUP! Yup, this is short. Sorry!

Yeah, it's like two o'clock when I'm finished writing this, cause I want a god damn chapter out to y'all. There was the smallest bit of confusion about the last chapter, so I wanted to clear it up. If you weren't confused, then, okay. GOOD FOR YOU. meant a completely non-sarcastic way. But yeah, thanks fro the reviews, follows and favourites! WELCOME TO THE FAM IF YOU'RE NEW AND WELCOME BACK IF YOU NOT! Yeah, okay, it's late and I'M SO TIRED.

(sleep is for the weak)

Okay, Imma about to go sleep and die to the world for a little while. Yeah, lol, bye. Much love

 **~Fairy OUT!**


	7. Chapter 6

**HELLO, MY LOVELIES! WELCOME BACK! NEW ARC, YAY!**

 **Yes, okay I am like over a week late. Yes, I have an excuse. It comes in the form OF FUCKING SUMMER EXAMS. KILL ME NOW. Also, I went out so ugh yeah. Plus, my week has been really shitty, but I'm good. Fuck drama, Kuroshitsuji keeps my drama levels pretty high, so I'm g ;) ENJOY**

* * *

"Bard." Yuri said abruptly to the three servants standing at attention. "Do you have a lunch packed? With drinks?" The chef nodded.

"Yup. Sebastian helped." The man said. Yuri nodded.

"okay, MeyRin, have you packed everything that we'll need for the next while? And have you insured the house will be fine?" Yuri asked the maid.

"With your help, yes." Meyrin smiled and Yuri who smiled brightly back.

"Okay, Finny. Have you locked the shed? Did you make sure that the weed killer is on the grass?" The gardener smiled at Yuri.

"Yup, done and done." Yuri ruffled his hair.

"Okay, now, one more thing." Yuri looked at them, a shit-eating smile on her face. "Why are we all just sitting here? We'll be late." The three of them hopped into action. Yuri took a step forward before her vision went back and her body went numb. She began to fall and her hand grabbed out. Sebastian ran over and caught the girl just in time.

"Yuri?" He asked, waving a hand in front of her. The girl blinked a couple times before standing up quickly.

"Gah! Sorry! I just got really dizzy there for a second." She smiled. "I'm okay. Now, let's get going! If we're too late, then we'll have to stay longer."

 **~o/0\o~**

"Holiday! Holiday! We're going on a holiday!" The trio shouted as the cart and the carriage made its way over the hill.

"This is so exciting! I can't believe it!" Finny said to the other two.

"Spectacular! He's actually bringing us! We get to go on holidays in the Queen's out resort!" Meyrin stated, bursting with excitement.

"It looks like the young master can be quite generous when the spirit takes him," Bard said, a smile on his face. Meanwhile, up front.

"See, you master, look how happy they all sound," Sebastian said. "They are very grateful to you. Such a kind young master."

"I couldn't leave them there for long, I might return to the mansion in shatters." Ciel took back at the four servants. "What about you Yuri, are you grateful?" Ciel said. The girl jumped awake with a start. "Ah, sorry!"

"Ah, no. I-i'm good." She rubbed her eyes sleepily. "It should be me that's apologising." Yuri yawned. "Sorry, didn't seem to get any sleep recently." She stretched.

"Why?" Ciel asked.

"Midnight raids have now turned into night time protection service." She said, yawning again. "Violence has increased again. Hence why I was a tad bit reluctant to come." She yawned again.

"How many nights have you been needed to stand guard?" Sebastian asked the girl beside him.

"How many nights has it been since I stayed at the mansion?" She said, looking over at him. _"Plus, it's not like I can sleep when I try..."_ Yuri thought to herself.

 **~o/0\o~**

As the two vehicles came up to a sign, Sebastian spoke the servants.

"Well, it seems we've arrived."The trio looked over to a large tree that stood nearby. Chains hung from the branches as everyone went silent. The trio screamed in horror as Yuri covered her ears.

" _Kami no ainotameni, shime nasai! (Please shut up for the love of God!)"_ She muttered under her breath.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention something," Ciel said to the three of them. "The resort the Queen is planning has yet to be built"

 _"Rokudenashi (Bastard)"_ Yuri said silently to herself. She smirked. "For to mention it, eh? Coincidence."

 **~o/0\o~**

"A holiday, young master? In this season?" Sebastian asked, causing Yuri to nearly drop Ciel's cup.

"Jesus, I've only just joined and I'm already getting a holiday. Hells yeah!" Yuri stated.

"Don;t get over excited," Ciel warned her. The light drained from Yuri's face.

"But my holiday!" She whined before sighing. "Okay, okay, I'll settle for a mission." the boy bite back a smile as Yuri winked at him.

"Yes, indeed, Sebastian," Ciel said, still fighting the smile. "Have you ever heard of the past time known as bear baiting?" Yuri drew a blank.

"The notion does sound entertaining, but I'm afraid I've not heard about it," Sebastian said, placing Ciel's cake down on the table.

"I presume you're going indulge us?" Yuri said.

A bear is chained to a wall, and is then surrounded by dogs, who slowly bite and kill it." Ciel said. Yuri shivered.

"That's disgusting." She looked at Sebastian. "Surely even you find that disgusting."

"I do, Yuri. It is truly something only a human could think off." He said, smiling.

"It was banned back in 1835 back when the 'Cruelty to Animals Acts' was instated."

 _"Ā, tasukatta (thank god)"_ Yuri muttered under her breath. For some reason, Sebastian found it incredibly adorable whenever Yuri would jump from english to Japanse.

"However, there is still a loophole. The attack dogs they used were not banned." Ciel took a bite of his cake. "So a new came developed."

"They use dogs to attack dogs. Let's see, would that be dog baiting?" Sebastian thought aloud. Yuri looked at him, appalled.

"That's what you choose to focus on? The name?" She asked the demon.

"There a village where it's quite popular, known as Houndsworth." Ciel went for another bite of cake. "It is known for raising fierce hunting dogs. But they take it further." Ciel looked down at the letter on his desk. "It breaks her majesty's, heart." He leant back in his chair. "So we'll secure the village's lands for a royal estate. A simple pretext to end the monstrosities."

"A village full of dogs?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, why?" Ciel said, looking up to his butler.

"Well, forgive me master, but this seems a very insignificant task for one of your station to take on," Sebastian said, his hand over his heart.

"Sebastian." Ciel's voice held firm. "You should know by now I have my own reasons."

 **~o/0\o~**

The carriages continued up the path towards the town, but there was no singing or excitement this time.

"I don't know whether to thank yo for shutting them up or scold you for not warning them." yuri said, her chin her hand, as they sat in the carriage. Ciel smiled at her.

"I'll take the first option." He said. She smiled at him.

"I would dream of thanking you, your ego is pretty big already." If this comment had come from anyone else, Ciel would have been fuming. But because it was Yuri, Ciel didn't really seem to mind all that much.

"Look!" Finny said, pointing into the distance. "Someone actually lives here." Yuri followed his finger and found an old woman, nursing a something inside a pram. "Tanaka, stop!" The carriage slowed down as Finny jumped out. "Let me help you!" The other two looked at him, both their faces looking horrified.

"No, Finny, you shouldn't do that! If you are careful, you could hurt the baby!" Meyrin shouted at Finny lifted the pram above his head.

"What did you say?" he asked the maid before the life drained from his eyes. He slammed down the pram. "I'm so sorry!" He said quickly. The two other servants looked ver in horror to the pram.

"Oh, this is awful! Is the baby okay?!" Meyrin shouted before the light drained from her and Bard's face. "Uh?!"

"There is no baby. There is no baby anymore. The child was eaten by it." The woman said before walking over to her pram and began to walk away, muttering under her breath. "The white dog is a good dog, a good dog, good." The three servants looked at her with horror filled faces.

"Eaten?" Meyrin said.

"What?" Finny asked. The three of them watched as she slowly began to disappear fro sight, muttering what sounded like a Grimm Brother's nursery rhyme under her breath.

"The black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog, bad."

"That's why I was sent here," Ciel said, looking back as the woman disappeared into the mist. "Apparently, villagers have been violently killed or have gone missing. The village has shrunk to a nearly third of its size in the past year. A part of my task is to find out why and to put an end to the problem." Sebastian looked at the boy weirdly. Yuri noticed but decided it was best to let the demon be. Though she did shake his shoulder slightly, hoping to knock him from hi trance.

"We should get moving." She said happily, shouting it back to the servants in the carriage behind them. "They're probably already waiting for us. And you know what they say, punctuality is the politeness of kings."

 **~o/0\o~**

As the carriage rolled on, the three servants gasped in excitement at the view before them.

"Oi, it's starting to look like a place we're staying!" Bard said enthusiastically. Yuri could help but lean against the edge of the carriage, looking onwards at the sparkling blue lake before them. Sebastian could only compare its dazzling blue to look in Yuri's own blue eyes.

"It's beautiful..." She muttered under her breath. A smile on her face.

 **~o/0\o~**

Bell chimed as the two carriages pulled up to the town. View people dotted the roads and shops inside the stone town. The roads were dark and muddy and Yuri felt disappointed. The carriages pulled up to the bridge. Dogs barked loudly in their cages

Dogs barked loudly in their cages as a man trained his dog. "Sit. Lie down." He commanded and the dog obeyed. "Who's a good boy?" The man said, and the dog jumped into his arms.

"Oh my!" Meyrin said. Yuri picked up the bottle of water and took a mouthful. "I'd let him pet me, yes I would." Yuri choked, leaning over the carriage and coughing. She looked up at the maid, who was blushing. Yuri cracked a smile, but she tried desperately to hide it.

"He manipulates the creature with rewards and punishments. He commands the mutts obedience but." Sebastian said a grin on his face. "The dog isn't blameless either. It at its owner and welcomes the chains around its neck. I can't understand it."

"If you're trying to get at something deeper, just says it!" Ciel snapped.

"No, it's nothing very important, My Lord," Sebastian said. "Simply that, while I'm fond of cats, I'm not that attracted to dogs. To be completely frank, I hate them."

"Woof!" Ciel said, smirking at the butler. "What about you, Yuri? Whats your opinion on dogs?" Ciel asked, before noticing the girl asleep, her head rested on Sebastian's shoulder.

"I'm afraid she's asleep my lord." Onlookers looked down as the carriages pulled up into the town, their faces holding dark expressions. Yuri, unconsciously, shivered in her sleep, causing both gentlemen to look at her. She muttered something under her breath that both gentlemen nearly missed.

"No, no... stop... not again..." Sebastian frowned at the girl's words. What an earth had to be going through her mind for her to be so discomforted?

 **~o/0\o~**

The carriage took turned into the final stretch of road. Sebastian steered it down as Yuri still lay on his shoulder, asleep. Her breathing had become ragged and she was scrunching up her face in fear. In the horizon, they all saw a rundown mansion overlooking this gloomy village. Finally reaching the house, Yuri was jolted awake.

 _"Ha~akka? Watashitachi wa doko ni aru ka? (huh? where are we?)"_ The two were unable to answer and we silent. She blinked a few times before she registered where they were. "Oh, we're here." She said, yawning. A maid comes out to greet the bunch.

"I presume this is the Earl Phantomhive?" She asked, her voice sweet and melodic.

"Yes," Sebastian answered, giving the girl a strange look.

"Welcome to Barrymore castle, My master awaits your arrival." She said, bowing. The two exchanged strange looks.

"Eh," Bard said, looking at the maid.

"She looks lovely, yes she does!" Meyrin said, looking at the girl with a big smile. Finny looked at her, his eyes shining, a pink blush on his cheeks. Yuri blinked a few times before looking the maid in the eyes. The lilac colour brought back a painful memory in the girl's mind.

* * *

 _"Grandmama, grandpapa, where are we going?" Khun asked, running up to the elderly couple that was walking briskly along dark corridors._

 _"For heaven's sake, Kiera, stop asking up stupid questions!" The man snapped, shooting a glare at the young girl. The look was so fierce it caused the young girl to fall back. She took her big sister's hand. Ryu, who had been walking slightly behind the two girls, caught up and took Khun's spare hand. The continued down endless corridors and soon Yuri was getting dizzy from all the rights and lefts. She squirmed, uncomfortable in the restricting clothes she'd been forced into. An all white dress with small shoes. Her hair was pulled tightly on her head in a strange updo that Yuri hated passionately. Her sibling, who got the luckier end of all this by far, we dressed in simpler clothes. Finally, the five of them reached two white oak doors. The woman took a badge from her purse and showed the guard. The guard opened the door and soon the three children entered a dark room. White banners dotted the area and Yuri came to realised it was a church._

 _"Is she here?" A voice asked. The couple nodded. The woman came over to the three and pulled Yuri away from her siblings._

 _"Here she is." She said, gripping her granddaughter's` wrist so tightly that Yuri felt her arm go numb. "Une lady Blanche."_

* * *

"Yuri!" Ciel asked, waving a hand in front of the girl, who jerked.

"Eh? Sorry..." She said shaking her head. _'I can't let myself go back there...'_

 **~o/0\o~**

The maid led them through the castle. As they stepped into a living room, the three of them saw the heads of many different animals lining the walls. They looked around but the crack of a whip made them all turn their heads in the direction of the sound.

"Who the hell is this chihuahua!? I told you to bring me the Queen's guard dog when he arrived!" The man screamed, hitting the maid repeatedly. "Coul you do-" The man slapped the whip down. "Anything!?" he screamed as the maid cried out. The whip repeatedly hit her before Ciel spoke.

"Move Sebastian." The demon jumped forward and grabbed the man's wrist. Yuri walked over to the maid, approaching her slowly.

"What are you doing you filthy Doberman?! Someone should rally train you better!" The man spat at Sebastian. "Let me go right now!"

"Are you alright?" Yuri asked the maid, bending down to help the woman stand. Sebastian's face turned to anger when he saw the look this man was giving Yuri. His gaze trailed down the girl's legs before going up again. They stopped at her breast and a lustful and disgusting look filled his eyes.

"They're acting on my orders." Ciel's voice carried and the man turned his gaze away from Yuri.

"Who are you?!" The man growled.

"From the sound of it," Ciel began, a cocky smile on his lips. Yuri gushed slightly with pride as Ciel looked stronger despite the height difference. "you've already received the letter I sent." Ciel sat himself down at the table. Yuri walked over and stood beside him, placing her hand gently on his shoulder. To her surprise, he did not shrug it off. He instead welcomed it. "My name is Ciel, the earl of Phantomhive." Sebastian released his grip on the man's wrist.

"Do you mean to tell me a toy poodle like you is the Queen's emissary?!"

"You don't like small breeds, Lord Henry, now that's hardly fair." Ciel's smirk was as poisonous as the words that rolled from his tongue. Yuri pressed her lips together, fighting a grin. But something about the way the maid looked at Yuri made the smile disappear quickly.

 _'get her!' 'we must keep her!' 'you'll ruin her!' 'kill the siblings!'_

Sebastian touched the girls lower back. She jumped slightly before turning around to the butler. He only smiled at her and she gave her best attempt and a smile, though he could hear her heart pounding his her chest.

 **~o/0\o~**

As the three servants unloaded the carriages, Finny couldn't help but blush from the short memory of the maid.

"Quit acting like an idiot Finny! You've got bags to carry!" Bard shouted, gritting his cigarette through his teeth. "Hurry it up!"

 **~o/0\o~**

Yuri stood behind Ciel as the maid and Sebastian assisted everyone with tea. Silence graced them as Angela's (I had to look that up lol) hands shook. She turned the cup around before picking up the pot. Yuri shot a look to Sebastian, who proceeded to turn to the maid.

"Please, Miss, allow me." He whispered. Sebastian poured the tea while Angela stood behind him, her arms crossed in front of her. Lord Henry placed the documents he was reading moments ago on the table.

"There's nothing to discuss." He said, folding his arms across his chest. "Under no circumstances, will I sell Barrymore castle to anybody."

"Why is that?" Ciel asked. The man's face went serious.

"Because of the curse." Ciel looked at him, a look of confusion on his face.

"Oh, what curse?" The boy asked.

"This town and its dogs have lived here for years, anymore who internet's with that will be cursed." The lord stated as if this wa the calmest of things. "In a most horrible way." He stood up, giving the earl a fierce look. "Even the Queen cannot lift the curse! Your mission is pointless! Anyone who goes against the wishes of the Barrymore family is destined to meet a horrible end!" Ciel smiled.

"My, how interesting." Yuri couldn't help but feel amused herself.

"What!" The man shouted.

"You've peaked my curiosity," Ciel said, leaning back in the chair. "I'd love to see this dreadful curse of yours, Lord Henry." The main's face filled with anger.

 **~o/0\o~**

Downstairs, the Phantomhive servant's talked with Angela.

"Really?" Asked Bard. "You're the only maid for this entire estate!?"

"That's amazing! I don't know how you get everything done, Angela!" Meyrin exclaimed.

"It's nothing that impressive, I promise you." She said modestly. "I'm a mess most of the time."

"Just let us know if there's something we can help you with, after all, us servants got to stick together, right?" Bard said, before turning to Finny.

"You can count me in on that as well," Yuri said, walking over to the table. "Thank you for letting us stay here." She smiled brightly at the maid. "And do let us know if there's anything we can do." A bell rang loudly and Angela jumped up.

"I must go right away, my master is calling." She bowed to the room. "Please excuse me." She took off in a run and Finny watched her go, a blush on his cheeks.

"Oi, Finny," The gardener turned to Yuri. "Just go talk to her." Bard laughed.

"Like you'd know anything about love?" He said through laughs. yuri hit him softly.

"I'll have you know, I am extremely intelligent about love." She said, sticking her tongue out. "Maybe I should teach you about how to speak to women!" Like that, the four servants spent the remainder of their break chatting and messing as if they'd never left the Phantomhive mansion.

 **~o/0\o~**

A heavy fog set over the town that night. Finny took a long walk outside the walls of the castle, a smile on his face.

"Angela is so pretty!" He smiled to himself. A noise caught his attention and he looked into the forest. He stood still for a moment.

"Oi, Finny, watcha doing!" Bard shouted.

"Coming!" Finny called after him. All while a bob of white was watching in the direction Finny just heard that noise. A man looked up from the wall, his hair white and shoulder length. He looked up to the lighted window.

"Angela! The Queens wants to take my village!" Lord Henry wrapped himself around the maid's legs. "Oh Angela, my dear Angela!" The maid looked down at him from where she sat. From the slightly opened door, Meyrin and Yuri jumped back.

"We shouldn't have seen that!"

The dog ran along the landscape, free and wild.

"Come in," Ciel said as Yuri and Sebastian attended to him. Yuri hadn't got the chance to bring up what she had seen earlier to Sebastian. She looked up to the maid before averting her eyes quickly.

"I apologise for calling so late," She spoke, he head bowed.

"What is it that you need? My Young Master is about to retire soon." Sebastian spoke, handing Ciel's coat and hat Yuri.

"I have a request to make!" She spoke. "Leave the castle, leave the village. You mustn't stay here!" Ciel read by the fireplace, listening to the maid.

"Why is that?" He asked, still reading. She looked away.

"I can't say." Angela's face was sad but Ciel didn't miss a beat. He was about to speak but the sounds of a wolf's cry made all four people in the room to stop. Angela gasped.

"No! The demons hound! It's coming!" Angela shook with fear as Ciel, Sebastian and Yuri looked at each other.

"The what?" Ciel asked. The maid cried out in fear, closing her eyes shut, her hands protectively around her face. Yuri gasped as she looked to the window, both Ciel and Sebastian's gazes flew to her, then past her, to where her finger was pointing. She wasted no time jumping over to the window and pulling down the curtains. The window was empty. She took a step back, nearly tripping herself up. The other two looked outside the window.

"What was that thing?" Ciel asked. Yuri placed her hand on his shoulder before bending don and whispering into his ear. The boy nodded. "I thought so too."

"Master," Sebastian spoke, pointing down. "Look there." A green glow emanated from down below as what looked like the outline of wolf raced through the down through the down, leaving behind a green glowing substance. Cries of fear rang through the village.

"It's the demon hound!" Lights switched on as Families huddled together, expecting the worst. "The demon hound is here!" "W-who is it?! Who's the bad dog!?" Back at the manor, Ciel ran his finger.

Back at the manor, Ciel ran his finger through the green dust before examining it.

"Master!" Meyrin screamed.

"Angela!" Finny called out.

"Yuri!" Bard shouted, causing Sebastian's dark gaze to fall upon the cook, who didn't notice in the slightest. Yuri smiled at him, showing him she was fine. "What's going on here!? What's all the fuss about?!" All four servants ran out, still in their bed clothes.

"The demon hound is here," Angela said.

"Demon hound?!" All three servants asked at once.

"It brings great catastrophe to the village," The maid went on. "Anyone who dares defy my master will be punished by the demon hound." the maid looked up to the three servants. "That's the law here, there is no way to stop it" The three servants shivered in fear as Yuri, Ciel and Sebastian stood tall. The girl turned her gaze to the ever knowing demon. He held her gaze for a moment before nodding. The girl bent down and whispered something into Ciel's ear. He nodded and with the permission from both of them, she took off running.

"Angela, please summon lord Barrymore. The demon hound has come again." Villagers walked up, pitchforks and lanterns in their hands. Angela looked at them, fear in her violet eyes. The girl turned her gaze to the ever knowing demon. He held her gaze for a moment before nodding. The girl bent down and whispered something into Ciel's ear. He nodded and with the permission from both of them, she took off running.

"Who was the punished one?" She asked. Dogs barked loudly as a body lay on the ground. Bite marks and blood covered it. Ciel bent down, examining the body.

"How awful." ard said sadly.

"How gruesome..." Yuri said, her voice heavy. She lay her head on the cook's shoulder and Sebastian could only hold back his rage. Ciel picked up the dead boys hand.

"So that's it then..." He said.

"Stand back!" The lord's voice called to the crowd. "Don't touch." He shouted, and the crowd parted like the red sea. "I see it was James then, he was the bad dog." A villager nodded.

"Yes, he broke the legal restriction on dog ownership. He had six dogs, one more than is allowed," The villager explained.

"A sixth dog? So this was inevitable..."

"That's all you can say!" Bard shouted. "Really?!"

"This village is under my rule and no other!" The lord shouted, his temper rising. "The demon hound protects that rule and as the leader of the Barrymore family anyone and anything that dares to challenge me!" He shouted, raising his arms to the air. The village began their sadistic rhyme.

"The white dog is a good dog, a good dog, good. The black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog, bad. He'll eat your flesh down to the bone, down to the bone." They said. _'Oh look, they added in a new verse! Positively brilliant. They'll go far with these talents!'_ Yuri thought to herself rolling her eyes. "He'll gobble you up till you're gone, till you're gone." The dead body was placed on a stretcher. "Lullabies sunsets, lullabies goodnight." Yuri looked at them confused as they all retreated back to their beds.

"I was sure you outsiders were going to be its next prey." The lord spoke. Yuri's eyes rolled to the heavens once more. "Your lucky to have escaped." She sighed.

"We're shaking with fear..." She muttered under her breath. The three servants fought back a smile at the girl's quick wit.

"This is no laughing matter!" The lord shouted at Yuri, who remained passive and unamused.

"I'm not laughing." She said, louder this time. "I'm just simply giving you my opinion."

"Well, those kinds of words will get you killed!" h shouted back at her.

"If I had a penny for every time I heard that," A devilish smirk formed on her lips. "Then I would be buying your precious manor and probably half the country." The lord huffed and took a step forward.

"Watch your words girl, or I will make sure you can't speak for months!" He threatened her. Yuri didn't miss a beat.

"I'd like to see you try," She stepped forward, her eyes holding a cold gaze. "I could push you till you lay on the ground, begging for mercy." Her smirk grew more evil. "Twice." The Lord threw one last look at Yuri, who's smirk was bold, before turned and leaving with Angela. Yuri then turned her gaze to the ever knowing demon. He held her gaze for a moment before nodding. She bent down and whispered something into Ciel's ear. He nodded and with the permission from both of them, she took off running.

 **~o/0\o~**

"This has got to be the worst holiday ever," Bard said, as the three servants sat outside, a gloom cast around them.

"The worst, yes it is," Meyrin said.

"Whats the matter?" Yuri asked, walking over with Sebastian.

"Yuri!" Bard shouted, sitting up. "When did you get back?"

"Pretty late," she said. "I didn't want to wake you, Meyrin, so I ended up just staying outside all night." Meyrin nodded.

"I was worried that you weren't coming back," The maid said. Yuri smiled.

"I'm here for good."

"Why the glum faces?" Sebastian asked. "You were so excited on the way here."

"yeah, well that was before." The cook said, gloomy.

"Don't look so gloomy! We're on holidays, it's a time for relaxing." Yuri held up a picnic basket and the three servants' faces filled with joy.

Bard and Finny ran into the lake, screaming with joy. The splashed as they went under the water.

"Ah, I haven't been for a proper swim in ages!" Bard said and Finny shook his head like a dog trying to dry itself. "the water is so nice and warm!"

"Aren't you two coming?" Finny shouted. "Meyrin? Yuri?" Both girls stood behind the wooden structure.

"No!" Meyrin shouted back. "it's too embarrassing!"

"I'm with her!" Yuri shouted.

"Come on!" bard shouted, "You're missing out on all the fun!" The two splashed about before bard stopped and looked to the shore. Meyrin had stepped out in a red and white bathing suit. It pulled at her chest and her figure.

"Ah! This is so embarrassing!" The maid shouted before looking back. Yuri had stepped out. Her hair was down and fell past her waist. She was looking at the ground, a blush creeping up on her pale cheeks. She was wearing a two-piece pink swim suit. The top was slightly low cut and pulled at her breasts before cutting off just as it reached her lower stomach. A patch of smooth pale skin was seen before the bottoms. They were white with a line of pink along the top. They emphasised everything. Yuri looked up slowly to the four gaping faces of the other servants. She sighed before stepping out from the changing room. Sebastian, who had been preparing lunch for Ciel, looked over and froze. His gaze stayed on her as she stepped forward, into the water.

"No worries, you two," Finny said as her, Bard and Tanaka all stepped out from the water. "You both look lovely." The two girls looked up at the three of them.

"You aren't just saying that?" Meyrin asked.

"I bet you'd look even better without the glasses!" bard suggested.

"Nonononono!" Meyrin said as the four servants teased her. Meyrin ran into the water and they all followed. Yuri's foot caught on something and she fell forward. Before anyone could react, Sebastian was already in the water, holding the girl up. She didn't move as her eyes were closed. Sebastian helped her stand up and she opened her eyes.

"Maybe you're the one who needs glasses," He said, smiling. The girl smiled back. She looked down at the water before kneeling. She reached down and pulled out a little crab. All the servants gathered around her as she placed the crab in her palm.

"It's so cute!" Finny said as Sebastian returned to Ciel.

"Your trousers are wet," Ciel stated. Sebastian only smiled.

"You would have been annoyed if I didn't save her from falling," The demon stated. A slow blush crept up on the boy's cheeks. "Don't tell me you like her, my lord?"

"No!" Ciel answered immediately. "It's just..."

"It's just what?" Sebastian persisted.

"It's just I see her as more than just another servant. She's like a sister or..." Ciel said, struggling to find the right words. "Or like a mother figure!" The boy finally managed to say. Sebastian was taken back. "It's stupid..." The boy said, looking back down at his book. "Why did you push it?" The boy asked. Sebastian hesitated, looking back at the girl, she looked up, her gaze meeting his. Her lips kicked up into a strong smile and Sebastian gave her what he hoped was a not a sadistic smile. Bard called her name and she turned around, and Sebastian turned back to his master, who was waiting for a response.

"Because..." Sebastian began. His face turned serious. "I'm about to tell you something that even she does not know herself. And this is top secret." Ciel looked at his butler and nodded. "She is what we call a mate. My soulmate." Ciel's eyes widened.

"B-but she's human!" Ciel said, dumbfounded.

"I do not know the details myself, but... All I know is that as long as I'm alive, she will remain alive and she will remain safe." Sebastian said, looking back at the girl. The ends of her hair had reached the water and Sebastian squinted, noticing that her hair was...

"I don't see why they're making all this fuss. Just because you can bathe does not make it a resort." Ciel said, forcing the butler to snap back his attention to the master.

"So, you still intend to wake this place a resort?" The butler asked. From the corner of his eyes, Sebastian saw Yuri throwing her hair up quickly, tucking the ends up into a loose bun. He frowned but Ciel hadn't seemed to notice anything.

"Naturally," Ciel said.

"But what about this great demons hound?" Sebastian asked.

"Surely you know as well as I now? This demon hound is no dog," Ciel stated, reading. Sebastian smiled. Yuri stepped from the water and walked over slowly to the two of them. She took a towel Sebastian handed her and went to stand behind Ciel. "Shall we discuss it further?" The boy asked, looking to the demon. Yuri, who had overheard some of the conversation, looked up to the demon, awaiting an answer as she dried herself off.

"Nothing like a bit of water to wake oneself up," Yuri said, handing her towels back to Sebastian.

"Did you really not sleep last night?" Sebastian asked. The girl shrugged.

"I didn't want to wake anyone up," She said, bending down and picking up her variable clothing items.

"Wait, didn't you say you haven't been sleeping the past few nights?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah," The maid said, still searching for her clothes.

"How many nights?" Ciel asked, looking down at the girl. She stopped what she was doing before thinking about it.

"Since Khun's funeral," She resumed her search for her missing sock.

"That was nearly a week ago! That can't be-" The boy began.

"Healthy? Yeah, you don't really worry about that kind of thing when you have shit to do," she said before finally finding the sock. She smirked as she stood up, earning a worried gaze from both people beside her. She smiled. "I'm fine, really." She said. "plus, it's not like I could if-" She went quiet, thinking bout her words. "Anyway, I'm going to get changed." She turned on her heel, not giving either of then a chance to respond.

The three other servants, who had remained in the water, splashed and shouted. Finny turned and waved back to the shore.

"Hi, Angela!" He shouted. The maid smiled and waved back slightly. As Yuri walked back o the two, she heard Ciel whisper into Sebastian's ear.

"Now go," The boy whispered. Sebastian smirked as Yuri re-did her bun, this time much neater than before. Her vision went slightly blurry and she blinked a couple times.

"yes, very well master," Sebastian commented. Yuri walked over to the boy.

"Do you need me to accompany you?" Yuri asked. Sebastian looked down at Ciel. The boy nodded and Yuri began to walk away with Sebastian.

"You're both very co-operative, especially you, Sebastian, considering you hate dogs," Ciel said, reading his book once again.

"I loathe the creatures, that is why I'd prefer to get this over and done with." The demon walked forward. "Preferably before it all goes to hell," Yuri smiled.

"I just want to see the look on Lord Barrymore's face when he realises," She walked backwards grinning like a madman. "You can trick a Phantomhive." he stopped. "Hey, go on without me, I actually have something I need to talk about with the Young Master" Sebastian nodded, slightly confused, but decided it would e best to just get on with this task. Yuri walked over to the boy slowly. "Now, while I remember..."

 **~o/0\o~**

The five servant sat around the beautifully made lunch.

"Don't be afraid to tuck in, Angela," Finny said to the maid.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to have some?" She asked.

"Absolutely!" Meyrin exclaimed. "Go on, it's delicious! Yuri really knows how to cook!"

"Obviously!" Yuri shouted, running over to the group. She sat herself down in a space between Bard and Tanaka.

"What were just talking about with the Young Master?" Bard asked but the girl raised her finger to her lips.

"Ask me no secrets and I'll you no lies." She winked. "ooh, this looks lovely, if I do say so myself-"

"We've got him!" The servants turned their attention in the direction of the village.

"huh?"

"The red dogs has been caught! We got James' dog! Hurry the punishment is about to begin." Ciel turned back and watched as the frantic villagers ran with their pitchforks and flames, a scowl on his face.

 **~o/0\o~**

The villagers race up the hill, all of them eager to see what wa about to unfold. A bell chimed and Yuri couldn't help but think of funeral bells. She quickly shook this thought from her mind and focused on what was going on. At the front of the group, to know surprise of anyone, Lord Barrymore stood, his arms crossed. The dog growled at the audience at the other dogs that were being restrained.

"He's got something in his mouth! Get it!" The crowd shouted. A man stepped forward and grabbed the dog's jaw.

"Bad dog! let go!" The man pulled the cloth from the mutt's mouth, who only resisted. "Bad dog, give it to me!" The man pounded the dog with the wooden baton as the crowd cheered.

"What a bad dog," the Lord commented. _'Much like himself...'_ Yuri thought to herself. "He deserves punishment," he turned back to the crowd. "Get started!" Her ordered. The dogs were lined up before they were released. They ran from the other dog, who was chained to the wall and began to attack its flesh. The crowd cheered, egging the dogs on. Ciel, Angela and the rest of the Phantomhive servants could only watch in horror. Yuri's hand covered Ciel's eye and would not shift, even when he complained. He settled down and Yuri covered her mouth with her hand. Finny looked over in fear. The force of the dog being forced down brought his own memories back.

 _'Finny was forced down onto a table as he desperately tried to escape... Doctors with needles were the only thing that he could see besides a blinding light...'_

Finny's eyes were wide in horror. The dog continued to attack the defenceless dog. The crowd cheered as Yuri rested her head on the cook's shoulder. Finny ground his hands together, hoping to resist jumping forward.

' _Stop this...'_ he thought quietly. ' _You can't do it... it's awful..._ ' The crowd continued to egg on the dogs. "JUST LET THE POOR THING GO!" he screamed aloud. The cheering stopped as everyone fell silent. He jumped forward and pulled a wooden pole from the ground. Her charged through the crowd. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"oi, stop!" "Stop him!" The crowd shouted but Finny continued on his rampage. He beat off the others dogs. A woman among the crowd screamed before she fell over. Other villagers jumped forward and caught the woman before she injured herself.

"Finny!" Bard, Meyrin and Yuri shouted as everyone ran over to the gardener. He sat crouched down beside the dog. The village joined together, muttering under their breaths'

"This is bad..." "They interfered" Yuri could only roll her eyes. The Lord stood behind the group.

"Ciel..." Yuri whispered and she saw the boy twitch, acknowledging he had heard her. "What are your orders?" The boy remained quiet.

"Sebastian will come for us..." The boy said and Yuri nodded.

"So, stay put?" She asked.

"Yes." The boy stated. Yuri nodded and fell back.

 **~o/0\o~**

Yuri's arms were pulled up by the chains. She remained still. Ciel and the other servants were tied to a post.

"Not so witty now, are we?" The Lord asked stepping forward.

"I don't know. I like these chain, the complement my eyes, don't ya think?" She said, smirking.

"Master, I beg you! Show mercy this one time!" Angela begged, much to Yuri's surprise. She couldn't help but pity the maid. "These people, this girl don't deserve the punishment.

"You have a point," The Lord said, looking to Ciel. "This little dog is the Queen's Guard Dog, after all." He smirked when he looked at Yuri. "But the girl, she really isn't relevant. So, we'll see if we can use her to make him see reason." The girl's gaze flew to the boy. He looked from the Lord to Yuri, a dark look on his face. The servants struggled against the ropes, all trying to scream no.

"Leave this village immediately and advise her Majesty to never send her minions near it again!" The Lord Ordered. Yuri shook her head and Ciel replied.

"No!"

"You're so pathetic!" The girls cried, her face showing a creepy smile. "You use party tricks to maintain your measly power. And of what? A deadbeat village that you've run into the ground?" The Lord growled. "You're the only stubborn one here!"

"Release the dogs!" He ordered. The servants screamed out as they neared the girl. She closed her eyes and felt a sharp bite on her left leg. She opened her mouth and screamed.

"SEBASTIAN!" The servants pushed against the pole a blood oozed from her leg. But she did not cry, she only shouted the butler's name. And, within moments, he had found her. With one swoop, all five dogs were flung away. Yuri gave into gravity and let her body flop, the chains managing to keep her upright. Sebastian pulled on the chains, that broke within impact, and carefully placed the girl down.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice coated in worry. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a million bucks," The girl answered. The demon raised his brow. "Okay, maybe I'm barely a penny." She smiled. "Now go do your thing." She pressed herself up against the wall.

"You cut that too fine," Ciel commented as Sebastian cut through the rope, freeing the trapped. Sebastian's gaze flung to Yuri. He saw her trying to conceal her pain, in an attempt to keep their tempers' low. Bard and the other servants ran to Yuri. Bard ripped off the gag and tied it to the girl's leg.

"It won't happen again," Sebastian said, moving his gaze back to his master. "Trust me, my lord."

"You dare interfere? For such lowly scum?" The Lord shouted. "Well, what are you mangy mutts waiting for, kill all of them now!" The dogs growled and Sebastian turned up his nose at them.

"Shameful." He looked down at the dogs. "What course noisy growl's they of the reasons I despise these creatures," Yuri smirked.

"That's great and all, but we ain't getting any younger back here!" She shouted up at him. All the servants, including Sebastian and Ciel, fought back a smirk. The demon regained his composure and his eyes flashed magenta. The dogs bowed to him and the crowd watched on in shock.

"What- How did you do that?!" The Lord shouted to the butler.

"Your pitiful facade ends here!" Ciel shouted. "Listen, there is no demon hound, it's all a lie! It's just him, an old man obsessed with power, determined to keep it not matter what!" Sebastian stepped forward.

"What!? What evidence do you have?" The Lord shouted back.

"There's this," Sebastian stated, as he calmly pulled a skull of a dog out from another dog. _'Wait... am I seeing things? Huh? I did just see that right? What-'_ { **She is my inner monologue** } Yuri thought as a puzzled looked took her face. "We found it in your mansion," He lifted the skull for everyone to see. "I took the liberty to confirming that the teeth mark on James matches the teeth on this skull?" _'uhm... how?'_ She paused. _'Fuck it, he's a demon, that's how.'_ The crowd gasped and Lord Barrymore's face hardened. "Do you see it now?" Sebastian pointed up to the sky. The shadow of the 'demon hound' filled the clouds. _'he's so monotone about all this. "Oh yes, there's just a hologram of a giant ass dog in the sky, but nooooo, I'm not the slightest bit fazed"...'_ She thought, putting on a posh British had to resist bursting into laughter, as she knew it was not the right time or place. "The truth behind the demon hound." A projector lay on the ground. The shadow is nothing but a projection," he continued. "Just a transparent trick."

"A part trick..." yuri said aloud. Yuri winced as a breeze of wind hit her bite. Bard took her hand.

"You okay?" He asked, she only nodded.

"The glowing is phosphorescent dust sprinkled on a normal dog." Sebastian continued, though he was straining himself to hear the conversation between the cook and Yuri. He didn't like the way he held her hand. ut he especially didn't like the way she didn't stop him. Surely she could not have feelings for him?

"The demon hound is merely an illusion," Ciel said, snapping everyone's attention back to the butler, who was pouring green dust onto the ground. "An illusion made up by an evil, old man. The man you let rule your village." Lord Henry's face was covered in sweat. "This man, Henry Berrymore."

"Wha- It's all nonsense!" Lord Henry shouted. "You can fool them, where's your evidence?!" Ciel smirked as Sebastian moved closer to the dead dog and took the cloth from the dog's mouth.

"You can rest, your duty is done. I'll take it from here." Sebastian bent down and said to the dog, who looked at him with hardened eyes before giving up the cloth. The dog's eyes closed. Sebastian stood and showed the cloth to the crowd. "What fine material, I wonder why the dog was so eager to hold onto it until the last moment?" Bard looked down at Yuri who was going pale, her body limp. "Interesting behaviour," Sebastian said.

"She's not gonna be able to hold on much longer, we have to take her back soon," Bard said to the other servants. Sebastian overheard and decided to kick this whole evidence giving into high gear. Ciel walked over to the girl, placing his hand on her good leg.

"Please hang in there..." His voice was like a whisper. A ghost of a smile graced her lips.

"You can't get rid on my that quickly," She said. Ciel noticed her cuffed wrists from the chains.

"Wha... what the hell?" The lord asked.

"Yours," Sebastian gazed hardened. "A scrap of cloth from your pants. Torn off when you attack James, his master. You recognise it, yes?" He tried to turn and run away, but the villagers blocked him. The glare at him and shouted abuse.

"It's all over now!" Ciel shouted. They pulled up the Lord legs, revealing a bit mark. The lifted him up and carried him down to the dungeons. Sebastian immediately t=rushed to Yuri's side.

"Is this a habit or yours?" he asked softly, a smile on his face. "Almost getting yourself killed?" He picked the girl up, careful of her leg.

"Watch her wrist too, they're cuffed," Ciel stated. Sebastian nodded before he disappeared from sight, the girl in his arms.

 **~o/0\o~**

Yuri lay on Sebastian's bed, her leg bandaged up after Sebastian healed it for her. She was still awake, reading from a very dimly lit candle. Her walked back in, after putting Ciel to bed.

"let me see your wrist," He stated, and like earlier, she shook her head.

"They're fine-"

"Yuri" He cut her off. She sighed before extending her wrists. Her leant down and took her right wrist. Her bowed his head to it before licking up the blood, then proceeded to do it to the other wrist. He began to pull up her sleeves but she withdrew her hand completely. "Yuri..." She refused to meet his gaze. "Show me." For a moment, she didn't move. But slowly, she pulled up her sleeves. Cuts graced her arms, some which were badly sewn over, others that were never even attempted. "How?"

"th-they said they needed my blood... no one really told me why... no one care enough to try..." She said, her voice low. Sebastian lifted her chin and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I care." Yuri's eyes widened. Sebastian drew in a breath. "I need to tell you something. Something that will change your life, forever." A tingling sensation built up in the girl's chest. Sickness? No. Butterflies? Yes. A burning sensation, like ones she had received many times before, built up in her chest, but she ignored it. He opened his mouth to speak.

Yuri sat there, completely silent. The demon looked down at her.

"I know this is scary, and you don't have to accept this now, but I want you to know you are safe with-" Before he could finish, the girl had jumped up, dragged most of the bedclothes with her, and placed her arms around the butler's neck. Her eyes met his.

"I-i don't know why I just did that..." She said. He placed an arm around her waist, supporting her not so supportive leg.

"I don't care why, I just..." He trailed off. She frowned slightly, her hand rose before freezing. He took the only hand, not on her waist and intertwined their fingers. "I promise you, Yuri, that I will never-"

"Amari." She said, smiling. "Yuri Aki Amari. My full name." Sebastian smiled. They were both graced with silence. Sebastian found his gaze travel to her lips. She noticed, and when he bent in slightly, she did not pull back. Instead, their lips met in a soft but sweet kiss. Pulling out, Sebastian smiled at the girl. He picked her up and lay her sleepy body down on his bed. He brushed her hair back softly as she settled down. He kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, My dearest flower." She sleepily kept her eyes open, smiling at his words.

"Good night, my darkest knight..."

 **~o/0\o~**

Finny snooped around the corner, looking at Angela.

"What's wrong with Angela?" He asked himself. Lightning boomed and a trace of a smirk was seen on the maids face and she looked down to the stormy outside. A man sat perched outside, his gaze focused on Angela.

 **~o/0\o~**

Meanwhile, down in the dungeons, the Lord called out.

"Let me out! Oh, please! It's coming for me!" He shouted, leaning against the bars. "It's coming! The demon hound! it's going to get me! I know it is!" He shouted, shivering in fear. "Please let me go! let me go! I'm begging you!" He cried out to the silence.

 **~o/0\o~**

Meyrin and Yuri walked silently down the halls of the mansion. Yuri knew Sebastian would kill her for not sleeping, but when he had left the room, the burning sensation had increased in her back and chest, and it had now moved down to her leg too. She sighed quietly as the tow girls crept down to the dungeon. Upon reaching the cell, both girls look at each other in horror. A scream built up in their throat and they both let it out. he screamed erupted as the lighting boomed outside and thunder roared. The other servants came running down.

"What the hell is going on down there!?" Bard shouted. They ran down to find Yuri and Meyrin huddled together on the floor facing the cell. "Meyrin! Yuri! What's wrong!?" Both girls lifted their fingers and pointed in front of them. The looked up, and the cells were empty. Empty except for the massive blood stain in the centre of it. A large hole in the wall gave everyone a decent idea on what happened. Yuri gulped. ' _Is there a real demon hound?'_ She couldn't stop herself from asking. The Lords body was sitting on the same wall where all the other 'bad dogs' were killed, a blood stain behind him. Rain continued to hammer down.

 _'Great god damn holiday this is...'_

* * *

Yo, my peeps. Yeah, I'm very late with this. BUT I HAVE EXAMS.

Thank yo for your patience, very much appreciated. Love y'all

~Fairy OUT!


	8. Chapter 7

**I know I've missed a couple deadlines, but I had exams and I was too lazy. Now that I'm on holidays, writing should be a lot more regular. Hope you ENJOY!**

* * *

The large hole in the wall, the bloodstained floor, the cold thunderous night. All these things collected together made Yuri's head spin.

"Oh- He's gone," Bard said, dropping his cigarette. "Bloody hell." Footsteps hammered down the stairs and soon, Ciel and Sebastian joined the five servants. His gaze swung to a trembling Yuri. He wanted to go to her but knew she didn't want to be treated like a child. Angela came up behind them.

"Where is Lord Berrymore?" She asked before they all heard a pounding. Angela turned around swiftly before the group ran up the stairs. The door flung open as the group stood in the well-lit hallway. The man at the door fell into the room, breathing heavily. His clothes were soaking as he struggled to catch his breath.

"The demon hound..." he panted. "The greyhound is here." Yuri's eyes widened.

* * *

 _"We shall call her the greyhound!" Fire raged in the room as Yuri was pushed forward. She struggled against the chain on her wrists, desperately trying to loosen the death grip on her shoulder. She looked up, her eyes meeting dark, clouded ones. She wanted help... she needed help. But her voice would not work. As they pushed her closer to the fire, her throat grew tighter and tighter, as if someone was standing on it. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound left her mouth._

* * *

Lightning boomed, causing Yuri to jump. She ran out of the house, following the rest of the servants and Ciel to the body of Lord Berrymore. Dogs howled to the moon as the rain hammered down on a dark night. In the faint distance, they heard the same rhyme that Yuri hated with a burning passion.

"The white dog is a good dog, a good dog, good. The black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog, bad." The chanted this again and again until Bard had to take Yuri's hands to stop her from pulling out knives and stabbing them. Sebastian's blood boiled at the sight of the two.

"Whats happening?" Yuri asked, taking in the scene. _'If this lot don't shut up, I might have to eliminate an entire town'_ She thought to herself. The town continued their chant as Bard gritted his teeth.

"Snap out of it!" He shouted, grabbing a villagers shoulder. "What are you all doing?" He asked. Lightning boomed overhead as Yuri shivered, not from the cold, more from the unexpected bolt of lightning. The light beamed downed at the direction the villages were facing. The Lord's body gleamed in the light of the thunder as the three servants screamed. Yuri's curious eyes moved from the body to the stone wall around it. Both Ciel and Sebastian were surprised by her actions. "How're you not disgusted?" Bard asked her.

"I deal with bodies all the time," She muttered so low, that only the Lord and Butler heard, causing both they're gazes to fly to the girl. She looked back at them, a cheeky smirk on her face. "Oh, boys." She clicked her tongue. "If only you knew." Ciel looked at Sebastian, but before the demon could make a move, Yuri had already walked over and was now looking at the body. She picked up the man's right arm. _'His entire left hand is gone...'_

"Demon Hound!" "Please! Forgive us!" The villagers shouted at into the night's sky. Angela gasped as her eyes watered with tears. Her body became numb and she sunk to the floor.

"Angela!" Finny called, running over to her. Her eyes were closed as Yuri looked up to Sebastian.

"He's dead," She stated. The demon smirked.

"I gathered that much," He said, resulting in the girl to smirk and fold her arms across her chest.

"Oh really?" She asked. The demon nodded, clicking his tongue softly at the girl. She shook her head softly, a pronoun smirk on her face. " _Rokudenashi (bastard)_ "

 **~o/0o~**

"Well, this is unfortunate, master," Sebastian said, traces of a smirk still on his face. He raised his hand to his chin, not even to try to hide his smirk. "To think, all this happening just as the case was closed. I'm sure you're a bit... annoyed?"

"Never mind him," Yuri said, sighing. "I'm god damn annoyed." She said, resulting in both males turning to her. "Do you not think I have better things to be doing than sitting here trying to catch a wild dog?"

"Anyway," Ciel said, drawing out a breath."Are you two quite finished?" He asked.

"Where is Angela?" Sebastian asked resulting in Yuri raising a brow, a bolt of something she couldn't quite name running through her. _'Angela? Doesn't give a damn about the maid, but suddenly needs to know where she is?'_

"We left her upstairs, resting up in her bed for now," Meyrin stated. Herself, Bard and Finny stood opposite Ciel. "She seems tired, yes she does" Meyrin stated. _'i'm tired...'_ Yuri thought. _'Tired of all this shit. But also drained. Well, it's not like I can sleep when I want to. The burning feeling comes back...'_

"So pitiful to watch, poor bird," Bard said and Yuri nearly hit the cook. _'Really? Angela this, Angela that! Why don't we just crown her fucking Queen and be done with it!'_ She said, pouting to herself. Sebastian noticed the girl's face and had to resist asking her aloud what was the matter.

"This village Isolated itself completely out of the fear of the Demon Hound's curse," Ciel stated. Yuri groaned silently to herself. _'Well, at least he isn't talking about Angela...'_ "I thought for certain the hound was a myth created by Lord Berrymore so he could control the village more firmly." Ciel said. "But, with him dead, I need to rethink things..."

"He was covered in bite wounds," Bard said. "Maybe the villagers are right, maybe there really is a demon hound."

"Maybe he's upset for being blamed for Lord Henry's deeds," Meyrin chimed in.

"Yes, maybe," Sebastian stated. "But the only thing we know, for now, is that it wasn't human"

"The hound the?" Bard asked and Ciel met his gaze.

 _"Tokidoki watashi wa watashi ga baka ga tsuite iru ie ni iru koto o wasurete iru (sometimes, I forget, I'm in a house with idiots)"_ Yuri muttered under her breath. She suddenly had the attention of everyone in the room. "Just because there is some truth to the chapter, does not necessarily mean the whole book is true," Yuri said, looking in Ciel's eyes.

 **~o/0o~**

Sebastian buttoned up Ciel's night shirt, the boy's eyes patch in Yuri's hands as she had turned to give them privacy.

"Is something the matter-" Sebastian began to ask.

"It's about what you said earlier, how you phrased it," Ciel began. "What you said was 'this wasn't human work'. What if... what if that bloody reaper has gotten himself involved." Yuri cringed as she remembered the red-haired nightmare.

"It seems you're learning faster every day," Sebastian said. "I'm so very proud of you." Yuri took a double take.

"You're not serious?" She said, swinging her body around the face the two of them. "If that's the case, let's catch the bas- idiot. Let's catch the idiot, and move on." She looked at the two men.

"Why are you in such a rush to get home?" Ciel asked, looking at the girl curiously.

"Do you want the truth, or do you want me to be all mysterious about it?" She asked. "yeah, no, don't answer that. I'm gonna pick the second option." She smirked. "Not telling." Ciel sighed.

"You're so very difficult," he said.

"I know," She said passively.

"There's no need to worry about the Reaper," Sebastian said, handing Yuri the folded clothes. "I do believe Meyrin's thought had some truth."

"I can kill a man with just a look, but no, all I get to do in the Phantomhive Manor is do the washing!" Yuri muttered darkly to herself. "Such a thrilling life."

"Lord Berry was the dog's victim. I don't think anyone else will be falling victim," Sebastian said.

"That's not enough information for me to close the case," Ciel said, looking at the butler. Yuri hung up the coat in the wardrobe. She clutched the door, a headache rushing through her body. She blinked, the headache leaving quickly. She turned back around to face the pair.

"Ah, such loyalty to your Queen. It's quite touching really," Sebastian said and Yuri could hear his smirk.

"That's not it, at least not all of it," Ciel said. "You're usually so cold and steady, but this case seems to have you rattled," Ciel smirked, folding his arms over his chest. "I want to know why. I'm interested in this issue you have with dogs." Sebastian smirking, opening the closet door for Yuri.

"As I say, you learn faster every day," The demon said, looking back at his master, a smirk on his lips. Yuri hung up the coat in the wardrobe. She clutched the door, a headache rushing through her body. A bolt of pain shot out from her back, then from her leg. She blinked a few times, trying to regain her vision. She felt a soft arm on her shoulder and a voice near here.

"Are you alright?" Ciel asked, his voice blinked a few times, trying to regain her mind.

"Ah, y-yes, I'm fine," she said tripping herself up on her word slightly. "Sorry, sudden headache."

"You're getting those quite a lot lately, is something the matter?" Ciel asked.

"Probably not drinking enough water," Yuri stated. Her voice was low but her thoughts were screaming. She did her best to suppress them as the two bid good night to the young lord.

 **~o/0o~**

"Whats really wrong?" Sebastian asked as he brought the girl inside his room.

"Nothing," She muttered. "Can you grab my pink bag from my room?" He was gone and back quickly, handing the girl her wash bag. "Ah, I'm-" Her sentence was cut off by her vision going black. She stumbled backwards, knocking over a lamp that would have thudded against the ground if Sebastian had not caught it. His other hand reached out and hook itself around the falling girl's waist. He placed the lamp down before sitting the girl on his bed. His pulled his glove off and placed his cool hand on her forehead.

"You're boiling," He said, frowning.

"I'm fine-"

"No, you're not," Sebastian said. "You clearly aren't. What happened?" Sebastian could've heard a pin drop in the silence he was now receiving. "If you don't tell me, I can't help you,"

"What makes you think I want your help," She muttered.

"Well, considering what you are to me, I'm going to give you my help anyway," The demon said.

"I don't need it," She said stubbornly.

"Yuri. Now is not the time to be stubborn," he said, sighing.

"I can be stubborn if I want!" She said back, acting like a child. "You don't own me," The demon sighed, his patience for her attitude wearing thin.

"If you're going to be like that, go," he said, rubbing his temples. Yuri was silent for a moment before sighing angrily.

"Fine then, good night!" She slammed the door and pounded to her room at the other end of the hall. "Bastard," She muttered under her breath. A light shone down in the hallway she was in.

 **~o/0o~**

Along the dark corridor of the servants quarters, Finny walked by, his view lit by a single candle he saw Yuri had teh end of the hallway. She seemed angry but lightened up by him.

"Oh, hey Finny," She said. He smiled at her.

"Hey, didn't realise you still up," He said. "I was just coming to check on Angela." He said. Yuri smiled.

"Do you mind if I join you? I'm a little worried about her myself"

Finny and Yuri continued on their path to Angela's room. Wierd voices came from down the hall. Finny looked around, shaking. "W-who's there?" He heard a high pitched scream and feet running. Meyrin ran into him and jumped up behind him, screaming. "Hey, what're you doing"

"Finny.. did you hear that?" Meyrin asked, still clutching the boy. "Y-Yuri...?"

"Yeah, I heard it," Yuri said.

"What was it?" Finny asked

"Maybe it's the late Lord Berrymore, coming back for revenge. The two idiots screamed, but Meyrin's seemed to be more of joy than fear.

"Uhm..." Finny said. "Why are you... happy?"

"I simply adore a good spooky story, yes I do," She said. Yuri and Finny exchanged glances

"Uhm, okay," Yuri said. "Let's just keep moving"

The trio walked around the corner and saw the only room with its lights on. The groans seemed to be emanating from there. The trio poked their head in the crack in the doorway.

"Mhmm... that's it" Angela said. "Ah, not so rough, but gentle," She said. A naked man lay on top of her as she giggled. He licked her neck and she moaned softly. Meyrin's nose exploded with blood.

"This is scandalous!" She muttered. Yuri almost gagged. "Angela must be a very strange woman if she behaves like this right after her master just died a horrible death" Meyrin adjusted the glasses on her nose.

"Uh, maybe that's what made her so passionate?" Yuri said. Finny stood down the hallway, stiff. "Finny?" Yuri whispered.

"Are you okay?" Meyrin asked. The boy was frozen for a moment before he bolted off running, wailing. "Finny!" Meyrin hissed but the boys didn't stop.

He continued running right out into the garden, still wailing. _'Angela... Angela... why?'_ The scenes he had just witnessed flooded his mind. "ANGELA!" He shouted, running in the strong night. He ran, tearing trees down in his path. Meyrin and Yuri stood at the path to the forest, with nothing but a thin cloth to cover their head from the rain.

"Now he's lost it," Meyrin said.

 **~o/0o~**

Bard came into the servant's breakfast, yawning loudly.

"Good morning everyone," He said as Meyrjn walked in behind him. Finny walked in after them, dark shadows under his eyes. He slumped over, clearly exhausted.

"Good morning!" A chirpy voice called. Angela walked over before setting down on the table.

"Angela!" Bard said. "Are you sure you should be out of bed?" He asked.

"I'm fine" the maid replied. "I'm sorry. My master would be most disappointed in my behaviour. He always believed in courtesy before everything" She looked down beat. She looked at Finny. "Hey, are you alright? You looked rather pale" She reached out her hand to touch him, but Finny shot backwards.

"I have the flu!" He exclaimed. "Don't come to close, you might catch it!" He began to sprint out of the room. "Sorry, Bye!" He crashed into Yuri, who fell backwards. She hit the ground before rubbing her back. Bard rushed over before helping the girl up.

"You play?" He asked. She smiled, accepting his help.

"I've been worse," Se said, yawning.

"Did you fall asleep last night?" Meyrin asked. "You weren't there when I woke up," Teh maid said. Yuri shook her head.

"You didn't sleep _again?_ " Bard asked.

"I went out for a walk" She grabbed a plate. "Sorry, the earl was looking for this"

 **~o/0o~**

Finny sat in the forest, hugging his knees.

"Finny!" Meyrin shouted. The boy looked up, seeing the maid running up to him

 **~o/0o~**

"For today," Sebastian said. "We have a black pudding, made with freshly grown strawberries" He finished.

"You 're certainly relaxed," Ciel said.

"That's because we are in no hurry," Sebastian said.

"Speak for yourself" Yuri muttered.

As Ciel ate, he couldn't help but notice the growing tension in the room. He put down his fork.

"Was it you two I heard screaming last night?" He asked.

"If some of us weren't so stubborn, that wouldn't happen," Sebastian said, taking a dig at the girl.

"If some of us just minded our own business, I wouldn't need to be stubborn," She said in return. Ciel sighed.

"Aren't you two meant to be the pa- adults?" he said quickly. Yuri stopped for a second before sighing.

"Yes, I suppose so," Sebastian said, looking at the girl. She opened her mouth to speak but the three servants burst through the door.

"Sebastian! Yuri!" Meyrin shouted, bursting into the door.

"What's the matter this time?" The butler asked. "Do calm down please"

"We've looked all over, but we can't find Angela!"

"Oh is that all?" Bard asked, entering the room moments before the other two with Tanaka. "She was talking about some medicinal herb growing down by the fence. She went to pick some, that's all" Bard said calmly.

"Right now? Why would she?" Finny asked

"She went all alone while their might be a demon hound out there!?" Meyrin said. Bard's eyes widened.

"Oh hell," Bard said.

"What was she thinking? Going out by herself?" Finny muttered.

"She said she was going to pick up some herbs for you," Bard said, looking at Finny. The boy's eyes widened.

"For me?" He gasped. He gasped before turning around. Yuri grabbed Bard's hand, an action that sent raged through the demon's body, before following after him.

"Come on, Sebastian!" She shouted, looking back at him. "We can't let him go alone!"

"Well, uh" Sebastian muttered

"Come on!" Bard shouted. "Are you a red blooded man or aren't you?" He shouted. "Never mind, come on Yuri, Meyrin" Yuri looked back at Sebastian.

 _"Come on!"_ She mouthed. "Sir yes sir," Yuri and Meyrin said.

"Where's Tanaka?" Bard asked. The turned and found Tanaka jumping, raising his knees in a khaki uniform, a gun over his shoulder. "That's the spirit!" Bard said, "Let's move out men!"

"Sir, yes sir!" The maids send together.

"Ho Ho ho," Tanaka said. The four left after Finny.

Ciel finished his cake before wiping his face.

"You know" a smirk curled its way onto his lips. "I'm quite interested, what colour is your blood?" He asked. "At any rate, we do need to hurry now" Ciel picked up his cup before finishing his tea. Sebastian sighed. "Go out there and put on a good show for me" Ciel ordered. "Am I clear?"

"Perfectly," Sebastian said. "My young lord"

 **~o/0o~**

The fog was heavy as the search party looked through the old dark forest.

"Angela!" Finny shouted. All four of the five servants called out her name loudly, hoping she would hear them. "Can you hear me!?" Finny shouted. "Oh please, Angela, answer us," he said. Meyrin screamed and the other servants ran up to her.

"What's wrong?" Bard asked. Meyrin's hand shook as she pointed in the direction of the field. What looked like arms and legs stuck up from the earth. All five servants were horrified, well, Yuri was horrified but mostly intrigued.

"What are those?" Bard asked. Meyrin squealed. Yuri's gaze travelled around, looking at every arm and leg.

"I don't think I can take any more surprises," Meyrin said. Yuri's gaze landed in a glistening ring on one of the hands.

"Look at that ring," She said. The Berrymore crest glistened back at them. "At least we know what happened to his hand," She said. A dog howl caused the servants to turn their attention to their surroundings. The four servants ran to hide behind a rock. Yuri, who hadn't heard the howl, went over to investigate the hand. She looked at the ring again. Something about it was familiar to her.

 _"Yuri!" The boy shook his youngest sister's shoulders. "Yuri! Please wake up!" He said. The girl's eyes slowly opened._

 _"Step away, boy!" A man shouted, dragging Yuri up off the ground. "We are not done yet!" He said._

 _"Please... she's dying..." Ryu said, trying to grab his sister. A ring slipped off the man's hand and fell to teh ground. The man dropped Yuri's body and snatch teh ring up._

 _"GET OUT!" He bellowed. Ryu was dragged out, screaming._

"Yuri!" The servants shouted. To her left, a man was standing naked. He hadn't noticed Yuri so she put the ring back on the decomposing hand before sneaking over to the servants unseen.

"Who is that?" Meyrin asked. The man sniffed the hand before moving it to a new spot on the pile of dirt.

"A trophy," Bard said. "So it really wasn't the demon hound that killed Lord Berry. It was a human after all" He said. Yuri looked the man up and down. _'He certainly isn't acting like a normal human being'_ Yuri thought to herself.

"Quite a specimen of humanity he is," Meyrin said, covering her mouth.

"But why?" Bard asked aloud. "What would he have against Lord Henry?"

"I wonder..." Meyrin muttered and both her and Yuri remembered the first night they had seen Lord Berrymore and Angela...then to when she was with that man that Yuri recognised. The man in front of them. "Maybe Angela asked him to do it?" She said.

"What? Why would Angela do that?" Bard asked.

"Yeah," Finny said, moving away from the rock.

"Easy boy," Bard said.

"Why would Angela have anything to with this?" Finny demanded. "Don't just go around accusing people!"

"It's just a guess!" Yuri defended. "Get back here and be quiet!" She said.

"But-"

"Sh!" The three said. Finny gasped and clamped him hands over his mouth. But, the beast heard. His eyes landed on the rock and he sniffed, licking his lips. Finny thought back to the previous night, how the man had licked his lips. He was frozen to the spot as a rumbling erupted. The village came bounded down.

"What are you doing? Why are you dressed like that!?" Bard asked

"We're going to bathe in the fountain to try and calm the demon hound's wrath," One villager said.

"He's back!" Another, an old woman, said. "We heard his terrifying cry throughout the village!"

"He yelled for hours and hours!" Another man said, stepping forward. "The demon's anger is still upon us"

"A howl, eh?" Meyrin coaxed her head to the side Her and Yuri remembered Finny's rampage. Finny's eyes widened as he ran over to the field.

"Oi! Finny! Wait!" Bard shouted and the servants ran after him

"Alright, everyone! Let's get back to stretching" The village stretched and Yuri stifled a giggle

They all walked cautiously among old ruins of what Yuri could only presume to be a house or castle. They came to a halt as a wolf's howl pierced through the eerie silence.

"W-what is that sound," Finny said shakily. The fog cleared slowly revealing a massive wolf. Yuri shakily took a step back, gulping. _'I don't think if was ever taught how to fight that...'_ She thought to herself. _'Sebastian...'_ The hound opened his mouth, fire crackling inside. Its eyes turned a dark red.

"It's the demon hound!" They shouted. It opened its mouth and began racing at the group. Its claw was outstretched. A long white cloth hung off it.

"Huh? Where have I seen that before?" Finny thought aloud. "That's Angela's!" He shouted.

"Finny, let's not jump to- WHY IS HE JUMPING AT THE BEAST!" Yuri screamed as Finny lept up into the air and sprang at the beast. He grabbed onto its leg. "Angela!" He screamed.

"Oh hell!" Bard said. "here, gimme this!" He took teh gun of Tanaka. He handed it over to Yuri. "Time to prove yourself."

"This gun won't work," She said.

"How can you be-" As Yuri pulled the trigger, confetti flew from the top.

"I survive by shooting. A know a real gun when I see one" The hound finally shook Finny off its leg. He was flung to the ground as the hound loomed over him. Yuri's mind raced. It came up with an idea, one she knew could kill her. She pushed Finny aside and took his place as the beast's claw came raining down. She closed her eyes.

Nothing happened. She dared to open them and Sebastian held the paw up with one hand.

"I wasn't sure you'd come," Yuri said, catching her breath. Sebastian looked back at her. Her dress was ripped up to her knee, and a cut was bleeding there, dripping down her leg.

"Whether you want me or not, I'll always protect you" Before he let her say anything, he had turned back to the hound. He knew she was smiling though. She lay back, fighting to keep her eyes open. "Sleep" Only she heard his soft whispered but it was what she needed. Her eyes blinked to a close and her chest rose evenly within minutes. Sebastian put his attention back to the hound. "Would you look at that. So well trained, you even know how to shake hands" He said. Sebastian's smirk grew on his lips.

"You were just in time," Finny said, running over to Yuri.

"Leave her sleep," Sebastian said. Both Finny and Bard took off their coats and lay them on the girls. "Now, I'm afraid, well trained or not, you have to go now" With his strength, Sebastian pushed the hound high into the air.

"Come," Ciel said. "This is no time to be playing with a puppy"

"Master," The three servants said in unison.

"I shall finish it off at once," Sebastian said. The dirt around the hound cleared as it's blood red eyes on the demon butler. Its eyes lost their glow as it sniffed around. Sebastian smirk grew again.

"It smells irresistible, doesn't it, dog?" Sebastian produced a bag of treats. "The treat no dog can refuse," He said. The dog drooled before pouncing on Sebastian.

"What out!" Meyrin warned. Yuri's breathed hitched slightly.

"There is only one way to train a truly bad dog," Sebastian said. "You must teach him to obey" He swung his gaze up, his eyes magenta. "That is through rewards and punishments" He jumped up. "First of all, reward," He grabbed the mutts nose before nuzzling at it. The hound's eyes filled with joy as it landed. The servants and Ciel watched on in confusion.

"Okay, whats he doing now?" Finny asked.

"I guess this is training?" Meyrin said.

"And now" Sebastian jumped into the air. "Punish!" He concentrated the anger he's felt throughout the week into the kick. The dog flew across the stone and landed with a thud.

Sebastian continued his 'reward/punish' training several times. Focusing his anger into the punishments.

"Well I suppose I did ask him to put on a good show," Ciel said.

"Now finally," Sebastian said. "A hug!" He ran towards the dog, his arms open. He held the hound tight before 'accidentally' slamming him into the ruins. Somehow Yuri stayed asleep through all of this. _'I suppose she hasn't slept in over a week_ ' Ciem thought. The dust cleared. In what was once an old pool, was now a giant crater.

"Sebastian!" Finny said, and all the servants ran up to the hole before look down.

"Uh, hello?" Bard called out.

"I don't see him down there, " Meyrin said. Ciel came to the edge.

"Quit wasting time in that hole!" Ciel ordered. "Get back here right now!" Silence fell for a moment before a fountain of water came streaming out of the hole. Sebastianbalanced on the top of the flow. "This village is intended to be a resort for the queen, it needs a central attraction, He said. "A luxury. A for travellers to forgot their travels and fears. That is was we have here" He held the demon hound in his arms. Well, teh human form of the hound. He was starch naked. "A natural hot spring" The water towered over everyone in the dark ruins. The servants gasped in awe. "If I couldn't find a hot spring or two for my master, what kind of butler would I be? The idea is simply unthinkable" the man jumped up and licked his face. Angela, popping up out of nowhere ran over to the man.

"Pluto!" she called

"Pluto?" Bard asked. He jumped out of Sebastian's arms and ran over to Angela, licking her face.

"Good boy," She said, smiling.

"Would you take him, Sebastian?" Yuri shot up at Angela's words.

"You want us to take that monster!?" Bard shouted.

"No thanks" Sebastian pouted. Yuri looked around. She had heard everything. "I'm not one hell of a dog trainer"

"Why not?" Ciel said. Yuri's gaze flew to him. Sebastian glared.

"Master" He hissed. "Is this an order?"

"It is," Ciel said, smirking. "I think I'll find this amusing" Yuri burst out laughing, startling everyone. She held her chest as she tried to breathe, tears streaming down her face.

"Working here just gets better and better!" She stated. A rumble was heard as people began running towards them. Before anyone bat an eyelash, Sebastian had Yuri in his arms. "Wha-"

"I don't want you to get trampled," He said. "Well, that's one of the reasons" Yuri blushed.

"The demons curse has been lifted!" The villagers cheered. They all bent down and wept.

"What is this?" Ciel asked.

"My lord, there is a legend in this village they say when the sins of our ancestors have been forgiven, the land shall weep tears of forgiveness" Angela explained. Yuri had already closed her eyes again, leaning against Sebastian's chest.

"Don't they realise that the hot spring has been there, under the ground, all this time?" Sebastian asked aloud.

"Likely not, but either way, it appears our job here is done," Ciel said.

"I recall you were forced to eat your word earlier, would you like to say it again, now that it's true?" Sebastian asked. He adjusted his grip on Yuri's leg his hand reached her smooth pale skin under the rip of her dress. He had to control himself from going demon mode and taking her right there and then. He wanted her first time to be special.

"Why don't you do it?" Ciel asked, agitated. Sebastian opened his mouth.

"This case is officially closed!" Yuri shouted, smiling. "Sorry, I had to!" She insisted, opening her eyes. She smiled.

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Sebastian said.

 **~o/0\o~**

Yuri stood, her back to the earl as he bathed.

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect," He said.

"Here sir, allow me," Sebastian said. "Traditional hot spring service." He lay the tray on the water and let it float over.

"That is how the Japanese enjoy hot springs," Yuri said.

"You've been?" Ciel asked.

"Once," Yuri said. "Mama and Papa brought us a little before we were brought here," She said. Ciel nodded.

"This is nice" The village got to work, building new houses and hotels. "This gloomy village has had quite the extreme makeover," He said. "It should ease the Queen's worries"

"Something tells me my worries are only just beginning," Sebastian said. Pluto paddled along the water, howling.

 **~o/0\o~**

Angela kissed Pluto goodbye" Finny stood back awkwardly.

"Well... goodbye," Finny said.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll meet again," Angela said. "My sweet boy" She kissed his cheek, his entire face turned red as a result.

"Are we going or not?" Yuri said. "It was a pleasure, Angela."

"You two, Lily," At first, Yuri didn't hear it. She'd already made it back to behind Sebastian when he brain registered. She slowly turned around. "Maybe I should visit Pluto in the estate one day," She said

"I don't think that's a good idea," Sebastian said and Angela's face fell.

"Why?" She asked.

"You managed to train a demon hound," Sebastian said. "You seem to have a habit of twisting weaker beings around your finger," He said. The two glared at one another. Yuri pulled on his sleeve.

"Please... let's just go," She said. He looked down at her fear filled eyes before glaring harder and Angela, who was smiling innocently.

"Let's go" Ciel said.

"GOODBYE!" The servants shouted, waving. Yuri stayed silent. "SEE YOU AGAIN HOPEFULLY!" The called. Angela waved.

"One day, you shall" she smirked. "I will reclaim you, Lilly," She said. "You will remain pure."

 **~o/0\o~**

The next day, butler and maid followed behind master in London. On the carriage ride over, Yuri had been complaining about Pins and needles in her back and leg. As they began walking through town, she fell paler and paler. As they pulled up to the carriage, Yuri suddenly gripped Sebastian's shoulder before slipping forward. A man rushed forward, a doctor. The pair weren't sure how he had come over so quickly, but they were both too worried about Yuri to care

"She's not breathing!" He stated. Sebastian picked her up. Her body temperature was dangerously high. He took off running until he was out of sight. Then he jumped into the air before landing in through his open windows in his room. He lay her on the bed before ripping off her dress. Her skin was inflamed and she thrashed around. "Meyrin! Get some cold cloths!" He shouted. He stood beside her. "Is this why you haven't been sleeping? Why didn't you just tell me?"

* * *

 **A/N notes**

Hola! I would make an excuse, but only really have one for the first week or two after the last chapter. I could say I worked extra hard to make this chapter, but I'd be could probably tell the parts where I was so fed up with it. Hehe

Anyway, big thanks to everyone who stayed loyal, even though I have been an ass. Lots of love

 **Fairy OUT!**


	9. Chapter 8

Yuri thrashed against the bed.

"Whats wrong with her!?" Ryu demanded over the phone.

"I have no idea," Sebastian said. Ryu cursed.

"I'm in Japan, with Miki, and we'll be here for the next month," He said. "Your best bet is to call a doctor" Sebastian was about to speak but Yuri screamed. Ryu had ended the call and Sebastian ran up to her.

"Yuri..." He said softly.

"Make it stop!" She said. "It's so painful!" She mumbled, her breathing irregular. His mark glowed on her chest. Sebastian placed his gloved hand on her chest. She seemed to relax. Sebastian shook his head, completely confused.

 **~o/0\o~**

"Are you sure this is our only option?" Ciel asked, sitting in his study. He was unable to focus, his mind on Yuri. He told himself he would be worried about any of his servants if they were in such a state, but still. His feelings towards her were different. They weren't the same feelings that he knew Sebastian had, they were different sort of fondness. Like the love a son has for his mother. As much as he wanted to hide it, he knew at least Sebastian had noticed. He wasn't sure if Yuri had yet, and he sort of hope she hadn't. He was too embarrassed about his feelings. "Call them and arrange a meeting," Ciel said. "Promise me this will work," Ciel said, sternly looking in Sebastian's eyes.

"I would not lie, my lord, I simply can't" Sebastian responded.

"That's not what I asked" Ciel pointed out.

"That's all I can say" Sebastian admitted before dismissing himself and going to the phone in the hallway. He had a doctor to call.

 **~o/0\o~**

"I came as quickly as I could, where is she?" Madam Red shook the rain off her umbrella before her new butler took her coat and said umbrella.

"Servants quarters, the butler's room" Sebastian answered. Madam Red raised an eyebrow but wasted no time, her hospital bag in her hand. Ciel came out from his study.

"And she just agreed?" He asked, watching as his aunt disappeared up the steps. He wasn't sure if he was happy to see her or not.

"She said that she owed Yuri," Sebastian said. "She's not wrong. If it wasn't for Yuri-"

"My aunt would be dead" Ciel gaze travelled over the new butler. "Who's this?"

"My name is Christopher, my lord. Christopher Rule" He bowed at Ciel. "Her ladyships new butler" Ciel nodded.

"Bard!" The chef came running up. "Please take care of our guest, take him down to the kitchens and offer him a cup of tea" Ciel shot Bard a _'be sure to watch him'_ look. Bard nodded, acknowledging it. "Sebastian, let's go" Master and Butler made their way up the steps.

"My lord, Sebastian?" Bard said. "Could you inform us when Yuri gets better? We're pretty worried downstairs" For once Sebastian wasn't angry about Bard caring about Yuri.

"We'll tell you news when we get it," Ciel said.

"Thank you, my lord" Bard turned back to the butler. "Now, Christopher, was it? Fancy some tea?"

 **~o/0\o~**

"How bad is it?" Ciel asked Madam Red as she inspected the blood sample. She frowned.

"I'm not sure how to explain this to you. I've only seen this once before" She muttered.

"Whats wrong with her?" Ciel asked.

"The best way to explain it would be to say that her blood is basically attacking itself," She said. "It usually happens when a venom mixes with the blood. The blood force tries to destroy this unknown substance, but it can cause the blood to, ignite? I think that's the best way to describe it" She explained.

"You were talking about a case you had before?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, someone mixed 'demon' blood with a young child's blood stream. It was a toxicant that hadn't been given a name yet, and as far as I know it hasn't yet" She said.

"What happened to that child?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know. They only had one appointment with me. They stopped coming" Madam Red said.

"Wait, what?"

"The young child was brought in by a teenager, no older than eighteen. I gave my diagnoses and we planned another appointment. Two weeks late, the man's body was found dead on the streets. I never saw the child again" Madam Red said. "But, I will give you the same advice I gave that man. If she does not improve within the week, call me again and I'll see what I can do" She said.

"Why can't you do anything now?" Ciel asked, getting angry.

"Because, my dear, if I intervene now, it might get worse. It needs to be a final resort" She explained.

"What is? What is the final resort?" Sebastian asked.

"Draining her blood stream"

 **~o/0\o~**

"The doctor said to drink up" Sebastian placed the glass to Yuri's lips. The liquid slipped into her mouth and down her neck. "You're dehydrated," He said. She was barely moving but he continues to speak to her as if she could respond. "Are you hungry?" Silence. He sighed, placing down his plate before placing his hand on her forehead. He gasped as images flashed around him. Her memories.

* * *

 _'Haha (mother)? Chichi (father)? Soko ni iru ka (are you there)?' A young girl called, stepping into the house. Sebastian found himself understanding her speech. A younger girl came up from behind her._

 _'Haha?! Chichi?!_ _Watashi wa kūfukudearu (I'm hungry)!" Sebastian presumed this to be Khun, and the other girl to be Yuri._

 _"Khun! Nigete wa ikenai (don't run off)!" The only boy said. Yuri carefully stepped inside, placing her school bag by the door, like she did every day after school._

 _'Haha? Chichi?' Her small feet walked to the kitchen. She gagged at the pool of blood on the floor. Then her gaze went to the body. Her father's body was face down in the blood. Yuri screamed, the sound echoing throughout the small house. The door swung against the wind as Yuri's small feet tried to step past the blood. She stepped out and saw her mother's body hanging from the tree in the garden. Another scream rippled through the house. Ryu and Khun ran out, their feet covered in blood. A gunshot sounded and all three siblings were frozen._

 _'Wow, you're a good bit fatter than my mistress wants' A man stepped out. 'Suppose it's all the carbs' He had dark eyes that were covered by a fringe. The children could not utter a word as the man pulled a small bottle out of his pocket. 'Sorry if this smells bad, my mistress doesn't want any fuss' Yuri pushed her siblings behind her._

 _"Per-lise" She said, her english shaky. She was supposed to have a lesson with father today. The man scowled. 'Donn'th hurth thum!' She said. He scowled more._

 _'Why would I hurt you?' He bent down, grabbing her chin harshly. "You're precious"_

 _~time skip about a month~_

 _'You're doing well!' The man said._

 _'th-ank y-ou" Yuri stammered. Her english lesson had been gruelling and she hoped now that she could say a few phrases she could learn to ask the chef to give Ryu and Khun more food. Surely Grandma and Grandpa wouldn't care if they gave them more food._

 _'You're doing great' He smiled. She smiled a little, careful not to stretch her face. She was afraid they'd know if she did. They didn't like her smiling, they said it gave her wrinkles. 'Okay, we'll let's stay at it! You'll improve with time'_

 _~1 year later~_

 _Yuri's hair was styled up, pulling at her scalp._

 _'You lazy bitch!' Whips rained down on the girl as she tried not to scream out. That would only make Grandfather sir even angrier. He had caught her slouch and he was now punishing her. 'You should be more thankful! We have given you everything, you ungrateful swine!' Yuri lay on the floor, her body aching. She took all the abuse thrown at her. Long after he was done, she lay on the cold kitchen floor, her whole body too sore to move._

 _'Chichi...? Haha...? What did I do?' Her voice was quiet. 'Did I hurt someone? What did I do to deserve this?' Tears fell down her face. 'It's my birthday, Chichi, Haha, what did I do?' She sobbed quietly on the floor, willing this nightmare of her existence to be over. 'I miss you'_

 _~sometime later (about 6 months)~_

 _The three children ran from the screaming voices and the threats. Ryu pulled his sisters along as they saw the front door. They'd been warned never to open it. Ryu had no other option. If Yuri didn't leave... they were going to kill her... They'd already killed the tutor for taking Yuri to the doctor. Keep running... Keep running... He slipped the key from his pocket and placed it into the door as the voices got closer. He pushed his sisters outside in the snow before closing the door behind him. He locked it again before flinging the key somewhere in the snow. The ran barefooted, in the snow, wearing nothing but night clothes. Yuri had wrapped the thin cloth around her younger sister's shaking shoulders before placing Khun on her own back. The three kept running till they hit the streets of London. They ducked into an alleyway, pushing slowly down. The went to hide behind a large wheely bin but there was a tunnel they hadn't seen behind the large bin. They slipped down before landing with a thud on cold wooden floors. Guns pointed at the children, more than Ryu knew to count, despite being nearly twelve._

 _'Who're they, boss?' One man asked. The boss stood up. He had dark brown, almost black hair but bright grey eyes._

 _'Just some beggars' The man said. 'we can bring them back up-'_

 _'Please...' Yuri's voice was weak. She was the only out of the three who spoke good english. 'They're going to kill us if they find us...'_

 _'Not my problem' The man said. 'Sorry kids but-'_

 _'Please...' Yuri persisted. 'I can't go back there... I can't go back to that church-'_

 _'Church?' The man asked, giving the girl his attention._

 _'Sir, look at her arm' The man bent down before gently picking up Yuri's arm. Barely any weight was on her small frame. A crest was burned onto her skin._

 _'Fuck...' The man muttered. 'She is one of the victims from that family' He referred to the family in such a venomous way. 'My dear, whats your name?' The urge to say Lily was hard to ignore, as that had been how they had told her she must call herself._

 _'Yuri' She croaked. The man nodded._

 _'Well, Yuri, we're gonna take care of you' The man said._

 _'And Ryu and Khun? The girl asked._

 _'And your siblings' He said._

 _'But boss-'_

 _'These children are going to die if we don't help them, we can't just leave them. We don't want another case like...' The man trailed off. 'Are you three hungry?' The nodded. 'Okay, we'll start you off with something simple, try not to shock you too much' He said._

 _'Whats your name, sir?' Yuri asked, helping her siblings stand. The man paused before bending down in front of her._

 _'Adam. Adam Sting' Yuri nodded. 'Now, let's get you all something to keep you going, then some clothes and a place to sleep, sound good?' Yuri nodded slowly. 'Good, men, say hello to our new members! Yuri, Ryu and Khun! We'll have 'em trained in no time!'_

* * *

Sebastian had to take a deep breath as he left her mind. Was that really true? All of this? He looked down at Yuri. Her breathing was becoming regular, but her body was still inflamed. He sat down beside her bedside.

"Have you really suffered that much?"

 **~o/0\o~**

 _Yuri stood in the bright room, blinking. "Hello?" She called. She knew this couldn't be real, considering that she was in immense pain only moments ago. "Hello-" The lights cut off suddenly. She slowly felt her way around till she felt a small string. She pulled it and the centre of the room lit up. Two dark figures stood in the centre of the room. A man and a woman. Yuri fell back in shock. Yuri closed her fear filled eyes._

 _"Honey! Knock off the act at once!" A woman's voice shouted among the silence. Yuri quickly opened her eyes. A woman was standing in the centre, where the woman's figure had been. Yuri had never seen anyone so beautiful, besides her own mother. The woman had these beautiful blue eyes, but they weren't light like hers, they were a dark blue. Her hair was deep black and pulled back in a long plate. Moon petals were braided in as well and they glowed in the dim light. She was dressed in a long black dress, with a Ravens crown on her head. She was shouting at a man. His presence was dangerous and Yuri could feel his power emanating, even from the opposite end of the room. The man's eyes were a dark red and they seemed to be piercing through Yuri. His hair was white and a dark red crown sat n his had. He was dressed in dark red and black robes. The woman turned back to Yuri. "I'm sorry, Yuri dear, my husband likes to play tricks" Yuri could only blink._

 _"My dear, she doesn't know who we are," The man said._

 _"Oh, my dear! We've probably scared you! This is not how we wanted you to meet us!" The woman said._

 _"Lilith, dear, you're rambling," The man said. Wait, what? "She gets it now," The man said, pointing to her._

 _"If you Lillith, that makes you..." Yuri trailed off, trying to keep her mind and thoughts together._

 _"Lucifer. The ruler of hell"_

 _Somewhere, in all the madness, a table appeared. It had dark red cups and saucers. There was a pot of tea brewing and a large cake in the centre._

 _"My dear, we did not mean to scare you," Lilith said. "We simply wanted to meet you"_

 _"Why?" Yuri asked. "Ma'am" She added quickly, feeling Lucifer's stare on her back. Lilith shot him a look and he knocked it off._

 _"There is no need to be formal, we're family!" She said. Yuri looked up at her as if she was mad. "Did our Lucius not tell you?"_

 _"Who is Lucius, ma'am?" Yuri asked._

 _"I believe that human named him... what was it dear?" She turned back to her husband._

 _"Sebastian I believe it was," Lucifer said, wiping his mouth. He had devoured half the cake while the two had been talking._

 _"What about Sebastian?" Yuri asked._

 _"Don't you know? We're his parents" Yuri's jaw dropped. "My, he really didn't tell you?" Yuri shook her head._

 _"He probably didn't want to overwhelm her," Lucifer said. Yuri just stared at them in disbelief. "But, that is not why we are here," He said, sitting forward. "We are here to help you" Yuri's shock faded away._

 _"Why?" She asked. "Why me? Why am I so special?" Lucifer smiled_

 _"From the minute you were conceived, I saw the light you had in you and I knew that one day, my son would find you and he would make you his. The mark on your chest only furthers my point" Lucifer said. "My son loves you, and I know you can make him happy. If you don't"_

 _"My dear, I'm sure-"_

 _"I would never hurt him," She said. "I could never hurt him" Lucifer's eyes seemed to soften._

 _"I know. That's why we are helping you" He gave her a small smile. A door appeared at the other end of the room._

 _"Go on" Lilith said. Yuri rose before slowly walking over to the door._

 _"And Yuri" Yuri turned back to look at Lucifer. "Say hello to our son for us" Yuri smiled._

 _"I will" She turned back around before opening the door handle._

 _"Good luck my dear!" Lilith shouted. Yuri smiled before stepping into the dark hallway._

* * *

She snapped open her eyes and she nearly jumped when she saw Madam Red leaning over her.

"She's awake!" The woman said. Sebastian was at her side in seconds.

"My dear? Does it hurt? Are you okay? Did you-" She stopped him but smashing her lips against his. She felt Madam red and Ciel leave before she pulled back.

"I couldn't think of a better way to ask them to leave," She said. Sebastian gently stroked her cheek.

"My dear, I was so worried..." He said. She smiled at him. "I'm so glad you're okay"

"I admit, I had a little help there" Sebastian looked at her puzzled. "Someone you know, _Lucius_ " Sebastian's eyes widened.

"How- what- how did you know?" he asked. Yuri giggled, pushing a strand of his hair away from his eyes.

"Your mother and father came to me in what I presume was a dream" She responded. "They told me to tell you they say hi" Sebastian kissed her again. This time, he didn't pull back after a minute. He held her close. His lips moved in sync with hers and she melted under his touch. Her hand ran through his hair while the other interlocked with his. He slowly climbed up on the bed. She found that if she tilted her head to the left, she could deepen the kiss, and she also found she like that. His support his weight with his free hand. He loved her touched against his. She was wearing a thin night shirt and he had taken off his coat and vest. Only thing material rested between the bodies and Sebastian resisted ripping it off and taking her there and then. He wanted her first time to be special, something that was at just the right moment. He was willing to wait for forever if it needed to be. Eventually, he remembered she needed to breathe and pulled himself back. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"My dear, can I ask you something?" He said.

"Mhmm" She hummed, gazing into his eyes.

"Is your hair naturally blonde?" Silence. He looked down at her as she avoided his gaze. He released her hand and focused her gaze. "Tell me"

"It was," She said. "When I was younger... Then, when I was brought here... I believe they call it Marie Antoinette syndrome. My hair turned white from the physical and mental pain I was put under. By the time I escape, it was too late to save it. Now, I just dye it"

"I found a bottle of the dye when you fell asleep after the ball at Lord Druitt's" Yuri nodded

"When it's wet, the dye tends to come out, so I usually have to re do it," Yuri said. Sebastian nodded.

"Why didn't you want to tell me?" he asked

"I don't like talking about..." She trailed off. He nodded.

"When we were at Lord Druitt's, he said something about your eyes..." Yuri nodded grimly.

"They... they injected something into my eye, some liquid. It stained them pink. So now, I wear contacts" She explained.

"Why don't you just leave them pink?" he asked.

"The cult that abused me... all their victims have pinks eyes, and they're all dead. I didn't want to end up like them" Tears gathered in Yuri's eyes.

"You won't. You will never end up dead. I will always protect you. Till the day I take my last breath" He kissed her gently. "Get some sleep, my love, you'll need it."

"Please... I don't want to talk about it anymore..." Tears splashed down her cheek.

"You can't bottle it up," Sebastian said, wiping her tears away.

"I'm not helpless..." She muttered. "I don't want to be like I was... I was helpless..." Something clicked inside Sebastian.

"Is that why you don't accept my help?" Silence. "My dear-"

"Promise me something" Her eyes were glistening with tears.

"What is it?"

"Promise me, if I ask you, you'll leave me to sort whats happening" Her voice was weak and her eyes were scared.

"Yuri-"

"Promise me" She sounded desperate and Sebastian was torn. "Please... Sebastian" More tears fell down her face. "Promise me..."

"I promise"

"You won't. You will never end up dead. I will always protect you. Till the day I take my last breath" He kissed her gently. "Get some sleep, my love, you'll need it."

* * *

HOLA!

How are you? I'm doing pretty good. A little tired (it's only about 5.30 am here) but other than that good. I put in a little back story plus meeting the in-laws :)))))) In case you're confused, Adam Sting is another gang leader. I mentioned him in the first chapter. More back story will be released as the story goes on.

I just want to make sure y'all know this takes place in the Victorian era. Not sure if I made that clear.

As for now, tell me what you thought and if you enjoyed it. Thanks for all the comments and love.

Goodbye Pixies,

Fairy OUT!


	10. Chapter 9

Sebastian went about his daily chores, duster in hand. He took books from the shelf and gently wiped them down. Several photos were taken of him.

 **~o/0o~**

Tanaka, Meyrin, Bard, Finny, and Yuri were standing in front of Ciel in complete silence. Having this has the first time Yuri's been out and about since the recent drama, going out on another task wasn't exactly Yuri's best idea.

"So, young master, you wanted to see us?" Meyrin asked nervously. Yuri couldn't understand her fear. Surely if he wanted to fire them, he would've done it long before now.

"Ah yes, I have a job for you three," Ciel spoke, looking to the three.

"J"

"O"

"B" The three hugged in celebration, whining about how they shouldn't have been worried.

"Surely you should wait until you hear the job before you start celebrating?" Yuri said, trying to bring their attention back to the task at hand.

"Will you not be joining us?" Bard asked. Yuri shook her head.

"I have some private matters to discuss with my brother." She smiled. "Nothing too exciting. Just paying bills and collecting some debts." Ciel could tell by the look in her eyes that this was going to be a lot more fun than she was letting on. Ciel placed a camera on the desk table.

"This is a camera from the famous Talbert Collection. It has a story behind it." He paused, noting their reactions. "It had been missing from the collection for some time, so when it came up in the auction, I bid immediately." The servants had puzzled looks on their faces.

"Who's Talbert?" Finny asked. Behind them, Tanaka returned to his former self.

"Full name William Henry Fox, he was a renowned english scientist and one of the inventors of the photographic technology," Tanaka said. "There were strange rumours about his last camera he used, the one our young master has acquired. Rumor is if you used that camera to photograph someone, whoever or whatever they care about most in the world will appear in the photograph as well."

"Oh, my! That sounds too incredible to be true!" Meyrin exclaimed, watch Tanaka return to mochi form.

"Does such a camera really exist?" Bard asked. "Or is just a rumour?"

"Perhaps we should take a picture and find out," Ceil said, going under the veil of the camera. Yuri stepped out of the way, the lens looking to Finny. "Stay still, the exposure takes ten seconds."

"What exactly is 'exposure'?" Meyrin asked.

"Basically, the camera is taking an image down of Finny, and then printing it," Bard explained. Finny twitched.

"Stay still, or the image will blur and we won't get a good image," Ciel scolded. "8... 9... 10. All done." Finny sighed in relief as the picture printed. "You didn't have to hold your breath the hold time," Ciel said. Finny looked shocked at the revelation.

The photo was dropped in a liquid Yuri couldn't remember the name for. It printed the image, or more enhanced it. Ciel held it up.

"Hey look, it's my bird!" Finny exclaimed.

"Huh? Since when do you have a pet bird?" Bard asked.

"Awww, it so cute!" Meyrin said.

"I gave it food every day. Eventually, it started eating out of my hand. I was so happy, I went to give it a gentle pat and..." The head of an ornament fell to the ground, causing Yuri to jump. "My little friend never moved again." Bard looked at the boy shocked, while Meyrin looked on the brink of tears.

"Are you saying that he...?" Meyrin exclaimed. Tanaka took a sip of his tea.

"Ho." The old-man Tanaka reappeared. "Oh yes, I forgot to mention something. The camera has one other unique attribute. The new soul is not one of this world. To put it plainly, the dead appear." Yuri's eyes widened as she looked down at the camera, her face going pale.

"Yuri... are you alright?" Bard's hand shook her shoulder gently. She blinked a few times.

"O-oh me? Yes, I'm fine." She forced a smile before looking down at the camera again. "I'm just interested, that's all."

"Well, then why don't you have your picture-"

"No, I'm fine," Yuri said, interrupting Finny. The servants noticed her quick response. "I do not meddle with the devil I don't see." Ciel couldn't help but sense the irony and the two exchanged a look, a smile creeping up on their lips.

"Yes, you can see why I was so interested in this camera," Ciel said, a familiar smirk on his lips. "Not only does it know who you love most, but it reaches into the other world to photograph them." Meyrin and Bard took a gasp of horror together while Yuri still staring at the camera. _'Otherworld... Photographs the dead... Ones we love... Mhmm... I'm not sure if I believe this or not...'_

"This is the nineteenth century, surely no one believes a story like that now?!" Bard said, his voice in panic.

"That sounds amazing, what an incredible camera, master!" Meyrin exclaimed. A little way away from the desk, finny huddled on the floor, his eyes watering.

"I miss my poor little birdie!" He shouted, fresh tears pouring down his face. Ciel placed his hand on the camera before moving the topic back to his job.

"Take a picture of Sebastian with this camera, but do it discreetly. I don't want him to know what you're up to." A smirk broke out on Yuri's face.

"Quite crafty, My Lord. I should give out to you," Yuri said. Ciel smirked.

"You sound like a mother." Yuri smiled at Ciel's words, absentmindedly rubbing her fingers through his hair.

"It's not like you're complaining," She said, withdrawing her hand. Ciel nodded. She wasn't wrong. Her hand slowly returned as he saw her mind drift. _'Instinct.'_

"You want us to take a picture of Sebastian?" Bard asked.

"That's right," Ciel said.

"Really? The photograph will show us who Sebastian cares about most?" Meyrin asked.

"That's something I'd like to see," Finny inputted.

"Bloody right Finny. He is always bossing us around and mocking my artistic cooking methods. He's as human as we are!" Both Yuri and Ciel gave a tiny smirk. "He's got have at least a weakness or two." Ciel had a clear idea that one of those weaknesses was the girl who was calming a headache by fiddling with his hair. "And now is our chance to see 'em!" Bard said. Meyrin nodded, the thought of Sebastian bringing her to utter bliss.

"You'll handle it?" Ciel asked.

"As you wish Young Master!" They chanted in unison.

"Yeah, that was a pretty good impression of him, eh?" They all clapped, happy to be getting a job. _'there's no telling what'll appear if we take a picture of him with this camera...'_ Ciel thought to himself. He looked at Yuri as she absentmindedly stared out the window. _'Or maybe there is one thing guaranteed'_

"This should be interesting," Ciel said.

"Yes, but you must remember, the other realm is one that shan't be messed with," Yuri inputted. " _'The spirit one has seen may be the devil, and the devil hath power to assume a pleasing shape'_ Shakespeare, Macbeth." Yuri was about to leave before she turned around. "Could you not just order him to stay still and take the picture?" She asked.

"He would never do it," Ciel said. Yuri raised an eyebrow.

"If you're so sure..."

 **~o/0o~**

The clock stood tall, reading quarter to six. Ciel moved a piece into a small house. Three soldiers block off a black sheep.

"Let's see, at this time of day... he's in the library," Ciel said.

The three servants were hiding behind the bookshelves, getting the camera ready to take the photo. There was a knock on the door and Yuri opened it.

"Just letting you know I'm off," Yuri said.

"Do you know what time you'll be back?" Sebastian asked, looking over at her.

"Tonight. Very late though. Maybe even the early hours of tomorrow," she said.

"Be safe and don't get yourself killed or in trouble," Sebastian said, giving her a soft smile. Yuri smiled back.

"I'll do my best." She gave him a smile before closing the door, leaving the trio to their job. They stayed behind the bookshelves. Peeking out to see if Sebastian had stopped moving.

"He needs to stay still-"

"For a full ten seconds, yes," Meyrin said, finishing Bard's sentence.

"I hope this works," Finny whispered. Sebatians fixed his glove before whizzing around the room.

"He's fast!" they all gasped.

"He's so fast that I can barely see him!" Meyrin said.

"Damn! We'll never get that picture!" Bard exclaimed. Sebastian raced around before placing a vase of flowers. He placed the vase down before stepping back, examining them further.

"Look! he's stopped!" Meyrin said

"Great! Let's go!" Bard whispered. Sebastian pulled his napkin from his breast pocket before whipping it, transforming it to a blood red rose. As the servants watched it awe, Sebastian excited the library, leaving a sparkling room behind him.

"I forgot to take the picture..." Bard said, in awe.

"He's so wonderful to watch!" Meyrin said, her hands on her cheeks. Finny clapped silently.

Back in his study, Ciel knocked down his black sheep with one of his soldiers.

"And next, he'll straighten up every room."

 **~o/0o~**

Yuri trod silently alone the stone pavement, a large coat over her. Ryu walked beside her, wearing an officers uniform.

"You remember the plan?" Ryu asked as his sister nodded. "Remember, if we mess this up, we're toast." Yuri looked straight ahead, her blue eyes locking to a building that seemed to be at the end of an endless street. The corners of her lips kicked up silently as she bit down on a smirk.

"I know." This was going to be easy.

 **~o/0o~**

Sebastian smoothed out the cover on one of the many living room coffee tables. Finny burst in, pushing a pool table far too fast. he screamed out as Sebastian's head jerked up. As Bard took a collective of photos, each depicting Sebastian using the red cloth as a bullfighter would. Finny rammed through the wall, creating a massive hole in the wall, before tumbling down into the gardens. Sebastian placed the blood red cloth gently back on the table, the massive hole still dented in the living room wall. Meyrin and Bard looked at each other, both of them sweatdropping at the massive mistake that was staring them bang in the face.

Back in Ciel's study, he picked up the fallen knight, a look of boredom on his face

"And after that, he'll work on records in the office."

 **~o/0o~**

Yuri stepped into the musty building, men walked around. Women were wearing little to no clothing as men awed over them. Yuri slowly took off the trench coat, wearing the waitress uniform. The skirt barely covered her behind and the top buttons straight over her chest. It was a bright pink and she prevented herself from cringing. Ryu giggled.

"Good luck," he whispered and Yuri shot him a quick look before her eyes met a gentleman from across the room. Yuri gave him a coy look before she retreated to the bar. _'I'm only here a minute and I'm about to shoot it up.'_

 **~o/0o~**

Sebastian crunched the numbers, enjoying the silence of this room. He wrote down all the transactions that had happened this month. A bell went off and he looked up.

He knocked on the study door.

"Come in." Sebastian opened the door.

"Yes, did you need something master?" Sebastian asked. Ciel had turned his chair so he was facing the window.

"It came undone." Sebastian only looked confused until he noticed Ciel's neck tie had loosened. Sebastian looked thoroughly unamused.

"of course my lord." He tied the necktie. Meyrin popped up from outside.

"He's beautiful, yes he is!" Finny held the ladder for her as Bard called up to her.

"Right, just take the picture and get down!" Finny counted up to ten. He made it to six before Sebastian looked over. Meyrin jumped down as Sebastian stood up. Meyrin hung onto the ladder for dear life as Sebastian opened the window, peering out, looking both ways before stepping back into the room, giving Ciel a smile.

"Let's air this room out a bit, shall we?" Sebastian asked while Bard and Meyrin recovered from the sudden fall.

 **~o/0o~**

Yuri stood at the bar while a man came up behind her. His hand went around her waist as he whispered things in her ear. She let out an innocent giggle.

"My, would you say such things to a lady, monsieur," Yuri said, batting her eyelashes.

"But, ma chére, you are not the lady are you?" He asked, bearing his yellow teeth. "But I can make you one, at least for tonight." Yuri hid her scowl.

"Oh, how you tease, monsieur," Yuri said. "Maybe we should continue this upstairs?" She suggested. The beast of a man nodded and Yuri took his hand before leading him away, but first shooting Ryu a quick look. He nodded and disappeared from her view. She smirked, opening the door before closing it softly behind her.

 **~o/0o~**

The three servants sat in a circle in a large room with portraits hanging on the walls. They were completely exhausted with the day's work.

"This is turning out to be a lot harder than I thought it would," Bard mumbled. "Getting one measly photograph should be this tough." The other servants sighed in agreement, their shoulders slumped. The perked up slightly when the doors opened, revealing a not so amused looking Sebastian.

"There you are, I have a task for the three of you."

"What it is, Sebastian?" Meyrin asked.

"Over there." The three turned their gazes to the window, where a giant red eye was staring at them. Bard and Meyrin looked shocked, while Finny on the other hand...

"The mangy pooch, what do you want us to do?" Bard asked. The demon hound had its paws on th window sill, waving its tail madly.

"We have a guest this afternoon. That thing is offensive. You are to transfer is out of sight before the guest arrived." The three walked over to the window, Sebastian behind them.

"He's kind of a big fella, so where shall we put 'em?" Bard asked.

"I'll let you three figure that out," Sebastian said, walking away.

"Oi, we've got our own jobs to take care of too, ya know?" Bard shouted as Sebastian stopped moving.

"You do have until this afternoon, I'm sure you can take care of it between your other task," Sebastian said, giving them a shit-eating smile.

"Will Yuri be back by tonight?" Meyrin asked. Sebastian looked back at her.

"I don't know actually." He closed the door. "Maybe now I can do my own job without interruption." He looked out at the window before continuing on his way.

 **~o/0o~**

"You tricked me!" The man shouted, struggling against the rope.

"It was your idea to use the ropes, _monsieur,_ " Yuri mocked, holding her gun out to the man's forehead. "If you're anyway smart, you'll have figured out who we are and you'll know why we're here."

"I suppose it's the Japanese twins, eh?" The man said. Ryu smirked, standing beside his sister.

"If you give us what you owe, we'll leave you in peace and you'll forget all about us," Ryu said. "I'll give you a week." he bent down, pulling at the man's hair, forcing him to look up. "Do not make me have to find you because I will. And I will skin you."

"The Ravens can feast on your skin," Yuri said, lowering her gun. They both turned to leave,

"Untie me! I'll get you your money, so untie me!" The man shouted. Yuri turned around.

"Sorry, I prefer upfront payments."

 **~o/0o~**

"Plu Plu! Come here!" Finny called, trying to get the hound's attention. Finny pulled hard on the rope, but Pluto struggled against it. Finny's strength, however, forced the dog to move forward, even as it dragged its paws in the ground. "Off you go!" Finny pulled on the rope, propelling the dog into the air. The dog opened its mouth, breathing fire on Finny, who cried out. The rope snapped due to the increasing heat. Pluto jumped to freedom, leaving a charred Finny behind.

"Oh wow, now there's a surprise," Meyrin said. "Who knew Pluto could breathe fire."

"Well, that's a demon hound for ya. Wait, we don't have time for standing around!" bard exclaimed as Finny cried, while Tanaka cooked fish on the burning around Finny.

In the library, Sebastian served Ciel his dinner.

"I think I'll take my supper in here today," Ciel said. Sebastian, with his hand on his heart, bowed.

"Of course my lord," He said. Sebastian noticed the figurines that Ciel was using before and a sceptical look swept over his face. He smirked. Ciel looked up at him from the corner of his eye. Without his facial expression changing, he looked back down. The black sheep stayed where it was.

 **~o/0o~**

Yuri walked out of the dark building, a white bag tightly in her grip. Ryu ran up beside her, a cocky smirk on his lips and his hands stretched behind his head.

"Ya know what this means?" He asked, referring to the bag in his sister's hands. A smirk crept up on her lips as she tied her jacket around her waist.

"I don't know, brother, do tell me," She said.

"Wow, all this time with the lord and you're developed a rich man's accent. I'd better be careful because, before long, you'll be kissing my cheeks when you see me," Ryu joked.

"Oh how you tease," Yuri said, now taking the piss. Ryu hit her head. "You little fucker!" She shouted, chasing down her brother.

"And there she is!" Ryu said. They both slowed down, walking down alleyways. "But do you know what all this money means?" Ryu asked again.

"We've established this, no, I don't. Tell me," Yuri said.

"WE EATIN GOOD TONIGHT!" Ryu shouted at the top of his lungs, proceeding for his sister to burst into laughter. The sound shouting came out.

"Stop! Gangsters!" A policeman shouted from not too far away. The twins looked at one another.

"Are we about to race?" Ryu asked, reading his sister's face.

"Damn straight," Yuri said. "Last one back to the base has to clean up." They both shook their heads as the cop came running down the alleyway. The twins split in different directions, resulting in the cop freezing for a moment. By the time he had composed himself, he had lost sight of both of them.

 **~o/0o~**

Sebastian stood at the top of the stone steps that led to the front door of the mansion. Pluto was lying at the bottom, unaware of the demon looming over him.

"They couldn't handle one simple task?" He asked aloud. He put his hand on his throbbing head. "I'm beginning to think those three would be more useful as dog food." The sound of a meow brought the demon back to reality. A black cat walked past him, attracting the demon to look at it. "How lovely." The cat meowed happily as Pluto slept. He heard the meow, opening his eyes. He saw the cat in Sebastian's hands. Sebastian stretched it out, rubbing its stomach gently. "A light subtle body... And paws! Such soft paws!" He said. "Uh, cats are perfect." Pluto looked over at Sebastian while he swooned over the cat. He combusted into a pile of flames, turning back to human before ran forward, throwing the cat out of Sebastian's hands and throwing his head on Sebastian's chest. The demon was less than amused at the dog's whining. Sebastian let out a sigh. "Interrupted again? Can a butler get no peace around here?"

 **~o/0o~**

Ryu ran into the large sitting, looking around. When he didn't spot his sister, a smirk took over his features. The smirk, however, was short lived when he saw Yuri coming in from the hallway. She was rubbing a towel through her hair.

"Wow, you're only back? What took you so long?" She said, a smirk on her face. Ryu stuck put his tongue.

"Now that we're back, we have to discuss some... not so pleasant subjects," He said, and Yuri sighed.

"I know you're right. I've been avoiding it for too long now..." The girl took a seat on the couch.

 **~o/0o~**

Ciel placed the three blurry pictures on the table while the three servants nervously scratched their head.

"We're so sorry, Master," Finny said, head lowered.

"But Bard thought of a really good plan, yes he did!" Meyrin said enthusiastically.

"It came to me earlier when I saw the dog go on fire," Bard said

"I hope this plan doesn't involve a flamethrower," Ciel said. The three looked down shamefully. At that moment, the door burst open and Lau entered.

"My Lord, hello!" He said, entering the room

"Oh, it's Mister Lau," Meyrin said as they moved aside to allow the man access to the desk.

"And just what are you doing here?" Ciel asked, setting a hard look on the man.

"I heard what you were up to. I thought I might assist," Lau explained. Ciel was silent for a moment

"Go away. Yuri will be home so, so we won't need 'assistance'," Cie said, looking away.

"My Lord, please don't be so hasty. Why not relax and leave this up to me?" Lau suggested. Ciel looked shocked. "I have already woven a spiders web to trap him, and the more he tries to struggle, the entangled he'll become. Escape is impossible." Lau helped the sheep figurine in his hand. "Against me, no prey stands a chance. It is only a matter of time."

"Very well, but I will tolerate any kind of failure. Is that understood?"

"Yes, of course, My Lord. I would not allow failure sully the Phantomhive name. I would surely be booted out of the country if I did such a thing," Lau responded. The three servants looked at the man, looks if confusion on their face. "So. What are you up to?" The three servants collapsed at the man's stupidity.

 **~o/0o~**

"So, you see, we can go on like we did. We need to-"

"Shh!" Yuri interrupted her brother.

"What are you-"

"Shhhh!" Ryu looked at his sister with confusion as Yuri listened carefully. "Oh no."

"Oh no?"

"Oh no," Yuri repeated. The door burst open, Mai and Mei came in, arguing with two older boys.

"They've done it again, Yuri! They've broken one of the rules!" One of the boys said. He had dark black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Did not!" The twins said in unison.

"Did too!" The other boy said. He had red hair and light brown eyes.

"Mark, stop sinking to their level," Yuri said, addressing the redhead. "What rule did they supposedly break?" Yuri asked the other boy, Johnny.

"They went through the bar! Bottles are missing!" Johnny said.

"We didn't!" Mai defended. Yuri rubbed her temple.

"So much for peace and quiet," Ryu said, patting his sister's back.

"Peace and quiet have never been associated with us, we both know that," Yuri said. "Now, the bottles..."

 **~o/0o~**

A carriage drove down the long path to the Phantomhive Manor. A man approached the door and Sebastian welcomed him.

"Welcome, Sir," He said, bowing. The man removed his hand.

"Hello, I'm the writer from Brit Business, Paul Jones, sir," He introduced himself.

"Indeed, Mister Jone, we've been awaiting your arrival." Sebastian motioned inside. "If you would follow me inside." The man trailed behind Sebastian down the corridors. As they passed a pillar, Ciel and Lau popped out from behind it.

"Now. Our plan begins," Lau said. They watched as Sebastian and the visitor walked up the stairs. A woman sat on the handrail of the stairs. The guest caught sight of her before a blush set on his face. The woman and uncrossed her legs before crossing them again, looking down at the man with golden eyes. She has long dark braids and a pink flower in her hair. Sebastian had continued walking while the guest stayed, transfixed on the woman.

"That was your big plan?" Ciel asked, aggravated as Lau looked on confused.

"Quite odd, how could it not have worked. I mean, look at her, My Lord, I'm sure even the butler would stop and look at her." The woman changed poses as the man's tongue hung out and his face a deep red.

"I was a fool forever believe you could handle something like this," Ciel said.

"I have only begun to fight!" Lau stepped out from behind the pillar, his hands out as he signalled. The three servants jumped in action. Meyrin and Finny waved large fans as the woman's skirt went up. The man looked on, his mouth open. Bard pointed the camera up before pulling it back down.

"Not her," he said, shaking his head. "Where is Sebastian?" Sebastian stood at the top of the stairs, watching the man make a fool of himself. He stood still, a look of confusion on his face.

"Coming, sir?" The man pulled himself back to together at Sebastian's words.

"Oh, yes!" He said and he followed up the stairs to where the butler stood.

"How strange, I don't understand..." Lau said, his hand on his chin as he pondered Sebastian's 'out-of-character' behaviour. Ciel shook his head.

"What a spectacular waste of time that was," Ciel said. _'There is only one girl who can turn Sebastion's head long enough..."_

 **~o/0o~**

Yuri plopped on the couch.

"Next time there is an argument, just kill me. So much easier," She said, looking at Ryu.

"Can't," He said, looking up from his book. "Then I'd have to sort the argument out."

"Wow. At least I know someone cares," Yuri said sarcastically, her face deadpanned.

"Love you too, sis," Ryu said, returned to his book. Yuri looked away before sighing.

"I should probably get back to the mansion," She said, Ryu looked up.

"Why?" He asked.

"I said I would go back," Yuri said, standing up. Ryu raised an eyebrow. "They were doing a task as I left and I'm nosy to figure out how it turned out."

"Did this task include the butler?" Ryu said, turning the page in his book. He dodged the glass and it smashed to the ground. "You need better aim," he commented.

"You need to shut up," Yuri said, retreating to her room.

 **~o/0o~**

The man sat at one end of a very long table.

"If I may, sir, allow me to introduce Funtom's's general director, Tanaka," Sebastian said.

"Ho ho ho," Tanaka said. The man's wide and confused eyes set themselves on Tanaka.

"Okay, I'll start with my questions."

 **~o/0o~**

Yuri sat on her bed, looking at the photo of the three of them. Khun, Ryu and herself. She smiled softly at Khun. Why she'd picked it up and suddenly felt reminiscent she didn't know. There was a knock on the door and Miki entered.

"Hey- Oh." She looked from Yuri to the picture. "How're you doing?" Miki asked, sitting down beside Yuri.

"Fine. I just miss her, a lot," Yuri said. "But it's strange, I don't feel like crying." Yuri looked at her friend before resting her head on Miki's shoulder.

"You know she was someone who never caused a single moment of sadness in her life. Maybe this is her, telling you its okay," Miki said. "telling you its okay to move on with your life." Yuri nodded.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Miki ran her fingers through her hair.

"So, what's the deal with you and the butler?" Yuri looked at Miki. "Oh come on, you know you can't hide anything from me. I know you too well."

 **~o/0o~**

A 'Do Not Disturb' sign was hanging from a wooden door. The three servants and Tanaka sat outside the door, the camera beside them. They all looked on in shame at their failure to complete a task.

"Whats wrong? Why is in there all by himself?" Lau asked. "Is he sulking or something?" The three servants looked up one by one, their eyes on the door and slightly different expressions on each other their faces.

"He said he wanted to talk a little time to think things over on his own," Meyrin said, her facial expressions sad.

"He seems to be taking this quite seriously..." Bard said.

Inside, Ciel had placed his four soldiers around the black sheep, locking it in.

"We need him to stand still for ten full seconds..." he sighed, leaning his head against his hand."This is the one thing I didn't want to resort to..." his hand hovered over his eyepatch. "But he's left me with no other choice." Sebastian felt Ciel calling him and turned and looked at the door. He smirked, a chuckle escaping his mouth.

"And now," The man said and Sebastian looked back down at him. "could you please tell me about Funtom's business strategy moving forward. Tanaka looked on, steam rising as he grew very hot. He was coming close to his limit.

"Allow me to explain," Sebastian said. "Currently we are focusing on toys and confections. But we intend to expand into other areas as well." Tanaka shook in the chair before steam escaped him. The writer looked up as Tanaka reverted back to his smaller form. Sebastian slammed his hands on the table. "As I was saying, sir."

"Ah yes."

"The company is working on plans to build outwards towards Europe. We'll begin with branches in Paris, Vienna, Rome, Berlin, Amsterdam and Athens. We intend to expand into thirty countries in the next five years, including those in North America." The writer struggled to get everything down. "We'll also build a convections factory in Provence, in the South of France, and a toy factory in Salzburg in Austria. This will ensure an amped supply of our goods is available." Tanaka looked from over the table. "We at the Funtom company always strive to maintain and improve the quality of goods and services supplied to our customers. No item leaves one of our factories without first being subjected to numerous quality insurance tests. Only then can the product bear the name, Funtom!"

"Ho ho ho," Tanaka added. The writer struggled to keep up with Sebastian as he continued to babble on.

"Our motto is the customer always come first! Our delivery service always us to arrive and your business or residence, toy in hand, in record time, no matter how remote the location," He said passionately. "Customer satisfaction is guaranteed! This is the Phantomhive way!" Sebastian winked. "See?" The writer struggled to keep up with how quick Sebastian was speaking. "That's everything." Sebastian's voice went serious and his face held no emotion. The man wiped the sweat off his face.

"Uh, thank you very much," He said, an exhausted smile on his face. "But before I go, I would like to get a photograph in I may?" Sebastian's eyes widened.

"Photograph?" He asked. The man picked up the camera.

"I would like you to have you in the photo, if you don't mine," The man suggested.

"I'm afraid I must decline," Sebastian said politely. "You see I am simply one hell of a butler."

 **~o/0o~**

Miki braided Yuri's long hair.

"Maybe you should get it cut?" Miki suggested. "It's looked kinda dead..."

"All hair is dead the second it leaves your scalp," Yuri shot back.

"I meant it looks bristly. It feels sort of dry as well," Miki said. Yuri sighed.

"Long hair has always been me. I'll probably just find that herbal cure my grandmother always goes on about. I might write to her," Yuri pondered. She stood up and smoothed out her Phantomhive uniform.

"Or maybe you should brush your hair?" Miki suggested. "When was the last time you ran a brush through it?"

"Hey, I used to twice a day, but then I started working, and I don't have that time anymore," Yuri said.

"So a month then?" Yuri nodded.

"If I brush my hair, I'll start crying with pain," Yuri said.

"Yes, but the longer you leave it, the worse it'll get," Miki responded. Yuri inspected the neat plait that travelled the whole way down her back.

"I supposed," Yuri said. "If I don't leave now, I may never." She hugged her friend before grabbing her coat and making her way to the Phantomhive residence. "Seeya!"

 **~o/0o~**

The man left in his carriage, all his energy drained from him.

"Today we are serving demon hound bean cakes, manufactured in HoundsWorth," Sebastian said, placing a cup of green tea beside the cakes.

"Why are you serving me this rubbish?" Ciel asked, taking one and eating it.

"Bard and the others purchased quite a few of them," Sebastian said. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Yuri popped her head around the door before stepping in, closing it after her.

"Sorry, I'm only back now," Yuri apologised, bowing.

"It's fine. What were you up to anyway?" Yuri pretended she didn't head him. Ciel, deciding it would be best to move on, addressed Sebastian. "How was the interview this morning?" He asked.

"I only wish that you could've been there, my Lord," Sebastian said, though his gaze fell to Yuri's neck, where a bruise was peaking out from her collar. "Tanaka was really quite extraordinary." He moved his gaze back to Ciel.

"That's good. A distinguished old man makes for a suitable face of the company," Ciel said, a grin on his lips.

"Yes. The interviewer dained to take a photograph before he left," Sebastian said. Yuri's brain remembers the task assigned to the servants before she had left, and by the tone of his voice, she already knew Sebastian was aware of it.

"Did her?" Servant and master exchanged a look.

"Apparently portrait photos are all the rage among the nobles lately," Sebastian said. Ciel looked away.

"Are they?" He asked. Sebastian's grin was clearly noticeable.

"I know, Young Master, why not try your hand at it yourself?" Sebastian suggested and Yuri snickered.

"Sorry, my throat was itchy," She commented, fighting a grin. Sebastian didn't acknowledge her. _'Pfft, rude. To think, I ran back here for this?'_ Yuri thought. _'Wait, Yuri, don't go flying off the handles yet.'_

"No." Ciel took another one of his cakes before eating it. Sebastian raised his hand to his mouth, suppressing a snicker.

 **~o/0o~**

Yuri followed Sebastian down to the kitchen as he brought Ciel's cup and plate to the sink.

"Hey." Nothing."Hey!" He continued to ignore her. "Sebastian?!"

"Whats on your neck?"

"What?"

"Your neck." Yuri's eyes met his, searching for an answer. They were clouded in anger.

"Sebastian... you're scaring me..." Yuri said as Sebastian backed her into a wall. His hand twitched and Yuri's defences kicked in. She raised her face to her hands as protection. Her collar sank down and Sebastian saw what was there. Sebastian stopped, the anger leaving him. He gently removed her hands.

"I'm sorry," He said and she looked up, judging his facial features. "I thought you... I thought someone... I thought the cut on your neck was something else." Yuri's hand went to her neck.

"I had a job, and it included working with a nasty man. He must have cut me when I tying his up," She explained, jumping up onto a counter beside her. Sebastian took a step closer to her and his hand pulled down her collar.

"Do you want me to heal it?" Yuri hesitated for a moment before nodded. Sebastian removed the top button of her shirt and let his tongue glide over the cut. He hovered above her pale skin before placing a soft kiss. A soft moan left Yuri's mouth, so soft he almost didn't hear it. He trailed kisses up her shoulder blade to her jawline before continuing back down. Several soft moans escape her lips and Sebastian's eyes threatened to change. He looked in her eyes, his mere slits now. Her eyes widened at first before they were entranced by his. He leaned in, kissing her lips softly. He was about to kiss her again when he felt his master calling me. "Timing..." He muttered his face millimetres from hers.

"He's looked for you, isn't he?" Sebastian took a step back as Yuri buttoned up her front. Sebastian began to walk away before he turned back at the door.

"You know the uniform includes a bonnet, don't you?" he asked a cheeky smirk on his lips.

"I'm not wearing a bonnet," Yuri said. "Now go, before you get me fired." He was about to respond, but he had to 'dodge' the tablecloth thrown at him. "Go."

 **~o/0o~**

The demon hound howled at the full moon above his as he sat on a brick wall. Small figures moved heavy objects through the dark yard as Ciel watched from a window.

"its almost time," He said, observing the ongoings outside. "Let's go," he addressed the room.

A large angel statue was lifted by Finny. Yuri looked around, confused.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Finny asked. Ciel stood a little way ahead of him, smirking.

"Yes," Ciel answered.

"I don't know..." Finny said.

"Do it, Finny!" Ciel snapped.

"Right!" Finny spun the statue around, getting into the groove before flinging it ahead of himself. It shot into the night sky. Both Ciel and Finny looked up. Yuri, still completely perplexed, watched the blonde bend low, covering his head. The statue began to fall and Ciel stood, knowing its course. Ciel stayed still as panic rose in Finny. He ran forward, trying to block the statue. Yuri, acting on reflex, dove forward quickly

The statue hit the ground and Ciel stayed in Yuri's arms on the floor. She had a skid mark on her cheek and her hair was covered with dirt and ash. Sebastian hovered above them, having blocked them from the brunt of the statue's pressure. The wings were positioned perfectly on Sebastian's back as he gave a very unamused face to the pair. The wings crumbled to the ground Yuri let Ciel crawl out from under her as she sat up, wiping the blood from trickling down her cheek.

"It's always me who is injured..." She muttered. "I just washed my hair..." Finny sat, dazed, a little way away from Sebastian, Ciel and Yuri. Sebastian slowly brought Ciel up before sparks exploded around them. Three large dragons stood on either side of them, spewing sparks that seemed to light up the sky. Sebastian was helping Yuri stand when she tripped. He grabbed her waist and she clung to his shoulders.

"My, what a lovely pair you make..." Lau said, emerging from the sparks.

"Did you plan this?" Yuri, a mildly amused smile on her lips.

"I wish I had but I'm as clueless as you," He said, matching her smile.

"You're late," She said, staring into his eyes.

"I was preparing dinner," He said and he noticed the cut on her cheek, as well as the ash and dirt in her hair. "For tonight's entree, its-"

"A French dish I can't pronounce or understand?" She said, her smile growing.

"What gave it away?" He asked.

"Something about the way you said it," She said, giggling. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be nice."

"You do know, My Lord," Sebastian brought Yuri to her feet, before turning to the impatient Ciel. "You could've just ordered me to pose for a picture."

"What?!" Ciel said, shocked.

"Had you ordered me to, I would've had no choice but to do so," Sebastian said, bowing to Ciel. He giggled as Ciel looked down. Yuri didn't want to say 'I told you so' but she really wanted to. Ciel looked away.

"I don't know what you mean..." Ciel said, faking innocence.

 **~o/0o~**

A red screen was placed over a candle and a liquid was poured into a plastic tray. The three servants stood over the table. gleeful that they had finally completed their task.

"We finally got the photo!" Finny said a large grin on his face.

"At last, we'll see the fruit of a hard days labour," Bard said.

"The young master will be happy, yes he will!" Meyrin added, excited. Bard placed the photo into the liquid, and the two gathered around him to see what the picture would reveal.

"Okay, I can almost make it out," Bard said. Their curtain was pulled back. They turned as Pluto walked in, growling. He bore his claws at them and pounced.

"Whats wrong with you!" Meyrin said as the demon hound opened his mouth, flames engulfing the trio. They screamed, and from a room over, Lau and Ranmao could hear.

"I wonder what all the noise is about?" he asked. "Do you know, my lord?" Ciel faced the window, watching the night. he was silent, his mind pondering.

Meanwhile, Pluto went running down the hall to where Sebastian was standing, barking happily. He stopped in front of the demon, who bent down to pick them up.

"Good," He mumbled. Yuri entered the room, picking sticks out of her hair. _'Maybe if I had brushed it this would be easier, but - OW!'_ She pouted. She silently noticed Sebastian giving the hound a dog treat. "Our Lord has outdone himself." He stood up as Pluto munched away. "That's quite the bit of mischief he concocted." He looked at the dog. "You do know you're sleeping outside." Pluto looked saddened and it was then that Sebastian noticed Yuri silently watching him. She would try and hide, but she knew it was no use.

"Why is it, no matter whose plan it is, I always seem to be injured?" She asked, lightly touched the skid on her cheek.

"Maybe it because that means I can heal you," Sebastian said coyly.

"Not until I got all these sticks out of my hair," she said.

"Do you want me to brush it?" Sebastian asked, transporting himself behind her and undo her plait with one swift motion.

"You'd break your brush. I haven't brushed it in an age," Yuri said.

"There is a shampoo that you could use," Sebastian said. "It helps strengthen your hair."

"I've used all the brands," Yuri said. "None of them work."

"My mother makes it," Sebastian commented. _'Oh, so it's a shampoo from hell... Well, that's a first.'_

"Well, my hair can't get any worse so it's worth a try," Yuri said. "After we put Ciel to bed." Sebastian nodded as he looked at the clock.

"Let's go."

They walked into the study to find Ciel asleep in the chair.

"Falling asleep, slumped in your desk chair? How irresponsible of you," Sebastian said. Yuri walked as his thin chest rose up and down. From the corner of his eyes, Sebastian noticed the camera. Yuri already knew what plan was forming in his mind. "Typical, I suppose," he said, thinking about the many things that needed to be fixed in the mansion. "Once again you have given my unnecessary work." Sebastian looked from the camera to the sleeping lord.

From outside the window, Pluto howled into the night.

 **~o/0o~**

Yuri looked at the green liquid in Sebastian's hand as she said inside the bath, the water drawn. The bubble covered her body, but Sebastian could probably see through them if he tried. But order strict orders from her, he was to turn when she said and not turn back until she allowed it.

"ARe you sure this won't burn my head off?" Yuri said, sniffing the bottle. It smelt of smoke, but with a mix of flavours she couldn't recognise.

"It won't, I promise," Sebastian said.

"Why do you have this anyway?" Yuri asked, "Your hair is hardly long enough."

"My mother gave it to me and I was meant to give it to you, but I forgot," Sebastian said as he massaged her scalp.

"I don't believe that," Yuri said as his fingers worked into the dirt and knots in her hair. She hummed in appreciation.

"Does it burn?" Sebastian asked.

"No. Should it?" Yuri asked, opened one eye, resulting in suds going into it. She jumped forward, hand over her eye. "Ow..." She mumbled.

"Lean back," Sebastian gently pulled her body. "It'll go away in a minute." He continued to wash her hair until it shone. "I'll rinse it out-" Before he could finish, Yuri ducked under the water, taking a large breath. Sebastian smiled at her childishness. She re-emerged, the suds taking the blonde dye out of her hair. She had taken out the contact before getting in, so her eyes were pink. She looked down.

"I forgot the dye would come out," She mumbled, looking down. Sebastian lifted her head back up.

"That's another thing." He kissed her nose softly before pulling out another bottle. "It blond dye that lasts for longer." Yuri looked at the bottle. "You don't have to." Yuri looked Sebastian.

"But I do, if only to prove a point."

Yuri wrapped a towel around herself as Sebastian walked in, holding a clean nightgown. Water dripped from her shoulders and hair as she stared at him, blushing. he slowly stepped to her, placing nightgown down. He was right in front of her and he saw her hands clutching the towel. He kissed her shoulder blade, leaving marks from there up to her neck and back down again as his hand slid slowly down her back. She moaned softly before mumbling.

"Stop." He immediately withdrew at her words. She had to rebalance herself after his quick movement. "For now... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" He kissed her softly.

"Its okay, you did nothing." She gave him a faint smile before yawning. "Get changed and get some sleep. You can stay in my room or your own." She ended up picking his room.

 **~o/0o~**

"Wow," The trio said in unison has the kitchen lay in a mess. They held a picture.

"So, it's Yuri and Sebastian the young master cares about most," Meyrin said. "That is how Tanaka said the camera worked." In the picture, Sebastian was smirking down at the young master and Yuri was wearing a playful grin on her lips as Pluto clung to the window.

"Awh, they're good friends!" Finny said.

"Yuri and Sebastian do look a picture," Meyrin added wistfully.

"Yuri doesn't like Sebastian," Bard said. "Yuri wouldn't." Finny noticed Pluto, resulting in the trio freaking out over how he got there, while the hound himself was crying outside.

 **~o/0o~**

Sebastian set the table for Ciel while Yuri served him.

"I'm honoured master," Sebastian said.

"Oh, shut up," Ciel snapped.

"It's your own fault for falling asleep so defensively like that," Sebastian said with a smirk.

"How-"

"Maybe we should've come earlier," Yuri said. "So he could've gone to bed earlier and slept in his own bed." They both looked at the girl.

"Whose side are you on?" the asked in unison. She simply put her hands up, saying nothing.

"The image in a photograph isn't real. Only an illusion," Sebastian said. "But that is humanity's way. Seeking to preserve the image. Because one day your fear it may be forgotten." The picture on her bedside locker came to Yuri's mind, the last and only picture of all three of the Amari siblings.

"I don't think it's a fear of being forgotten, more a hope that the picture will remind someone of a better time," Yuri said. The boys looked at her, unsure of where she was going. "Sometimes it's not the moment that needs to be remembered, more the people inside the picture." After her statement, they realised she as talking about Khun.

 **~o/0\o**

Bard and Meyrin were chased by a fire-breathing Pluto as Finny took a closer look at the picture in his hands, ignoring the pleas of his running colleges.

"Wait a minute, I thought the pictures were only of the things like my dead bird," he thought aloud. "Weird... If that's true, then why is Sebastian and Yuri in the photograph..." The cries of his colleges broke him from his trance. "Plu Plu!" he shouted, running to the demon hound with open arms. He grabbed the hounds mouth before flinging him on his back. "Well, who cares!" he said happily.

 **~o/0\o~**

"Yuri..." The girl looked up from the tea trolley as Ciel stood by the window, looking out over the playing servants. "Do you like it here?" Yuri was unsure where this question came from.

"I do, my lord," She answered. "Can I ask where this question came from?"

"It's just..." the boy paused, considering his words. "You've never really spoken to me formally before." He paused, studying the girls face. "But recently, you've become a bit more drawn." Yuri paused, considering her own words.

"I figured you'd want me to speak like this," she said. "I figured, since I'm technically your servant, you'd want me to talk to you formally. As my employer." Ciel tried to figure out the best way to describe his feelings.

"It's not that I don't appreciate the effort, but..." He struggled for words. "To be blunt, I don't like you talking to formally."

"So, you want me to talk to you informally?" Yuri asked, confused.

"Talk to me like you would talk to Sebastian or a friend," Ciel said.

"But why, My Lord?" Yuri asked.

"I guess speaking formally doesn't suit you," He said. "And you can drop the 'My Lord', you're just about four years older than me." Yuri smiled.

"I'll be eighteen soon if that eases you," She said.

"What date?" Ciel asked, but Yuri only smirked, tapping her nose.

"Do you need anything else, My- Ciel?" Yuri asked, correcting herself halfway through.

"Can you see if Sebastian-" As if on cue, the butler entered, carrying a cake. Yuri smiled before taking the tray down to the kitchen, closely followed by Sebastian.

"You were listening, weren't you?" She asked as she threw away the used tea leaves.

"I have no idea what you mean," Sebastian added, taking the teapot from her hands and washing it.

"Something tells me you're lying," Yuri said, heading for the door.

"Would I lie?" Sebastian asked as Yuri turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

* * *

 **What?! Me actually posting for the first time since August 2017?!**

 **Is it still acceptable to use 'homework' or 'exams' as an excuse? No, well, rip me**

 **I really wanna say the chapter is worth the wait, but, honestly, its not. But it's one of my best. A lot of people stuck through this, and new people follow it every odd day, so I guess this is a thank you.**

 **Anyway, before I got off on a rant, GOODBYE!**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Let's not pretend I have my shit in order. I'm so far behind on everything, that updating is no short of a miracle.**

* * *

The snow came down heavily on the city of London. The white of the snow contrasted the dark night as figures were seen dashing through the snow, panting. A man ran as fast as he could, a gun in one hand and something in his enclosed fist. His eyes were clouded as he ran faster. He looked back before picking up the pace, three men not too far behind him.

"Run faster, dammit! We can't let him get away!" The man's thick Irish accent came out as he called to the two behind him. "Does Tim even know how hard we worked to steal that thing, let's go get it back!" They picked up their pace, narrowing in on the man. The man, Tim, ran up to the bridge before stopping and when he saw no one behind him, he looked at his closed fist before opening up his hand. A ring glistened back at him as his panting laughs echoed the silent, snowy night. The bluey purple gem glistened in its gold handle as his laughs grew stronger. The mad man's Cheshire cat's smile was evident on his face.

"No one will have it." The look of insanity bled from his eyes, covering his face. "This is my ring now."

"No, I don't think so." A voice rippled through the silence. It was cold but emotionless. "You do not deserve that ring." Thin string shot out at the man before he even had a chance to turn around. They locked around his wrist, drawing blood, which then dropped to the ground. "The Hope Piece is in search of a worthy master, you see." The being's head fell to an inhuman angle. His hand jerked back the strings as more blood was drawn, now a scream accompanying it. The man jerked forward before falling over the railings and into the frozen Thames. The three gangsters look as the man fell into the water.

"H-he jumped off the bridge!" The smaller one said, shocked.

"That fool," The leader said, his Irish accent still coming through.

"Are we gonna have a problem?" The three men turned around to Yuri and Ryu holding guns up. The three men gulped, shaking their heads. "Good," Yuri continued. "Cause, last I check, this area of the Thames belonged to me and my brother."

"And we don't like to share." The three men who pursued the ring could outnumber the twins. "Don't try anything. See, my sister over here, she's not been on a killing spree for a while."

"My trigger finger tends to slip from time to time," Yuri said an insane smirk on her lips.

"So why don't you three go on, and hope we don't pull your fallen friend's body out of the Thames and mail it to you." Without another word, the three men turned and left. The twins were left alone, guns lowered, looking at the Thames. "You saw it too, didn't you?" Yuri only nodded. A question lingered on Ryu's mind and Yuri didn't have to turn to find out what it was. _'Do you know what that was?'_ The silence lingered before Yuri took a deep breath.

"No, but I have a feeling I know someone who does." With that, Yuri turned her back to the frozen river.

"The Lord Phantomhive?" he was met by silence as he jogged up to his sister.

 **~o/0o~**

"Ladies and gentleman! Gather around!" The fair was in full swing as the trio browsed the countless stalls and items. Games were played, food was roasted and young children skated on the ice.

"Impressive. Frost fair certainly is an apt title for this," Sebastian said.

"Don't be a pessimist," Yuri said. "I think this fair is nice." Yuri walked behind Ciel and she wore a soft grey jacket over her uniform

"A large gathering held at the foot of the London Bridge when the Thames freezes over," Ciel said. The three looked around at the frozen lake. "For what I'm told, it hasn't been held for several decades now. Not since 1914, apparently."

 **~o/0o~**

Through the clatter of voices, Elizabeth and her maid travelled through the stalls.

"My Lady, please, slow down a bit!" Her maid, Paula, called, struggling to keep up with the girl.

"Careful, you're going to crack the ice if you keep stomping around like that." Paula came to a hold with a scream before treading on the ice carefully, causing Elizabeth to giggle.

"Please understand, My Lady, if your parents learn we took a detour, they'll be terribly angry. I'll be in a lot of trouble." Elizabeth huffed, a pout on her lips.

"But Harrold and Liberty had nothing to over, they were utterly useless," She said, turning back to Paula. Elizabeth jumped up before slamming on the ice. Paula covered her face, only moving her hands away at the sound of Elizabeth's giggles. "I was joking, it won't crack." Paula let out a sigh of relief.

"Excuse me, my lady, but there seems to be something specific you've been searching for," Paula said softly. "Might I ask what?" A light blush set on Elizabeth's cheeks.

"Something special," Elizabeth said, looking away. "I need a present for Ciel, it's almost his birthday! The perfect present, one that'll make him happy!" Elizabeth looked over at Paula, a determined look on her face. "I mean very _very_ happy!" Paula's eyes sparked at Elizabeth.

"OH! Oh, lady Elizabeth! That is... That is absolutely adorable!" Paula grabbed the girls hands. "I understand. You have my word, I pledge to help you in whatever way I can in this endeavour."

"Thanks, Paula!" The smile on Elizabeth's face lit up Paula's eyes.

 **~o/0o~**

"Well, any word on Tim?" The three men looked at the day's festivities from the bridge.

"They found his body in the ice. It appears the ring wasn't on him."

"Which means one thing."

"Aye, the ring is in the Thames." The three looked back down as one of them, their leader, made eye contact with Yuri. She tapped her nose as a warning. _'mind your own business'_ it said. She turned away, her fingers in a gun shape.

 **~o/0o~**

"Step on up, ladies and gents," A man outside a stall said as Yuri, Sebastian and Ciel walked around. "I've got bargains that would blow even JackFrost away!" The three came to a stop. "Come and buy something for someone special." Ciel snickered.

"Is there something amusing?" Sebastian asked.

"Those goods are all of dubious quality. Funtom should set up a stall, it would be better than what that man is selling.

"What stopping them?" Yuri asked. "Surely the more people that know about Funtom, the better?"

"Yes, but there are a lot of pickpockets around this area." He smirked and looked at Yuri from the corner of her eyes. She only smirked in response, pulling out several watches and wallets.

"Not my fault you noblemen leave yourselves completely defenceless." Ciel opened his mouth to speak but Yuri signalled behind them and a boy came up and took the goods before disappearing from their sight. "Out of sight, out of mind." She smirked. "About these dubious goods?" Ciel was silent, looking at Yuri.

"That one." He pointed to the wooden boat.

"Ah, hello there noble lad! You have a good eye, that piece is one of a kind!" The man pointed to the toy. "It was manufactured by the Funtom company, years ago, back when it was only a small craft studio." Sebastion and Ciel gave the man defaced looks. Yuri let out a low chuckle. _'Judging by the looks on their faces, this piece looks about as real as Sting's first wife. That woman had more needles in her than I have hairs on my head.'_

"No, that is a blatant fake," Ciel said. "The Funtom Arks were rare, only three were ever made. My predecessor hired an artist incredibly skilled in his art. Since our estate burnt down, even we no longer possess one." Memories of him playing with Elizabeth came washing up, the Noah's Ark in all its glory. "One most certainly turn up here." Yuri placed a reassuring hand on Ciel's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze before sliding off. _'I don't want to baby him. He's not a child, Yuri.'_ Still, Ciel was grateful.

"Noah's Ark." Sebastian's voice brought the two out of their daze. "You know, it reminds me a lot of this country."

"Why's that?"

"Think about it," Sebastian said. "It a country captioned by a single person."

"I would have said that England only let, what they view, as the best of the best in, but I suppose that's just the view of an immigrant." It was under her breath but it was intended for the two others to hear it. They both cracked a smirk as Yuri innocently looked at the stall.

"Is that...?" Abberline stood before thing, shocked.

"A Scotland Yard inspector has time to attend the fair? London must be very peaceful," Ciel said coyly. Yuri smirked at the boy. "Today, anyway."

"It's not, I'm on duty right now!" Abberline defended. _'If only he knew he was playing right into Ciel's hands...'_ Yuri let out a small sigh.

"Oh, well then I'll leave you to earn your wages in faithful service to the queen and Country. Good day inspector." The three began to move away.

"Wait! Come back! I have some questions I want to ask you!" He shouted after them, near them. "Ciel!" His hand reached out to touch the noble but Yuri slapped it away before Sebastian had a chance. Sebastian also saw a hand reach in Abberline's jacket.

"Pardon me, my master is a touch fragile at the moment, no, I mean sensitive," Sebastian said, much to Ciel's disgust. "Perhaps you could be a trifle more gentle when you're approaching him." Abberline scowled.

"Oh, and Officer, I'd watch your pockets. There are a lot of pickpockets around," Yuri said. Abberline checked his pockets but found his wallet missing. Sebastian swears he saw Yuri high five the same hand that was Pickpocketing Abberline but he said nothing.

 **~o/0o~**

Ciel sipped his herbal tea as Abberline sat in front of him. A waiter placed Abberline's drink and a plate on the table. Ciel picked up the biscuit from the plate.

"Whats an inspector from the Yard doing here?" Abberline looked shocked at Ciel's voice. "Whats your business, Abberline." Looking down, Abberline put down his cup. His gaze hardened.

"Murder." Images on the body from being found came to Abberline's mind. "A corpse was found on the ice this morning, trapped under the ice of the Thames." Ciel took a bite of his biscuit. "We learned he was a member of a certain criminal organisation. I'm here because Scotland Yard wants to hunt down that man's killer and we also want to recover a ring he stole. A blue diamond, one supposedly worth two thousand quid."

"The diamond..." Abberline turned to the source of the voice, unaware of Lau's presence until now. "The ultimate symbol of eternal radiance. A stone that bewitches all those who see it sparkle, what man wouldn't be inspired to pursue such an exquisite prize, even knowing all that awaits him is total destruction."

"Impossible!" Abberline exclaimed, getting up out of his seat. "How do you know about the Hope Piece?" Ciel's eyes widened.

"So, you're after the Hope Piece?" He asked as Lau had that stupid grin on his face, Rin Mau pressed up against his body.

"Oh, interesting, such a gem really does exist? Oh my... Ah." Abberline looked shocked while Ciel looked mildly disappointed.

"Hold on... but you were saying-"

"It's best to ignore him," Ciel interrupted. "He was blathering. Anyway, Lau, what in the world are you doing here?"

The group sat in the small Chinese hut.

"I own this place, My Lord. Nice, eh?" The three waitress stood smiling in dresses that seemed to short to be functional.

"Yes, of course you do." Ciel turned back in his seat. As Abberline sat down, a blush on his cheeks.

"This Hope Piece you were talking about seems fascinating, my Lord," Lau said. "Perhaps you could tell me more about it." Abberline finally returned his attention to the conversation, and away from the waitresses. He gasped.

"Have you never heard of it?" Ciel asked. Rin Mau draped herself on his lap. "A Blue diamond named after the man whose collection it had been part of. Henry Phillip Hope."

"Still don't know it."

"it passed to Louis XVI (16th) and Marie Antoinette, we know how they ended. The diamond is said to be a cursed stone to all those who possess it. At one point it was stolen and cut into smaller pieces to disguise it. Rumor has it that two such pieces still exist." He looked down at his own ring before back up to the group. "Though shards of diamonds would certainly be valuable." Abberline kept his strong gaze down. "Tell me, Abberline, is that what you're looking for?"

"The diamond was being moved as evidence," Abberline said. "Its carriage was attacked. It was stolen."

"Intriguing," Ciel said, a playful smirk on his lips as he leaned over the table. "Give me details. I would like to lend you a hand with this case. Of course, I can't force you." Ciel's expression darkened. "But then, if you do dare to refuse me, I can see to it that Sir Arther finds himself in an... awkward position."

 **~o/0o~**

"Oo, look!" Paula said, looking down at the stall. "Look at these, aren't they simply wonderful!" Elizabeth looked over in the direction of her maid. Paula was facing her, bells on her hands.

"No!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Those won't do at all!" Paula's face dropped.

"Oh," She said simply. "You... you don't think so?" Her smile picked back up as she shook them. "I thought they'd be an adorable gift. Jingle, jingle, jingle!"

"No! You don't understand at all!" Elizabeth huffed. "Very well, I find one on my own." She walked off as Paula looked down at the bells then back up to Elizabeth, worried.

"Please, Lady Elizabeth! Give me another chance!" The tune to London's bridge played ominously in the background as Paula chased Elizabeth. The man tuning the music box looked back at the two. His head making a full 180-degree turn.

"Hmmm."

Yuri looked around at the stalls before she felt a hand on her waist. She spun around and found Sebastian's smirk in front of her face before his lips brushed up against hers. She smiled into the kiss, wrapping both her arms around his neck. He pulled out, pushing her fringe out of her eyes.

"You seem off, did something happen? You never came back last night," Sebastian said, running his hands through her hair. She leaned against his hand, closing his eye.

"Just some territorial stuff." Sebastian kissed her forehead.

"What were you looking at?" He saw the necklaces bracelets that were sitting on the table. "Which one do you like?" Yuri raised her eyebrow. "Tell me." She pointed to a small necklace, a small dark blue pendant hanging from it.

"Excellent choice, ma'am. Real sapphire gem, and at this price, it's-"

"Not a real sapphire," Yuri said, looking the man dead in the eye. "Its glass with some blue paper around it." The man went silent. "Thanks, but no thank you." The pair walked away.

"How did you know it was fake?" Sebastian asked. "It was a very good fake. If I was a normal human, I wouldn't have known."

"My mother had a sapphire ring, her engagement ring. My father stole it from his family and used to propose to her. My grandmother found the ring and kept it for us," Yuri explained. "Khun took my mother's golden pendant and Ryu took my father's pocket watch, so I got the ring. Well, that and my father's other pocket watch." Sebastian took Yuri's freezing hand in his own. "I spent most of my childhood staring at it, so it's not difficult to spot a fake."

"When did your grandmother send it to you?"

"About a year ago."

"She's still alive?"

"She had my mother young. That's why Ryu and I travel back to Japan," Yuri said. "Why?"

"Oh, just curious."

"You know what they say about curiosity," Yuri teased. "It killed the cat."

"Oh, but my dearest, satisfaction brought it back."

 **~o/0o~**

Ciel looked upset, Yuri, Sebastian and Lau standing behind him.

"You're sure this is the right place-"

"Yes," Abberline interrupted Ciel. "It is. He set up shop here because so many people have been freezing to death here in the Frost Fair." Ciel looked pale, Sebastian had a frown on his face, Lau looked disgusted and Yuri looked amused.

"Inspector, you can be serious," Lau said. "Not him." The Undertaker's shop stood in its full glory.

"Yes, him, and you lot can wait right out here. You're lucky I let you accompany me at all," Abberline said. He fell in through the false door.

"Scotland Yard's finest," Yuri muttered under her breath. "The only reason we accompanied you is because you can barely handle this yourself."

"What a hopeless fool," Ciel said, unamused.

"One of the privileges of youth, my Lord," Lau said. The three were silent before Lau turned to Ciel. "What is this place again?"

"Its the Undertaker's Parlor!" Ciel said, a vein in his forehead. _'The dimbwit strikes again!'_ Yuri thought to herself. "You met him during the Jack The Ripper case, remember?"

"Oh right."

"Abberline won't last one minute in there. Sebastian, prepare to-" As the word left Ciel's mouth, the whole tent shook with laughter. Ciel looked appalled at how quickly Abberline made the Undertaker laugh. The group stepped inside to find the Undertaker twitching in laughter, Abberline looking at the man confused.

"I assure you man, you're a real professional! That was hysterical," the Undertaker said, standing up, drool down his face. "You could be a world-renowned comedian."

What did you say to him?" Ciel asked.

"I have no idea," Abberline asked. "I was just talking to him normally." The pair looked over at the Undertaker. "He became laughing like a madman." The Undertaker's giggled were heard as Ciel scowled.

"How unexpected." Yuri's hand squeezed the young boy's shoulder before resting there. Sebastian glared daggers at the inspector, stepping closer to his mate and master.

"It seems you are a force to be reckoned with," Sebastian said. "Interesting." Abberline was confused as he met Sebastian's glare with a confused look.

"But, I didn't do anything!" Abberline defended. It did little to convince the demon, whose glare cause the room to heat up. The slamming of Ciel's hands on the table brought the attention back to the task at hand.

"Tell me more about the ring," Ciel demanded. "I want to know it all. The man you pulled out of the river was the last they have it." The Undertaker was giggling again, not quite turned to meet the group that had gathered.

"Perhaps it was frozen in the ice, near where the body was found?" Abberline suggested. "You are a citizen of our great country, Mister Undertaker, please, give us you help in this matter." Yuri rolled her eyes.

"As I said before," The Undertaker began. "I'm profoundly impressed with you, inspector. I'll tell you everything." the room was on edge, waiting for the truth. _'This can't end well...'_ Yuri thought to herself. "Where is the ring, you ask."

The group had moved, standing in front of a large ice sculpture.

"You see, right there." The statue had a gleaming gem on ones of its fingers. Abberline had his hand on both sides of his face in shock, as everyone else looked completely unfazed.

"Ah, it seems a sculptor happened upon the ring and built a lovely sculptor around it," Lau said. "Mystery solved."

"Collect the ring right now!" Abberline shouted. Two policemen came running up. Yuri hid behind Sebastian, her hand slipped off Ciel's shoulder.

"Friend of yours?" The policemen looked back at Sebastian and he only smiled. Abberline looked back at them, noticing Yuri's absence.

"Wait-"

"What do you think you're doing?!" A voice caused everyone to stop moving. Four people stood in front of them. Two men, one was quite round, with a long white beard and a top hat, and the other was a thin man with a brown moustache. Two women, one quite round, wearing gloves, and the other, thinner one whose eyes were hidden behind her glasses. And the Vicount Druitt, who held a white rose in his hands. Yuri, who had peeked out momentarily almost sank in the ice. She gripped Sebastian's coat from behind and buried her face into his back. There were rare times she felt like hiding, and this was probably the worst time.

"That dear lady will be awarded to the competition's victor," Lord Druitt said, kissing the rose. "You wouldn't want to defile her, would you?"

 **~o/Intermissiono~**

"They're... holding some contest," Ciel said, coming to terms with it. "Why is he a judge?"

"Yes, wasn't he just arrested for human trafficking?" Lau asked aloud. Sebastian felt it hard to contain his rage as Yuri trembled lightly behind him. Flashes of different memories were coming to her. She found it hard to distinguish what was from her night with Lord Druitt and what was from her childhood.

 _'get her!' 'kill her!' 'what a price!' 'she will be our sacrifice' 'in the name of our Lord!' 'to our lord' 'her eyes don't match' 'enhance her beauty'_

She clutched her head, trying to lessen the pounding. _'Stop... please... get a grip...'_ Through the darkness of her mind, a light came blinding in as Sebastian accessed her mind. He promised he would never do this without her permission but he couldn't turn around and give her away to the police that stood close by. He went into her mind and found her shaking before wrapping his arms around her. He waited until her mind was calm before slipping back out. Her breathing was evening out again but she still had a deadly grip on the back of his jacket, her knuckles turning white.

"What a naughty man," Lau said. No one else seemed to be aware of Yuri's break down.

"He was released a few days ago," Abberline said and his voice told how he wasn't happy with it.

"Must've paid well," Ciel muttered under his breath. He looked back, mentally asking Sebastian where Yuri was. Sebastian moved aside only an inch. Yuri came into view, her eyes close and face pale. Sebastian clicked his tongue, telling Ciel not to draw attention to her.

"Excuse me, but this statue is now under the charge of Scotland Yard," Abberline said, stepping forward.

"Oh no!" The round man said. "I don't care if you are from Scotland Yard, sir. The Frost Fair is an event for our citizens! I will not let you distribute it."

"Just look at her beauty!" Lord Druitt said. "Such an exquisite young lady! We could never allow her to be violated by anybody."

"You're one to talk," Ciel snapped back. He was mad at how Lord Druitt had put someone he considered a role model in such a state.

"If you insist on possing this lady, you should offer something of equal beauty," The Lord Druitt challenged.

"What true words were spoken by a true lover of art and beauty," The round man said again. "As he says, if you want the statue, win the contest." Ciel smiled.

"There is merit to your argument, the ring belongs to whoever is the winner of the contest," he repeated. "Nice and simple." Abberline turned around to the boy.

"Really, Ciel?"

"Don't worry, Inspector, I'll get the ring," Ciel said, looking up at the man. Abberline looked insulted.

"But its stolen property! Not to mention it's our key evidence in the kidnapping of young girls- oh!" Abberline covered his mouth. Ciel smiled again.

"I see. That's why the Yard is so frantic to find it," Ciel said, his own personal case clicking into place.

"The legend is true. Every person who has owned the ring has met a horrible end," Abberline defended. _'it is not legends and folklore that determine how we die. It's fate. Anyone who believes those stories shouldn't be involved in such a logical driven job.'_ Yuri forced herself to step out from behind Sebastian, resuming her stance behind Ciel. Abberline who too in-the-moment to notice her return. "It's a cursed stone, and you'd still want to win it?"

"Cursed, aye?" Ciel looked down at his own ring as he felt the reassuring hand resume its place on his shoulder. "Then it sounds like the perfect ring for me."

"Come to think of it," the Undertaker chimed in. "Isn't that family ring you wear set with a pretty blue stone as well, Lord?" Yuri marvelled at how long it took the group to put two and two together.

"Yes."

"Perhaps you should be careful," The Undertaker warned. "Diamonds are quite hard, but because they're hard, they are also... brittle." He leaned forward. "If you go too far you may be shattered as well." Yuri's grip tightened slightly in a protective manner.

"I'm not concerned," Ciel replied simply. "My body, along with my family ring-" he kissed the ring "- both have already been shattered and re-born." Sebastian and Yuri kept their gazes tied to the boy. "I've been broken too much to worry about that anymore." A smirk took over Sebastian's lips. Ciel turned back, his gaze matching with Sebastian's. "Win the contest. That's an order."

"Indeed, Young master," Sebastian said, a hand on his heart.

 **~o/0o~**

Two policemen guarded the statue at the participants readied their designs. The three men from the night before stood slightly away from the statue.

"It's settled then, go fill out an entry form," Their leader said, arms crossed.

"Seriously?!" The smallest exclaimed.

"Are you an Irishman, or aren't you?!" The leader asked. "We know more than the bloody english about ice and snow!"

"Right!" The other men agreed.

"And, if all else should fail," He said, pointing to the two barrels of explosives.

 **~o/0o~**

"Welcome, one and all, to the Thames Frost Fair," The thin man announced, addressing the crowd as the participants stood behind him. "It is time for the traditional ice sculptor contest. "You have until three pm, alright?" Abberline looked ahead, determination crowning his face. Sebastian smirked at the crowd, his auburn eyes all but sparkling. "You may begin sculpting!" The crowd roared as Paula jingled her bells.

"Oh look, something is happening there!" She said as Elizabeth searched through stalls, still looking for the perfect gift. "it sounds exciting." A frown took over Elizabeth's features as hopelessness began to set in.

 _'Ciel...'_ Memories came flooding back into the girl's mind.

 _"I hate this ring!" Hand raised, Elizabeth threw the ring to the ground as it smashed into pieces._

 _"Forgive my master, Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian's sweet voice rang out to her. "But that ring was something very important to him. Its a precious heirloom passed on to the head of the Phantomhive family. He's grown quite attached to it, it's truly one of a kind."_

Elizabeth returned from her mind, her sadness deepening.

 _"I'm sorry Ciel, I'm so sorry..."_ She thought before opening her eyes, her face showing determination. _"But I'll make it up to you. I'll find you an amazing present."_ Something on a stall caught the girl's attention. Her gaze stayed transfixed on the Noah's Ark toy. Memories of a different time. A time when Ciel and she used to play together, a time when he used to smile.

"That ark! I want it!"

 **~o/0o~**

The chime of Big Ben brought the attention back to the competition.

"And now, folks, the judging will commence," The announcer said. The three men were panting, as Sebastian stood beside them, not a trace of sweat on him. His gaze was still on Yuri, whose skin had resumed its colour once again as her shoulders were tall. She had both of her hands on Ciel's shoulders. "First up we have Scotland Yard Merrymen, with their sculpture 'Guardian of London'!" The unimpressive statue of Sir Arthur stood between the two men. They saluted as Lord Druitt shook his head. "Judges scores are; one, two, one, one and zero. A total of five points." The head fell off the statue as Yuri let out a chuckle. "Next team, whose name is 'All Woman's Dresses Should be Tiny', and their entry." Yuri covered Ciel's eyes even with the two men covering the naked sculpture of Rin Mau. "For obvious reasons, this statue has been disqualified." Lau looked confused.

"But why?"

"How could you possibly think that was proper to display?!" Ciel snapped.

"You know when they hide bits like that I think it only makes it more erotic," Lau said. The judges held up X's, all except Lord Druitt, who held us a ten (which Yuri was in no way surprised of), as Yuri rubbed the boys' shoulders softly, working out the tension. Ciel relaxed at her touch.

"Win this," he said, looking up at Sebastian. "You can, right?"

"Of course I can," Sebastian said. His hand was rested on Yuri lower back and the girl welcomed the touch. "You explicitly ordered me to do so, and I exist only so to fulfil your orders, my lord." Sebastian looked ahead.

"And next, front the team known as 'Queen's Puppy' -" the name was picked by Yuri, believe it or not "-we have, The Ark Of Noah." The man gestured to a curtain, which fell, revealing a beautifully detailed Noah's Ark. There was an audible gasp from both the ground and the judges.

"What a sculpture! I've never seen anything like it!" The judges exclaimed, admiring the glittered ice.

"An amazing pieces, let's see the total scores," The announcer said.

"One moment," Sebastian's voice rippled through the crowd. "My apologies but you haven't seen all of the sculpture yet." Sebastian clicked his fingers and the roof of the ark cracked in half, both sides falling to the ice-covered river Thames. Inside the ark were beautifully carven animals, each representing the pairs Noah was asked by God to bring to the new land. Yuri wasn't sure if she believed it all, but she presumed, if hell was real, would heaven be as well? Was there a God? The crowd were opened mouthed, marvelled at the sculpture Sebastian had created. Even Ciel cracked a smile.

"Brillant!" The judge said. "He deliberately made the seam of the roof weak so that it was would melt and break in half in time." Lord Druitt's mouth hung open in amazement.

"Amazing!" He said. "Our ancestor! The brave man who stood fearlessly against the flood of God's wrath, Noah! He depicted here with the pairs of animals he was ordered to rescue awaiting rebirth from the sea!" The images of Sebastian in robes, his dark hair blowing in the wind with Noah's ark behind him seemed all too real to be imagination.

"Astounding work, young man, its high art!" The judge said to Sebastian. "I declared you an ice sculptor of the highest honour."

"No, sir," Sebastian said politely. "You're too kind, I am simply one hell of a butler." Yuri rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"So, I don't think we're going to beat that," The small Irish man said, standing by their bizarre statue { **I'm not even gonna try to explain this sculpture to you** }.

"Damn!" The leader said, closing his fist tightly. "Then on to plan B."

"Is everyone ready for the final scores-"

"Hold it right there!" The three Irish gangsters interrupted the announcer, guns pointed to the crowd. "Hate to break up the party but this ring is ours. We're taking what belongs to us!"

"Hold on, that means you're the..."

"That's right, we're the team of thieves all of London had been talking about. Maybe you recognise these?" He said, pulling back his jacket to reveal a belt of bombs. Just like that, Ciel felt the hands slide away from his shoulders and when he turned back, Yuri was already gone from sight. The other two gangsters kicked down a barrel contained more explosives. "You have ten seconds" The man lit his lighter, addressing the crowd. "Anyone who doesn't want to die should get the hell out of here." The crowd didn't move for a second before panic set in. Before anyone could move, a gunshot was heard and one of the three men fell to the ground. The crowd dispersed as Ciel and Sebastian looked up above the ledge. Behind the trigger, a girl stood. Her long blonde hair stayed flowing in the wind as she wore simple dark brown bottoms, a white shirt and a dark red coat. She wore a grey scarf, covering her face. Sebastian smiled at Yuri's appearance. She saw his smile and matched it, hidden behind her scarf. "10..."

"Master?" Sebastian asked as Yuri jumped down onto the ice, barely making a sound.

"9..."

"My orders remain the same. Do it now, Sebastian," Ciel ordered. Sebastian smirk grew.

"8..."

"What are you doing?!" Abberline shouted. "There are four gangsters on this ice with guns! We need to get out of here!"

"7..."

"You can go if you want to, don't worry, I'll be fine." Ciel turned away from the inspector.

"6..."

"I can't leave you here!" This shocked Ciel enough to make him turn back around.

"5..."

"I joined Scotland Yard to protect our citizen's. That includes noblemen like you, Ciel!" Abberline ran towards the boy.

"4..."

"What a fool," Ciel said, a smirk on his lips. A gunshot brought the inspectors footsteps to a halt.

"No further, inspector." The gangster aimed his gun in the direction of Ciel. "You only have three seconds left. A sweet little boy like you, shouldn't you be-" His words stopped as he felt the end of a gold gun hit his temple, the masked Yuri behind him.

"I'd chose your next words carefully, scum." The man shivered and even Ciel was surprised by the coldness in her voice, and the sharp look in her eyes.

"I have no need for running away." Ciel only smirked as the man's face coated with fear. Yuri wanted nothing more to pulled the trigger, but instead, she turned around, aiming her gun at the last member of the small gang. Abberline looked at the girl.

"Stop!" He shouted. "You're under-" Yuri met his gaze dead on and shot anyway.

"Oops." Abberline, who didn't recognise Yuri with the mask, on paled. Before anyone else could move, Sebastian kicked the gun away from the last remaining gangster besides Yuri, who was having a heated staring competition with Abberline. Granted, he was blinking so much out of fear, but Yuri still considered this a serious competition. She didn't so much as break a sweat. Sebastian skated around the ice as the final gangster noticed his falling friend. Sebastian jumped into the air.

"Impossible! he completed four spins in the air!"

"A noble swan flying through a world of silvery white snow!" Lord Druitt exclaimed, the image of Sebastian with dark wings flying in the air. "Lured by his devilish smirk, the maiden in infolded in his midnight black wings." Yuri shivered at the memory of her night with Lord Druitt. She resisted shooting him. Sebastian glided along the ice as the judges all held up ten scores.

"Damn you, little brat!" In anger and desperation, the Irish gangster began lighting the fuses. He flung them around, missing Sebastian and Yuri, who carefully jumped out of the way. Sebastian picked Ciel up, gliding along the ice with Ciel overhead. As the bombs exploded, the peril memory of this ground being nothing more than frozen ice was brought back into the gangster's mind. The ice cracked as Sebastian flung Ciel up. Yuri used his hand to propel her self onto the ledge behind the crowd. The rover collapsed. In the mess, Abberline looked for the masked Yuri and Ciel.

"Where are they..." He wondered allowed. As the mess cleared, Master and butler came into view. Ciel and Sebastian stood on the Noah's Ark sculpture as the other's floated to the bottom of the ocean. The whispering crowd were amazed by the events of the day.

"The ship sails on!" The Lord Druitt said. "Leaving human despair behind. The ship sails on!" Yuri rolled her eyes as she pulled off the clothes and quickly changed back into the uniform. She threw the clothes down a large drain pipe, knowing they would land straight into her den. She tucked the gun into her waistband as she took a deep breath and jumped. As quick as a flash, Sebastian jumped forward, grabbed the girl's waist and set her down beside Ciel.

"You're not hurt?" She asked the boy, checking him over. She noticed he'd lost his coat.

"I had you to protect me," Ciel said sheepishly.

"I told you, didn't I? I will always protect you." Ciel blushed. "But the ring?" She asked.

"The Hope Diamond will be at rest at the bottom of the Thames. Not a bad end," Ciel answered.

"Won't it curse all of London, My lord?" Sebastian asked.

"Somehow, I doubt that will happen. Besides, if a ring can destroy the city, it wasn't mean to survive," Ciel said, looking down at his own ring. "After all, we Phantomhives have lived on." Abberline stood at the shore, helping the final man out of the water. Without hesitation, a gunshot was heard. The gun was thrown into the river before anyone could even move. Straight through the skull. Yuri's eyes clouded with something dark as the two looked back at her, but she kept her eyes stuck to the dead body as it sunk lower and lower into the Thames.

"I did warn him. Twice." A smile was curling up on Yuri's face. Abberline looked over, assessing the gunshot must have come from that direction. He could only meet Yuri's eyes, which were now clouded in innocence. Yuri replaced her hand on Ciel's shoulder as Abberline struggled to remember when she had gotten there.

"Tell me something, earlier, you accused Noah of being arrogant. but he was only trying to save a few, wouldn't the desire to protect everyone be more arrogant?" Ciel asked and Sebastian smirked.

"Yes, it would seem so."

"Ah well, an arrogant fool like that every once in a while might not be that bad," Ciel said, smiling. Yuri squeezed his shoulder, a soft smile on her lips. Abberline stood up, looking at the trio from across the water.

"Ciel. Who exactly are you?"

 **~o/0o~**

In frustration, Elizabeth flung the Noah's Ark to the ground, tears in her eyes.

"My lady, whats wrong?" Paula asked.

"My father said it has to be a fake!" Elizabeth said through tears. "It's awful... I thought I'd found something to make Ciel happy!" Paula put on a reassuring smile.

"Please don't be sad, my lady. I still have these!" She pulled out the bells. "Jingle, jingle, jingle!"

"Leave me alone!" Elizabeth asked. Paula nodded sadly before leaving the room. Elizabeth sunk to her knees. "Ciel, I'm sorry... I just wanted to give you a wonderful gift..." her eyes picked up the shinning stone that lay in the ruin of the fake Noah's Ark. She picked it up, the Hope Diamond staring back up at her.

"And so I thought, why not let the Hope Diamond find its own master." The eerie voice from the night at the bridge stood in the setting of a dark old room. "Aye, ma-ster." London's Bridge played in the background as someone hummed along, the only thing viewable being an arm that sat rested.

 **~o/0o~**

Yuri tucked the young boy in before turning to leave. A hand shot out, stopping her.

"Stay... until I fall asleep..." She smiled at nodded at Ciel requested. She sat down on the bed, running her hands through his hair, humming softly.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word..." her voice filled his ears as sleep overcame him.

Carefully and quietly, Yuri closed his bedroom door. Sebastian stood outside with a candle to help her back to his room. They walked in a comfortable silence before Yuri entered, got changed into her nightgown, Sebastian then entering the room. She snuggled down as Sebastian bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he said softly He blew out the candle but Yuri's mind flung awake.

 _'Love...? I know he loves me... but why am I so scared? Do I love him back? Why am I so nervous. I care about him... Whats wrong with me...?'_

The door closed softly as Yuri's mind formed a plan.

 _'I need... I need to go... To go back...'_

She took a deep breath.

 _'In the morning, I'm going back. I'm going back to Japan. I need to figure myself out.'_

* * *

 **FAM! AYE! I updated. Long time no see tbh. God, it's late here.**

 **I'm tired and I have school tomorrow.**

 **Fml.**

 **Well, goodbye,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	12. Chapter 11

**It's a miracle, I'm posting! Lol, who remembers when I used to update weekly. Haha, those were the days.**

 **Also, just so you're not confused. If the text is written like;**

 _"This,"_

 **it means the characters are speaking Japanse, but I don't want to mistranslate, so that's why I'm writing in English.**

* * *

The sun was barely rising as Yuri threw clothes into my bag. She grabbed shoes and changed into her travelling clothes; black trousers, a white top and a black jacket. She left her grey scarf on the bed, beside her bag. She walked into Ryu's room, shaking him awake. He grumbled before looking at her confused.

"I thought you'd spend the night in the mansion?" he asked.

"I did, but I'm going to Japan," She said and he sat up immediately.

"Are you okay? Have you talked to _Sobo (grandmother)_?" He asked.

"I sent a letter last night, so it will arrive before I do," Ryu looked doubtful. "Hopefully." Ryu studied his sister's face. "I need the time to think."

"About the Phamtonhive's?" He asked. "Or about the butler?" She looked away, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"I just need to to get away. Go to a place where I don't need to keep a reputation." He nodded. She took a deep breath, the tears melting away.

"Did you leave him a note?" She nodded.

"I told him I'd be home before the 14th of December," She said.

"That's only roughly three weeks," Ryu said. She nodded again.

"It'll take four days to get there, and three to get back if I go through Sting's help," She explained. "I only need a week." He nodded, patting her arm gently. The weirdest part of their relationship, something a lot of people didn't understand, was that the two were rarely affectionate to one another. In public, if you didn't know them, they looked nothing more than passing acquaintances. Even their appearances differed greatly. Still, Ryu was Yuri's rock, her older brother. In private, she was far more affectionate.

"Okay, I'll do my best to keep the gang in check," He said and she gave him her best attempt at a smile.

"If he comes here, if either of them does, tell them it was an emergency." Ryu nodded. She kissed his forehead, hugging him, before leaving. She went back to her room and finished packing. She left her room, checking each room before she stopped in front of the kitchen. She left a few recipes on the kitchen counter, cleaning it up and leaving the key for the sweets and alcohol in David's room. David organised behind the bar, sorting out stock and all that. Besides Ryu and herself, there were only three other kids who were 17. Ryu and Yuri were eldest, with David a few weeks younger, and Mark and Sophie both about two months younger than David. Miki was 16. Mathew was also sixteen, though he was given a lot of the privileges David, Sophie and Mark had. Everyone else was under 14. She lingered a moment, looking at David as his eyebrow's creased up. _'Another nightmare...'_ She thought to herself. She bent down, rubbing the space between his eyebrows gently. His breathing evened out as he left out a soft sigh, barely strong enough to push away the hair from his fringe. She closed the door silently before going into Miki's room and leaving a note saying where she was going. Bending down, she kissed the girl's forehead. Returning to the living room, she left a note on the counter, as well as access codes for Ryu to decipher in case they needed money. Ciel had placed the money is a safe place, near where Lau worked. When she needed to, she could walk to the location and have cash in hand. Grabbing a few wads of notes and a gun, she gave one last look around the small cramped den before leaving.

 **~o/0o~**

She went straight to Sting's den, finding him awake and nursing a drink.

"Long time no see," he said, a whiskey in one hand as he piled over papers. She leaned over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of the numbers.

"You forgot to carry the one," She said, pointing out his mistake. He smiled, looking up to meet my gaze.

"What brings you to my fine establishment?" he asked. "Here for the dog? What mission are you on?" _'He was joking.'_ Yuri shot the man a glare _'I think.'_

"I'm here cause I need you to get me to Japan," She said and he sat up, placing the whiskey down.

"Why so suddenly?" He asked.

"I need to clear my head," She responded. _'I'm not lying, I'm just not telling the whole truth.'_ Sting knew better than to push it.

"I presume you want to leave now?" She nodded. "Okay, well, Henry and Jack are awake, so I'll get them to walk you down."

"Maybe just Jack, I don't know Henry that well," She said, looking at the bottles that lined the shelves.

"He's new, but he's a good fighter."

"I know, his aim is almost as good as mine," She said, winking. "But I know its a long walk. I don't know him that well. Uncomfortable silences and I don't mix well." Sting chuckled.

"You and silence don't go well," he teased.

"Aish, good thing I need you alive," she joked, rolling her eyes.

"It feels good to talk to you again," he said.

"I know," she agreed. "When this is all over, we should go for a drink. I bet I can keep up this time."

"Don't mess with the master," He said. He ruffled her hair and she pouted, re-doing it. "You know I'm here, right? If you need to talk." She looked into his eyes, hesitating. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she let out a soft sigh again.

"How did you know you loved your wives?" She asked. Sting raised an eyebrow.

"Most of them, I didn't. Maybe that's why they didn't work out," he said, looking at anything but Yuri. Not really what she wanted to hear. "But Laura..." Laura. Sting's first wife. She's passed away after giving birth to... "I knew I loved her. It was everything about her. Her smile, her hair, everything. I suppose I've been trying to feel like again."

"Yes, but how did you know? Did you just wake up and they were there? The feelings?" Yuri asked, a thin sheet of desperation coating her voice.

"It wasn't like I just woke up and suddenly started loving her, it was a build up," he said. "Like, everything she did that made me happy added a new piece to the puzzle."

"Puzzle?"

"The realisation that I love her." He looked down at his papers before back up, meeting Yuri's gaze. "Why do you ask?" Yuri's face lost all emotion and Sting knew she'd gone into shut down mode.

"Just curious." She knew he didn't believe her, but she couldn't dwell on that now. Sting opened his mouth but the sound of the door opening silenced anything her was going to say. A boy walked in, no older than 18. His dark-brown-almost-black hair escaped out from a black beanie he wore. Wearing camouflage trousers and a black top, his eyes widened at Yuri.

"Yuri! Jesus! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" He ran over, hugging the girl. She laughed, hugging back.

"Heya, Jack, long time no see to you too." The boy let go of her, taking in all her features.

"The dog hasn't scratched you yet?"

"Jesus, he's a fourteen-year-old kid! He can't do much!" She defended. The two men exchanged a look. "What?" She said.

"You're odly defensive. Two months ago, you would've burned him alive," Jack said, studying her features again.

"Maybe the butler, but not the kid. You know my rule," She said. "No killing kids."

"A murderer with a moral code," Sting muttered, poking the girl's cheek.

"Might as well enter hell with some morals," She said. "Satan loves a trier."

"isn't the saying 'God loves a trier'?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but I improved it," She said. "Now, can we go?"

"Go?"

"You're taking Yuri to the port, and making sure she gets to Japan. As soon as you can," Sting explained. He reached across the counter and pulled out a piece of paper ebfore scribbling something down. "Give this to the captain of my dealer." He handed the paper to Jack before turning to Yuri. "If he gives you trouble, pull a gun and he'll be as good as gold. How long will you stay?"

"A week," She answered. Sting nodded, getting up and walking to the other side of the bar. He pulled out a small box before taking the key oof from around his neck. He opened the lid before handing Yuri a small bag. "Presume you want this?" Yuri pulled out the small sapphire ring, nodding.

"I almost forgot." She slipped it onto the middle finger on her right hand. She looked at the gem gleam in the morning light. "Thanks."

"no both-"

"I mean it." Yuri looked into his eyes. "Thank you."

 **~o/0o~**

"So, uhm, be careful, okay?" Yuri nodded, laughing at Jack.

"You do realise I grew up in Japan. I know how to get around," She pulled off his beanie, grabbing him a headlock and rubbing his head.

"Ah! Stop!" He said. "Have mercy!" She let the boy stand up, pulling the hand on over his eyes. "Asshole," He muttered.

"Sorry?" Yuri asked.

"N-nothing..."

"What I thought," She said. There was a silence.

"Sting says I should know better than to ask, but why so soon?" Jack's questions lingered in the air. "Why are you going so soon?" Yuri looked up. It was so early, about 8 am, but the sun was shining brightly.

"You could never understand," she said. _'I don't even understand.'_

"It's about someone, I can tell that much," he said, looking into Yuri's eyes.

"Is it."

"And why are you running away?"

"I'm coming back," Yuri defended.

"Yes, but you're still leaving," Jack said.

"Because... I need to figure my thoughts out. There's too many for me to process. I need to clear my head."

"Sometimes, running isn't always the best option," Jack said. "Sometimes it's just the best way to get out." He looked back at the girl. "Suppose I'd know all about running away and leaving my emotions behind. Suppose you could call me selfish." The boy started walking again, leaving Yuri wondering if he picked up on her half-truth as easily as she picked up his. _'It doesn't make us selfish._

 _It makes us scared.'_

Arriving at the port, the boat Sting talked about, _The Dragon_ , Yuri found the whole ordeal quite simple. Either her reputation was well known as she had hoped it would be, or the crew were in a rush. Yuri chose to believe it was the first option. Pulling out the small notebook from her bag, Yuri stared at the blank page. Taking a deep breath, she began to write. Her mind raced as she wrote down all her thoughts, her feelings.

Over the next two and a half days, she continued to do the same thing. Writing down her thoughts at least made it easier to remember them. Finally, the harbour was spotted and the boat left her to the ports. She stood at the docks for a few moments, soaking it all in. After a few minutes of soaking in this feeling, she ducked into the nearest hotel. She went straight to the restroom, drawing a bath before getting in, scrubbing the ocean feelings from her body. Changing out of trousers, she slipped in a long grey skirt, tucking in a white blouse. She pulled out a light blue shawl. She let her hair tumble down before down towel drying it. She braided it, letting the plait fall down her back. She put her massive boots into her bag and slipped into a pair of black pumps. She pulled her fringe back and pulled up a face mask. Looking at herself in the mirror, her slanted eyes the only thing viewable on her face, she nodded. Cleaning up her things, she paid for the few hours she'd spent in that hotel before beginning her journey home.

 _Shinrin_ , literally translating to ' _forest'_ , was a small village in the centre of a dense forest (hence how it got its name). The occupancy stayed from 100 to 150, rarely spiking. The people all knew one another and was far enough away to keep the noise and feel of the city behind, but close enough to attract marketers and merchants. Pulling down the face mask, Yuri breathed in the familiar scent. A mix of the smell of nature and smoke. Smiling, she followed the stone path, the four hours of travelling from the harbour melting away as familiar stone bricked houses came into view. It was close to midday on this Wednesday after the three days journey, as well as four hours on top of that. The people in this small town went about their business, but they gradually stopped, looking as Yuri continued walking through. She recognised a lot of faces, and smiles greeted her. She followed the roads till she stopped outside the only house with a red door. She gave two strong knocks and there was a crash heard from inside followed by footsteps until the door opened. An old woman stood in the door. Most of what was once brown hair were replaced with grey hair. There were few wrinkles on her face, mostly planted on her forehead or cheeks. Her soft browns eyes held Yuri's before a smile broke out on her face. Wrapping her arms around her granddaughter, Yuri inhaled the scent of rosemary and bread.

" _Yuri,_ " Her voice was as sweet and calming as Yuri remembered and she let out every tear she'd held back.

 **~o/0o~**

Her grandmother sat across from her, placing a tray down of green tea.

" _Is everything okay? Your letter only arrived this morning, so I didn't think you'd be here so soon,_ " _Sobo_ said.

" _How did you know you were in love with Sofu (grandfather)?_ " Yuri asked. _Sobo_ looked up.

" _You're gonna have to explain yourself before you answer._ " One thing about _Sobo_ was that she was never afraid to put in her opinion and she never did beat around the bush.

" _In England, there's a man. He says he loves me, but..._ "

" _You don't know if you love him?_ " Yuri nodded. _Sobo_ sighed. " _I blame those god-awful grandparents of yours. Your father's parents."_ Yuri raised her eyebrow. " _Kids understand love because they learned from their parents. Those god-awful bastards took that from you._ "

 _"They took a lot of things."_ Yuri's gaze stayed locked on the wall behind her.

 _"Did they... did they take you 'women-hood'?"_ Yuri cringed at the question but shook her head.

 _"I think they'd planned to. Ryu never told me the whole story, but I think he overheard them talking about, and that's why we escaped when we did."_ Yuri said and _Sobo_ nodded. Silence fell on them.

 _"Are you..."_ Her _Sobo_ paused, looking for the right words. _"Are you scared of love?"_ It was the stupidest question she ever heard. Yuri Amari, who on the biggest ganglord's in all of England, scared of an emotion? But as she went to prove her _Sobo_ wrong, she couldn't think of a single reason. Maybe she was scared. Scared because love it... It made you vulnerable, it gave someone a way to get to you. It was unpredictable and strange and didn't listen to your common sense. It just happened. You couldn't run, you couldn't hide. Like a swooping feeling, all at once or little by little. Maybe she wasn't scared of love, she was scared of not knowing what it was, of being clueless. Maybe she was scared of not having control of herself and her emotions. _"I had a feeling."_

 _"I'm not scared of love... I'm scared of what happens when you lose love. I lost Khun and that... That really broke me. I lost Chichi and Haha and I have never been the same. I'm just scared that I'll lose him too..."_

 _"Well, by the mark on your chest, it seems he isn't going anywhere."_ Yuri choked.

 _"Sobo..."_

 _"Oh honey, don't look so scared! You know, I've had my fair share of encounters with demons."_ Yuri raised her eyebrow. _"Take the farmer down the road, he's been here forty, fifty years and he hasn't got a single wrinkle. We both know what that means."_ Yuri gave her _Sobo_ a confused look. _"Witchcraft. Only logical explanation."_ Yuri let her lips fly up as she smiled. _"There's my smile. You got that from your mother. Whatever happens, I love you and I support you."_

 _"But..."_ Yuri thought about her words. _"I feel like... like I don't have that thing that tells you when you're in love. Like my brain doesn't understand how it works."_ Yuri felt her _Sobo's_ hand squeeze hers slightly.

 _"You'll know. I think you already do."_ With that insightful piece of information, her _Sobo_ stood up and left.

 **~o/0o~**

The next day, Yuri was walking through the streets of the town she grew up in, smiling as children ran over to her, begging for stories from England.

 _"Well, there's this very old Queen. and she runs the entire country as well as Ireland. And they have snow in the winter, with big pine trees all decorated for the holidays. They call them Christmas trees."_

 _"Can we make a Christmas tree?" "Do you have pictures?" "Is there really high snow?"_

Yuri sat in the town square, answering every question she was asked. The young children loved hearing the stories she told and she soon found some of the parents were listening too.

 _"And they have fairs and music, with dancing and singing!"_ A few villagers disappeared before reappearing with instruments. Yuri smiled as she took a small boys hand - Tamaru - and danced with him to the beat of the music. The children joined in, dancing around Yuri or with one another. The parents laughed before, soon, the entire village with up on their feet and dancing beautifully to the music. Yuri smiled and laughed as she remembered why she loved coming here.

 _"Miss Yuri?"_ Yuri looked down at the small boy who had tugged her sleeve. _"If England is so wonderful, why did you leave?"_ Damn, kids were getting deeper these days.

 _"I don't really have an answer for you, little one,"_ Yuri said, bending down. The boy thought about it for a moment before grinning. _"Run off and enjoy the party."_ The boy turned on his heels and raced off to join the rest of the younger ones. Yuri watched them as they danced and jumped. She smiled, letting herself be absorbed by the music and forget about her worries.

 **~o/0o~**

Yuri found herself staring at the door to what had once been her family home. According to her grandmother, the house had passed to Ryu and Yuri, so it had remained vacant. Opening the door, Yuri found her once small black leather shoes still left by the doorstep, Ryu's and Khun's neatly beside them. It felt weird to think she had ever fit into such tiny shoes. She walked the hall, the same beating in her heart that she had felt that day. She stepped into the kitchen, and for a moment, she thought she saw her father's body, but it disappeared with a blink of her eye. She followed to the door and opened it to find the large cherry tree still growing, but what was once beautiful was now wild and unkept. Underneath lay two gravestones. Yuri slowly walked forward. She placed down the four lilies. One for her mother, one for her father, one for Khun.

And one for her innocence.

She wandered the upstairs and downstairs, doing tasks no else had thought to - cleaning out the presses, cleaning the dirty clothes, all the boring household chores. She packed kids clothes into bags, deciding she could give them to the children back home or to other gangs if they needed it. She cleaned out the three kids rooms and her parent's room. She sorted through the plastic bags, deciding what she would leave and what she would bring. The sun was already setting on her second day before she finally left the house, locking it after her. She loved dusk. How the oranges would melt into purples and blues. She loved the stars that she couldn't see in the city. If Ryu was here, he would point out different stars and constellations. She would pretend to listen and he would pretend he didn't notice her not listening. Maybe that's what made them so strong - they never argued unless they had to. Then, and only then, did all hell break loose. They both knew each other's weak spots and knew how to exploit them. Hence why they rarely argued. Thinking about her brother, Yuri sighed. He was probably worried. Then again, Ryu was always worried, he just had a very good way of hiding it. Her thoughts wandered to Ciel. Yuri cared so much about the small boy, she would risk her life to save him. He was like most of the small children she had taken in, scared, venerable. She knew that she had to, at all costs, save this boy. Even if it meant coming face to face with Sebastian himself, she would do it. He was a child and she'd seen far too many childhood deaths. He was so cold but she knew, she just _knew_ he was as scared as everyone else. She couldn't blame him. In the space of one day, he'd lost everyone who ever cared about. So he protects himself from letting anyone in, from letting anyone hurt him again. Yuri knew she could never get rid of the pain and the hatred in him, but if she could give him just a bit of happiness, then she would.

The had sun disappeared from the sky and the moon shone brightly in its place. As she walked, her mind wandered to the demon. Would he be worried? Would he try to find her? She was losing her mind. Frustration built up in her body. Why should she have to let him know where she was? She was her own person. She could do what she wanted.

But what if he was worried? She didn't want him to be worried...

But she shouldn't have to tell him! She's gotten by just fine without him before!

But now that she has him, she doesn't want to lose him.

A frustrated scream built up in her chest and she let it out. What was he doing to her head?

Yuri let out a long sigh before she picked up her pace. By the time she arrived at the small cottage, dinner was just hitting the table.

 _"I was beginning to get worried. Second day and you'd already run away,"_ Her grandmother said, smiling.

 _"And miss dinner? You must not know me at all."_ Yuri grinned as she sat down.

 **~o/0o~**

After what felt like the most peaceful sleep of her life, Yuri wandered the streets once again. She heard the faint bells of the church and her feet brought her to the church. Petals were showered down on the newly married couple and Yuri could only smile at their faces. Happiness was all but oozing out of them. The young children of the village were running around, throwing petals and singing nursery rhymes. The older generations were clapping as Yuri faded herself in the background. She was the last to leave, watching the crowd fade away.

 _"Do you think you'll ever marry?"_ A young girl with soft brown hair asked Yuri.

 _"I've never pictured it before, but it does look magical, doesn't it?"_ Yuri said and the girl nodded.

 _"Like something out of a fairytale,"_ the girl said, smiling. Yuri nodded. It felt like every kid in this village was trying to give her a sign. Her _Sobo_ probably had something to do with this. No, not probably, definitely. She felt the girl walk away and all Yuri could do was stare at the fallen petals. She picked one up, inspecting it closer. She paused for a moment, a million thoughts in her head, before she dropped it, letting her thoughts melt away to nothingness. It was easier that way. Yuri continued to travel through the town, soaking up the memories she'd missed. Running through the park, Khun and Ryu running after her. She looked through the forest before returning to the cottage. Grabbing her trousers and a loose fitting top, she changed quickly before heading back to the edge of the forest.

She let her feet remember the way as she sprinted through the forest. When her lungs told her to stop, she went faster. She pushed herself further and further, loving the thrill of it. The thrill she'd pushed away. She let her exhausted body fall to the ground. She took deep breaths before a chocked laugh escapes her raw throat. She hadn't had a proper work out in months. She used to go nearly every day to spar with Sting, but now she spent most days with Butler and Master. Not that she didn't love working there - no two days were ever the same - she sometimes missed the simplicity of her old life. Thinking back to her old schedule - wake up at eight in the morning, breakfast and send all the under 14-year-olds to school, spar with Sting till dinner time, come home, dinner at six, nighttime raids all night, come home at three in the morning, sleep, repeat - she realised that maybe she didn't miss her old schedule. Looking back, she wondered how she didn't get bored out of her mind.

The sun was setting before Yuri could pull herself from the ground. Three days here and she wasn't any closer to knowing what she was feeling or understanding what love was. She sighed again. Maybe she should've stayed in England. Or maybe coming was the best option. Aghh, why was this all so confusing! Life was so simple before! But at the same time, she was glad life wasn't as simple. It kept her on her toes. Kept her moving. Speaking of moving...

Limbs heavy, Yuri dragged herself back to the cottage. She peeled off her clothes and slipped into the bath and fell asleep.

 **~time skips cause I'm too lazy~**

Three days. Three days with no answer.

It was her final full today, with tomorrow being spent travelling. The village all gathered together and held a festival. Yuri changed into traditional robes and stepped outside to the sound of music. The village lit up with love and care and more joy that Yuri had ever seen in her life. The children were dancing at her feet, giving her presents. They told her of their jealousy that 'the small english lord' would get her attention. She promised to write home more often, leaving then little messages. The gave her bracelets made of threads and beads. She wore them all at once. All of them. The elders came together and gave Yuri a pearl necklace. After a few moments of Yuri trying to refuse, they placed it around her neck. She bowed and smiled, thanking them over and over again. The streets filled with lanterns as they were released into the night. The hope festival. Each family received two lanterns. They attached a hope to one and a doubt to the other. They let the doubt go and freed the hope, asking for guidance. Yuri loved this festival as a child and loved it even more.

 _'Please let my doubts about myself go.'_

 _'I hope that I can understand my feelings'_

The rest of the night passed and not for a single second did a frown cross Yuri's face. She danced and sang and ate and loved every moment of her last night. And even has the sound faded and the people disappeared into their home, Yuri still stood in the village centre, the wind making cherry blossoms leafs dance around her.

 **~o/0o~**

Yuri woke before the sun and left, kissing her grandmother and eating the breakfast that was made.

 _"Goodbye, my sweetest flower,"_ Her _Sobo_ said. _"I trust you found all your answers?"_

 _"I seem to leave with more questions than answers, Sobo,"_ Yuri sighed.

 _"Then you didn't search hard enough."_ Yuri opened her mouth to argue. _"Or maybe you knew all along."_ Once again, Yuri's _Sobo_ kissed her granddaughter on the head before shuffling off. Yuri looked down at the half-finished breakfast before pushing it away. She finished the coffee she was drinking before filling a bottle with water and taking some bread. She grabbed her case before leaving the house. She took a final look at her home village before getting a ride to the port.

 **~o/0o~**

It was two and half days later by the time to boat arrived at the port. She'd sent a letter to Ryu the day before left and she found Miki waiting at the dock. She gave the girl a tired smile before walking over to her.

"You didn't even give me a goodbye!" Miki 'hit' her.

"I left you a note," Yuri said. Miki pouted. "It was a very last minute decision." Miki looked at her best friend before taking her case.

"Take a lap around the city, sort your thoughts out because once you step into our place you won't get another chance," Miki said. "Give yourself a chance to clear your thoughts because there are people who are relying on you to be calm and collected." Yuri only blinked before nodding slowly. "And, for the love of fuck, don't get yourself caught."

"I'll do my best."

Yuri walked through the market first. The large square was as busy as ever as everyone went around their everyday business. A man in a flower stall handed Yuri a rose as she was walking passed and shook his head as she reached to pay. Yuri smiled, twirling the bud in her hands. She slipped in behind her ear, continuing her walk. She walked through the slums, past Sting's den, past the south base. She stopped at his door, her mind working. She decided to walk past. She had no doubt she was spotted by the Yard that were patrolling but she hadn't done anything. This time, at least. She walked through the city, following the line of Thames to the end of the city. She stared at where city met countryside and wondered what would happen if she just ran. Ran for miles and didn't turn back. Could she do it? SHe loved the city, the bad parts and the good. She loves the home she'd made for herself here, but was this what she wanted? What was it she wanted? She sighed before turning around and walking back. She must have looked insane but she didn't care. Her mind was a buzz of thoughts and her insecurities threatened to eat her alive. But she was, moving one foot in front of the other, refusing to stop. Had the air always been so dense here? Or was it just that it was so clear back in Japan? Maybe it had... Maybe she had just never stopped long enough. _'Never stopped to smell the roses, eh?' She stopped, taking the rose out from behind her ear. She twirled, staring down at it intently. She lifted it, looking to the river before gently throwing it, letting it flow with the river._

She continued walking before finally reached the west, her area. She slowed down considerably, all but dragging her feet. She was practically at a halt as she reached the stairway down to the den. She made no noise walking down the stairs but she could hear the voices inside.

"Where is she?" Ciel.

"How am I supposed to know? I ain't got some fancy tracking shit on her." Ryu.

"Sir, I would ask you not to curse." Sebastian.

Yuri groaned to herself, opening the door and simply walking past the group. She made it to the doorway before turning around and walking just to the side of the group whose eyes were trained on her. She grabbed a full bottle of vodka, ignoring David's complaints, before moving away. Her eyes glassed over as the tiredness hit her. She could barely make out where she was going and the whole room fell silent, even the children who had been playing around David.

"Too tired," Yuri muttered opening the bottle and moving to the hall, gulping down the liquid as if it were water. "way too tired." Ryu smiled and turned to Butler and Master.

"You heard the girl," Ryu said, not even trying to hide his glee to have a reason to kick the pair out.

"Ryu." A girl with dark black hair cut to a short bob and sharp green eyes shot a glare at the boys. "Don't make things hostile."

"Sophie, mind your own-"

"She's right!" Yuri shouted from her room. The group heard the door slam.

"My bet says she won't be out until noon tomorrow," Sophie said.

"No, she'll be out tonight, midnight at the latest," David said.

"Nope, this is her pity party, she probably won't be out until the weekend." Another boy entered the room. He had fiery red hair and brown eyes. Freckles covered every inch of his face.

"Mark, that's stupid," Sophie said. "Yuri can't stay in bed twenty minutes without getting restless." Ryu, who had remained silent finally spoken up.

"Yuri can't sleep with unfinished business." He turned his gaze to Sebastian and Ciel. "Eight o'clock latest, she'll be at your manner."

Sure enough, at eight o'clock, Yuri was staring at the house from the gates. After pretending not to see Sophie, Mark and David slip twenty pounds over to Ryu, who had a smug look on his face, Yuri had set off for the mansion. But now, she considered chickening out altogether. She couldn't really expect them to just let her back in. She left with no warning and not much of an explanation. They had every right to be mad. But that could wait as she felt two pairs of eyes on her back. She considered running but she turned around. They were standing there as if they didn't really believe she was there. Maybe, if she waited until the right moment she could-

"Yuri?" All her plans went out the window as Ciel spoke. She didn't give them another chance to speak as the words spilt out of her.

"I'm sorry." Both their eyes widened as they didn't realise just how _venerable_ Yuri was at this moment. "I panicked. And when I panic, I run."

"What were you scared of?" Ciel asked. Yuri just wanted to wrap her arms around him.

"Feelings. Feelings that's I didn't understand."

"What feelings?" Sebastian asked.

"All of them." Ciel wasn't sure if that answered his question or not. Yuri swayed in the light breeze, her gaze travelling to the floor. "I survived... When I was little, I survived by pushing all my feelings down." Yuri seemed to be thinking about what she wanted to say. "But being here, the metaphorical cap I put on my feelings was pushed open. I panicked and I ran and I'm sorry for not telling you but I just-" Ciel closed the distance and wrapped his arms around Yuri. Yuri immediately bent down and closed her arms protectively around the boy. They slotted around him like he was meant to fit into them. She held him closer as a few tears slipped out from her eyes.

"Don't leave again without telling me," Ciel said. "Please." Yuri nodded.

As Ciel was tucked into bed, Yuri found Sebastian outside the door. He went to walk away but Yuri grabbed his arms.

"I'm getting this off my chest before I go insane." The feelings rushed through her body as she finally got a good look at his face. She knew what this was. All of this worry and in ten seconds she knew everything she wanted to say. "I love you too." His hands were around her waist and his lips were on her before Yuri even knew what was happened. But she kissed back. She put every feeling, every thought and every worry into the kiss. He scatted her thoughts, his hand resting on his mark on her chest. In a second, they were in his room and his shirt was off and her heart was beating and -

"Stop!" Everything stopped as Yuri's hand held his chest. "I'm sorry, I just... I can't... I-" He shushed her, kissing her.

"Its okay, I get it." She didn't have to ask, he got it. He always did. And always would.

* * *

 **I FEEL LIKE I COULD'VE DONE SO MUCH MORE SO SORRY IF YOU'RE DISAPPOINTED WITH THIS.**

 **Ughhh, idk. I struggled to find an ending to this because I wanted to capture the confusion and misunderstanding Yuri is feeling, as well as staying true to who she is. I hope I did that and I hope you like this.**

 **Also, I really love when you guys comment, it makes my year. So don't be afraid to share your opinion, I have thick skin! Just no spam**

 **Haven't done my little sign off in a while... or did I? I don't even remember ~**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	13. Chapter 12

Finny and Meyrin were tasked to clean up the fallen leaves from the Phantomhive driveway.

"I don't understand why we can't celebrate," Finny said, frowning slightly. "Tomorrow's an important day for the Young Master, after all."

"It's a special occasion," Meyrin sighed "I wish we could make it lovely for him, yes I do." They both tilted their heads at the sound of bells. A carriage was being pulled up the driveway. Elizabeth leaned out the window, a smiling Paula watching her.

"I'm here!" She shouted, waving.

"Lady Elizabeth!?" The pair shouted in horror.

 **~o/0\o~**

The door all but burst open as Ciel looked down, seeing Elizabeth out of the corner of his eye.

"Lizzie!" Was all he could get out as the girl screamed and ran up the stairs, pulling him into a hug. She swung him around as Sebastian and Yuri stood to the side, a fond grin on their faces.

"Here, this is for you!" Lizzie placed a small box in the Lord's hand. "Open it! I can't wait!" Ciel slowly got his bearings, groaning. As he went to remove the ribbon, Elizabeth caught sight of his family ring, making her eyes widen. Something only noticed by Yuri. She grabbed his hand, stopping him. "Hold on a moment, I thought I broke this ring a while ago..."

"Well, fortunately, Sebastian was able to repair it," Ciel explained. _'It wasn't Sebastian who had to trudge through the gardens to find the damn pieces.'_ Yuri thought to herself. A smile fell on Sebastian's lips, unknowing to Yuri.

"That's impossible! It was chipped!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I don't see a single crack."

"That is true, but if I couldn't do something so simply than-"

"What kind of butler would he be really," Ciel said, cutting into the butler's sentence. Sebastian looked shocked, and, like always, Yuri looked amused.

"You took the words out of my mouth, sir," Sebastian said, bowing. Elizabeth took a step back, too shocked.

"Ah, he fixed it. That's fantastic news." Nothing about her voice seemed happy as Paula joined her.

"My lady are you alright?" The maid asked.

"So, lady Elizabeth, what do you have in the box?" A gasp left the girls mouth before she grabbed the box from the boys' hands.

"Oh, it's nothing!" She pulled the box close to her chest. "It's a secret." Yuri raised an eyebrow. Both men's head recoiled and Yuri raised an eyebrow.

"A secret? But you just told me to open it, didn't you?" Ciel said. Elizabeth laughed awkwardly.

"I was teasing you silly!" Elizabeth said.

"Teasing?"

"No proper lady would try to win a gentleman with material things," Elizabeth said. "That would be unseemly." Yuri bit back a smirk. _'You technically get it all back once you actually win the man over.'_ Sebastian allowed himself to sneak a peek at the girl, her thoughts consuming his mind. "Now, are you ready Paula. Ring the bell." The maid pulled the bells out swiftly, confusion sweeping over her face.

"Oh yes, Of course, my lady. Jingle jingle jingle!"

"Well, thats all, so have a good day." Elizabeth grabbed her maid before speeding out of the mansion, the large doors closing after her.

"She came here... to ring bells... for me?" Ciel said and Sebastian smiled.

"Tomorrow is your birthday, Young Master, I'm sure thats why she came," Sebastian said as both Yuri and Ciel's head jerked up.

"ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY?! NO ONE BOTHERED TO MENTION-" The stiffing of Ciel's shoulder's caused Yuri to stop mid-sentence placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Silence graced the trio.

"So, what do you say? Shall we hold a big party? It seems that _some_ people would like to celebrate with you," Sebastian said as the servant trio hid further behind the pillar.

"Yes," Yuri said.

"No."

"No?"

"No." Yuri raised an eyebrow. A kids Ciel's age not wanting a birthday? "Tomorrow... is my birthday..." His gaze fell to the ground.

 _A time that felt so long ago played. A beautiful tree was decorated. Many men and woman stood around. A small Ciel came running up._

 _"Excuse me sir, but it's my birthday!"_

 _"Ciel!" Ciel's mother, Rachel Phantomhive came running over. "I'm so sorry sir," She apologised._

 _"Not to worry madam, your son is a very charming young man," The noble tipped his hat._

 _"Mother says that because it's my birthday, I can sleep in the same room as her and father tonight," Ciel babbled n. "She said she would read me as many stories as I liked._

"Then, later that night,"

 _The manor burned as Ciel ran through the hallways._

 _"Mother! Father! Where are you!" He pushed open the study room and watched as his father was engulfed by the flames, fear and panic filling his eyes as he watched the scene before him._

"My mother was going to read me stories, my father was going to give me a present."

 _"This day you shall be marked with the sign of the noble beast."_ _Men and woman gathered around the altar where Ciel. He watched with_ _terror-filled eyes_ _lay as they scolded the mark on him, his screams unheard._

"I was so excited about it..." A silence filled the room. "Yes, happy birthday to me." He turned, walking away.

"Master?" Sebastian asked.

"This is ridiculous. Bring me my tea," Ciel order.

"Right away."

"So, what's the deal with you wanting the rest of the day off, Yuri?"

"It's not so much of the rest of the day, just a few hours. I have errands to run," The girl explained, followed behind him.

"Legal ones?"

"What are the chances of that?" She asked with a cheeky smirk on her lips. Ciel sighed. Yuri's smirk slipped a millimetre before she walked over, bending down in front of Ciel. She gently rubbed his temple's. He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes. "I don't have to go."

"No, it sounds important," Ciel said, letting out a content sigh. "Plus, you shouldn't waste your time-"

"I enjoy being here." Ciel looked back at Yuri, who was looking him in the eye. "I like working here, I like talking to you. Why would you think I didn't? Have I ever made you feel-"

"No, no, you haven't. I just..." Yuri let the confusion seep onto her face. "I guess, I just presumed your gang was always your first priority. That your family was your first priority."

"You are my family." Ciel's eyes widened at Yuri's words, searching her face for some look of a joke. Her face was completely serious.

"I meant your _real_ family." Yuri raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, my gang is my family, but you are too. You and Sebastian." She ran a hand through his hair. "You and I are a lot alike, actually. We both lost our families young. But we both found each other and created our own family." She gave him a motherly smile and rubbed his cheek. He leaned into her touch. The door opened and Ciel pushed himself away to face Sebastian as he walked in with the tea tray. Yuri pushed herself up, squeezing his shoulder softly. "I should get going. Don't forget what I said though." Ciel nodded, a small smile dancing on his lips.

 **~o/0\o~**

The Big Ben chimed as carriages waited for the afternoon traffic to seize. Lady Elizabeth sat in her carriage, looking solemnly at the ring she had prepared to give Ciel. Paula, her maid, sighed as she looked at the traffic.

"Construction on the underground, maybe?" She commented, addressing the traffic. She looked over, catching Elizabeth's solemn look. She sat back in her seat. "Oh, I know! Some music could pass the time! Jingle, jingle, jingle!" SHe said, ringing her bells.

"Paula."

"Jingle, jingle!"

"You always seem to happy about everything." Paula stopped momentarily before launching into an apology.

"Oh, I'm sorry my lady!" She said, dropping her bells. **{and her marbles, I mean, c'mon}**

"No..." Lizzie said, looking up with a sad smile. "No, I'm not criticising you at all. You just always seem so carefree. And I truly envy that in you."

"So do you," Paula stated seriously. "You're usually such a happy person, my lady. That is normal." She looked away. "Anyway, this traffic is truly awful. At this rate, we'll be stuck till nightfall." Paula failed to notice the blue glow that came from the ring in Elizabeth's hands. The young lady's eyes widened. She heard the chime of 'London Bridge is Falling' before looking to her right and noticing the player. He disappeared into the shadows, his tune fading slowly. Elizabeth let her curiosity get the better of her and she opened the door and followed the fading music. "But we can still have fun! It'll be like a mini-vacation." Paula turned and noticed the absence of her young mistress. She ran to the door, missing the now empty ring box, and shouted out the young girl's name.

Elizabeth raised down the snow and frost covered alleys. She followed the alleys, taking lefts and rights before she found herself in front of an old doll shop.

Yuri knocked heavily on a door, her mask pulled up. A heavyset man opened the front door.

"You got -"

"Money." The man hande the notes to Yuri before she counted them and handed him the small bag. "See you next week." The door shut as Yuri stretched.

"I think thats it for the night." Ryu popped out of an alleyway. Yuri opened her mouth to speak but the tune of 'London's Bridge' caused her to halt. Confusion swept over her. She looked around before she spotted a blur of pink and blonde running past one of the alleyways. _'Lady... Lady Elizabeth? What...?'_ Ryu noticed her frown. "You know the girl?"

"Ciel's betrothed." Ryu nodded his head.

"You're gonna go help her, aren't- and you're already gone," Ryu sighed. "If your not back in an hour, I'm going to the dog's!" Ryu shouted. "I suppose I'd better go find that girl's maid... can't be too hard?" Yuri approached the girl. She pulled off the mask, stuffing it into her pocket before pulling up her hair.

"Lady Elizabeth? What are you doing here alone?" The young girl looked from Yuri to the shop.

"I-i'm not really sure..." She paused, before opening the door before either could converse for much longer. Dolls sat on the working table as they both entered, the bell ringing. The music became deafening as Yuri winced slightly. She closed the door.

"Welcome, little girl." Both Yuri and Elizabeth jumped at the new voice. "And you too, dear." His voice was monotone

"Uh...i..."

"I see you have the ring." The man stood up as Yuri looked at the ring. _'The other hope diamond... but thats supposed to be at the bottom of the Thames...'_ "Yes it appears you have it but unfortunately it seems to have not chosen you to be its new master." The man paused. "But my, look at how pretty those eyes are." Yuri pushed the girl back slightly as the man bent down to her.

"Last time I checked, feeling up young customers wasn't the best way to promote business." The man stood up, staring at Yuri with unfazed eyes.

"What a pretty face you have." He bent back down to Lizzie and Yuri hid a scowl.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm betrothed. Ciel is the only man for me," Lizzie said, looking away. Yuri cooed silently at the girl's answer.

"Your eyes are like deep green pools," The man said. "there's so much sorrow in them." Lizzie looked back at the man, shocked. "You can't hide it from me." The two locked eyes as Yuri could only watch, her body frozen up. "I can tell you're very sad." Tears welled up in the young girl's eyes as Yuri tried to break out of her trance.

The grandfather clock's pendulum **{i looked that shit up.}** swung back and forth as the young girl sobbed, sitting down in front of the man. Yuri shushed her gently, rubbing her shoulder to help comfort the girl.

"I understand, a birthday present, was it?"

"Y-yes..." Elizabeth aid through tears. Yuri now knew why the girl had run away so quickly. She didn't realise such a happy child was so deeply sad. She was annoyed at herself for not picking up the signs sooner. "For Ciel, I wanted to make him happy." The man produced finger puppets.

"As you can see we produce many things in this shop, any of them would make a wonderful present." The clock struck five o'clock at two sets of dancing couples danced to the chimes of the bells. While Lizzie was entranced by the clock, Yuri found goosebumps rising on her arm as 'London Bridge' began to play slowly and eerily, the music box playing itself. A smile graced Elizabeth's lips but Yuri remained stone-faced, but she couldn't hide the panic in her eyes. Dolls lined the shop, each one so realistic, each harbouring a seemingly innocent smile that Yuri couldn't look away from. "Lovely aren't they? You can have your pick at them, please have whichever one you'd like." Elizabeth let out a small gasp.

"Thanks but-"

"Yes, I understand, you're looking them over but nothing seems unique enough for _him._ " His neck creaked down as if his joints were stiff and old. "So then I think to myself, my lady, that you must be looking for a very special gift for a very special person." His rigid had moved up to his hand. "And you" Finally, the man addressed Yuri. "My master has been... waiting." And with that, Yuri's panic rose. She didn't quite know why she was so scared, but the song playing installed fear into her. The fear she hadn't felt in years. She cursed herself for feeling like this, for feeling so _weak._ But she couldn't seem to shake it. Her brain told her to run but her body stayed glued where it was. She didn't feel in control of her body. She knew it was irrational. She knew it couldn't be them, but she feared the outcome. Feared what would be if she was wrong. "I believe I know just the thing for him." The purple eyes went dull as he viewed the two girls through his fringe. "Its perfect, we'll give him you."

 **~o/0\o~**

The bell rang at the Phantomhive manor.

"Elizabeth's disappeared?" Ciel spoke aloud.

"Yes, her maid said she lost track of her when they were stuck in traffic in Isleton," Sebastian confirmed.

"Then thats where we are headed." Ciel rose from his chair. "Honestly, what was she thinking...?"

"First, you should look at this." Sebastian held out the tray to Ciel. On the silver tray, rested a letter with the Queen's seal. Ciel's face matched his confusion.

Inside the letter, there were pictures of young girls, all around the same age as Elizabeth.

"Scotland Yard has been investigating a range of kidnappings. The targets are always young girls. Their bodies have not turned up yet, but they are most likely dead. The suspect sends each of his victims a piece of the hope diamond before taking them. The very diamond said to bring a curse to whoever owns it," Ciel said, reading the letter. "The gem we were recently chasing after. Who knew we'd hear about it again like this?"

"What now, my lord?" Sebastian asked.

"We do what -" There were voices heard from outside and heavy footsteps coming closer and closer to the study. The doors burst open and Ryu stood between the two double doors, the trio trying to prevent him from getting in.

"I'm so sorry, my lord, he just-"

"Is Yuri here?" The whole room fell silent. "Of course not." Ryu placed his gun back his holder, Yuri's scarf tied around his wrist. "She followed some young girl with blonde pigtails. I presume you know who that was?" Silence. "I'm not speaking for the good of my health over here. Couple words would be nice."

"Who are you again?" Ciel asked as Ryu's jaw hardened.

"Yuri's family." A slight pang caused the boy to stop momentarily. _"You are my family."_ He pushed her words down.

"She was off with-"

"Yes, with me. But she followed some ditzy girl who was running through an alleyway. It's been over an hour now and I presumed she'd go straight back here," Ryu said.

"Well, she didn't."

"I can see that." Ryu looked around the room, letting out a groan. "Whatever the fuck she's gotten herself into _this time_ is not gonna end well if I go bursting in there. I'm gonna go ahead and say that you knew the little blondie?" Ciel gave a curt nod. "Well then, tell my sister dearest to drop the heroic act and _come the fuck home._ "

"Shouldn't you have kept a better eye on your sister?" Ciel asked as Ryu's hand twitched around his holder.

"Listen, kid, I get that your some bigshot out in London, but the only reason I won't shoot you right now, is because my sister may never speak to me again," Ryu said, jaw set. "But even I have my limits; don't push them." Ryu turned to walk away but he took one long look at Sebastian. "You." Sebastian wasn't fazed. "If she comes back with one hair missing, you'll regret it." And like that, the heavy footsteps moved down the hall and the slamming of the front doors echoed throughout the mansion.

 **~o/0\o~**

Two knocks.

"Pardon the intrusion," the man's voice returned as he opened the door, letting in rays of light onto the dark blue carpet. He stepped forward, closing the door behind him. "My apologies, I am very sorry for keeping you waiting, master." He bowed down on one knee. "The next doll, she is almost ready." He waited for a moment. "And _she_ may be back."

 _"Build it up with wax and stone, wax and stone. Build it up with wax and stone, my fair lady."_ His master sang and the man stood up.

"As you wish, Master. I shall see to it."

 **~o/0\o~**

The carriage travelled through the darkness, the crescent moon shining in a contrast to the dark night. Ciel sat with his body angled out the window. Sebastian sat beside him, eyes closed. Yuri was the only thing to consume his mind.

"Whats wrong?" he asked Ciel.

"Are you prepared?" Ciel shot back with his own question. "I have an order to give you."

"Yes?"

"Question everyone who knew the victim. Friends, family. And make up a suspect list." Ciel saw his own reflection in the glass of the window. "Get names and addresses, and search the crime scenes. It shouldn't take long, three hours shall be enough." Sebastian looked severely unamused with his tedious task. "While you're seeing to that, I have some other business to take care of. Am I understood?" The smile crept back to Sebastian's face.

"Perfectly, sir."

"Then hurry and get on with it."

"Of course. As you wish, my lord." Hand on his heart, Sebastian moved to open the door. He jumped out of the carriage, landing on his knees before he took off running, blending into the darkness of the night. Ciel leaned back into his carriage, letting his thought consume him.

 **~o/0\o~**

A flash of red zoomed over the platform. His footsteps were barely heard.

"I'm getting close! Yes!"Grell jumped from building to building, before leaping up into the sky. He posed as he flew, the mood and stars as his backdrop. "I can feel it. A gorgeous gentleman is nearby." He smiled his razor-sharp teeth on full display.

 **~o/0\o~**

A dog barked in the empty streets of London. Footsteps being the only sound as Ciel investigated the streets, looking for his betrothed and Yuri.

"Paula said she lost Lizzie around here," he said thoughtfully. "But why did I have to bring him?!" Ciel asked in annoyance. Pluto barked.

 _"Bring this young master. You might find it useful." Sebastion held pluto by the collar._

 _"Useful? How so?" Ciel asked._

 _"Well, sir, if necessary, you can throw it at an attacker and run." Ciel scowled at the suggestion._

Ciel sighed at the memory.

"Well anyway, you're a dog. Which means you can track scents, can't you?" The dog, now in human form, crouched down, sitting as a normal dog would. Ciel reached into his cloak and pulled out a ribbon that had belonged to Lizzie. _'Surely, if I find Elizabeth, I'll find Yuri?'_ He crouched down, letting the dog sniff the piece of fabric. "Heres the ribbon from Lizzie's gift." The dog gave a small sneeze, he itched his neck with his foot. "Stupid mongrel. Is Sebastian the only one you'll listen to?" Pluto took off to follow the scent. Ciel was reluctantly dragged behind him. He raced down an alleyway, catching sight of a small dog. Ciel struggled to hold him back. "Why do you have to start looking for a mate now?!"

"Ughhhh," A groan was heard. "A man looking for a mate? Perhaps I can help." The dog ran away barking as Grell stood on the roof of a large building, the moon his background. "I am a hunter of love, and, at last, my prey is before me. Red is the colour of fiery passion, and I am flaming!" Ciel gasped at the reaper. The images of not so long ago ran through his mind.

 _Yuri coughing blood as the blade sunk repeatedly into her back._

 _The same reaper, Grell, adjusting his coat in the rain, blood staining him._

He scowled as Grell turned to face him.

"Gorgeous man, right thereeeee!"

 **~/intermission\~**

"You again?!" Ciel shouted up the reaper.

"A deadly efficient butler, thats me!" Grell sighed. "Though, I do find myself masterless at the moment. If it wasn't thanks to your little partner, we wouldn't be here." Grell hoped down. "After the Jack The Ripper incident, I found myself temporarily demoted. And now I only get the lowliest of jobs. That ole' will said I wouldn't get my post back till I collected some truly troublesome souls. Rotton sadist. Although I must confess, I do like a bit of rotten fruit from time to time." Grell pictured Will's sharp eyes. "And those cold brewding eyes could sure keep me warm enough on a cold freezing night." Pluto stared up at Grell. "Who's this one here? He's a cutie." Ciel glared at the reaper. "Oh dear, you aren't considering avenging all those prostitutes, are you? I mean, that would just be silly. Or maybe that girl, What was her name? Kun...?"

"You shut up!"

"Now, now, be nice, I don't see Bassy or that maid anywhere. What could a brat like you do without him?"

"Be quiet!" Ciel demanded. Ciel gritted his teeth and Pluto growled at the reaper.

"Oh, is this your protector for tonight?" Grell mocked. "Why does this little brat get all the good-looking men?" Pluto continued to growl at the reaper. Pluto began to charge as Grell squirmed with anticipation. "Ooo, he's going to attack me!" He held out his arms. "How exciting, I'm all yours, but please be gentle!" The reaper failed to notice both Pluto and Ciel running away from him, rather than to him. "Hey! What am I? Chopped liver?"

 **~o/0\o~**

Ciel chased after Pluto, his footsteps echoing in the deserted alleyways. He raced around the corner till he spotted the all too familiar doll shop. A doll eerily similar to Elizabeth was sitting in the window.

"Lizzie," Ciel thought aloud. He was about to run when noticed Grell behind him.

"Look what we have here," Grell said, consulting his book. "Number 433 on the To-Die list. Butler and puppeteer to the house of Mandalay. A mister, Drussel Kines." A window smashed as Ciel ran from Grell and over to the source of Pluto's barking. Grell followed him up to the now smashed window of the shop. The opened the door and looked to find Pluto with the Elizabeth Doll in his mouth. Ciel bent down and Pluto handed it over to him.

"Boy?" Ciel recognised the sash on the doll's waist as the bow Lizzie wore in her hair earlier. ' _Lizzie...'_ Ciel noticed the open door to the back of the shop. He got up before noticing the doll that was in the process of being made. The doll wore a white gown and had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Ciel picked it up and knew this doll was meant to be Yuri. He shivered, dropping the doll to the ground. He ran through the door and found an odd looking manor awaiting him. _'Lizzie is somewhere in that mansion'_ he thought. ' _I know it.'_

"Goodness," Grell said, stepping outside to join Ciel. "Not exactly the most welcoming of places, now is it?" Ciel scowled at the reaper spoke. _'This is Jack The Ripper. But... I need him.'_ He cast his gaze back to the frightful looking house. His thoughts were consumed with Lizzie. Her smile, he eyes, her laugh, everything.

"Fine, Grell. Come in with me." Grell looked over at the earl. "Protect me and I'll grant a request."

"How disgusting! Earl or not, you think I'm just the kind of girl you can buy with money!"

"I'll give you Sebastian for a day. You can do whatever you want with him," Ciel said, a cheeky smile playing on his lips. Neither Sebastian or Yuri would thank him but they'd both probably prefer him alive.

"Uh? Sebastian and whatever I want to do?" Grell's face lit up and he smiled widely. "Even kissing?" Ciel looked down.

"If thats what you want."

"Does that me I can use tongue?" Grell asked.

"Do anything you want with him." Grell was now putty in Ciel's hands and the younger knew it.

"Ah yes! Thats an offer I couldn't refuse! I'm deadly serious!" Grell shouted.

 **~o/0\o~**

"Build it up with wax and stone, wax and stone," The Butler sang as he mixed the brew together. Doll's body parts littered the desktop as Yuri was fastened to a chair, her body limp. "Build it up with wax and stone." Elizabeth lay face up on the table, her eyes closed. "My fair lady." The man continued to hum to tune, taking off his gloves and throwing them by the replica of Elizabeth's dress in a chair beside Yuri. His doll hands reached out and untied the ribbon from Elizabeth's waist. He unfastened the buttons from her frock, all the while humming the same melody.

 **~o/0\o~**

"Alright, here we go!" Grell said, pushing open the double doors. The three of them - Pluto, Grell and Ciel - paused as they noticed a girl in the centre of the room. Her head hung low, her hair partly covering her face. She lay earthly still, her blue eyes dropping and dim. They ran up to her, Grell grinning like a madman and Ciel with genuine worry on his face. "Hey look," Grell said, noticing the girl's ring. "That ring is a lot like yours, isn't it?"

 _'The hope diamond...'_ Ciel thought in his head. A look of determination overtook his features. _'This doll looks like...'_ Ciel remembered one of the pictures of the young girls, one in particular. _'impossible...'_ Her eyes focused on the boy and his hand enclosed around his throat. Ciel struggled against her. "h...help Pluto..." The dog didn't notice as he played with the small doll. "You stupid, useless, mongrel." Ciel tried to pull the girl's hand from his through but was struggling. A diamond fell, hitting the doll's head and breaking its concentration.

"Now why are you calling on the puppy, when you should be calling on me?" Grell said as he stood on the chandelier.

"Grell!"

"As a reaper, I have all the tool needed to harvest a soul," Grell said smugly. "See, my death scythe." Grell pulled out a matching set of scissors. Ciel stood up, looking in the direction of the reaper.

"But... aren't those just scissors..?" Ciel asked.

"What do you want me to do?!" Grell snapped. "Will took away my personal modified death scythe! I miss it so much!" Grell whined. "I'll show you! I'll snip her into bits!"

"Wait, hold on! Don't actually hurt her, she isn't a doll," Ciel warned but it fell on deaf ears as Grell pounced. He made two large slashes with his scissors before landing gracefully. The girl fell and Ciel ran up to her, only to discover sand pouring out from her. He took the ring from her thumb.

"Wood and clay will wash away, wash away, was away." Both reaper and lord turned their heads in the direction of the singing and let a surprised gasp as the door opened themselves. A man stepped in, the same man from the shop, holding a candle holder as his only light. "What a useless doll. She was an utter failure," he spoke, his footsteps echoing through the room. "So, then I thought to myself, in order to succeed I must make them considerably stronger than this." Ciel looked pained as the man raised his hand as if conducting a tune. "Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel. Build it up with iron and steel, my fair lady." As he sang, more dolls came walking out, looking just like the first - glassy eyes, heads bent, mechanical movements. Ciel recognised all the girls from the photos.

"I've seen those girls before..."

"I'm not going to let anyone take away my day with dear sweet Bassie!" Grell cried before running over, scissors at the ready.

"Hold on, Grell, wait!" Ciel shouted but it fell on deaf ears as he ran forward.

"Take this, dolls!" He swung but it made no effect on the dolls, pushing Grell away and he landed on the floor near Ciel. "I... I couldn't cut them." The dolls began moving forward in sync, one step at a time.

"Grell, this is an order," Ciel said. "You and Pluto stay here and keep the dolls occupied, play with them. For as long as it takes." Ciel opened his hand for a moment, the ring in his palm. The doll swung down, just missing Grell. Ciel didn't wait another moment before running in the direction of the door.

"You're going to leave me here?! Not very human of you!" Grell shouted after Ciel but he kept running.

"I'm the inhuman one?!" Ciel asked before disappearing through the door.

He ran up the stairs as fast as he could. _'The dolls look just like the ones in the pictures of the kidnapped girls. No... the dolls are the girls. That means...'_ Elizabeth came to the boy's mind as he feared what was going to become of his betrothed. _'Lizzie...'_ Determination overtook the face. he reached the top, pushing open a door to reveal a beautiful open spaced room. The boy did stop until a voice called out to him.

"Ciel Phantomhive," the voice said ominously. Ciel paused, looking up at the source of the voice. "You truly are a beautiful specimen." The butler sat up on the ledge, looking down. "I'll have to make you into a doll worthy of such exquisite beauty."

"What have you done with Elizabeth and Yuri?" Ciel ignored the butler.

"Now what material shall I use for you? Clay will wash away far too easily but iron is far too crude for you." Ciel glared at the man as he sprouted on, scowling before he continued running again. "Then I thought to myself, Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold." Ciel opened the next door, whispers following him. The next room was coated in darkness. "Build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady." The man's singing was drowned out by the masses of masks that seemed to be whispering to Ciel as he stopped dead in the doorway.

"Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold. Build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady." Ciel covered his ears as they all sang the common tune. he ran past them as they continued their demented tune. "Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold. Build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady." He ran up to the door, shutting his tight behind him and letting out a sigh of relief, the singing finally coming to an end. In the centre of the floor was a circle with a mark on it. It was the first thing Ciel noticed as his widened. He was sure he saw it glow purple. His eyes widened.

 _The image of the boy on an altar, nothing but a red cloth to cover his body._

"That day... My birthday, my life changed forever."

 _The masked faces smiled as Ciel screamed in agony._

"As long as I live, I will never know a happy birthday again."

 _The image of his mother and father, Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive came to him but they faded out slowly, a blood splatter taking over his memory._

"Never." Determination took over the boys eyes as the curtains blew softly in the wind.

"Truly, master, nothing good ever happens on your birthday, does it?" Ciel gasped, his wide eyes looking at the silhouette at the window. "You lost your parents, your home. And this time, you stand to lose Lady Elizabeth. As well as Yuri." The curtain moved away, giving Ciel a good view of the demon who seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"Sebastian!" The demon sat cross-legged on the windowsill, a coy smile on his lips.

* * *

 **SEE! I gave you two chapters. Me actually posting, what a magic trick.**

 **Please comment, I really do love reading them.**

 **As always, love you lots xx**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	14. Chapter 13

_The picture and of the Phantomhive and the Midford family burnt before her eyes, her eyes glued to the smiling young Ciel._

"Ciel..."

 _Her voice was soft. He, like the rest of the picture, burnt. The image of the burning of the burning manor, the red yellows and oranges crawling up the walls. The flames crawled up the outside walls of the manor, illuminating the dark night._

"He disappeared for a while after the estate burnt down and his parents died."

 _A carriage pulled up in the driveway of the rebuilt Phantomhive Manor. Lizzie sprang from the carriage and ran towards the boy with the bandages on his head. She stared at him for a moment before a smile spread on her face._

"Eventually, he did return home."

 _The boy turned around and her vibrant green eyes met his dull blue orbs. Her face fell._

"But, by then, he had stopped smiling."

 _She remembered them playing with the 'Noah's ark' toy set. She remembered her own smile, as well as his._

"I love him."

 _A young Ciel smiled back at Elizabeth._

"I love Ciel. And I love his smile."

 _Lizzie thought back to their most recent meetings._

"But... we keep going in circles."

 _The memories faded as Lizzie sat in a chair. The chair was pulled into a brick wall, her head low._

"What can I do? How can I help him?"

 _A rat ran past her feet but they did not move. Her face was deadpanned and glossy, her eyes dull._

"How can I get his smile back?"

 _She remained so deathly still, till her head fell to one side._

 _"Ciel..."_

 **~o/0\o~**

"I was six years old when I lost the two most important people in my life."

 _The glasses that sat in the pool of blood. The hanging woman that swung in the tree._

"I was taken against my will and was abused by my grandparents for the sake of their cult."

 _Whips cracking down against skin. A young girl desperately biting hard on her lip to avoid screaming._

"Ever since then, I have done everything I can to be stronger."

 _'Again.' her voice was tired and thick but she stood up and readied her position. The gunshot rang through the night as she pulled the trigger._

"I have worked for this strength."

 _Fist after fist came at her but she blocked them. The exercise stops and she fell to her knees, gasping for air. 'Again,' she says, her voice no more than a croak._

"I cannot let the people who got me here down."

 _Stings smiling at her as she wins another fight, Bones clapping as the victim fall, Ryu lying on her lap by a firelight, Khun dancing with her in the moonlight, her grandmother hugging her._

"I will not let myself go back to who I was."

 _A young girl, limp white hair, scared pink eyes. A teenage girl, blonde hair blowing in the wind, strong blue eyes that held such strength._

"I will not let myself be weak again."

 _Strapped to a table, Yuri's eyes opened and the fear had washed away with the tears that had stained her face. Two hard and focused blue orbs replaced them._

 **"I will not let them win."**

 **~o/0\o~**

The curtain blew softly with the midnight breeze as Sebastian sat on the window sill.

"You lost your parents, your home, and this time." The curtain blew away, revealing Sebastian's face. "You stand to lose Lady Elizabeth and Yuri." Ciel jerked forward.

"Sebastian!" The boy said, surprised by the butler's presence. There was a silence. "Take that back." Ciel's voice was hard, unwavering. Sebastian sat on the window sill, smiling ever so innocently. "Right now."

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked innocently.

"I don't like you taunting me."

"Master," Sevastian began. "Earlier you informed me you had business to take care of." Ciel scowled. "This business of yours? Did it include endangering yourself? In a misguided effort to rewrite the past, I mean." Ciel scowl grew. "Do you remember what you said at the frost fair?" Sebastian continued. "About your body? About your ring?" There was a moment of silence. "What you said, was that both had been shattered and reborn. But you no longer had any fear of being broken yourself."

"I remember. You don't need to remind me. But it is not just Elizabeth in there." Sebastian kept his cool, about to respond before the music came again.

 _Build it up with iron and steel,_  
 _iron and steel, iron and steel,_  
 _Build it up with iron and steel,_  
 _My fair lady_

Ciel moved away from the sound. The dolls and the doll master came into the room.

"This means they defeated Grell," Ciel said, shocked.

"Interesting. They appear to be controlled by the singing of that song," Sebastian noted. "In which case;

 _Iron and steel will bend and bow,_  
 _bend and bow, bend and bow,_  
 _Iron and steel will bend and bow,_  
 _My fair lady."_

Sebastian ripped the head from one before continuing.

 _"Iron and steel will bend and bow,_  
 _bend and bow, bend and bow,_  
 _Iron and steel will bend and boy,_  
 _My fair lady."_

The doll's heads all coaxed to the side, their necks hallow. By the climax, Sebastian bowed in front of his master.

"Who are you calling a lady?" Ciel hissed.

"Now, my young master, let us go," Sebastian said, standing up and walking to Ciel.

"I think not," The doll master interrupted. "Ciel Phantomhive, you are now the property of my master."

"Property?! Who do you think-" Ciel asked.

"The proof is there. You're marked by the very ring you're wearing." Both men's gazes' returned to the ring that sat on Ciel's thumb. "I know what it is. That is a hope piece. The same gem as the one my master sends to those who are destined to be his dolls." Sebastian's gaze hardened and he shot a cold glare at the man.

"What master?" he asked.

"Its been decided Ciel Phantomhive is going to become a doll. An exquisite doll made of silver and gold," The doll master continued. A smirk spread onto Sebastian's lips.

"Silver and gold will be stolen away,  
Stolen away, stolen away,  
Silver and gold will be stolen away."

Sebastian picked Ciel up bridal style before leaping from the open window he travelled in through. The man put a hand out to stop them but was ultimately powerless. Sebastian leapt into the night as the man came up to the window.

"He was indeed stolen away." He sank to the floor, his gaze focus downwards. "However, I am thinking to myself, Ciel Phantomhive will return, whether he wants to or not."

 **~o/0\o~**

Sebastian landed on a bridge not too far away from the manor. He placed Ciel down on the bridge before standing up straight.

"There we are. You're safe," Sebastian said. Ciel glared at him, his hand reaching up and slapping the butler, hard enough to leave a mark. Sebastian's wide eyes looked down and met Ciel's glare.

"What about Lizzie and Yuri? They're still in there," Ciel shouted. "Did I not order you to solve the recent string of kidnappings, or didn't I? Lizzie is one of the kidnapped victims, saving her is the first priority-"

"If an order negates the contract, I cannot obey it," Sebastian said, a smile on his face. Ciel recoiled away from the butler's words. "Your first priority is orders from the Queen. Similarly, my first priority is your life." Ciel turned away, choosing to look down at his reflection in the river. "I've devoted myself to your service and protection. It's been two years." Sebastion blinked, but when he opened his eyes they were reduced to fuschia slits. "I can't very well let someone steal you after all this time, now can I?" Ciel met the butler's gaze before reaching into his coat and producing the second hope piece. "Master?" Ciel ignored him before placing the ring on his thumb beside the first hope piece.

"Apparently the hope piece is what marks the master's next target," Ciel said, looking up at his butler, lifting his hands to reveal the two rings, a smirk on his face. "And I have two of them. And I guess that means I've been doubly marked. Protecting me will be a difficult task." Sebastian chuckled, a smirk spreading onto his face.

"I'm not afraid of hard work," Sebastian said, hand on his heart, bowing to Ciel. The howl a demon hound brought them back to the present as they turned in the direction of the sound.

"Pluto?"

"I searched the mansion top to bottom," Sebastian said. "I wasn't able to find any sign of Lady Elizabeth or Yuri. That leaves one place." They both looked to the large tower that peaked out through the trees. "They must be in that sealed up tower."

Pluto howled as he was tried to free himself from Grell, who was holding his leash.

"Hey now, calm down. Whats wrong with you puppy?!" Grell asked, trying to keep Pluto from running away. Ciel and Sebastian ran up to meet the pair.

"Thats a surprise. You're still alive," Ciel said. Grell all but swooned at first glance of Sebastian.

"Oh! Bassie!" The reaper jumped forward, hoping for Sebastian to catch her but Pluto jumped on top of her, knocking her to the ground as the demon hound lept into the butler's arms, and clung to his side, panting happily. Ciel gave the two the side eyes.

"How rude!" Grell said, two footprints on her back. "Wait a second. A demon hound? Really?"

You're just not noticing?" Ciel said, baffled. Grell gathered herself before letting out noises of joy.

"Oo la la la, a night with a demon hound! How sexy!" Grell beamed, blood coming from her nose.

"You really have no standards," Sebastian said. "Now, I've been waiting for you, Pluto." The hound stopped playing the butler's shoulder and looked at him. Sebastian walked up to the door of the tower. "That door has been sealed with unnatural power. Only a demon hound can open it." He stopped in front of the looming wooden doors. As soon as he was close enough, the collar Pluto wore illuminated along with the door itself. Pluto gripped his collar, falling from Sebastian's side.

"Look, his collar's shinning," Ciel pointed out.

"And so is the door," Grell stated. The light from the door soon took over Pluto as he transformed in a large white hound. He howled into the night while Grell swooned behind him.

"it's so big!" The hound began running towards the now open doors, breaking the seal. Ciel ran past the butler.

"He's run off again," Ciel said, stopping just a foot ahead of the butler.

"No worries," Sebastian said calmly. "We'll follow him in, he should prove to be a serviceable guide."

 **~o/Intermission\o~**

The group ran up the never-ending spiralling stairs, Ciel in front and the two non-humans trailing behind. They eventually came to a landing at the top of the tower. Ciel ran up to the first door on their left before stopping. Demon and Reaper came up not far behind him. Sebastian stepped forward and place his hand on the door handle before turning back to Ciel, waiting for the signal. When the boy nodded his head, Sebastian opened the door. Almost as quickly, a hand dove out, swinging for the group, but fortunately, Sebastian was quicker. He caught the hand holding the hand holding the rusty pipe and was about to crush it until he noticed it was Yuri's hand. The girl dropped the bar before hugging the butler close. Her Phantomhive dress was ripped, with the skirts ripped off and the bodice was torn leaving her in a slip and her shoes and socks gone. Her hair cascaded down her face, which had a few cuts. A lot of purple bruises decorated her pale arms and legs. She let go and walked to the boy, bending down to check if he was alright. He gave her a timid nod and she stood up, a soft smile on her lips. The smile fell and a look of anger washed over her face as she noticed the reaper.

"You." She lunged for the reaper but was caught by Sebastian.

"Not here. Not in front of Lady Elizabeth." His words caused a halt to her plans, but not to her mood. She didn't lift her dark gaze from the reaper. Ciel and Sebastian chose to ignore that particular fact, neither one of them wanting to scorn Yuri herself. They took a look around the room, noticing the body parts of dolls sitting on a workbench, the metal nights that stood tall and finally Ciel's gaze swept to Elizabeth.

"Lizzie!" he said before running over to her. She sat in the chair, hands crossed over her lap, head bent. He bent down to Lizzie's eye level. "Lizzie?" He held her shoulder's before gasping at her porcelain skin. "Yuri! What happened to her?"

"I don't know. Up until maybe five minutes ago I was unconscious and tied up. When I heard the large door bang open I untied myself and picked up the first thing I saw, then the door opened," Yuri said. "Thats all I know." She shivered violently. Sebastian took off his coats and covered the girl's shoulders.

"Who did this?"

"A man with a music box," Yuri said before her voice was uncertain. "At least I think it was. I remember getting into the shop then the song started and then... why can't I remember anything else?" Her voice gradually decreased till it was quieter than a whisper. Sebastian rubbed her shoulder in comfort.

"Oh my, looks like we're too late," Grell said, wary of the dark gaze she was being sent from across the room.

"Wake up," Ciel said, shaking the girl. "Lizzie. Lizzie, wake up! Lizzie!" The girl's vibrant green eyes slowly opened but there was no shine to them. A gasp left the boy's body. "You're okay..."

"Thats the ring," The girl said softly. Ciel, shocked, looked down at the two hope pieces. "So, did you like it? That makes me happy. So happy." Ciel thought back to the morning when Lizzie had come over to give him her present.

"That was her gift to you, the one you didn't open," Sebastian said, Grell yawning in the background.

"How foolish, she didn't have to," Ciel said. The sound of a string being drawn brought the group to alert. Elizabeth's body reacted. Her hand jerked up.

"Then why... did she?" The same puppeteer's voice came back. Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise as she was lifted in the hair before a sadness settled over them. "Why is her body movie without her control." The demon and reaper searched for the source of the voice. "Why?" An axe flew through the air and the young noble caught it. "Why is she going to hurt the one person she loves most in the world?" A look of realisation washed over the young girls face as she realised what she was about to be forced to do.

"Whats happening to her!" Ciel asked. The young girl was raised up and she swung the axe.

"NOOOOO!" Sebastian lept forward grabbing his master before pulling Ciel back. The axe landed in the ground as Sebastian moved them to the wall.

"I figured you would do that." Sebastian looked up to notice Yuri's body glued to the wall as she struggled to escape. The doll strings so thin they began to leave cuts on her wrists and ankles. Without being able to let up, Elizabeth swung the axe again, screaming for someone to stop her.

"Look sharp, Grell," The Butler said. "Can't you see whats happening?" Grell, who was trimming her nails, looked completely bored.

"I suppose so," she said. "But I would hate to chip one of my blades, so..." Sebastian caught the axe before it could hit them. Sebastian stuck a grin on his face and turned to the reaper.

"Would you please help us, Grell?"

"Oh bassie," Grell said, suddenly showing interest. "How can I deny you. When we kiss," She said, shyly. "Can there be just a little tongue?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I can, in fact, tie a cherry stalk with my tongue," The butler said, looking to Yuri as she stopped fighting. She gave her signature eye-roll with a soft smile look. She struggled some more but Sebastian shook his head, reassuring her that he's got this. Grell blushed before screaming, pouncing on Elizabeth.

"I cannot allow a little girl like you wield a better blade than I do," Grell said, a sinister smirk on her face. "Unforgivable."

"No, Grell, stop!" Ciel shouted. Grell swung twice and both Lizzie and Yuri fell to the ground. Lizzie landed face first, while Yuri slid down the wall closest to the group, her head low. Ciel fell to his knees between the two. "Are they alright? What happened?" Sebastian felt for the strings before pulling a thin one from Elizabeth's dress.

"A puppet string." Ciel gasped.

"Only a death scythe could cut it with such ease," Grell boasted. Sebastian bent down in front of Yuri, lifting the girl's head. She slowly opened her eyes. Sebastian once again wrapped her in his jacket. "Sebastian, aren't I amazing? Tell me how good I am."

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked. Yuri gave a small nod, curling into the jacket. Sebastian gave her a soft smile before standing up and facing the reaper. "Well done. Perhaps you should run with scissors more often."

"Uh! I am just flattered to death."

"Now let's see, where does this string lead to?" Sebastian wondered, looking up. He noticed the figure at the roof.

"So then, I began thinking to myself," the man used his strings to tie up the three men. "I have two more dolls at my disposal, what material should I use this time."

"Indeed. And of what materials are you made?" Sebastian asked.

"Me? Uh, I don't know," he said. "What am I made out of." The relaxation swept back over Sebastian's face, leaving a smirk on his face.

"Well, I'm not sure, but whatever materials were used don't seem to be of the highest quality," He said.

"Oh my, and then I thought to myself, I have always believed I was human," the 'man' said. "But, lately, I often find termites crawling out of my ears, isn't that strange?" Sebastian gaze hardened as he kicked up the axe before sending it flying, hitting the 'mans' neck and knocking him down. The strings loosened and they broke free. Sebastian caught the axe just in time to prevent it from hitting anyone. "Now, Grell."

"Oh, bassie! We'll work together as one!" Grell swooned. "United together in love-" Sebastian used the reaper's head as a stepping stool to push himself up to reach the 'man'.

"You are utterly lacking in style! You are no butler!" Sebastian swung down the axe, hitting the 'man' on the head. He landed down on Grell as Ciel watched, Lizzie lying on his lap and Yuri beside him. Sebastian landed down with grace. "I'd never lose to someone so hopelessly inferior. Grell began to inch closer to the demon.

"Thats my-" Grell was cut off by a pipe being thrown at her face and a dark glare from Yuri.

"Back. Off." The reaper was about to laugh but stopped upon seeing the girl's face. Sebastian let out a fond chuckle before everyone's attention moved back to the doll.

"So he was just another doll then," Ciel said.

"His name was Drossel Keinz," Grell said, suddenly serious. "His soul was collect five years ago but we still detected signs of his existence."

"He must have been fitted with a translucent soul by somebody," Sebastian said.

"A demon maybe?" Yuri said, standing up and using Sebastian's arm as a support. "Or, his master?" There was silence.

"Ciel?" The boy looked down to the now conscious Elizabeth. She has a soft smile on her face.

"You're awake! Let's get you home," Ciel said.

"I want to give you a real birthday party," The girl said. "Can I?" Ciel's eyes widened before his gaze hardened, and then he finally relaxed.

"Okay, we'll have a party," Cuel said. Elizabeth's smile was so soft that she looked as if she was about to cry. She closed her eyes and the porcelain gleam off her skin disappeared. Yuri gave a soft smile at how cute the two were. _'Young love, how annoyingly adorable.'_

 _'I wouldn't say annoyingly so, you're still young, aren't you?'_ Yuri whipped her head up so fast she wincest. Sebastian winked before putting a finger to his lips.

 _'How long have you been able to read my mind?'_

 _'Not long. Since the frost fair.'_ Yuri gave a small nod before wincing again. _'Does everything hurt?'_

 _'Everything is more... numb.'_

 _'I'll get you home-'_

 _'Let's not forget about Ciel.'_ Sebastian was surprised how her mind always seems to revolve around the boy.

 _'If I didn't know any better, I'd believe you were in love with the boy.'_

 _'Not in-love, but I do care for him. Like a sister, or a mother. You do too, you just won't admit it.'_

 _'I-'_

 _'You can't spend over two years working to protect this boy and not have developed a certain level of caring for him. That much I'm sure of.'_ With that, Yuri moved over to the pair carefully.

"You can rest easy now Lizzie, it's all over."

"It appears that it's not," Sebastian said. Yuri slowly took the girl form Ciel laps as he looked down over at the doll as it began to get up and move.

"So then, I thought to myself," He said. With every movement, you could hear the wooden joints jerk. " I still have a task. I must report to my master."

"Whats wrong with this loon!" Grell said. "He's all torn up and he still wants to serve his master?"

"Perhaps I judged him too hastily," Sebastian said. "He may be, one hell of a butler." The doll opened the two large double doors.

"master... it's me," he said, opening the doors. He fell down, eyes rolling back as the light disappeared with the creak of the doors. The trio ran in, while Yuri followed behind, Elizabeth on her back. She set the girl down and moved up behind the trio. Pluto lay in front of the chair that was facing towards the windows. Ciel gasped at the scene.

"Why is he here?" Ciel asked aloud. He let out a soft growl before liking the man's hands. "And why... is he so friendly?" Ciel scowled as the man spoke.

"I'm terribly sorry," he said. "My butler incompetence prevents me from offering you hospitality."

"You're the one behind this? Why would you want to turn little girls into dolls?" Ciel asked.

"Perfection is so difficult to attain. And when is it achieved, it is fleeting. Doll making is noble work, it preserves that which is most beautiful in this world. A doll is a perfect little person, forever frozen in time," he said.

"I have to disagree," Grell chimed in. "Those little brats of yours were anything but lovely-"

"Why are you after me? You won't win," Ciel said, taking th second ring off his finger, while Grell fumed behind him for being cut off. "I'm no one's doll, and I will never be apart of your collection. Here's your ring!" Ciel threw the ring at the back of the chair.

"You should learn your place, boy."

"What?"

"My butler's head was filled with straw so I doubt he had the intelect to know why I wanted you," The man said. "Ciel Phantomhive. The manor of your death had been fated since the day of your birth."

"And why did you take Yuru if not to make her into a doll!" Ciel shouted.

"Ciel, You might not-" Yuri began but was cut off.

"She is a beauty. Given to us by the angels themselves. They offered her to us to cleanse us of our sins. Our beautiful Lily."

"Stop." All three looked at the girl who's gaze was on the floor.

"She will be our saving grace. She will purge the unwanted, the unnecessary, the unclean! She will clean out these people and she will save the believers."

"Stop!"

"That body you wear, Ciel, is unclean." Ciel's eyes widened. He remembered the time he was kidnapped.

"But how... how could you know about that."

"I cannot allow someone like you to live in this world. Your existence is a desecration. Unclean. Unnecessary. Unwanted. That is why I intend to erase you."

"What?"

"Snuff him out," the voice said as the chair vibrated. "He is unclean. Unnecessary. Unwanted. End him. End him. "Yuri pushed past the group and ran to the front of the chair. Horror took over her face as she took steps back. They followed behind up, running up to the chair.

"its a puppet." Yuri placed a hand over her mouth as she coughed violently, her knees growing weak. Sebastian held onto her, rubbing her back as blood dripped from her hand. On the large doll's lap sat a tiny wooden puppet. It ran away, laughing like a mad thing. Sebastian gripped onto Yuri's waist until the coughing subsided and her heart rate slowed down. She had been pushed past her physical and mental limits.

"Sebastian, go catch that thing!" Ciel said.

"The person pulling the strings elsewhere, my lord," Sebastian said. "It would do us any good to play chase." Grell trembled from behind Sebastian. "Now I see. There were hidden strings woven throughout the entire room." The very thin strings glowed in the moonlight. "How very unpleasant." Ciel moved his gaze down to the ring, a look of concern on his face.

 **~o/0\o~**

"Bassie!" Grell cried, jumping in the air. Sebastian had Elizabeth in his arms, while Yuri, in Sebastian's coat, stood behind Ciel. "its time for our kiss!" The reaper puckered her lips but Sebastian ducked, resulting int he reaper landing roughly on the ground a few meters away.

"Well, young master, what now?" He turned to Yuri, who was struggling to stay awake. "Would you like me to avenge Khun for you?" Grell laughed nervously.

"On second thought, the kiss can wait till next time," she said, taking off. "Bye-bye, Bassie!" She said, disappearing.

"Wait, Grell-"

"No, drop it," Yuri said softly. "We have more important matters, right Ciel?" She said, a fond gaze on the young girl in front of him. Ciel nodded, placing a hand on the girl's cheek.

"Elizabeth's here. I don't want her to see any more bloodshed." She smiled softly in her sleep as if knowing they were talking about her.

 **~o/0\o~**

By candlelight, Abberline studied the files in front of him. He inspected Ciel Phantomhive's file. From his childhood to his disappearance.

"Look at that. It's little Lord Phantomhive's birthday today," he said, smiling softly.

"Somehow, I doubt he's celebrating the occasion," Sir Arthur said, stepping into the room.

"I'm sorry, Sir Arthur, I was looking into the Hope Diamond and I became sidetracked," Abberline explained.

"It's not a bad idea to investigate him," Sir Arthur said.

"huh?"

"He gets special treatment. Including information, we, in the yard, can't obtain. He wags his tail for the Queen, marking all territory as his," Sir Arthur explain. "Queen's damn Guard Dog."

"Guard Dog?" Abberline asked but Sir Arthur left without answering. Abberline was silent for a moment before looking back down at Ciel's file. "Well, whatever this kid's secrets are, there can't be a child in the whole world who wouldn't want to celebrate his birthday.

 **~o/0\o~**

In the snow-covered Phantomhove household, the group gathered together.

"happy birthday, Ciel!" Lizzie shouted. The three servants cheered as Yuri clapped lightly.

"Happy birthday to you, master!" The trio said. Paula stood behind Elizabeth smiling.

"This is fun, see!" The girl said and the trio, plus Tanaka, agreed with her. The snow fell in the night behind them.

"This is the best birthday party ever, hurray!" Sebastian served the cake, a traditional Christmas fruitcake.

"Master, shall I serve the pudding now?" Sebastian cut into the cake and handed a slice to both Ciel and Elizabeth.

"What a bother, you could've just cut it in the kitchen." None the less, Ciel accepted his plate and took the first bite, while Lizzie watched on, a large smile on her face. He paused his chewing before pulling out the second hope piece ring out of his mouth, confused. "Whats this?"

"Well, the season is almost upon us, so it's a traditional Christmas pudding," Sebastian explained. "Whoever's piece has the ring is it is destined to have happiness throughout the new year. It seems you've found the ring, master-" Elizabeth practically glowed beside Sebastion. She cut him off with a squeal. She took Ciel's in both of her, happy tears in her eyes.

"Did you hear that? You can finally be happy again!" She said. "I'm so glad."

"I don't think-"

"Paula! The bells!"

"Yes, right away," The maid said before pulling out the bells and shaking them. "jingle jingle jingle, jingle jingle!" _'Perhaps I should get bells?'_

 _'Don't you dare.'_ The two exchanged a soft expression. The other servants moved in excitement as Elizabeth radiated happiness. Ciel tried and failed to conceal his blush.

"How ridiculous."

 **~o/0\o~**

"Yuri?" The made turned to the sound of the sweet voice of Lady Elizabeth.

"Yes, your ladyship?"

"I wanted to thank you. For coming to my rescue. I fear my actions got you dragged up in something unpleasant for you," Elizabeth said. "I am truly sorry."

"My lady, please don't be sorry. I'm sorry I failed to protect you."

"I suppose that makes us even," Elizabeth said.

"I suppose it does, my lady." Yuri bowed. "I wish you well, my lady." Elizabeth smiled softly.

"And I wish that whatever it was that the man said gets put behind you, and you can move on, Yuri." Yuri doubted she would ever be able to move on but she smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, Lady Elizabeth."

 **~o/0\o~**

In the carriage on her way home, Lady Elizabeth looked out the window.

"All I wanted was to see Ciel smile, I want him to be happy. Like he was before. Always." Paula was silent as Elizabeth closed her eyes. She smiled, reaching forward and holding the young girl's chin.

"You've such a good heart. Sleep well, my lady."

Back at the manor, Ciel studied the hope piece.

"I cast this ring away, yet here it is," he said as Sebastian served him his tea.

"Today's events aside, it's still a present that Lady Elizabeth went to great lengths to acquire. Besides, cursed ring or not, I will always protect you," Sebastian said, placing the teacup in front of the boy.

"As will I," Yuri said, from Ciel left side.

"Hmph." Ciel looked down. "What do we know about the mansion."

"Well, its been empty for some time. It's owner, the Earl of Mandalay, currently resides in a sanitarium," Sebastian explained.

"In all likely hood, he has nothing to do with this then," Ciel said.

"Yes, so it would seem."

"But still, that crest we saw..." Ciel thought aloud, the image of the crest on the floor in his mind.

"Is there something bothering you?"

"Nothing. I'm going to retire now. I'm tired," Ciel responded.

"Yes, as you wish, my lord."

"Yuri?" the girl turned her attention to the lord.

"Yes, Ciel?"

"When is your birthday?" The girl was silent for a moment, calculating.

"Six days." Both Butler and master looked at her with wide eyes. She let out a little laugh. "What? You never asked."

 **~o/0\o~**

On a bridge in the city, the little puppet ran along the handrail.

"Snuff him out, he is unclean, unnecessary, unwanted. Snuff him out, he is unclean, unnecessary-" The doll was picked up by angelica. It rambled on until she squeezed it, breaking the doll.

"Snuff out the unnecessary, snuff out the unwanted. Snuff out the unclean." A sinister smirk spread on her face. She dropped the doll into the water and let it sink, walking away. "End him."

* * *

 **So, I looked it up and Grell is a trans woman so from now on I will be using her correct pronouns.**

 **Also, I wanna do a speical for Yuri's birthday and a special for Christmas. Just wondering if you guys would be interested. Ik its still four months till Christmas but we all know me and my lack of being able to write on schedule.**

 **Let me know what you think 3**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	15. Chapter 14

Big Ben chimed in the darkness as snow fell. A man walked in the snow, arms open.

"This is gorgeous," he said. Judging by his accent and dark skin tone, the man appeared to be Indian. "It is so cold. Agni, what is this?"

"This substance is called 'snow', my prince," Agni explained. "Its falls during the winter in England."

"How odd," the prince said. He looked around at the bustling streets of London. "So this is England. It is beautiful."

 **~o/0\o~**

"'This fellow is the child of craziness and laziness. England is the blasphemy country that had taken all and forced on us in ways its rotten culture. Retribution should befall the fool of the country that hellcat rules'." Sir Arthur snatched the paper from the hanging man's body. "That makes twenty victims so far!" He said, shaking with rage. "And you still haven't caught this criminal? Explain!"

"I haven't and I'm sorry Sir Arthur," Abberline said.

"When Jack the Ripper slipped through our hands, that brat got all the credit," he said.

"Brat, sir, who do you mean?" Abberline asked. "You're speaking of Ciel Phantomhive?" Sir Arthur turned to face Abberline. "You know, I can't help but feel he's carrying some immense burden on his shoulders. And he's still only a child." Sir Arthur glared at Abberline.

"Child?"

"So all the victims had just returned home from India then," Ciel said, appearing with Yuri and Sebastian behind him.

"Oh, you're here!"

"But the culprit hasn't killed anyone yet," Ciel assessed. Stepping forward, Ciel took the paper from Sir Arthur before reading it aloud. 'The child of craziness and laziness'. This man does have a way with words, doesn't he?" Ciel said. "I agree our country would benefit if all these nouveau riche (basically these terms mean people who didn't inherit money from family. it's a derogatory/mean name to call someone) from India disappeared." Ciel examined the bottom of the page. "Still, I don't like this mark." Sir Arthur snatched the paper from Ciel's hands.

"This is mocking the queen and all english men alike," Sir Arthur stated. "He's Indian, I'm certain of it." Sir Arthur slowly turned around, meeting gazes with Yuri. "How do I know your maid has nothing to do with this, huh?" Yuri felt offended. "She's Asian."

"Excuse me, but I am not Indian, I am Japanese. Half Japanese and half English as well! I would appreciate if you get your theories to yourself," Yuri said, her eyes narrowing in anger. _'Or up your ass like that stick.'_ Sebastian chuckled but rubbed her back comfortably.

"There's no harm in crossing out a suspect."

"Well, maybe you should solve a case and I'll be likely to believe you," Yuri muttered under her breath. Sebastian's hands rested at her sides.

 _'It's okay, he'll regret saying that in front of the young master'_ Yuri nodded but didn't let up her glare.

"Ah. I imagine thats the why I was called in," Ciel spoke up. "Most of the Indian's who came here illegally are staying in the criminal neighbourhoods of the East End. And Scotland Yard still doesn't know their exact number or precise location, does it?" Sir Arthur growled in response. "I cannot allow her majesty to suffer such indignation. Let's go. But first," Ciel said stopped in front of Sir Arthur. "You owe my maid, Yuri, an apology." Sir Arthur glared harder.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he said through gritted teeth. Yuri simply raised her chin and walked away, though both boys could tell she was fuming.

"What has you so quiet?" Ciel asked Yuri.

"I'm wondering who, hypothetically, I could send to rip Sir Arthur's flesh off his body if I wanted them to." The two looked at her. "Hypothetically."

 **~o/0\o~**

"I believe this is area is where the bulk of the Indians have settled," Sebastian said as the trio walked along the pier.

"Yes," Ciel said before he bumped into a man.

"That hurt!" The man said, groaning in agony. "You fiend! I've cracked a rib! I might die from this."

"Eh, what happened?" A man asked while a group came over. "What a terrible injury, he should pay you back for it."

"Yes," The man said, a malicious smirk on his face. "Give us all your money brat!"

"What a cliche bunch of thugs we seem to have run into," Sebastian stated.

"True, if you're gonna hassle for money, at least come up with some new ideas," Yuri said, a look of amusement on her face.

"Master, should we handle this?" Sebastian asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Yes, but make it quick," Ciel said.

"Certainly." The man reached forward, grabbing Ciel's coat.

"Listen, boy, you are outnumbered," he said. "Everyone for a mile around here hates you english dogs!" Sebastian flicked the man away as he pulled out a knife.

"Did he hurt you, young master?"

"He did not."

"Damn brat." The man noticed Yuri. "You take over our country, drag us here and throw us away like garbage." He eyes Yuri. "Have you no Asian pride?"

"I have pride for my countrymen, but you picked the fight, and are clearly in the wrong," Yuri pointed out. "Plus, I've had a bad day."

"Well, then we'll have to show all of you the humiliation is being robbed!" The man raised the sword but someone else cut them off.

"Excuse me, I am looking for this Indian woman. Perhaps you gentlemen have seen her around here?" The prince asked, holding a very cartoon picture of a woman.

"Who the hell are you? Just stay out of this!" The man said.

"Oh my, are you fellows having a duel?" He asked with interest. "mm," he said, assessing the trio. "he has a khansama and a maid with him. Are you an english nobleman?"

"What if I say I am?"

"Then I will have no choice, I must side with my countrymen," the prince said. "Come Agni."

"Yes, sir."

"Defeat the Englishmen." Agni stepped forward on order, bowing his head. He pulled his arm from his cape. It was wrapped in bandages.

"I shall use my holy weapon," Agni said. "Which I was given so I might serve my master." Agni's eyes narrowed as Sebastian pulled Ciel back. Agni took a running jump and was block by Sebastian's arm. Yuri, taking off her belt, wrapped it around his leg and pulled him down to the ground. Agni jumped up, as Sebastian managed to catch Ciel before he fell to the ground. He lent back as Agni's other foot merely brushed by his face. Sebastian rushed backwards as Agni refused to let up, repeatedly hitting Sebastian. 'he's fast.' Yuri took Ciel from Sebastian's arms before going at Agni as stepped back. She swung for his bad arm as his fast arm brushed her neck. Bending down, she wrapped his sash over his arm before lopping it around his leg. Losing balance, he swung and hit her arm. Her arms going numb, Yuri's grip dropped as she cursed in Japanese.

"We weren't doing nothing but merely walking down the street! Are you nothing more than a reckless savage who will fight anyone that walks by you!?" Ciel shouted as Sebastian moved Yuri's dead arm, glaring at Agni.

"What?" The prince asked. "Tell me, men, did you attack this child here for no good reason?" The men all halted for a moment. "Unfortunately, my countrymen are wrong here. Agni, we are on the English man's side."

"Right."

Moments later, the bodies piled high.

"It is done, Prince Soma," Agni said.

"Good," Soma responded. He stepped forward and picked up Ciel's hat. "Wel, there is someone I need to find, so I'll be going now. Goodbye." Before leaving, Agni turned to Yuri, whose hands was numb except for the buzz of pins and needles.

"I am sorry for striking you. If you bend your arm at the elbow a few times it should be fine," He said bowing.

"Apology accept. You're a good fighter, Agni." With that, the two left.

"These english streets are like a Labyrinth," Soma said

"Let's take our next left." Ciel and Sebastian stared at the pair open-mouthed, whereas Yuri marvelled as the pins and needle feeling went away.

 **~o/0\o~**

"Well that was a waste of time," Ciel complained back in the mansion that night.

"One of those men might be the culprit we're looking for. Let us wait for Sir Arthur to contact us," Sebastian said, removing the youngers jacket.

"Master," Bard said, entering.

"Welcome home," Finny said.

"Hello," Meyrin said. Yuri smiled to the three of them, talking the earl's coat and placing it on the rack.

"I'll never get any peace and quiet if I have to go to London for every silly little thing," Ciel said. AS the words left his mouth, the door opened and Lau entered.

"Ah, my lord. How good it is to see you," Lau said.

"What is he doing here?" Ciel asked, irritated. "How many times have I told you to send a note first?" Lau laughed.

"Well, I haven't kept a tally," he responded.

"Will I bring some refreshment for our guest?" Sebastian asked. "Perhaps some tea?"

"Ah well you might as well," Ciel said gravely.

"Perhaps chai other than early grey," Lau said.

"Fine, what-"

"Wait no, that lovely blend you made me last time I was here," Lau said. "I don't remember the name..."

"Sencha," Yuri said. "I should have some left, I'll see if there's enough. Early grey for you?" Yuri asked Ciel who nodded heavily. Looking at the door, Ciel was shocked to see the prince and butler from before.

"Wha... how?" Ciel asked, pointing with wide eyes at the pair. Yuri turned from her walk to the kitchen before smiling softly. _'I had a feeling we'd see these two again.'_ Sebastian ground his jaw at his mate's newfound interest in the Indian butler.

"Oh them, I ran into them on the street corner. They said they wanted to speak to you," Lau said.

"So you just come barging in here?!" Ciel asked.

"Why certainly, we are acquaintances now," Soma said. "Surely you have not forgotten me."

"We met during a street brawl," Ciel said.

"And if you'll recall, I saved you."

"Saved me?! Excuse you!"

"Back home, if someone saves you, you offer them hospitality," Soma said as the trio stepped side.

"That is a traditional Asian practice," Yuri stated.

"The girl speaks the truth. Is it an english practice to leave your saviour out in the cold?" Soma asked, walking up the stairs. Ciel growled before pushing the door of the bedroom the prince entered open.

"And just who the hell do you think you are?" He asked as he and Sebastian stood at the door. Agni was lying on the bed, smirking at the earl.

"Who am I? Why I'm a prince," he said.

"A prince?" At this, the other four servants poked their heads into the door.

"This is the son of the King of Bengal," Agni said. "Would you please extend your warmest welcome to my master, Prince Soma Asan Kadar."

"Thank you for your hospitality."

"A real prince in our own home! Amazing!" Finny gushed.

"Oo, how exciting!" Meyrin said behind her hands.

"What an opportunity! I've never seen a prince up close before!" Bard said excitedly.

"It'll be nice to have another Asian here," Yuri said softly.

"You may approach, I give you permission." the trio marvelled while Yuri stayed close to the sill very shocked butler and master.

"This place Bengel sounds exotic! What's it like?"

"A holy land blessed by the goddess Kali and watered by Gandhi river.

"I see you brought your servants into town with you this time," Lau said, sipping the Japanese tea Yuri had served him.

"Yes, we were able to leave the guard dog watching the mansion," Sebastian said Yuri pictured the large demon hound watching the mansion.

"Ah, it should be alright then." The image of Pluto howling and crying because he missed Sebastian brought a soft smile to Yuri's face.

"Sebastian. Don't let them out of your sight for a moment," Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian responded. Yuri was lost in thought before it hit her.

"Oh, I know! I'll make some Asian food to make the guest feel more welcome!" Both boys were about to discourage her until they saw the glow in her eyes.

"Oh please!" Meyrin said. "We've never tried any Asian food before!"

"I could make sweets and soup and - oh please?" Ciel saw how Yuri's eyes sparkled and couldn't help but smile with her.

"Why not?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Prince Soma said. The three servants cheered as Yuri bounced on her heels, happy. Sebastian smiled, but it suddenly hit him that Yuri was sixteen, turning seventeen. She was still such a child yet she always seemed so much older. _'Smile, it might never happen.'_ Sebastian looked over at the girl and saw her watching his movements. He gave her a smile and she nodded, satisfied.

"Sounds like you'll need to go shopping," Ciel said.

"I can ask Ryu. He'll pick up most of the things I need, plus a lot of it is here too."

 **~o/0\o~**

Morning came over the Phantomhive Town House. The curtains were drawn in Ciel's room.

"its time to wake up Lord Phantomhive," Agni said as Ciel rubbed his eyes.

"What's that? Whos there?" Ciel asked, sitting up. His eyes widened as Agni bent down to his level.

"Namaste-chi," Agni said. "Good morning." Ciel jumped onto the bed, hoofing at the Indian butler.

"W-why are you in my room!?" He failed to notice Prince Soma coming up behind him and taking a hold of his nightshirt, pulling him from the bed. He was put in a bridal hold.

"We're going out an about kid," Soma said. "Show us around town!"

"Why should I do that!" Ciel replied stubbornly. "And don't call me 'kid' anymore, I have a real name! it's Ciel."

"Alright Ciel, I order you to show me around!" Soma said, jumping to the doorway as Sebastian came to the door, Yuri following behind.

"Parden me, prince, I am terribly sorry-" _'You're not the slightest bit sorry'_ "- but my master's day is full. I'm afraid there is a great deal of work and studying he must attend to." Soma reluctantly let the young earl go as he and Agni had a few heated words with Sebastian outside the door.

"Why must he be such a pain?"

"He's just excited, Ciel. As you would be if you went to India," Yuri said, pulling up Ciel's socks as he put on his shirt. "Plus, he still retains his childhood innocence, something we do not have nor understand." There was silence as Yuri did up the last button.

"When you talk like that, you seem older than you are," Ciel said, relaxing as Yuri put on his boots.

"I'm wiser than my years," Yuri said. She gave him a big smile before brushing his hair from his face.

"Are you really going to make dinner today?" She nodded, moving his fringe from his eyes.

"I won't make it too spicy or bland, don't worry," Yuri said, helping the boy into his jacket.

"Is it a recipe from your mother?"

"Grandmother. She used to make it for our birthdays." Stepping back, Yuri turned the tie slightly crooked and winked. "But, you must start your lessons or Sebastian will feed me to Pluto," She said, making Ciel giggle at the thought. She squeezed his shoulder. "Are you feeling-" Before she could say anything else, Ciel laid his head on her shoulder, leaving it there and groaning.

"I don't want to do lessons. They always bore me," He complained. Yuri smiled softly, patting his head.

"You won't get much help from me. I wish I could go back to learning," Yuri said.

 **~o/0\o~**

"You will need a tutor while we're in London," Sebastian said, dressed in grey jackets and brown trousers, his hair slicked back and a pair of glasses on. "I shall fill that role." He pushed his glasses up with the bow of the violin. Ciel looked down at the paper.

"Bach Chaconne in D Minor? There's no way I can play something this complex," Ciel said. Using the bow, Sebastian lifted Ciel's chin.

"As your tutor, I make the rules. Surely you have no problems with my teaching methods, master?" Ciel glared at Sebastian, pushing away the violin bow the butler held with his own. He raised the violin to his chin and began to play. He played through the piece.

"Well done, my lord," Sebastian praised but soon the sound of voices interrupted their playing.

"What are they doing?" Ciel asked.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say they are praying." The two were kneeling, their hands together as they lifted them up and down and spoke holy words to the statue in front of them. The statue depicted a woman with many hands holding up several severed heads, a necklace of severed heads around her neck. One foot was standing on a man, while snack crawled around him. ( **I don't mean to offend anyone by this, I'm just trying to explain this scene. If it is offensive to anyone, please let me know and I'll take it down immediately.** ) "Quite an odd idol they have, isn't it?" Lau said, referring to the idol of the woman with the many hands.

"It looks to me like a statue of a woman," Sebastian said. "Who seems to be carrying a severed head. And she's wearing a necklace of severed heads as well. Dancing on a man's stomach."

"It depicts one of the sacred beings of Hinduism," Agni explained. "She is the Goddess Kali."

"A goddess of India?" Ciel asked.

"Kali is the wife of the of the God Shiva. She is also the goddess of power. Here she is again," Angi said, holding up a poster with the goddess face away from the photo, her purple hair flowing down as she seemed to be attacking a group of men. "According to our faith, a demon once foolishly challenged her." He changed the photo to one of the goddesses covered in blood, holding up the heads of her enemies. "Naturally, she was victorious. However, her destructive urges were not quelled. She gave herself to construction and carnage." Dropped the photo, Angi's dark gaze met the group. "but then, in order to protect the earth, her husband Shiva threw himself at his wife's feet." Ciel shivered and Sebastian looked both intrigued and confused. "Treading upon her husband brought Kali back to her senses. And peace was again restored to the world. The statue shows her story, the Goddess Kali walking upon her husband. And in her head, the head of the vile demon she slew." Ciel looked at his butler.

"And there you have it," he said.

"I've never heard of a goddess with such power," Sebastian said. "I should have to keep that in mind if I ever go back to India."

"Alright," Soma said, standing up. "We are done praying now! Let us go out!" Dragging Ciel by putting the boy in a headlock, Soma made it to the door.

"I'm too busy, I already told you that!"

 **~o/0\o~**

"Don't strain your back," Yuri said as Ryu placed the last two boxes on the floor.

"This is nothing," Ryu said, laughing. Yuri stirred the pot, adding in the meat on the bone that would slowly melt off till it could melt in your mouth to eat. She placed in the thinly chopped carrots and cabbages and Ryu cut the potatoes. He mixed the herbs in with the boiling water, listening to his sister hum the tune that brought them both back to the time they would hold on their grandmother's apron, barely tall enough to reach her hip, as the birthday cake stood hidden in the press. The smell sent them both reeling into the past. Yuri rests her head on her brother's shoulder, putting the lid on the food. "You should cook more often," Ryu said. You should cook _this_ more often, is what he meant.

"I should," her voice was soft. The sound of approaching footsteps did not bother them and when the door opened to reveal the trio, they smiled at the two. Yuri smiled back and kicked her brother when he scowled. A warning look of eyes. _Behave._ A shift in his shoulders and his head coaxed to the side. _Is this a challenge?_ Her hands balled in fists dangling by her side. _Don't push._ A small smirk and a mischievous glance at the door. _Good luck._

 **~o/0\o~**

Lying on a mat on the floor, Prince Soma complained.

"Honestly, when are you going to be done with all of this?" The sound of fencing swords was the background to his complaining. "Yawn. What are you even doing anyway? You look like an idiot."

"Be quiet! You're distracting!" Ciel shouted, continuing his game with Sebastian.

"Are all the english this short-tempered?"

"You're not going to stay quiet, are you? If you need attention so badly why not give fencing a try?" Ciel asked, taking Sebastian's sword and throwing it to the prince.

"Ah, and if I win, you will go out on the town with me."

"If you can beat me."

"Ryu, I swear to god if you don't stop I will-" The door burst open and a red-faced Ryu burst into the door.

"Yo, this shit is _massive_!" Yuri faced palmed. "How can one elf live in this entire house?" Yuri grabbed her brother's ear.

"Sorry about him. His brain cells left years ago." She threw him out of the room. "he's helping with dinner." Yuri stepped into the room and closed the door after her.

"Dinner ready?" Sebastian asked

"Nope. It needs to boil and stew for about four hours."

"What are you making?"

"My Sobo's _Subete (everything)_ stew. When it was our birthdays or when we came home late, she would always have it ready for us," Yuri explained. "What are they doing now?"

"Dueling. What is your brother doing here?" Yuri chuckled.

"Could you at least pretend to like him? Around me at least?" Sebastian said nothing. "He knows the recipe as well as I do. Plus, I needed someone to buy everything."

"Did we not?"

"Some herbs and some vegetables. Now, shush! I want to see this."

"Good luck, my prince," Agni said, pouring tea. Sebastian stepped in between the two.

"Now, let the fight begin!" Soma pounced before striking Ciel by his ankle.

"Hey, what the-"

"A strike like that will accomplish nothing for you." Ciel pounced.

"Hey, this isn't fair! I don't know the rules as well as you do!"

"A fight is a fight. It's not my fault if you don't know." Ciel pounced again, causing the prince to retreat.

"Highness! Look out!" Agni stepped forward, catching the sword in the cup and hitting Ciel's pressure point. Ciel's sword fell to the ground as he dropped to his knees. Agni, now realising her had hurt Ciel, rushed to his side. Yuri was knelt before him holding his arm cautiously in her hands. "Sir! I am sorry when I saw the prince losing, my reflexes took over. Forgive me." Prince Soma burst into laughter, causing Yuri to shoot him a glare.

"You protected your master well Agni. So, that is it, kid. Agni is my servant, an extension of myself, which means this fight goes to me."

"Wait, thats not fair!" Behind them, Lau had picked up the fencing sword and was bending it.

"How interesting. Sebastian, Yuri, looks like one of you will have to avenge your master." _'Is it too late to sneak back down to the kitchens'_

 _'Yes.'_ Yuri sighed, causing Sebastian to smile a little.

"Here you go." Lau let the sword go and it flew into Sebastian's waiting hand.

"For heaven's sake. Master, why did you ever have to provoke the bratty little prince." Ciel fumed from the floor. "However, as a Phantomhive butler, I cannot sit idly by while somebody harms my master. It would be an absolute disgrace to my position. Besides, we're a full ten minutes behind schedule now."

"The time, thats what you care about," Ciel said, sulking. Yuri carefully bent his arm up and down, hoping to held regain the feeling in it.

"I am curious. Very well, I will allow you to duel. Agni, fight him. And in the name of Kali, make sure you do not lose."

"Sebastian, I order you. Shut the brats mouth now." Sebastian got into a stance as the two butlers exchanged heated glares.

 **~/Intermission\~**

The only sounds in the room where those of the metal swords clanking together and the footprints of those who wielded them, as well as an occasional grunt. The two dodged the other's attacks, before settling a concentrated glare at one another. They both took a step forward, aiming the sword at the other. Agni crouched to avoid Sebastian's sword and Sebastian deflected Agni's sword. Sebastian aimed downwards but Agni locked their swords and deflected the hit. Both placed equally intimidated glares at the other. Both took a step forward and kept their sword straight. To avoid the point of the others sword, they leaned their heads back, ending up in a very graceful opinion that amused Yuri as she watched on. The audience gasped as both butlers took a step back. Agni moved forward as Sebastian waited before pouncing as well. The point of each sword met but neither male relented their strength, resulting in the sword bending and breaking, much to the surprise of their audience.

"My, how lovely, it seems as if the swords have broken," Sebastian said calmly, holding the tip with a smile on his face.

"Thats mean its a draw, doesn't it?"

"That servant of yours is indeed impressive Ciel," Som said but Ciel could not hear him. He blinked, his eyes wide. 'How is it a draw? He was fighting Sebastian?' "Agni is, by far, the best fighter in my palace," Soma continued, unaware Ciel was not listening. The young boy walked towards the duo "I have never met anyone who could keep up with him before." _'he was a match for a demon.'_ Yuri, however, remained still, her mind clear. After reaching the duo, Agni returned to his master as Ciel spoke to Sebastian, Yuri having walked up to them.

"What happened? Agni is no ordinary human, is her? Don't tell me he's another- _deadly efficient butler_." the voice of Grell came to mind.

"No, My Lord. He is deadly, but he's human enough."

"Humans are able to beat Sebastian."

"Like who?" Ciel asked.

"I'm confident my brother could. Maybe no easily but he could do it." Neither male chose to speak as Yuri consulted her watch. "And speaking of my idiot of a brother, I am going to make sure he hasn't killed someone or himself."

 **~o/0\o~**

"Yuri! This stew looks amazing!" Yuri smiled at Bard's compliment.

"Anything we can do to help?" Finny asked hopefully. Yuri opened her mouth but Sebastian arrived

"I doubt she does-"

"She has her own voice," Yuri said quickly. "And, yes, I would love the help. Bard, can you dice these potatoes for me?" The cook nodded, taking the knife and the potatoes. "Meyrin, can you make sure the wine is decanted and that all the wine jugs are clean?"

"The silver ones or the glass?" Yuri paused.

"Check the glass ones first, but if they aren't clean, don't bother. Use the silver. That way, you can't break it." Yuri said but Meyrin noticed how Yuri did not sound condescending. The maid nodded. "And Finny, can you find some flowers for the centrepiece? I know its winter but we just need some simple white flowers. Oh, and if you find something yellow or orange that isn't poisonous, then bring it in please!" The gardener nodded, heading off excitedly to complete his job. Yuri nodded. "You get my flys with honey than vinegar." Sebastian chuckled.

"I'll give you this, you're good and controlling them. Now, miss master chef, what do you need me to do?"

"kiss me?" Sebastian chuckled.

"If you insist." leaning down, he brushed his lips against hers before placing them firmly together.

"Sebastian?" Sebastian groaned as the voice of the Indian butler came into view. Upon noticing the pair, Agni turned red before bowing. "I am so sorry, I- Didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. It's my fault, I should've remembered we had guests," Yuri said smoothly.

"I was simply coming down to inquire whether you needed help with the preparation of dinner."

"As of right now, no. My brother went out to go get some herbs. Oh, wait, yes, I do need help. This meat-" Yuri pointed to the slab of meat on the chopping board, "Needs to be cut but it's quite thick and stiff. Can you cut that for me? And, Sebastian? Can you please dice these peppers for me? They don't need to be added for a while but we might as well get them done."

 **~o/0\o~**

The five of them worked efficiently, Yuri captioning the ship.

"Its smells so nice!" Meyrin said.

"With everyone's help, it's sure to be delicious!" Agni said.

"It's incredible how she managed to get them all to help out without destroying anything," Sebastian spoke to the other butler.

"everyone is born with his or her own talent. We all have our own paths and duties set out by the gods, as children of the divine mother, we need only listen and perform our tasks," Agni said wisely.

"You seem to be a man of impeccable character, Agni."

"Well said," Yuri said, joining the conversation.

"Not at all," Agni said. "I am just a student of the gods. Indeed I was a hopeless fool before I met the prince. I owe prince Soma more than I could ever hope to repay. I hurt many people, blasphemed against the gods, committed crime after crime. And then, the day of my judgement finally came."

 _Agni remembers the day he was set to be hanged for his crimes. His head was bent down as they placed the noose around his neck._

"I was alone and adrift in the world."

 _"You there, they say you are a man with the strength of a beast! I am intrigued!" The man hopped up onto the stand and cut both the noose and Agni's hair. "The man you were is dead now. You will be reborn with a new name and a new life!"_

"I had abandoned the gods of my homeland, I had forsaken everything."

 _"Now, you are Agni."_

"they sent a god to me! That day, I saw something in hi so divine. To my sinner soul, his radiance was transcendent!"

"Careful, your pots boiling over," Sebastian said as Yuri rolled her eyes.

"The prince soma is my covenant and my god. He took pity on me and gave me a new life so I will protect him with mine. I will do anything I can for my prince. My desire is that his dreams come true."

"If you ask me, the gods are a bunch of good for nothing we should leave behind," Sebastian mumbled.

"I'm Sorry, what was that?" Agni asked.

"Oh, it was nothing."

"You should be proud," Ryu's deep voice drew the attention of both men. "It's very difficult to leave your old life behind." Yuri nodded. "It's especially difficult to not find yourself falling back in time."

 **~o/0\o~**

Sebastian cleared the first course from the table before placing the main course down. The two maids stood behind Lau, who sat on either side while the ear and prince sat on either end, their butler's behind them.

"How long do you intend to stay here?" Ciel asked, staring cautiously at his bowl in front of him. He met Yuri's hopefully eyes as she gave him a smile. Ciel slowly picked up his spoon.

"We will leave when our business is done," Soma replied.

"Thats right, you're searching for someone," Lau said.

"And you," Ciel said, the politeness dropped from his voice. "How long are you intended to stay?"

"Now my lord, play nice."

"I am searching for a woman," Soma said, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. he opened the folded paper to reveal the mediocre drawing of an Indian woman. "Mina. She was a servant at my palace."

"Well, Sebastian, can you find her?" Sebastian took a step forward and examined the picture.

"Even I can't do much with that," Sebastian said. "But I'll try."

"So, tell me, what is this Mina doing here?" Ciel asked

"I have known Mina my entire life. She was basically my nursemaid. The only person who ever really took care of me. My mother and father barely paid attention to me. It was a lonely life. But I had Mina. She was always there for me. Then. An english nobleman who had his eyes on her kidnapped her and took her back to England."

"In other words, you're here to bring this woman back to India with you?"

"That is right. I will stop at nothing to bring her back."

"Seems like a lot of fuss to make over a servant." A slight pang hits Yuri as she notices Ciel hadn't eaten much.

"No, it isn't!" Soma said, standing up and grabbing the ear from his chair. "You cannot understand my despair at being separated from her! You do not understand-"

"No, I don't. Something as trivial as that causes you great despair? You're right, I don't understand and I don't care to," Ciel said, his voice chilling as Soma only looked on. He slapped the prince's hands and moved away towards the door. With his hand on the doorknob, he stopped for a moment. "There are greater things in this world you can never get back, no matter how hard you try." he opened the door to the dark hallway, not even sparing a glance at the other. "But maybe you're too still young to understand that, Prince Soma. The door closed and the prince's head fell downwards.

"Too young? I am old enough to know what I want and I do not want to be alone." Ciel outside the door stood in the silence. 'Never. No matter how hard you struggle.'

Later that night, Soma sat at his table, sulking by candlelight, Agni standing close by. Ciel approached, throwing a deck of cards on the table before taking a seat.

"Good evening, Prince. Even you should know how to play old maid," Ciel said. Soma sat up as Ciel slid the cards from their pocket and began to shuffle them. "I have finished my work for the day so we can play cards until I am ready to retire."

"Really?" Soma asked.

"Please don't think it is for your sake, I am only here because I am bored and I have nothing better to do." Soma watched for a moment before extending his hands.

"Very sorry, I already have plans." Ciel froze and sat there dumbly. "Unlike you, I am a very busy man. Come Agni, we are going out now."

"Yes, my prince," Agni said, chasing after the prince with a shawl. The prince laughed from the door as Ciel turned to look.

"If you do not get the proper amount of sleep you will not grow up, kid. Goodnight." They both left, Agni turned to bow before closing the door, leaving a still dumbstruck Ciel sitting alone in the room.

"Ah, there you are sir. Excuse me but may I ask," Ciel turned around, a vein appearing in his forehead as he crushed a card.

 **~o/0\o~**

"No look again today huh?"

"We'll search again tomorrow, highness." The two spoke while the fire roared.

Meanwhile, Ciel played cards with Lau, Yuri now acting as peacemaker, occasionally showing Ciel the best card to play.

"So they're back."

"I have to say, those two seem very suspicious to me," Lau stated.

"Yes, they are odd but I don't see how the recent strings of crime would benefit them," Ciel said. Soma lay asleep as Agni tucked him in. "They don't seem to bear much of grudge against anyone's commodious rule." Ciel sighed, continue to let Yuri guide him. "Even if they were, why would they let themselves willing cross my path without a second thought. Thats just beginning me to suspect them."

"Good point. Maybe they just really are looking for someone."

"It's still too soon to know that for sure," Ciel said, looking out the window.

"Also, Yuri isn't it?" The maid nodded. "You're stew was quite delicious. I thought I should mention."

"Thank you, sir."

Agni stepped out of the house, leaving a trail as he rushed for the gate. Unknowing to him, Sebastian sat perched at the top of the roof.

"I was waiting for you to make your move."

 **~o/0\o~**

"Yuri?" The soft voice causes the maid to stop her actions and turn to face the boy. He was in his nightshirt, a blanket lazily was thrown over his shoulder. "I'm hungry."

"I'll see if I can make-"

"No." Yuri paused, her eyebrow-raising. "I want your stew." Yuri gasped slightly.

"I thought you didn't like it."

"I did but..." Ciel looked down and sniffled and in a moment he was wrapped in Yuri's arms. Though he did not cry, he took comfort in her arms. Sebastian stepped into the room, looking to the pair.

"Can you please get me a bowl of stew?" Yuri asked. Sebastian nodded and was back in a moment. In the silence of the room, Ciel ate the stew while Sebastian stood in the doorway and Yuri cleaned her room. Slowly, Ciel put down the bowl.

"Thank you." Yuri smiled.

"Come down, I'll tuck you back in." The two left, leaving Sebastian to watch Yuri as she led the boy down the hall before leading him back to his room. Tucking him in, Yuri slowly sat down till the boy fell asleep. Exiting the room, Yuri made her way back to her own room. Slowly crawling into the bed, a soft smile took over her face as she closed her eyes.

 **Yo yo yo. so i'm back**

 **I can't even promise a Christmas chapter. I've written it but I can't put out till I finish this ark. and I thought to start it would make sense :)**

 **So yeah, I'm an idiot.**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	16. Chapter 15

"Young master? He's made his move," Sebastian said.

"Good. Let's follow him," Ciel said, hopping up from the bed. Yuri escorted Lau into the room before cleaning up the sheets on the bed.

"Take me with you," Soma said, appearing in the doorway.

"You? Why?" Ciel asked.

"I know Agni has been sneaking out after I fall asleep. I want to know why, too. That is my right," Soma said.

 **~o/0\o~**

"A nice place, who lives here?" Soma asked.

"This estate belongs to Herald West Jeb. He imports a wide range of goods from India. He also owns various stores, coffee houses in the like," Ciel explained as the five of them peaked from the corner of a building. "I've met him once, he's disgustingly obsessed with his social status.

"People at one of his business have been found trussed up and hung upside down. Mr West happened to be away at the time so however, fortunately for him, he managed to escape unharmed."

"My... Isn't he lucky?" Lau said. Prince Soma thought about what Sebastian was telling them.

"Shall we have a look?" Ciel said but he wasn't asking.

"Indeed." Yuri nodded. Sebastian grabbed onto Ciel's waist before shooting up.

The five snuck around the mansion, moving quietly. The ran upstairs before cracking open a door and listening in to the conversation.

"Why not relax with a nice scotch?" The voice asked Agni, who then sat up in alert as the voice got closer. "An excellent one from Iranian Brookes. They hold the royal warrant, you know?" A man in a tailcoat stepped forward and offered Agni the drink. He did not take it and the man moved away. "Our plan has been perfect so far," The voice continued, setting down the drink. "We've done well, Agni. Stringing up anyone else will not be necessary. With this blessed hand of yours-" The man, Mr West, grabbed Agni's bandaged arm. "-the royal warrant may as well already be in my pocket." Agni's eyes filled with fear as the man's face came down close to his. From the crack in the door, the group listened.

"Royal Warrant? Thats what all this is about?" Ciel wondered aloud.

"If I carry out this plan, then Mina-" The prince's eyes widened at the mention of his former servant's name.

"Where is Mina!?" he shouted, bursting into the room.

"What the...?"

"My prince?" Ciel gasped as moved forward, But Sebastian quickly pulled him back and out of view.

"Wes is almost certain to recognise us, my lord," the butler whispered. "We must stay back." Meanwhile, Prince Soma ran up to his Kasama, grabbing at the front of his tunic in anger.

"What is this?! You have known where Mina was all along, Agni?!" The prince shouted.

"I see, this intrusive young man is your master," West stated. Yuri scoffed.

 _"Rokudenashi (bastard/asshole),"_ Yuri murmured. Soma pushed Agni away as he glared at Wes.

"You are the man who took Mina away." He turned back to Agni. "get him. Do you hear me?" Soma shook as he looked down in guilt and shame. _'Well this can't get any worse,'_ Yuri thought.

 _'Don't speak so soon,'_ Sebastian replied.

"What are you waiting for!?" Soma shouted.

"Let's grab that idiot prince and get out of here! Right now." Ciel said.

"But West will recognise you as soon as you walk in," Lau stated.

"I'll take care of it," Sebastian said, hand on his heart and his usual shit eating smile. Back inside the room, Soma stood, waiting for Agni to do something.

"Agni," West Said, "Are you going to take care of this brat for me?" Agni's fist clenched as his whole body tensed. He shut his eyes. He was torn. West's face split into a sickening smirk. "Well?" Agni's face drenched in sweat before he moved to strike his prince. His hand swung down. _'Agni...'_ Soma thought, putting his hands in front of his face to block the strike. However, a certain suit-clad butler came in between them, blocked Agni's hand from making contact with the prince. Both parties were shocked. Yuri, who hadn't expect her mate to stand up wearing a deer head, was equally as shocked. _'Wha...'_ She looked behind her, noting the deer head on the wall was gone. 'When did he even grab that?!' West looked blankly before he jerked back, pointing to Sebastian.

"A deer man!? What's going on here?!" He shouted before Sebastian turned to look at him

"Yes, thank you for stating the obvious," He said sarcastically. "I am a deer," he bowed, "I've come for the prince."

"He's a foreign spy! Get him!" West ordered.

"No," Sebastian said, his hand in the air. "I am simply one hell of a-"

"Kill him!" West interrupted. Agni only started at him. "So something or our agreement is over." A pained gasp left Agni as horror fell over his face. "Now!" Agni clenched his fists again. Blood dripped down from his eyes like tears and he fell to his knees.

"Since I was reborn, I have only one god and master. I vowed that I would never swing my fist for anyone but him. I am guilty of betraying that vow. Please forgive me!" Agni said.

"Don't do it, Agni!" Soma begged. Agni tore the bandage over his hand, a power welling up inside that caused Yuri to pull Ciel closer to her, ready to shield him from the aftermath. Agni's eyes were white and he held a dangerous aura around him as he moved to strike. Thankfully, Sebastian moved the prince before he was hit. Agni refused to let up, striking the duo as West scream because his room was being destroyed.

"The crystal glasses I brought in Thomas Wood! Do you know how much they're worth?" Outside the room, the Ciel peaked through the door with Yuri and Lau smiled from beside the door

"Sounds like trouble, perhaps we should leave now?" As Lau finished his sentence he picked up the earl. "Come, my lord, its time to go."

"Hey! We're attracting too much attention! Let's grab the kid and get out of here, Sebastian!" Ciel shouted. Lau then turned, followed by Yuri, and they began to leave.

"Yes, sir." Sebastian moved out of the way of Agni's blow, jumping out the window with the prince over his shoulder. Soma watched them leave, aura disappearing as more tears fell down his face.

 **~o/0\o~**

Back at the manor, the trio sat down at the table, drinking tea.

"With that kind of punch, that fellow is no ordinary man, is he?" Lau said.

"It is a mental technique he uses called samadhi. When he gets like that, no one can touch him," Prince Soma explained.

"Never heard of it," Ciel said.

"I imagine it's of trance. Agni had absolute faith in his master, consequently, he is able to produce a type of superhuman power," Sebastian explained. "His powers are born of something we cannot understand, built on complete love and trust on another person," Sebastian said and Ciel looked up at him.

"Samadhi itself is a state of meditative consciousness that it derived through meditation. He must've focused himself till he could put himself into this state," Yuri explained.

"But this betrayal? Why would he do it?!" Soma slammed his hands against the table. "WHY DO THE PEOPLE CLOSE TO ME ALWAYS LEAVE!?" He shouted Soma shoved the milk tray and cups away and they shattered on the floor, shocking host and butler.

"Prince Soma," Ciel said but the prince was already standing, his fists clenched and his eyes downcast.

"All of them...? But why...?" Soma said, his voice low and broken. He ran from the room, shoving open the door and disappearing. The group turned their gazes down to the broken china and spilt milk and sugar on the carpet.

"Oh, just look at the tea set I ordered. So well suited to my master..." Sebastian said, sighing. "Children. Seems that this one will be needing some personal discipline." Yuri sighed before fetching cleaning supplies. She returned a moment later before she knelt down, placing the larger broken pieces onto the tray she brought. She dipped the brush in the water and began to scrub the milk stain out. The others had left before she started. She sighed, looking at all the sugar and smalling pieces of pottery on the carpet. She tried to fish the broken pieces out of the carpet but only ended up cutting her fingers. She sighed again, giving up and deciding to leave the last of the clean up to the butler. She hit off the lights and closed the door.

 **~o/0\o~**

The night was beautiful, the moon and stars shining through the spare bedroom window. The lights were off and Soma was curled up under his covers until he was pushed off and fell to the floor.

"You careless pig!" Soma said.

"I'm the careless one?" Sebastian said. Soma let out a gasp, looking up at the butler. "You're in England, as the estate of my young master, Lord Phantomhive. What you childishly don't need to recognise is that as it stands, your presence in this household amounts little more than a nuisance." Soma's eyes widened. "You're a helpless child who can do nothing without Agni by his side. But now, your pillar of strength has left you."

"You're right..." Soma said as he looked at the ground in shame. "I've lost everyone now. Everyone who mattered to me." Sebastian's chuckled rang through the room.

"Lost? You're more of a child than I thought," The butler said and Soma looked up at the demon. "You haven't lost anything prince. You can't have lost anything that you never had to begin with." Soma felt like he was in the dark as Sebastian's voice surrounding him. "Status from your parents. Wealth from your parents. A servant from your parents. Never before in your life has anything actually belonged to you. Isn't that rights?"

"It's not," Soma said, his voice weak.

"Some part of you must've known the truth about Agni. But you were too much of a coward to face the truth, weren't you?" Soma cupped his eyes, trying to block out Sebastian's harsh words.

"It's not." He brought himself back to reality as his voice shouted. "It's not! You're wrong! You're wrong!" The prince shuffled to the door, trying to escape. But the door was shut by the demon before he had a chance. They made eyes contact, Soma still slightly out of his and Sebastian had his signature smirk on his face.

"You know I'm not wrong. You're finally seeing the truth. And now you want to play the tragic hero. What a hopelessly pathetic brat you are." Soma jerked back as if he had been hit. He turned and tried to walk away but ended up dropped to the ground.

"He said he'd stay with me forever," Soma said, his voice weak as he visibly shook.

"And you actually believe that? You're so naive. Why on earth would they stay when they got nothing in return?" Soma looked up, his eyes wide. "Thats something most three years olds understand. Time to face facts. Nobody ever loved you."

"Thats enough of that."

"Master."

"Who knows, I easily could've ended up the same way as him, if it hadn't been for that." Ciel Sebastian noticed Yuri standing protectively behind Ciel, as images of the night came to him. The burning mansion... the chains and hands holding him down... Soma stood up, looking at the younger.

"What are you talking about?"

"My family. They were killed and my home was burnt down. I was treated worse than you would treat any animal. I was helpless. Just a child." Ciel gripped his own elbows, his hands shaking. "But I came back to make the people who that to me suffer the same humiliation. And I will find them." The images of the white cloaked and white masked men and woman were evident in the earl's brain. "My parents were killed for a reason. If I remain a family head and make myself a nuisance to the people who hurt them, they'll target me. Thats what I'm waiting for. Someday they'll come to take my life too."

"But why? Why does it?" Soma asked.

"Because the alternative is grief and melancholy. If I stand still than I might as well be dead with them," Ciel explained. "But I'm alive and still standing, moving on my own two feet. I'm going to die someday and I'd rather do it without regrets. I'm not going to pretend that I'm doing anything noble. This is no grand revenge, it's just a game, and I'm waiting to see who wins," Ciel said. "However far I fall, so long as there's so much of a thread left, I will use it to climb. I'll take hold of it," Ciel took a hold of the metaphorical thread. "and refuse to give up. I am still human. I can do that much." Soma listened in astonishment, his eyes now so large and filled with shock. "But every person must decide on their own whether to grab it." Ciel stood up straight, meeting the prince's eyes. "Enough of this talk, Sebastian, Yuri, we need to talk about West now." Ciel turned out the door. "Come."

"Yes." Sebastian left the room as Yuri waited behind to close the door. Soma could only stare at where the young earl had just stood. Yuri closed over the door, bowing her head to the prince before following the duo. _'Every person must decide if they're going to grab it...'_ Soma thought to himself.

"Ciel!" Ciel kept walking but looked over his shoulder at the prince's voice. "I am seventeen, but you are right. Compared to you I am only a child." 'He's seventeen? He's older than me?' "I am nothing more than a spoilt brat." Soma looked away. "I knew there had been something that was bothering Agni, but I did not bother to ask, did I? Now I want to know, I want to see them in person and ask why they left me. I'm begging you, let me come!-"

"Don't think so. You're a naive idiot, I don't want to chaperone you. Of curse, it's not like I'm going to go the trouble of locking you in here," Ciel said, as he began to walk away. Soma was silent for a moment, evaluating Ciel's words before he sprung forward and hugged the young lord.

"Thank you!"

"Get off!" Ciel shouted. Soma stepped away before his face filled with remorse.

"I am sorry I lost my temper earlier and destroyed your tea set. please forgive," Soma said before he turned to Sebastian. He jumped behind Ciel, clearly fearful of the butler. "Oh yeah and you too. I'm very sorry." Yuri hed back a chuckle at the prince's behaviour.

"It's alright," Sebastian said. "I find you entertaining."

 **~o/0\o~**

With a new tea set on the table, Yuri poured the tea and Sebastian placed the cups onto the table in front of the three men.

"I didn't realise West was after a royal warrant, though, given his obsession with status, it does make sense."

"I was wondering, what exactly is a royal warrant." Sebastian delivered the final cup to Soma, who jumped away from the butler in fear.

"Its an endorsement placed by the royal family upon their favourite vendors," Lau explained. "Royal warrant holder are official purveyors to the crown."

"Yes, indeed," Sebastian confirmed. "And in one week, a curry expedition will be held as part of the festivities in the crystal palace. I'm told it should be quite the event."

"Curry?"

"What's more, from what I heard, her majesty, who is widely known to be a lover of curry, will be in attendance, that day."

"Nothing more than a rumour," Ciel said, quickly dismissing this. "Ever since her husband, Prince Albert, passed away, her majesty rarely condescend to make any public appearances."

"What do the curry expedition and the recent crimes have to do with each other?" Soma asked.

"The connection is the curry. It's a speciality at West's coffee house. If he obtains a royal warrant for his curry, his sales are sure to increase dramatically," Ciel explained. "My guess is he was getting Agni to target specific men and they were probably his rivals for the curry expedition. When he hung the men, he included notes that were insulting to the english, that was done to make it seem like the attacks were carried out by a bitter Indian. Likely, Mina was West's bait. She's probably the only reason Agni got involved." Ciel looked up to Sebastian, who handed him the note they had taken when they first started this investigation. "I'm guessing he did it all for you." Soma was taken aback for a moment at Ciel's words. "You worship Kali, a goddess who is depicted with her tongue sticking out. Agni worships you as his God, along with Kali. The connection seems obvious. He clearly signed those letters as a way of apologising to you."

"he may have still left, but everything he does is still for you, no one else," Sebastian added. "Agni lives only for you. He is a fine butler." As Soma read the note, sadness fell over his face.

"Agni..."

"My, my my," Lau said, clapping. "I do a happy ending. Looks like everything is wrapped up, no need to get more involved. I'm sure the yard can handle the rest." SOma rose from his chair as Lau's words.

"No! There is still Agni and Mina. What will happen to them?" Lau only laughed at the prince's question

"We know the criminal underworld isn't involved in this, which means it has nothing to do with us," Ciel said. Agni crushed the note in his hand.

"You're right," Agni said. _'Finally. Some sense-'_ "This is my problem." _'I am surrounded by idiots.'_ "I need to be strong and handle it on my own."

"Thats the right attitude. And it affords me the liberty to look after my own agenda," He said, stretching out his arms. "I was called to the city during winter dor this idiotic case. I think I deserve to be compensated for the inconvenience, dont you?" Ciel asked. Both Yuri and Sebastian smirked, understanding what their master was hinting at. "Thanks to west nefarious activities, the competition at the curry exception this year will be considerably slimmer than it normally would be, so perhaps the Phantomhive company should enter its own curry. We would only have to beat West. Then the royal warrant would fall into our hands." Soma gasped at the Lord's plan. "I was already considering expanding into the food industry anyway. Winning a royal warrant for our current would generate a buzz, it would be an excellent way to get started."

"But you only have a week before the contest," Lau said. "Can you find an adequate curry chief and gather equipment in time?"

"I don't think that will be necessary," Ciel said, looking at Yuri and Sebastian, who stood over his right shoulder. "Isn't that right, Sebastian? Yuri?" Sebastian smirked and Yuri shook her head slightly in disbelief.

"If I couldn't make a good curry for my master, then what kind of a butler would I be?" Sebastian said, hand on his heart. "I shall secure the royal warrant-"

"Impossible," Soma said. "There is no way you can win, they have Agni cooking for them. And his hand was blessed by the goddess Kali."

 **~o/Intermission\o~**

"Yes, I am willing to admit that Agni is an incredible fighter, but this is a cooking competition. It's not combatting," Ciel said.

"That is what I am saying. None of you has even caught a glimpse Agni's true power yet," Soma said, causing him to gain the entire room's attention. "You don't know real curry. No."

"What is this 'real curry'?" Ciel asked.

"They key to curry is a mixture of spices, the possibilities are endless. Choosing the right one is a very difficult task."

In West's house, Agni laboured over the stove with thousands of spices sat in front of him. the other staff could smell the gorgeous aroma that wafted throughout the house.

"It is like trying to find... one truth in a vast universe!"

Agni's hand darted between spices, picking them up and grounding them together.

"But Agni can do it. He creates words out of nothingness."

The staff all rang to the kitchen as Agni fried the spices together.

"His power is on the same pain as the gods!"

He added the spices, fried or not, into his curry bowl, as the staff watched from the crack of the door.

"That is why he is known as; The Godly Right Hand Of Kali!" Soma sat back in his seat. "Never in my life have I ever tasted a bowl of curry that could begin to compare to his."

"How interesting! Agni's true power is creating the curry of Kali!" Lau said before he promptly burst into laughter.

"Well, what do you think?" Ciel asked his servants.

"Fascinating indeed, it sounds like a challenge."

"You highness, I don't mean to sound rude, but a blessed hand isn't everything. You've clearly never had Japanese curry," Yuri said, hand on her heart as she smirked. "Or, at the very least, you've never tasted a curry I've made."

Later on, Sebastian brought Soma back to the kitchen, where he'd lined up a seemingly never-ending supply of pots of different curries.

"And... you both made these by yourselves."

"Yes. You're the only one on the estate who's ever tasted Agni's curry before." As Sebastian was speaking, Yuri was dishing up the first few curries, ready for the prince to eat. She handed the first one to the prince, along with a fork. "Which one should we use to defeat your butler?" Soma took a step back, shocked.

"Yes... I will! If I can repay your kindness by eating curry, I will eat as much as you want me to!" Soma said.

"Thank you, I appreciate it," Sebastian said.

"I'll do it for Mina and Agni."

 **~o/0\o~**

Back at West manor, Agni looked miserable as West spoke to him.

"Thanks to you, every last one of our rivals has withdrawn their entry. The only ones left are third rate brands I've never heard of before, and some company that makes children's toys," West said, throwing the papers he was holing across the desk and Agni picked them up. Agni gasped as he read aloud the name of the company.

"The Funtom Company... Dos that means...?"

"No need to worry, with that godly right hand of yours, we're sure to win the royal warrant," West said but Agni looked unsure. 'My prince...'

 **~o/0\o~**

There was a knock on the door of Ciel's study. Yuri was standing beside him, just keeping him company with her presence. He looked up from his files to the door, which Sebastian promptly entered.

"Pardon me, sir," Sebastian said before he presented the lord with the chocolate cake. "For today's tea, we have _'Gateaux de Chocolat'_ "

"I'll need the proper dress for a royal audience," Ciel said.

"You insist she isn't coming but you dress up anyway. How amusing, the Queen's guard dog is a well-trained pup," Sebastian teased.

"Have you concocted a curry better than Agni's yet?" Ciel said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"No. According to Prince Soma, something is still missing," Sebastian said, picturing the prince asleep with the mounts of empty plates around him.

"Than get back to the kitchen and stop wasting your time making cakes," Ciel said as Sebastian bent down to give the cake to Ciel. "You have more important things to do." Sebastian stood back up.

"Yes, I understand, my lord."

"Besides, I am not really in the mood for chocolate right now. Drop it into the curry, or something," Ciel said.

"Indeed, my young lord," Sebastian said.

 **~o/0\o~**

In his kitchen, Agni worked on his curry at the dead of night.

"Before that day, I wasn't a religious man."

 _Agni thought back to the day he was almost executed for his crimes._

"I was born into the brahmans, the highest cast. People meant to serve the gods."

 _Agni watched the elder man as he was surrounded by females and was worshipped._

"But I saw the greed and snobbery on the men around me. And I couldn't bring myself to believe in our righteousness."

 _Agni sat with his back against the wall as he thought deeply._

"I committed many crimes until finally..."

 _Agni remembered the ropes going around his neck until he heard the swish of a sword and the rope and his hair were cut by Prince Soma._

 _"The many you were is dead now," Prince Soma announced. "You will be reborn with a new name and a new life."_

"I finally found something divine! It was in him"

 _"now! you are Agni!"_

Coming out of his memories, Agni clenched his fists.

"I vow to use this hand only for the god I found in him."

Back at the Phantomhive Manor, Soma looked up at the moon from his window

 **~o/0\o~**

The night turned to day as Sebastian dressed Ciel in his royal appropriate attire.

"Does this outfit fit for a royal audience, my lord?" Sebastian asked.

"It's fine, now drop it," Ciel said. "Anyway, are you certain you can beat Agni's curry?"

"Of we can," Yuri said, entering the room.

"Indeed my lord, we will win," Sebastian said. "I swear it on the Phantomhive name."

 **~o/0\o~**

The group has made it to the crystal palace for the curry competition.

"I shall win a royal warrant without fail," Sebastian said. The palace was filled with people as they all waited for the competition to begin. The entire Phantomhive household was there, along with Prince Soma, Lau and Rin Mau. "Now, excuse me while I have preparations to do." Sebastian began walking away, Yuri following him.

"You can do it!" Bard and Finny cheered for their butler. Out of the corner of his eyes, Soma saw someone who he thought was Mina. He gasped before following the woman.

Sebastian was about to step into the door before Yuri stopped him. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek softly. However, Sebastian turned his head and let his lips brush against hers. She smiled into the kiss as it escalated into a sweet kiss. They pull away and Yuri continued to look into his eyes with a soft smile.

"Good luck," she said softly. Sebastian only smiled.

"I won't need it," Yuri shook her head in disbelief but she was smiling.

"Fine then. Knock 'em dead." Sebastian smiled and pecked her lips softly.

"I will." She smiled before waving goodbye, rushing back to return before someones noticed her absences. Sebastian entered the lounge where the other chiefs were waiting. When he entered, Agni got to his feet.

"Why are you here?" Agni asked. Sebastian only smirked in response.

 **~o/0\o~**

Agni chases after the woman, pushing through the crowd to get to her. He paused, looking around before he found her again. He called out her name and she slowly turned around.

"Was that... Soma?" He ran towards her ebfore engulfing her in a hug.

"Mina! I am so glad! I finally got you back!" Mina did not hug the prince back and instead stood still. He pulled away to look her in the eyes, a look of innocence on his face. "You don't have to worry now, you can come back to the palace." She continued to stare up.

"Highness?" She asked and she sighed, her expression turning sour. "How stupid are you?" Soma was taken aback by Min'a words. "Go back with you? Don't make me laugh." She slapped his hand away from her shoulder. Why would I ever want to go back there?" She turned away, crossing her arms. "I already went to so much trouble to escape. People born into royalty can lounge around, never doing a day of work in their lives, but because I was born into a lower class, I was forever doomed to be a servant. I don't want to spend my whole life trapped by the class system."

"You went with him willing? It was your decision?" Soma said, his voice frail and filled with her. Mina looked over her shoulder.

"Yes, thats right!" She said, her words laced with annoyance. "A lowly servant to a man's wife? Even a child knows which one is better!" Soma looked at her in shock, his entire viewpoint changing. "I spent my life taking care of you, you selfish brat! I'm done with it. I promised I would not tell you, but now here you are." Mina stepped closer to the prince. "You're old enough to know the truth." And like that, she stormed off. Soma watched her walk away, pain in his eyes and heart.

Agni and Sebastian were in the lounge as Agni explained why he had done everything he had.

"Mina and I came to an agreement. If I obeyed West, she would reveal nothing of her true feelings towards the prince. He can't know the truth, he's still too young for that," Agni explained.

"So thats what this is about?"

"Don't you see? This is for my prince, I cannot lose." Sebastian laughed.

"Funny you said that... neither can I." The two butlers stood at a crossroads and a fellow competitor stepped outside the room. He punched the wall, a scowl on his face.

"I'll never win with this will," he said. "Something is still missing. But what is it?" The sound of footsteps behind him became louder until a sweet voice spoke to him.

"You seem quite troubled," the voice said. The man sprung around. "perhaps using this would help you?" He was handed a small bag, which he took from their hands and opened, revealing a bag of spices. He sniffed it.

"What the..." He looked at the figure who had handed it to him. Angela smiled back at him, her large purple eyes filled with innocence. She only giggled in response.

 **~o/0\o~**

The crowd gathered around the stage as the competition began. The host stood in front, the judges to his right, the crowds left, and the competitors stood to his left, the crowds right.

"Thank you all for waiting!" The host said, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "Welcome to the curry festival and the best curry London can offer!" The crowd cheered as the six competitors, including Agni, Sebastian and four professional chefs, lined up as trumpets sounded. Lord Druitt, who'd managed to be a judge again, waved to the crowd. Yuri visibly shivered as Lau sighed.

"This guy again..." He said Yuri placed her hands on Ciel's shoulders, both to ground herself and comfort him.

 _'Just breath. He won't hurt you.'_ Sebastian's voice spoke to her. She took a deep breath. _'That's good. Focus on my voice and the earl's shoulders rising.'_ Yuri stopped visibly shaking as she broke through her panic. The four servants, Tanaka, Bard, Finny and Meyrin watched with enthusiasm. An enthusiasm that wasn't shared by Prince Soma. Who felt miserable. He turned, walking away from the competition, which was noticed by Agni.

 _"Prince Soma... You can't stand to look at my face anymore, can you?"_ Agni thought. He shook his head. _"No... I have to focus on the competition."_

"And now let the cooking begin!" However, the sound of instruments playing caused the crowd to all look around as they wondered where it was coming from.

"It sounds like..." Lau trailed off as a red carpet was rolled out onto the floor of the Palace. The crowd all turned behind them to see a small woman in all black stand with a tall man in all white begin to enter the palace. Ciel gasped at the duo.

"Her Majesty..."

 **Me? Posting? I know, its a miracle.**

 **Its been like two months since my last update, so like, all I can say is sorry.**

 **_ _ _**

 **|_|**

 **/\  
**

 **^^ took too long for how shite it is**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	17. Chapter 16

Queen Victoria stood at the start of the carpet. She wore an all black floor-length gown, with a black hat and a veil that covered her face. Her butler was in all white and held her hand, leading her where she wanted to go. _'God Save The Queen'_ played overhead.

"Oh my..." The host said. He placed his hand on his heart, "OUr gracious queen and mother of England, Queen Victoria!"

Queen Victoria walked down the red carpet. The crowd were shocked and many whispers flew around the room

"It's her!" "I can't believe she really came!" "She's much smaller..."

Lord Druitt stood and began to sing the anthem, and everyone joined in. The other servants, as Finny, Tanaka and Meyrin sun along, whereas Bard, an American, did not sing along. Neither did Lau or Ren Mau. However, Lau opened his eyes and had an unreadable expression in his eyes. Ciel sang to the anthem, but Yuri did not. Neither did Sebastian, who watched the goings on with an uninterested gaze. Her majesty's butler leads her to her chair as the national anthem ended. Her butler bent down, before standing up and sharing her Majesty's message.

"Her majesty bids me tell you, 'I am so sorry I have been unable to appear before you, however, I am now in such perfect health that I may even enjoy curry again. My late husband was exceedingly fond of curry as well. I look forward to your food.'" The crowd erupted into loud cheers and celebrations.

"And with that, _à la cuisine_!"

 **~o/0\o~**

Soma sat by the fountain alone. He heard the distance cheer of the crowd. He looked up momentarily.

"So it has started," he said, looking to his left where the sound was coming from, before returning his gaze to the floor.

 _"How stupid are you?" Mina said with a scowl on her face._

Agni hunched his shoulder, curling in on himself as he remembered the painful memory.

 _"Prince Soma. You are my god."_ Agni extended his arm, his bandages unravelling themselves as he prepared his dish. _"For you, I will use my power."_ His blessed hand darted out, picking up spices and adding them to his dish. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as the crowd marvelled.

"By Jove!" A spectator thought aloud. "It almost like that man's hand has a mind of its own!"

"And it smells wonderful!" Another proclaimed.

"Ha. I paid for this. The hand of Kali. With him, I'm sure to win," Wes said but the crows had begun to turn to look at another table. Sebastian darted between spices, adding them to his pan with a flare.

"Funtom is not doing badly!" A man called out.

"And it smells delicious!" Another piped in.

"That butler!" Wes thought with a scowl.

"I say! What is he doing?" One of Wes' posse said as Sebastian dropped chocolate into his pot. The crowd turned their attention to him, gasping and scowling as he added over half a block of funtom chocolate to his curry.

"It's chocolate?" "Chocolate in curry?" "What is he thinking?" "revolting!"

Wes laughed as the crowd looked in disgust of the funtom curry.

"A kids company! Of course, they'd use chocolate. Just a bid for publicity!" Wes said as the crowd, including Yuri and Ciel (both harbouring poker faces), looked on. Angi's eyes had dilated as he watches Sebastian.

"He is wrong. That is a legitimate ingredient," He said. "By blending cacao in provides a full body aroma and flavour." Sebastian stirred the curry around before tasting it. "Where did you get an idea like that? You're an english man, are you not?"

"I may be, but my- our maid, Yuri, is quite well versed in the making of authentic curry," Sebastian said as Agni swung his gaze to the Japanese woman. "Also, it was an order from my master," He said.

 _"Drop it into the curry or something," Ciel scoffed, returning to his work._

"I do his bidding, no matter how reckless his orders seem to be," Sebastian said. "You see I am simply one hell of a butler," He added with a smirk. Agni gritted his teeth, shaking slightly in anger.

 **~o/0\o~**

"What an interesting choice," Lau thought aloud.

"Damn, what is he playing at?"

"He's right. Adding chocolate adds flavour to the curry," Yuri said. "Not the sweetened kind you're all used to, but cacao is bitter and can add bitterness to the curry. Plus, my dear, you were the one who suggested he put it in," Yuri said, placing a hand on Ciel's shoulder. The boy sighed, leaning his weight against her.

"I meant it as a joke," Ciel said.

"You know how well jokes go down on him. He'll either take them seriously or not find them funny. He never finds my jokes funny."

"I think you're just not funny," Ciel said, hiding his smile. Yuri took a dramatic gasp.

"I'll beg your pardon, I'm fuc- very funny!" Yuri said.

 **~o/0\o~**

Sebastian looked over at the commotion and Agni gasped. He looked between Yuri, Sebastian and Ciel.

"Such a bond between servants and master." He looked around, scanning for his prince. _"My prince... I know you will no forgive me for this. But that is exactly why I cannot lose."_ He turned around, picking up a wicker basket and extracting a blue lobster.

"What's that?" The crowd whispered, watching as he clapped its claws together.

"Homard bleu!" Lord Druitt exclaimed and Yuri shivered. "The legendary blue lobster said to only exist in the seas of Britanny. It's beautiful blue shell wraps around it like a dress wraps around a woman! So perfect, so magnificent! And its flavour is simply exquisite. The sweetness of the blue lobster has been know to paralyse men before!" Yuri just facepalmed shaking her head.

 _"Its a lobster."_

 _"Yes, but it's blue."_

 _"I dont even like the red kind!"_

Sebastian smiled at his mate, looking up for a moment to catch her bewildered look. He smiled wider, returning to his curry.

"Exactly!" Wes said. "You can't just add anything to curry. You see mine is the truly sophisticated recipe."

"Can I kill him?" Yuri said, glaring at Wes.

"No," Ciel replied.

"Just a little?" Ciel hesitated before shaking his head.

"No." Yuri sighed. Agni summoned his confidence before staring directly at Sebastian.

"Whatever happens, I shall defeat you," he said, bringing his arm up. "Prepare for me, I have the hand of a goddess!" With lighting speed, Agni began to chop and cut away at his dish. He de-shelled the lobster, adding more spices and vegetables. Another competitor looked over in awe before he slowly reached into his chest pocket and picked up a small bag of spices. He sprinkled some in and the curry, which took on a purple glow.

"Time up!" With the competition over, the cooks stepped away from their benches. "And now for the curry! First up with have Parson Tubbs beef curry!" The judges all took a bite.

"The beef is thickly cut and served in generous portions! I say, not a bad recipe!" The first judge, a man in a simple waistcoat suit, said. The second, a harder looking man in a chef's uniform, did not agree.

"But the dullness of the flavour makes this disgrace," He said, leaning forward to stare at the chef whose recipe he was judging. "A professional chef, using curry power!" The chef stepped back in defence, a hand on his chest. Moving on to the next chef, Lord Druitt was the first to pass comment.

"I presume you're company blends their own spices?" he asked, shocking the chef.

"Uh, yes they do," the chef who added the purple spice replied.

"Interesting." Lord Druitt brought his spoon back up to his nose. "There's a particular scent in here that I like."

"But if that particular scent stands out, that means the whole dish is out of balance," the judge/chef said.

"Well, we can give them credit for trying," Druitt said. Agni approached with his curry.

"Nexy, Harrold Wes and Company!"

"I am happy to present my curry!" He removed the lid, revealing the blue lobster with seven side dishes of curry. "Seven types of curry, with blue lobster." The judges went wild at this.

"So vividly colourfull," The chef says. He tastes one before his eyes widen in shock. "Delicious! Perfect sweetness and the texture is like butter melting on your tongue!"

"On top of that, he's given us seven different varieties of curry!" the first judge said. Lord Druitt all but melted at the flavour. He groaned in delight.

"For this is you, the beautiful woman I met at the ball that night! The seven jewels that adorn your neck, the brilliant gold broach! The perfectly matching bracelet, all pearls and sapphire! The garnet choker, the perfect cameo. And on your finger a ring of diamonds all showing off your natural beauty!" Lord Druitt spewed, reliving his memories of the dreaded night. "My love, you stole my heart right then!" The crowd gasped as Lord Druitt's nonsense.

"Extrdionary praise!" The MC said. "Perhaps his victory has been assured!" Wes grinned among the audience. "But we have one more competitor left to go! From the Funtom Company!" He motioned to Sebastian, who approached the judges with his dish.

"I hope you enjoy what I have to offer," He said, removing the lid. The dish inside shocked the judges.

"Th...thats curry!" The chef shouted. The trio of judges looked in confusion at the three breaded balls before them. He stood up, pointing his finger at Sebastian in an acquisitive manor. "Now, just what are you playing at sir!" Sebastian ignored him, picking up the large round dumping and bringing it aside to a pan of oil. He fried the dish and the trio of servants gasped in the audience.

"Frying!" they said in unison.

"Oh, what are doing, Sebastian?" Bard said. "We aren't making doughnuts here!"

"Have faith," Yuri said. "We need to have faith and trust he knows what he's doing." Sebastian ignored the crowd as he removed the dumplings from the pan.

"They're all ready now," he said, dishing them up for the judges. "This is Funtom company curry."

"Odd," the chef said. "I don't see any curry." Lord Druitt let out a gasp.

"Hold on a moment, look at it!" He said, taking his knife and fork and cutting into it. The bun glowed as he cut the bun in half/

"What's that?" The chef said, shielding his eyes.

"Curry on the inside!" Lord Druitt exclaimed. Agni gasped loudly.

"What!" Wes exclaimed. Yuri and Ciel, however, remained unbothered.

"The funtom company presents our special brand on curry. Behold," Sebastian said, dramatically producing a bun. "The Curry Bun!" The crowd gasped.

"A-a curry bun!" Some said. The judges examined the bun carefully before they dug into their dish. The chef tasted it first before his face erupted into blissed expression.

"Dear me! This is wonderful!" He said. "The bread covering the curry is crunchy yet fluffy, giving the dish incredibly gradients of texture."

"What's even more amazing is the structure traps in all th flavour of the curry!" The first judge said. "Cut it open and it's all there!"

"You are the lovely young maiden I met at the soirée! By day, you appear to be but a graceful cherry blossom, but then night falls and I see your beautiful face. Your true face! I want you badly! I want to embrace you, my love!" The crowd gasped as he finished his piece, swaying as he thought of 'his love'.

 _'He talks about me with such beautiful words and phrases, as if he did not try to sell my body moments later.'_

 _'He is a strange one. I'm not sure his brain is quite... right.'_

 _'A lot more delicately put than he deserves.'_

Wes gripped his stick in anger as Yuri shivered at the Lord's words. Lau blinked at her but didn't comment.

"Yet another rave review! Everyone, I think we really have a contest here!" The MC said.

"Sebastian, tell me, are you a-" Sebastian chuckled. Agni sent him a heated glare but Sebastian returned with a cocky smirk.

"The judges will now need a little bit of time for deliberation. And in the meantime, the guests can enjoy any curry they like!" The MC said, pointing to the table filled with bowls and spoons, and all the curries entered in the competition. Chatter broke out as everyone tasted the variety of curries. The Phantomhive hive servants ate the curry buns in earnest, causing Yuri to smile at them fondly from where she stood with Lau, Ran-Mao and Ciel.

"I notice her Majesty has eaten nothing, she isn't one of the judges?" Lau asked.

"I'm sure she avoiding the curry because of her fragile health," Ciel explained. "But maybe she'll try those in top contention. But, of course, her decision is sure to influence the judges. The Queen ultimately decides who gets the royal warrant."

"Hopefully she'll try some. I did hear she loves curry," Yuri said. Ciel hummed in agreement, his gaze fixed on the Queen and her butler, all clad in white.

 **~o/Intermission\o~**

Among the crowd of happy people enjoying the curry, Wes laughed.

"I'm certain we will win," he said to Agni, who was standing beside him. "Our curry is the most popular."

"It isn't certain yet," Agni said. He set a hard glare down on Wes. "Sebastian was quite inventive." Wes only chickling. He scanned the room, noticing the large abundance of people enjoying the curry bun. He looked offended.

"I'm sure there's no need to worry," Mina said, her voice sweet, in contrast to the harsh tone she showed to the prince. She approached the two. "Right? My darling?"

"Uh, Mina!" Agni said. "What are you doing here? What if his Highness should see you!" Agni said, looking around in worry.

"He already has."

"He's seen you! Did you-" Agni sent her a glare. She ignored him, wrapping herself around Wes, giggling at Agni's loyalty.

Prince Soma stood in front of the statue of Kali.

"Agni... You knew about her," He said, keeping his gaze downcast, letting his sorrow and self-pity consume him. "So you tried to keep me from seeing her again."

"What are you doing?" Ciel said behind him, causing the prince to spin around to face him. "You are aware your butler is competing up there? You're not going to support him?"

"I know. But I have been thinking," Soma began. "I have been so ignorant. I never even tried to understand how Mina always felt, how Agni must still feel."

"If you can see that much, then what are you doing standing here?" Ciel asked, beginning to turn away. He paused, looking over his shoulder at the prince. "He has fought for you, how many times now? Butler or not, you owe him something for that." He turned back, beginning to walk away.

"Wait, Ciel," Soma called after the boy, who just continued to walk away.

"Oh look, there he is!" Finny said as he and the other two servants raced up to Soma. "Your Highness, we're here!"

"The tasting started, yes it did," Meyrin said, holding a plate with a curry bun on it.

"You should really hurry, or else you're gonna miss it," Bard said, pointing in the direction of the tasting. Meyrin handed the plate forward, offering it to the prince.

"Here, try!" Soma took the bun from the plate and bit into it.

"So good!" He said aloud. "Your konsama is an amazing chef indeed. These buns are spectacular!"

 **~o/0\o~**

Agni's tears of blood fell to the floor beside his wrapped hand. He wept for his prince, shame filling him.

"How could you do that to him?! The prince cared so much for you!" Agni shouted at Mina. "And you seemed to care for him as well." Mina sighed, unwrapping herself from Wes and bending to the eye level of Agni, her hands on her hips.

"A man like you would never understand! A Brahmin who left his privileged station to become to the station of some little brat!" Mina said.

"Why did I do this?! And what does it mean?"

"How should I know why you did it?" Mina snapped, walking away. 'I have to, how else was I supposed to do it?' she thought to herself. 'They used me, now I'll use them.' She approached the testing table. Her senses were drawn to the curry with the spice Angela had produced. She picked up the dish, tasting it. She jolted, her whole body consumed with the flavour the second it hit her throat.

 **~o/0\o~**

"You're the Funtom Chef, Sebastian?" The Queen's butler asked. Sebastian turned to face them. "The Queen desires a curry bun, would you be so kind as to bring one here?" Sebastian smiled in response.

The crowd gasped as he came back with the plate, handing it to the butler.

"Here you are," he said, bowing. "Your Majesty." The butler took the plate, passing the bun to her majesty. She removed her glove, took the bun and lifted her veil, taking a delicate bite. The whole crowd stood in silent anticipation. Her butler was bent beside her, listening to what she was telling him quietly.

"The queen says, 'You have created something a child could eat without the use of a knife or a fork. In doing so, you have created necessary equality between our nations children and its adults. for that, I thank you.' Well done, you have contributed to our great country, sir. Her Majesty is truly appreciative-"

"Don't make me alugh!" Mina's voice rang out. The crowd turned their attention to her and Yuri noticed the purple aura that surrounded her. "How you flatter yourself. Equality? The future? Easy prospects for the Queen of a rich country to speculate on. But what do you even know?" She shouted, shoved dishes off the plate as Wes raced up. He grabbed her arms, trying to constrain her.

"Mina?! What are you doing?! You're in front of her majesty!" Mina elbowed his stomach, sending him flying backwards.

"Restrain her!" The officer in charge said. The other yardmen ran into action, pouncing on Mina.

"Shut up!" She shouted. She took them on, beating the officers down. "You don't know curry! It is a cast marker!" Lord Druitt watch Mina.

"Oh, oh. Her legs move with such grace!" He watched as she danced around the officers, jumping and knocking them down as hey approached. "Her hips are amazing! I'm sure this woman is the goddess Kali personified." He was soon knocked down by a flying officer. Other people in the crowd began to feel dizzy before the purple aura consumed them too. Their eyes turned red as they pounced. Ciel gasped, before looking over to the Queen.

"The Queen!" he shouted as the officers tried to restrain the affected parties from reaching her. Ciel ran forward to help but was blocked by two affected men. They glared at him.

"That smell... thats hatred..." One said, and the others turned to listen to him. "Hatred and greed. The stench of the impure. Snuff it out. Kill him." Ciel gasped as they pounced on him. Sebastian, armed with a metal ladle, and Yuri, armed with a long piece of robe, came to his rescue. Sebastian took once side, knocking them down with a single blow as Yuri grabbed their ankles and pulled, knocking them down.

"Well, what do you know about that, my lord? It seems Kali has risen," Sebastian said.

"And she seems particularly nasty today," Yuri added. Ciel gasped.

"If the story is correct, Kali carried around a demons head," he said, causing Sebastian smirk. "What say you? Shall we disprove the legend then? I order you both to stop Kali."

"Indeed, my young lord."

The crowds raced away, but Soma stood still. He managed to grab on to the arm of a man running away. He pulled him forward.

"What happened here?!" he asked.

"It was some insane Indian woman! She has gone berserk!" He said, turning back and starting to run away again.

"What?" The scene of the people with the purple aura fighting the officers caused the prince to look around, shocked and confused.

"What is happening?" He wondered allowed. He looked to his right, watching Sebastian go hit for hit with Mina and Yuri fighting off anyone else who got close to them.

"I'll admit it, you are skilled," He said. 'Kali' ignored him. "But you're no goddess." Agni ran up to his prince.

"Mina no."

"My prince," Agni said.

"Agni?"

"You all know nothing," the chef who made the curry said, "I was trained in France dammit. None of you knows anything about curry!" He said, jumping to attack but was punched by Agni, who didn't break a sweat.

"Pardon me," he said.

"Tell me, what is going on here?" Soma asked.

"I am not sure. Mina and some of the other ate a bit of the curry and suddenly..." Agni trailed off, looking to the broke dishes and pushed over tables. Soma approached, inspecting the said curry. He took a taste before gasping.

"This is curryma!" Agni gasped in shock. "My father told me about it once. He said it was a forbidden spice. It reacts to the dark desires within the human heart. It makes us into monsters." He watched the fight progress. "I am sorry Mina, I never knew your heart was so wounded."

"This is not your fault," Agni said, kneeling down beside Soma. "She is possessed by the evil spice, my prince."

"I know that. You do not need to say anymore," he said, moving his gaze downwards. "I have blamed everyone, except myself for all of my loneliness. And then Mina leaving me too. Such a spoilt brat, why should anyone love me?" Soma looked to Agni, a smile on his face. "But you. You were always there for me even when I could not have deserved it." Agni let the watery tears flow down his face. "I am sorry I have not said it. Please forgive me. And tell me, will you still be there for?" Soma placed his hand on Agni's shoulder.

"My prince," Angi said, smiling.

"I hate to break this touching moment, but we could use some help," Yuri said, looking to Soma then Agni. She ducked as one of them swung at her. Soma nodded before his gaze turned hard.

"Mine is wrong. Stop her." He ordered.

"Jo aagyaa." Agni let the bandages unwind and drop to the floor. _'I have never known this happiness before,'_ He thought to himself. ' _Finally. I am at one with my God.'_ He ran forward and jumped into the battlefield. He used his arm to demolish the affected people, clearing a path for himself. He joined Sebastian. "I shall assist you."

"Shal you? You seem to have more energy than normal," Sebastian said. "Did something befall you?"

"Yes," Agni confirmed. "And, now, I'm invincible." Sebastian nodded, smirking at his words.

"Very well. The two on the right are yours."

"Good." With one strike of his blessed hand, they both fell to the ground. Sebastian struck two to his right with his ladle, and, they two, came face to face with the ground. Yuri tackled two in front of her, jumping up and kicking them down. She landed carefully before resuming her attack.

Ash chuckled as he watched the fight happen. The Queen was still seated and Ciel stood a few feet away, also watching the exchange.

"You have a fine staff. I doubt either of them will need my help in this fight," He said. "A bit strange though, isn't it? This is all because of some spice?" Ciel looked on at the scene of the affected parties fighting with the officers trying to constrain them. "But only certain people are affected. If it was that evil, wouldn't more people go insane? Really, if you think about, there is no one in this world who can claim to be truly pure of heart." Ciel looked back at him. Something clicked in his mind and he turned to th discarded curry puns that lay on the floor. He thought back through the day, remembering the judges ate both the infected curry and the curry buns. he also remembered many of audience could've also tasted both.

 **~o/0\o~**

Mina ran past the fight butlers, gaining ground and head for Ciel, who's hands were poised on his sword ready to go.

"No! Wait, Mina!" Soma stood in the way of Mina, putting his arms out in a shield. Agni gasped and Ciel shouted out at the stupidity.

"No, you fool!" In soma's mind, he pictured the statue he had been worshipping the other day. _'This is the only way to stop Kali.'_ Soma thought to himself.

"Come on Mina." Yuri, thinking quickly, threw a lobster near her. Luckily, Mina's foot caught. She tripped and fell, landing on her face. The room went quiet as everyone blinked at the scene.

"Prince Soma!" Without missing a beat, Soma ran up beside me and raised his leg.

"Forgive me Mina!" He said before promptly stepping on her back.

"Sebastian, Yuri!" They both turned at Ciel's voice. "The curry buns. Feed them the buns that were made." Yuri nodded, gathering as many as she could on a plate.

"Certainly." Yuri hurried back and handed the plate to Sebastian, knowing he'd be faster at dispensing them. He took them and threw ( **yeeted** ) them at the affected people. _'A curry made by a demon makes people happy,'_ Ciel thought ironically. _'What an utter joke. And how utterly like him. But, if he chose to infuse his dish with kindness and happiness, thats what they will get.'_ Sebastian leapt in the air, aiming buns into the mouths of the affected. He leapt gracefully and aimed accurately. "madam." Sebastian aimed the last bun at Mina, and the others were beginning to wake up from their trance.

"How utterly ironic," Yuri said aloud, resuming her spot beside Ciel.

"What's happened?" The policemen asked. Mina slowly came back from her trance.

"Mina!" Soma said. Mina turned her head up to look at the prince.

"Prince Soma... I was right. you really are the worst," She said before turning her head back around and resting it on the ground.

"The Queen bids me tell you," Ash said, breaking the silence. "'The goodness of your curry buns has defeated the evil spice and healed those who had been afflicted. And, therefore, the winner of the royal warrant has been decided.'"

 **~o/0\o~**

As the sky turned into yellow, the festival came to a close. Many people still remained, however. Those who were injured or who had been affected we being helped by the police to a doctor nearby who was checking people over and sending those badly injured to the hospital. Many workers had come to help clean up the mess of tables. Those who were neither injured or working gave statements to the police. The Phantomhive crew, as well as Agni and Prince Soma, were standing away from the mess. A police officer stood to their right. From where they stood, they watch an unconscious Mina being taken away on a stretcher.

"How are they going to handle all of them?" Ciel asked.

"They won't be treated badly," Ash said, approaching from their right. The group turned to meet him. "Thank you. You have done very well today. I congratulate you on your success on obtaining a royal warrant. Her Majesty has expressed her gratitude towards you." Ash motioned to his left, where her highness stood, surrounded by police. "She bids me tell you, 'I'm sorry for your hardship. But know I have been watching your work closely. I am in the light, as you are in the shadows.'" With that, Ash took a bow. "'Though our positions are different, we strive for the same thing.' I ask that you please continue to aid her Majesty."

"yes," Ciel said slowly, maintaining eye contact. Ash stood back to his full height.

"Then I bit you farewell." Ash turned and walked away, the police officer who had been standing next to th group following him away.

"I have to thank you too, Ciel," Soma said. Ciel turned in surprise at the Prince's words. "What if I never met you? I would be as selfish and ignorant as I've always been." Ciel kept his gaze neutral as he looked up at the prince. "There are still so many things I have to learn. All of England - no, all of the world has much to teach me and I am a willing student," Soma proclaimed. Aside, Agni turned to Sebastian, who held the royal warrant. Yuri was carefully fixing his tie and the two seemed wrapped up in their own moment, both smiling at each other softly. He coughed softly to catch their attention before speaking.

"And that you," Agni said, getting down on one knee and lowering his head in respect. "Your household has taught the prince and me many great things. What would we have done without you?" In response, Sebastian also got down on one knee and to the eyes level on Agni, handing the trophy to his mate to hold. With his hand on his heart, Sebastian spoke.

"Please lift up your head, I had my own reasons for my actions," He said. "You have absolutely no reason to be thanking me." Agni lifted his head in surprise of Sebastian's statement. "The gods you worship are Kali and Shiva. they were able to realise their mistakes through mutual pain." Agni raised his hands in prayer as he listened to Sebastian's words. "Just like you and Soma." Sebastian motioned towards Ciel. "You see, the old edict is true, without pain, you cannot truly hope for growth." Sebastian took Agni's hands and raised him from the ground.

"I've relearned my own teachings from an Englishmen," Agni said, scratching his head with an embaressed smile on his face. "That is quite embarrassing."

"Nationality is irrelevant. All nationalities and all times are essentially the same." Sebastian moved towards the door. The glass walls illuminated the building in soft yellows and oranges. "Human nature is a static thing." The servants all stared open mouth in awe of the beauty. Soma and Agni also smiled, with even Lau cracking a grin. Yuri smiled softly, and even Ciel found a small smile in him.

"Yes, I understand. It is just like how the sun sets over the Ganges river, and the Thames are equally beautiful."

"I feel as if you'll also teach us a lot," Yuri said. "As much as you have to learn from us, we two have much to learn from you."

"What do you mean?" Agni asked.

"I have a feeling our fates are now intertwined. We will be important allies to each other." She fell silent a moment, her eyes flicking over th group. "Don't ask me how I know, I have a feeling. And I've rarely been proven wrong before. And with that, the group fell silent for a moment. As Soma looked at the beauty of the orange outside, his eyes began to fill with tears. He latched onto the back of Ciel, causing the young boy to gasp out, and let out a high pitched wail, breaking the serene moment. The prince began to sob, tears and snot running down his face and onto the back of Ciel's jacket.

"My Mina! My Mina left me! For good!" He cried. The butlers looked on his shock as Ciel struggled to break free.

"Let me go!" He cried out in frustration. Agni looked on fondly.

"I am very glad we came to England. "My prince and I both made friend ideally suited to us." Sebastian's eye widened.

"A friend. Interesting," He said. Soma continued to wail and Ciel tried to fight him off. "No one has ever called me that before. You, Sir, are the first." Soma's wail grew in pitch.

"Go find a handkerchief!" Ciel shouted.

 **~o/0\o~**

Yuri giggled before handing hers to the prince. She checked her pocket watch before smiling sadly.

"We had better get you all home to the manor," the group looked at her. "Have you all eaten enough?"

"What about you, my dear, did you eat?" Sebastian asked. Yuri shook her head. "You played such a big role in making the curry and yo didn't try it?" Yuri nodded.

"Oh, you must eat some! We'll make it a game, you can tell us who you prefer!" BArd suggested.

"Oh, that'll be fun yes it will! You said yourself you're an expert!" Meyrin said.

"OH, is there any left?" Finny asked the two butlers. Before Yuri could respond, both Agni and Sebastian had plated their curry and were wafting them under her nose. SHe looked at the two masters, Prince Soma and Ciel, and noticed they two were treating this as a competition. She could help but let out a loud laugh, and when she looked back at them again, she burst out laughing and was unable to stop. The group were confused by this and waited for her to calm down.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said between spluttering. She took a deep breath, consulted her pocket watch again and calmed down slightly, only letting a few giggles out. "I dont really like curry." And with that, she turned on her heel, failing to hide her laugh, as the rest of the group only blinked as they watched her walk away.

 **-x-**

 **That last bit was probably funnier in my head that it will be to you guys.**

 **And this also took me a ridiculously long time to do! I apologise.**

 **I started learning Chinese and mao means cat. So Ren-Mao's name has the word 'cat' in it. I just thought you'd want to know.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think.**

 **Fairy OUT!**


End file.
